The Courtship of Buffy Summers
by Salix15
Summary: description inside.
1. My Inner Battle

AU, all human. Buffy Summers isn't the slayer, she's just your typical average new girl at Sunnydale High. Faith isn't the 'psycho rouge slayer' she's just a regular teenage girl wtih a bad rep and an air of myserty about her. So what will happen when our favorite bubbley newcomer catches the eye of the get some get gone queen? Hell if I know.

* * *

Buffy Summers walks up the stairs and through the large doors of Sunnydale High. There are teenagers walking all over the place, talking with their friends, getting their books out of their lockers, and waiting for the bell to sound announcing that school has begun. But there is still a good ten or fifteen minutes until then.

Buffy heads for her locker not seeing Willow or Xander anywhere. They're the only friends she's made since coming here three weeks ago. Thanks to Willow she's caught up in all of her classes and the redhead is still slightly expecting the blonde to ditch her and Xander to hang out with Cordelia and her gang. It isn't often that potentially popular people hang out with the nerds for long.

Buffy opens her locker and pulls out her math book. Math. What a stupid subject. You learn all of these formulas and for what? To never use them in real life and cause stress and anxiety taking a year or two off of your life. Well that's a really dumb concept. And if it weren't for her redheaded friend she would be seriously behind. She sighs and looks around again as she closes her locker door.

She looks around at some of the other students, scanning the hallway lazily for any sign of her friends. She sees Cordelia and her goons, some jocks, a couple of nerds, some girl studying for an English test and some of the 'bad boys'. Yep, every school has 'em, the kids that wear the leather jackets and ripped jeans and think they're better then everyone else. The ones with the reputations for being troublemakers.

Her gaze locks with one of them and she freezes. Staring back at her is the only girl in that group, the leader, the one with the worst reputation of them all. Faith Lehane. In her very short time at this school Buffy has heard so many rumors about this girl she's lost count. If she can believe the rumors that are whispered in the halls about this leather clad bad girl then she's a person to avoid.

One rumor is that when she got into a fight with Percy West she slammed his head into a locker so hard he was in a coma for two weeks and can't remember seven letters out of the alphabet. Another one is that she makes all her money by selling cocaine every other week when she goes to L.A. Another rumor is that she served two years in juvenile hall for beating the shit out of a cop when he tried to frisk her. But these are just rumors, they could very well be tall tales of the imaginations of the kids at this school. But one thing is for sure, Faith isn't the monogamous type. Nope, she's the fuck 'n run kinda girl. Or as she calls it 'get some and get gone'.

Buffy's breath hitches in her throat when she sees Faith turn to one of her friends and tell him something before leaving the group. The blonde isn't sure what to do. Faith's never come up to her before. Sure they've seen each other in class and passed each other in the hallways but they've never talked, never even waved to each other. So why is Faith walking towards her? Buffy has no idea, and she also has no idea why she was getting so damn nervous.

She clutches her book to her chest, using it like a shield, but she isn't sure why. If she can believe some of the other rumors going around the school then Faith isn't the kind of person to hit a girl, or be mean to a girl for no reason. She's definitely known as the ladies' girl. Rumor has it the reason she beat Percy up is because he was getting a little...rough with a girl and Faith saw it and did something about it. It would have been considered heroic if she hadn't hospitalized the basketball team's only hope at winning the state championship.

"Hey, you're Buffy, right?" she asks and leans her shoulder up against the locker in front of Buffy and folds her arms across her chest. The blonde stands there for a few seconds not sure what to do. There are just so many things she doesn't know about Faith, and if any of the rumors are true then Faith should be considered bad news and Buffy should just stay away.

"Yeah, I am. Weird name I know, but we can't help what our parents name us, can we?" she babbles nervously. Faith smiles a small amused smile at her. "And I usually don't talk that fast or that much in five seconds." She closes her mouth and watches as Faith's smile gets a little bigger. 'At least my stupidity is amusing her,' she thinks and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

"I guess we can't. I'm Faith, by the way." They're quiet for a few seconds. Faith stands up straight and uncrosses her arms. "You got any plans for Friday?" Buffy freezes. 'Is she asking me out?' she asks herself. 'Am I freaked because she's a girl or am I freaked because of her reputation?' She doesn't know. She's never dated another girl before, never even toyed with the possibility, but she doesn't find herself wigged by either of those things. It was nervousness, but for a completely different reason. She shakes her head no and Faith smiles.

"Well since you're free, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with me. I know this is way last minute, but opening night is Friday, there'll be horrible food and smelly carnies, but I heard it can be fun when with the right company." And she flashes those dashing dimples. And Buffy is finding herself smiling back.

"Well...I'm not too sure." She watches as Faith's smile falls for a couple of seconds, but she puts it back up and leans up against the locker again. "I mean, a fair: crowded, smelly, noisy...the only reason a girl would want to go is if her date would try to win her something, say a giant teddy bear for example." She smiles one of her trademark flirtatious smiles and Faith stands up straight again.

"And I have to ask my mom of course, but if she says yes then all I'd have to do is find someone who'd be willing to try and win me a big bear, or some other type of stuffed animal." She smiles again and watches as Faith seems to be thinking about it. She very casually leans a little closer to Buffy, the blonde hardly notices until Faith starts talking and she is able to feel the other girl's breath gently brush against her face.

"How 'bout you ask your mom, and we meet tomorrow same time, same place and if the answer is yes then I'll try to scrounge up someone who'll be willing to spend an obscene amount of money to win you a stuffed bear, how's that sound?" Buffy nods her head yes and gives another little smile. She watches Faith smile wide, showing off those dimples again and the taller girl takes a step back. "Alright, see ya tomorrow, B." And she starts to walk away, leaving Buffy in a daze.

"Yeah, tomorrow," she says absently to Faith's back as the other girl walks back to her group of friends. The bell rings and all of the students start to scurry off to their classes. Buffy decides to sit in the back row of her math class that day. Normally she tries to sit somewhere in the middle of the room so she can see the board but not be in the front where the teacher will be more likely to call on her to answer a question.

But today she feels like being in the back so she can think. She could always have Willow help her with this later. But she isn't sure if she wants to involve her friends in this or not. 'No, they'll ask too many question. I'll just keep this to myself for a while,' she decides and continues to doodle in her notebook.

That night, Buffy paces in her bedroom, back and forth at the foot of her bed. She still isn't sure what do to. She can do either one of two things: ask her mom if she can go to the fair with Faith, or she can go to school tomorrow and tell Faith she asked her mom and her mom said no. She isn't sure if she wants to go out with Faith or not. She doesn't care what other people think of her so the whole Faith-being-a-girl thing doesn't bother her.

And homosexuality isn't really considered a bad thing at Sunnydale High. As long as you're comfortable with yourself people tend to leave you alone. Well, except for Cordelia and her goons, but they pick on everybody in the lower social ranks. As long as Larry is still out and proud Cordelia will back off on the rest of the out and prouds and pick on them simply for the way they dress or the way they do their hair.

But back to the point, does Buffy want to go out on a date with Faith? It's so clear that it would be a date, complete with a goodnight kiss at the end and a potential second date. And a second date with lead to a third and third dates usually lead to making out. Is she ready for all of that? Is she ready to be in a relationship?

'Ok, Buffy, calm down. One date doesn't mean commitment. And besides, Faith's reputation doesn't scream 'I wanna settle down', so I don't have much to worry about. I can do this. I can go out on a date with her. Have her dote over me for a night, get a stuffed animal, a goodnight kiss and that's it. Just one night of fun. I can do that. Besides we might not even get along.'

With her mind made up she walks downstairs where her mother is sitting at the breakfast bar looking over an artifact for the gallery. Her mom is very optimistic about settling down in Sunnydale. The divorce from Buffy's father was a rough one, so rough she had to leave L.A. to get away from all the memories. But they're slowly on their way to getting better. Buffy sighs and walks into the room thinking, 'I think I can, I think I can, I think I can.' She sits down across from her mother and clears her throat. She waits for her mom to look up and then she starts her little speech.

"Ok, mom, as you know we've been in Sunnydale for three weeks now." Her mother nods her head yes. "And as you also know I've made exactly two friends since moving here. Well, today I think I made another, and she wants to know if I can go to the fair with her this Friday. And since we're trying to start out fresh here, which involves me not getting into trouble, I thought I'd make sure it's ok with you first before I give her an answer." 'There, that was pretty good', she thinks and entwines her fingers together.

"Oh, is Willow and Xander going too?" her mom asks as if it's no big deal. Buffy can't really believe it but she has to answer this question very carefully. Her mom could either be interested whether or not they are going or she could do what parents to be and say something like 'well you can't go without them, I don't want you alone with a stranger'.

"No," Buffy says and tries to gauge her mother's reaction. "Well, I don't know. They're not going with us but they might be there." Her mother puts down the artifact and nods her head a couple of times.

"Oh, ok. Well, it's ok with me as long as I meet her before you leave. I don't want you driving around with a stranger." She gets up out of her seat and grabs her purse off the counter and turns back to Buffy. "Here," she says and hands her some money. 'Thirty bucks, what a rip,' she thinks and looks into her mom's eyes. "This should be enough for admission and something to eat. And Buffy don't waste all of it trying to win a stuffed animal. They're always dirty and usually fall apart." Buffy blushes a little because every fair she's gone to since childhood she's tried to win some type of toy and always fails.

"Alright, I won't," she says and holds back the smile that wants to creep out. 'I have someone to try and win it for me', she thinks and takes the money from her mom. "Thanks mom, you're the best." She leans over the breakfast bar and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, dear. Now, go to bed, it's getting late." They say their goodnights and Buffy runs upstairs. She still can't really believe what just happened. That her mother said yes so quickly and that she's actually going out on a date. Three weeks in a new town and someone's already asked her out. She does feel pretty good about herself. 'But just remember who this someone is. Someone with a reputation for getting into girls' pants and then running off. But that's not going to happen to me. Nope. I'll go out with her a few times, if the first date ends ok, and then I'll break it off', she thinks as she changes into her pajamas.


	2. My Moment of Doubt

The next morning greets Buffy with birds chirping and blue skies showcasing a bright sun. She slowly flutters her eyes open and looks out the window, a big smile spreading across her face. She quickly jumps out of bed and rushes to her closet. Today she's going to tell Faith the good news and she is slightly nervous.

She hasn't done much dating in her time, and certainly not with another girl. The latter part doesn't matter to her, but she is a little confused about some things. 'How am I supposed to act? Do I wait for her to open the car door for me or just go ahead and do it?' Those types of thoughts are dragging her down a little this morning. But she refuses to let them get in the way of being in a good mood.

She decides to doll up a little bit for Faith. 'I hope she'll notice,' she thinks and slips on the purple, lavender-ish dress. Having showered last night she decides to go ahead and get ready since she woke up a little later then she would have liked. She does her hair, putting it up in a nice bun, and uses a beret with a pink flower to keep her bangs back. Then she does her make-up which is taking longer then she wants.

'I need to leave in five minutes, dammit!' Her curiosity is struck when she hears the doorbell ring. Her mother yells out that she'll get the door but Buffy still wants to know who it is. 'But the make-up is more important,' she decides and puts on her eye shadow.

"Buffy!" she hears her mother yell from downstairs. "Honey, someone's at the door for you!" 'It's probably Willow. She said something about walking to school together. But I thought we were going to meet on the corner?' she thinks and puts on the finishing touches. She slips on her shoes and grabs her bag and runs downstairs. She almost falls when she stops cold near the bottom when she sees who exactly is at the door.

"'Morning B, you look nice today," Faith says and eyes her up and down. She's standing in the doorway, leaning against the door jam with a small smirk on her face because of the blonde's shocked expression. There's an awkward pause as Buffy stares at her, but then the blonde seems to realize she was complimented and snaps out of her little mystification.

"Thanks, you look good too," she says and glances down at the younger girl's body. She's wearing her usual clothes: dark skintight jeans, dark t-shirt under a dark jean jacket. It's practically her uniform. Then Buffy realizes something she should have thought of a few minutes ago. Her eyebrows knit together a little bit and she stands up a little straighter. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? And how do you know I live here?" She watches Faith's smile drop just a tiny little bit. 'I hope I didn't say that too harshly, I think I did. Way to make her feel good Buffy, God you're dumb'.

"I know I said we'd meet at school but I thought I'd pick you up. And you're the biggest news in this town since the new water cooler was put in at the bank, everyone at school knows where you live." There's silence between them for a few seconds and Faith seems to be getting nervous which is strange for her. "Look, if you don't wanna ride I'll just go." Buffy practically jumps down the last three steps and smiles really wide.

"I would really like a ride. I'm just being blonde today I guess." She smiles a sweet smile and it seems to put Faith at ease. She finally notices her mother standing in the doorway to the dining room and she smiles at her. "Faith, this is my mom. Mom, this is Faith. She's the one taking me to the carnival this Friday. If you still want to go," she quickly adds and looks at the taller girl. Faith's smile brightens and she nods her head.

"Definitely still wanna go," she says and then looks over at Buffy's mom. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Summers." She offers her hand for the woman to take and Joyce smiles and shakes Faith's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Now this car, is it safe? I don't mean to sound untrusting but I just need to make sure that my baby is going to be safe." Buffy's cheeks flush crimson with embarrassment at that. Faith doesn't even try to fight her smile when she sees it. Then she focuses her attention back to Joyce and gets very serious. She's dealt with these types of parents before, the ones that are fiercely protective of their daughters. She sees it a lot with divorced parents who win the custody battle. All they have left is their children and they'll kill to keep them safe and sound.

"You don't have a thing to worry about Mrs. Summers. It's not much of a looker, but she runs pretty good. I got her a couple weeks ago from my uncle and he's had her for years." 'Understatement of the year,' Buffy thinks as she looks outside at the bucket of bolts parked in front of her house. Rust stains, peeled paint, duck tape holding the tailgate up, worn tires and a crappy muffler, this truck has it all. "The only thing that doesn't work is the air conditioning." So with Joyce firmly reassured that everything will be fine the two girls say their goodbyes and head out. Faith opens the door for Buffy, and the blonde smiles.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do it." She's nervous and also feeling a little flirtatious She was so damn shocked to see Faith at the front door that she never go to fully appreciate the fact that Faith was checking her out. If her brain hadn't been in a haze she would have made a couple of double entendres, maybe even call attention to the look on Faith's face when she was eyeing the blonde up and down.

"My pleasure, B," Faith says and shuts the door when Buffy is seated comfortably. Her plan is working better then she hoped. She's been around girls enough to know what they like. And surprising them with a free ride to school is always a nice surprise. She does feel a little bad for lying to Mrs. Summers since she seems so nice. She didn't get the truck from her uncle, she stole it the last time she went to L.A. It was dumped on purpose, she knows that. She spent an good half hour disposing of the drugs she found under the passenger seat. She hops into the diver seat and starts up the engine. Buffy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Jeez, doesn't this thing have a muffler?" she asks and tries not to act too snobby about the noise. But Faith just smiles and tells her it's about ready to fall off. "Well, at least it gets you from point A to point B." Faith agrees and puts the truck into drive and slowly eases out onto the road. "So, did you have a particular time you wanted to pick me up on Friday? 'Cause any time will work for me. Well, I have to be home by eleven so no later then that." Faith smiles and stops at the stop sign and glances over at the blonde.

"Gates open at five, how 'bout I pick you up at six? We can grab some dinner on the way there." Buffy watches as Faith steers the truck to the right. She doesn't know why but she really wants to feel Faith's hands. They look so soft and she wants to find out just what they'll feel like against her skin. 'Woe there Buffy. No fantasizing of any kind until after the second date,' she chastises herself.

"That sounds great. So, what's your hardest class this year? I have trig, it's pretty hard. If it weren't for Willow I'd still be weeks behind." 'Stop babbling you idiot!' "Have you met Willow? If you haven't you should. She's really nice. A little shy and she talks down about herself a lot, but she's super nice." She chances a glance at Faith and looks away when she sees the other girl trying not to smile.

"I've seen her around. Everyone knows who she is 'cause she's the big brain." Buffy can't help but notice the tense tone of Faith's voice. "Helped me with some chemistry home work last semester, that's the hardest class I've had this year." This is said much more relaxed. Buffy nods her head and doesn't say a word.

'We're almost there so if you could just keep your trap shut maybe you won't embarrass yourself again. Oh look, there's the school.' Faith pulls into the parking lot and parks in 'her spot'. It's not official or anything but everyone knows not to park there if they still want a working car at the end of the day.

"Well B, this was nice, we'll have to do it again," Faith says and shuts off the truck. Then she eyes Buffy up and down and a small smile appears on her face. "You look wicked in that dress but word of caution wear some jeans or somethin on Friday. Just trust me, ok?" Buffy isn't sure what to say so she just nods her head. Then Faith opens the driver door and hops out and Buffy follows suite. "See ya later." She walks off to join her friends.

"Yeah, see ya," Buffy yells after her. 'Well that was weird. Why doesn't she want me to wear a dress or skirt? I was going to wear a skirt but whatever. I can wear jeans and still look feminine. I don't have to be all Butch Cassidy like her. Ok, that was mean. I don't want to be mean because she's been so nice. Whatever Buffy, get a hold of yourself. She's only doing all of this to get in your pants,' she argued with herself. 'Sure sign of insanity.'

Her first two classes went by rather quickly, mostly because she wasn't paying attention and at lunch she found herself in the library with Willow and Xander. She mostly listened as they went on and on about their plans for the weekend, Friday being the day after tomorrow. She doesn't really know what to think about her date. Sure Faith seems sweet and nice and everything she usually looks for in a prospective date, but it could all be an act. Faith could be with her friends right now laughing at how girly Buffy is being and bragging about how easy it's going to be to 'hit that'.

"Guys, I need some advice," she blurts out, interrupting Xander's rant about some comic book. Neither girl had been listening to that one. They both look over at her with anticipation and Buffy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I have this friend." Willow and Xander look at each other with a 'friend meaning her' type of look.

"Ok, so no friend, it's me but for now I'll refer to myself as a friend. So, I have this friend and she got asked out by someone and they seem really nice and sweet, and this morning they showed up at her door and gave her a ride to school, and they even took the time to reassure her mother that the car is safe. But the person who asked her out has a bad reputation according to everyone at the school they go to. And my friend doesn't know what to think." Willow looks a little excited while Xander looks...disappointed.

"A date? You have a date for this weekend? So that's why you don't want to go to the Bronze. That's great Buffy, three weeks here and someone's already sweeping you off your feet," the redhead babbles and then calms down when she realizes how over the top she's being. She looks around a little embarrassed and then looks back at Buffy. "So, who's the lucky guy?" This is the part that Buffy wanted to avoid, that's why she went for the 'I have a friend' story.

"No guy," she says and Willow looks confused and Xander looks...hopeful. "It's Faith. Faith asked me out yesterday. And I said yes." She could tell they are both going to freak out by the way their jaws are hanging open and breathing seems to be an issue. "But she's been so sweet. And the things that people say about her, they could just be rumors. I mean, she hangs out with the 'tough crowd' and all of them are probably misunderstood." She was met with silence that she was afraid to break.

"Yeah but Buffy," Willow is the one who breaks it. She has a concerned look on her face and Buffy is a little uncomfortable with this conversation already. "She has this reputation for a reason. Sure she doesn't usually ask people out on dates, she's more of a one-night-stand person. She picks girls up in the Bronze and takes them home but she doesn't date. And I don't want to sound mean or anything but she's probably trying to date you because of a bet or something. Her friends do that sometimes." 'A bet, I'm a bet? No, it can't be. Faith wouldn't do that to any other girl. It's just wrong. Only guys are that perverted.' But she wasn't sure and doubt was starting to cloud her mind.

"I have to go," she says and hops off the table she was sitting on. "I'm fine, don't worry. I just need to clear my head." She grabs her bag and jacket and rushes out of the room. She needs to find Faith. She might look insane but she wants an honest answer and she's going to get one. She found Faith sitting outside in the quad laughing and joking around with her friends. She seemed at peace and Buffy almost turned around and walked away because Faith looks so happy. 'But I can't let that get in my way. I will not be made a fool of.' So she marches up to the group and they all stop what they're doing and look over at her and she's never felt more out of place in her life.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks looking into Faith's eyes. The brunette can tell that something is wrong. Anyone with a brain and see that. Faith hops down off the rail she was sitting on and walks off with Buffy. They walk to a deserted part of the outdoor area where their conversation will go unheard, but not unseen. "Why did you ask me out?" Anger is in her voice even though she's trying to fight against it.

"'Cause I wanted to," Faith says and gets a little defiant. But she quickly realizes she's not going to calm the blonde down with that type of tone when she sees that Buffy is just getting more and more upset.

"So it wasn't because you and your friends made a bet? What you have a week to get into my pants or something or you're out twenty bucks? Is that it?" 'Maybe that was a little too harsh. I mean, I don't know for sure it was because of a bet, I'm just going off of what Willow said.'

"No it's not because of a bet. I don't do shit like that. I asked you out 'cause I think you're hot. Honestly didn't think I stood a chance and I'm sorta lookin forward to taking you out on Friday. And believe me that is a big deal 'cause I don't date. Who told you it was a bet?" 'She thinks I'm hot?' Buffy can't help but blush a little but she fights against it. "B, who told you me askin you out was a bet?" 'I can't tell her the truth, what if she beats Willow up?' So instead of saying something she casts a guilty glance towards Cordelia and her goons and lets Faith come to her own conclusions.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't believe stuff like that, but I don't know you and you don't have the best reputation." Faith glares at the Queen C and then looks over at Buffy with a somewhat surprised look on her face. "I know I seemed like a bitch just now and I'm sorry but...I just don't want to be made a fool of." Faith wants to reach out and caress Buffy's face but she knows it'll be too much, they haven't even gone out on their date yet.

"Don't worry about it. You won't look like a fool. And don't listen to the shit these people have to say, it's all lies. I gotta go, so I'll see you later ok?" Buffy nods her head yes and says goodbye and Faith leaves. She watches as Faith walks up the stairs and out of sight. She doesn't have a good feeling about what the brunette is going to do. The look in Faith's eyes was intense and angry and Buffy hopes to never see it again or be the cause of it. 'She's just pissed because she thought someone was spreading rumors. Besides most of what I heard came from Cordelia so she has this coming.'


	3. My First Date With Faith

The following day didn't prove to be any better or worst then the previous. Buffy was a little giddier about her date since it was only one day away. Her friends are still trying to talk her out of it but she's choosing to ignore them. She is being cautions, she isn't stupid or naive by any means. If people are spreading rumors that Faith gets around there's a reason for it. In every rumor there is an ounce of truth.

'But what's true about this one?' she asks herself as she changes for gym. 'She might be a woman of the world or whatever the polite term for it is, but is it completely true? Does she have one-night stands and never date. Well she told me herself she doesn't date. But does she pick up girls and just use them? It's way too soon to ask her. I mean, awkward moment party of one. No, I think I'll wait. I'm still a virgin and it's not like I'm going to be giving that up anytime soon. I'm not going to just give that up after a couple of good dates, no matter how good they are.'

Buffy spins around when she hears the high-pitched scream from across the locker room. She has to bite her lips to keep from laughing at loud when she sees Cordelia standing in front of her locker and falling out of it are very realistic looking rats and spiders. They're fake, however, made out of plastic and fibers. At least everyone in the room is hoping they're fake. Buffy allows herself one small satisfied smile because she has a very good idea who is responsible for that.

'So she didn't resort to violence, that's a good thing. I thought Cordelia was a dead girl walking. And I would've been partly responsible for it. I mean, I know I didn't tell Faith that it was Cordelia who said it might be a bet but I implied it. I manipulated the situation so she would think that. Ok, enough of this moral stuff, it's starting to get depressing.'

With the fiasco calming down, the girls head into class almost all of them talking about who would be depraved and stupid enough to pull a prank on the Queen of Sunnydale High. 'My potential honey-bunny, that's who,' Buffy thinks to herself and smiles. 'Is it strange that I'm proud of what she might have done? No, I don't think so. And truth is in the eyes of the beholder or whatever, so I'm right.' She stands in the line along the wall while the teacher does the roll call.

'Why haven't I seen her today? She didn't pick me up and her car wasn't in the parking lot. Not that I'm trying to track her down and we never made plans for the picking me up to become a regular thing, but it's just weird. Her attendance is almost as good as Willow's, except when she goes to L.A. And what does she do while she's in L.A.? She can't be a drug dealer, at least I hope she's not a drug dealer. I don't think it would be a good idea to get involved with someone like that. So I'll just proceed with caution. I'll be ready to bail the second things look shady.'

"Let's see, she told me not to wear a dress or a skirt, so what do you think about this?" Buffy asks and holds up the light blue hip hugger jeans and the pink shirt. "Now I know it might get a little cold tonight so I'm going to wear this over the shirt." She holds up the gray sweater. "I know it's thin and I might get a little cold but I'll deal because I don't anything else that goes with this." She looks at Willow and she can tell the redhead is a little uncomfortable.

"I think it's the best choice so far. Everything else seemed a little too...revealy. I mean, have you seen some of the things girls our age are wearing nowadays? Whatever happened to leaving some to the imagination?" Buffy looks over at the pile of clothes lying on her bedroom floor. Half of the tops she's worn to school, one of the jeans, and two of the shorts. 'My clothes aren't that bad. Sure, some of the shirts are cut a little low but it's not slutty or anything.'

"Will, what's really bugging you?" she asks and sits down on the bed next to the redhead. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I know you have a problem with my date with Faith and it's ok to talk about it, I'm not going to get mad, I just want to understand." 'Bingo, she's so guilty now,' she thinks and puts the clothes down on the bed.

"You don't know her Buffy. You don't know her reputation. You haven't seen the damage she's done. When she sees a girl she likes it's like she gets tunnel vision and all she can see and think about is that girl and getting into her pants. But after that it's like they don't exist." The watery tone of Willow's voice caught Buffy's attention. "You just don't understand what it's like." She definitely can't ignore the tears that are building up in Willow's eyes, especially now that they're leaking out and landing on her comforter.

"Willow," she tone is soft and low. "Faith did that to you?" 'Please say no, please say no, please say no. I can't date someone like that. Please say no.' And much to Buffy's relief Willow shakes her head no and wipes away her tears.

"No, not Faith. But someone like her. Same breed of person." Her expression darkens for a second but then she looks up at Buffy with a little bit of determination. It's starting to freak Buffy out. "I'm trying to be happy for you, I am. You're new here and it's great that someone asked you out, just promise me you'll be careful? People like Faith will do or say almost anything to make you trust them."

"Don't worry Willow, I promise." The two share a hug and when they pull back Buffy glances over at the clock. "She'll be here in twenty minutes, do you want to stick around or do you want my mom to give you a ride home?" She would rather have Willow leave now because she doesn't want to feel guilty about leaving her when Faith shows up. And to her relief Willow stands up and picks her back up off the floor.

"No, it's fine. I can walk. I only live a few blocks from here and I need to stop by Xander's to help him with his math homework anyway. Have fun on your date, and call me as soon as you get home ok? I want to know everything, and I have my own phone line so don't worry about waking my parents up." They say their goodbyes and Willow leaves. Buffy took her shower when she got home and blew dry her hair so the only things to do are get dressed and put on her make-up. 'I got the outfit and I'm going to wear pretty much no make-up. Little eye shadow, some cover up and some gloss and I'm done.'

"Buffy!" she hears her mother yell from downstairs. 'Damn, time sure flew. I still need to tie my shoes.' "Faith's here!" 'But I didn't hear the bell, maybe she knocked.' Once Buffy finishes tying her shoes she runs down stairs and sees Faith standing in the foyer holding a single red rose. Buffy's breath hitches in her chest when she gets a better look at the brunette girl. 'Faith really dolled up for this date,' she thinks and walks down the last five stairs. 'Her hair is straight and she's wearing more then just black make-up. She must really wanna impress me. At least I hope so.'

"You look great, B," Faith says and smiles, flashing her dimples and making the blonde blush. She smiles to herself, and makes yet another mental note about how cute the blonde is when she blushes.

"You look really nice," Buffy says and smiles a little flirtatious smile. Joyce stands back in the living room waiting to be acknowledged as well as watching the exchange of words and body language between the two girls. She can't help but feel like this little outing is more then just Buffy wanting to make a new friend. "So, Mom, I'll be back by eleven," Buffy says with a smile and gives her mother a little kiss on the cheek before leaving.

The sun is low causing the sky to be a beautiful assortment of oranges, pinks and a couple of purples. Venders call out to the people of Sunnydale daring them to play their games to win a prize. Children are running around hopped up on sugar from the cotton candy and other sugary treats the noisy and crowded fair has to offer. Couples walk hand in hand as the first stars start to appear in the sky. All in all the carnival is a huge success. Everyone is enjoying themselves for the most part, especially a certain blonde.

"So, what ride do you want to go on first?" Buffy asks and takes a look around. So far they've gotten something to drink, and walked around a little bit to get the lay of the land but haven't played any games or gone on any rides. Then Buffy spots something out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, lets go on the Ferris Wheel." Her voice is full of enthusiasm and childish glee.

"I was thinkin we'd hit the roller coaster first. Let's wait for the Ferris Wheel ok?" Faith says and has to resist the urge to caress Buffy's cheek when the blonde frowns. "Trust me on this, B. The Ferris Wheel is an after the sun goes down type of ride. So let's wait, ok?" Buffy lets out a very disgruntled 'ok' and they make their way to the roller coaster. After a stomach turning, nauseating ride they walk around for a little while and Faith has an inner battle while Buffy babbles on and on about what it was like in Hemery.

'I shouldn't hold her hand that's too fuckin girly, you got a Goddamn rep to hold up here. Yeah, but chicks like that kinda shit, right? I mean just look around at all these girly-girls holdin onto their guy's hand. But this is just the first date so she might freak. You need to do somethin her voice is gettin so annoying I might kill somethin if she doesn't stop talking soon.'

"Hey, didn't you say somethin about a giant teddy bear?" Faith asks and Buffy stops talking and looks at her with a very happy look on her face. "That's what I thought." 'Ok, now is the perfect time. There's a crowd that we could get separated in so if she freaks out or asks what you're doin you have a good excuse. And stop talkin to yourself in third person, it's a sign of insanity,' Faith thinks and casually reaches over and takes Buffy by the hand. And the blonde doesn't freak out or ask what Faith is doing. Instead she lightly grips back and allows herself to be lead through the mass of people. On the outside she seems fine, relaxed and having a great time but the inside is a different story.

'Oh my God, she's holding my hand. And they are really soft! I knew they would be. I'm going to have so many dirty dreams about these hands. No! Bad, Buffy, no fantasizing about her. Didn't we already go over this while she drove you to school the other day? You're just now calming down from that roller coaster ride, no need getting yourself all worked up again. So stop it.'

"Step right up, that's right, step right over here, knock down the bottles and win a prize!" the carny shouts out into the large crowd. It's your typical set up for a carnival booth: stuffed animals behind the booth in sight but out of reach, a stack to bottles sitting on a table ten feet back from the front of the booth, a wire basket containing four baseballs on the counter area of the booth. The man himself is dressed in nice clothes considering he's been on the road for the last two months. A red t-shirt and dark blues jeans, a little faded but still nice.

"Oh Faith, the pink bear, look at it, isn't it the cutest thing?" Buffy asks in a very girly babyish voice. Faith looks over at the pink teddy bear that's hanging in the booth. It's the biggest toy there, very large, very pink but with a white spot on the stomach, and in the middle of the white spot is two interlocking hearts. "Ahh, Faith, it's a Care Bear. I want that one." 'Of course you do,' Faith thinks and tries not to shake her head. 'The girliest one of the bunch. But whatever, as long as she goes home happy.'

"B, it's almost as big as you are," Faith says and they stop about five feet away from the booth. And Buffy looks at her with the biggest pout Faith has ever seen. 'Chicks,' she thinks as she rolls her eyes. 'They think if they stick out a lip and water up their eyes they'll get whatever the fuck they want.'

"I know Faith, that's why I want it. It's big enough to cuddle with when I go to sleep." Faith raises an eyebrow and Buffy blushes. "And I can't believe I just admitted that to you." Instead of teasing her or smiling wider, Faith gently caresses the back of Buffy's hand with her thumb and the blonde's blush disappears.

"I did promise to try and win you a giant stuffed bear and that definitely qualifies," she says and eyes the rest of the toys. All are small and meek compared to the giant Loves-A-Lot bear. 'I bet I could get one of those at a toy store for way less then what I'm gonna pay to win it. And if I get it from a store I could spray my perfume on it and she'll think of me when she cuddles up to it at night,' she thinks and a small smile spreads across her face.

"Try your luck, knock down the bottles and win a prize," he says and looks at Faith and then Buffy and then their joined hands and then at Faith again. He smiles really wide and starts to shout again. "You," he locks eyes with Faith. "Try your luck and win a prize for your lovely lady." 'My lovely lady...I like the sound of that,' she think and glances over at the blushing Buffy.

"How much to play big guy?" she asks as she walks up to the booth and the answer doesn't make her happy but she hides her little bit of anger. 'Five bucks for four fuckin baseballs. This is bullshit, I better knock those bottles over the first fuckin try. I hope they fuckin break.' She throws the first ball and it's a miss.

"Oh so close. Come on, you can do it," Buffy says. 'Might as well cheer her on. God, she looks so cute now that she's all determined. I should have her play these games all night just so I can see that face.' Faith throws another ball and knocks down two of the bottles. "Yay, just three more." She knocks the down the rest and Buffy squeals with joy. Faith points out the bear she wants and the carny quickly takes it down and hands it to her.

"Alright B, here's your bear," she says and hands it to the very happy blonde. Buffy scoops it up in her arms but has a little trouble doing so. It's hard to carry something that's only nine inches shorter then you.

"Thank you Faith, I love it," she says and leans over and gives Faith a little kiss on the cheek. She pulls back and smiles at her and then giggles when she sees the surprised look on Faith's face. "Come on, let's get something to eat. Only I'm paying. You've paid for everything else so far."

"No B, I'm taking you out tonight so I'm paying for everything. The only way you're paying for something is if I run out of money. So, what do you want? I'd go with the corn dogs, everything else looks passed it's prime." They start walking again towards the concession stands. The crowd isn't as large so there's no need for hand holding, but Buffy misses the feel of Faith's soft hand in her own. 'But I shouldn't. She might want to make all the moves.' But she goes against her inner voice and slyly takes a hold of the other girl's hand and she's met with no resistance whatsoever.

The sun has fully set and all the lights have come on. The rides look down right godly now that the flashing multicolored bulbs can be seen because the lack of the sun and everything seems surreal. The two girls walk along hand in hand, Buffy's bear is firmly but gently tucked under Faith's arm and they're eating their third corn dog. Then Buffy looks over and spots the one thing she's wanted to do all night.

"The sun went down about two hours ago, do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel now? You said it was a night time thing and it's night time, so what's stopping us?" Faith just nods her head so she won't have to talk around the large bite of breading and something that tastes close to a meat product. By the time they reach the Ferris Wheel their meals are gone and they're both very impatient to get on.

"Alright B we can go on this but you have to close your eyes until we get to the top," Faith tells her and Buffy looks at her with a little distrust. "Don't worry, you'll see why when we get there. But no peeking, ok?" Buffy agrees and Faith pays for the ride and they sit down in the seat and pull the bar down until it locks into place. "Ok, close your eyes." Buffy does as she's told and grips the metal bar very tightly when the ride starts to move.

"Don't worry B," Faith says and holds onto her hand. "I won't let anythin bad happen to ya." Buffy relaxes and enjoys the feel of Faith's soft hand. 'I know I said I shouldn't but there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to go home and not fantasize about her hands. They're so soft but so strong at the same time. And this bear is really soft too.' The bear is sitting on the other side of Buffy and she has her arm wrapped tightly around it.

"Alright, B, open your eyes," Faith says when the ride stops moving. Buffy slowly flutters her eyes open and gasps when she sees the sight. She can see almost the entire town from the top of the Ferris Wheel. The lights are twinkling like a billion little stars and everything looks serene and perfect. "See, it was worth it, huh?" All Buffy can do is nod her head yes. Then she feels Faith let go of her hand and she looks over and watches as the other girl slowly lifts her arm into the air and lets it settle on Buffy's shoulder. The blonde freezes for a second but then allows herself to melt against the brunette.

They sit in silence and just watch the lights of the town and the rest of the people down below. But then the ride starts to move again so the other people can have their turn at the top. And by the time the two girls get back to the bottom the little serene moment is definitely gone. But they're still comfortable around each other and Buffy can't believe how well this date is going. 'Hopefully there will be a second,' she thinks as Faith helps her out of the seat. They start to walk around again but then Faith stops and looks down at her watch.

"We need to get goin," she says and smiles at Buffy. "If we leave now you'll only be five minutes late." Buffy rolls her eyes a little bit and sighs. Her mother is going to be mad. Probably not enough to ground her because it isn't a school night and as long as she doesn't come home drunk or on drugs or hours passed her curfew her mom won't give her too much grief about being late.

The ride back to the house is filled with lighthearted chatter and plenty of laughter. Mostly about the other people who they saw at the carnival, and the gross carnies. But Buffy also makes comments about the good parts of the date that she liked the most. Like when they went into the house of mirrors, and the hall of illusions. She forgot how fun it could be just to go to a carnival, but she likes this one the best because she was with great company.

Faith parks the truck and then opens Buffy's door for her and helps her out. She walks her to the door and they stand on the porch in silence for a few seconds. And in those few seconds Buffy can't help but just look at Faith. She notices every little detail about her face and she can't help but conjure up some fantasizes. She really wants to run her tongue along the little cleft on Faith's bottom lip. She wants to gently rub her thumb against the barely there scar by Faith's right eyebrow.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," she says and subconsciously holds her breath when she sees Faith lean forward. This is the moment she's been waiting for. She wanted to make the move herself but then she decided to let Faith do it since she's been the perfect 'gentleman' all night long she figured Faith would be the one to kiss her, and she was right. It isn't much of a kiss, it hardly qualifies as one. The brunette lightly brushes her lips against the blonde's and Buffy barely puckers hers in response and then it's over. Faith pulls back and smiles a little half smile and Buffy is left in a land of swirly feelings.

"I had fun too. Good night B. I'll see you later, ok?" All Buffy can do is nod her head. The feel of Faith's soft lips on her own has left her speechless. Words have no meaning so she doesn't even try to use them. She watches as Faith walks back to her truck, hops into the driver's seat then blows her a little kiss. Buffy smiles and does the same and then Faith starts up the engine and takes off down the street. The blonde stands there for a few seconds with a dreamy smile on her face and then she goes into the house to find her mom sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"How was the fair?" she asks and Buffy gives some vague reply and then heads upstairs. She goes into her room and closes the door and leans up against it and sighs heavily. 'Best date I've ever been on,' she thinks and hugs her bear a little tighter. She can still smell the fragrances of the carnival. The cigarette smoke, the food, a little B.O. but she can also smell Faith's perfume from when the brunette held the bear for her. Buffy inhales deeply and smiles to herself. She puts the bear down and changes for bed thinking about the other girl the entire time.

'Definitely going to be dreaming about more then just her hands tonight. Jeez, what is this girl doing to me? I've never had these kind of dirty thoughts about a boy after the first date. But I've never been attracted to anyone as much as I am to her. And her lips are so soft, I've never felt anything like that before, and it only lasted seventeen seconds.' She crawls under her covers with a small smile on her face and she wraps her arms around the bear and inhales deeply one more time before drifting off to sleep.


	4. My Hopeless Arguments

On Monday morning Buffy shows up at school around the same time as always. To everyone else this is just an average Monday, and Buffy looks like your average teenage girl, walking up the stairs to an average high school. But today is different because today she feels downright giddy. Now Buffy has been all types of giddy before. She's been a little giddy, somewhat giddy, positively giddy, and outwardly giddy, but never downright giddy. The difference between all of them...well, I'm just a narrator, I don't know everything, but downright giddy is what the main character of this story is feeling.

"Hey B," she smiles when she hears Faith. She looks over to the left and sees Faith walk up to her and they fall into step. "So, I was wonderin if you wanted to eat lunch together." Buffy looked over at her and smiled. Over the weekend she didn't have any time to track down Faith's phone number and call her because her mother planned a bunch of mother daughter bonding sessions, and the blonde has missed the sound of the brunette's voice.

As happy as she is for the invite, and how sweet she thinks it is, she can't help but feel conflicted about it. She was so busy over the weekend that she never got around to calling Willow and she feels mondo-guilty about it. She stops walking when they reach her locker and she starts to twist the lock according to the number combination. Faith can tell something isn't right but she doesn't press the issue.

"I would love to...but," she pauses and takes out her history book. "I was so busy this weekend that I couldn't call Willow and I promised I would and if I don't have lunch with her she'll feel rejected or something." She thinks about asking Faith to join her for lunch but then decides against it. 'I can't talk about Faith with her sitting right there, it'll be weird and uncomfortable'. But Faith is completely understanding and gives her a small, reassuring smile.

"Not a problem. How about we meet right here tomorrow? There's this great little place a couple blocks away that I know you'll love." 'A couple blocks from here? She wants me to illegally leave campus to eat somewhere else? Somewhere that's not here?' "Unless you don't wanna leave campus." Faith sounds a little confused. 'Who wouldn't wanna leave this dump for something better?' And Buffy just smiles at her.

"Yeah, we can do that. Just as long as we don't get caught. I don't want to be labeled as a trouble maker my first month here. I'd rather wait until month two before the teachers label me as anything." She smiles mischievously at Faith and the brunette girl just smiles back. "So, I'll see you here tomorrow at the beginning of the lunch hour." 'Ok, what's with the awkward silence? It's like she doesn't want to leave me or something. Maybe everyone is completely wrong about her. Maybe she does want to commit and I'm what she wants to commit to. Wait...did that sentence make any sense at all? I think I'm losing my mind.'

"Yeah, that you will. See you then." And she walks off leaving our favorite blonde utterly confused. When the bell rings Buffy walks to her first class and purposely avoids the glares that Cordelia Chase is sending her way. Ever since the incident of the fake spiders and rats the young fashion diva has been on a tear trying to hunt down whoever did it. From the amused look on Buffy Summer's face only seconds after the incident the Queen of Sunnydale High suspects the perky blonde had something to do with it but she is unsure.

Buffy takes her seat in the middle of the class. She usually tries to sit in the middle of every class but sometimes it's hard to do if you have an assigned seat. Luckily this isn't one of those classes and today she gets her way. 'Wait...I didn't know Faith was in this class,' she thinks as she notices the dark haired girl who is currently sitting by the window and scribbling something on a piece of paper. She's only two seats to Buffy's right, surly the blonde would have noticed her before. 'But maybe I didn't because the only time I noticed her before the date was in the halls.'

"Well class," the teacher says and almost all of the students pay attention to him. The only one not looking up at Mr. Seeder is Faith. "It looks like we have a student joining us. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Faith Lehane." He stops talking and the students all look at the brunette girl and say 'hi Faith' but not all of them sound too happy about her being in the class, especially some of the girls and Buffy can't help but notice that. "Faith, why don't you stand up and tell us a little about yourself." Faith looks up from her paper and looks at the teacher like he's insane and he gives her a little glare. Then she catches Buffy's eye and gives her a little wink. 'What's she up to?' Buffy asks herself and watches as Faith stands up.

"Hi everyone, as you all know by now I'm Faith." She gives a little wave and a fake smile, and her voice is that of a very enthusiastic prom decoration committee president. So she's basically channeling Harmony Kendal right about now. "Tell a little about myself? Well, my mother was a Swedish prostitute, and my father was a Danish businessman just looking for a good time. My mom became a milk maid and saved up enough money to send me to America so I could get a good education and not end up like her. My favorite color is black, my favorite band is Godsmack, my favorite movie is The Wizard of Oz, yes this is my real hair color, and my favorite thing to do is dance." Then she takes a little bow and sits back down.

'Ok, so how much of that is made up and how much is true? 'Cause all of her favorites is useful to me only if it's true. I doubt that stuff about her parents is true because she winked at me before she stood up and started talking, a wink that like usually implies the winker is going to say a sarcastic comment or something and the winkee should pay special attention to it. Wait...did I really just use the word winkee? What is wrong with me? I don't think a whole team of highly qualified psychologists could answer that question.'

"Well, wasn't that...colorful," the teacher says in a not so amused tone of voice and then turns to his lesson plan. Almost every student in that class tuned him out as he droned on and on about the Revolutionary War. Nobody but the geeks and goody-goodies cared about it, as long as they get a passing grade they're fine with being ignorant to everything that has to do with American History.

Buffy glances over at the clock and tries not to outwardly groan when she sees that only fifteen minutes has passed. But then a welcomed distraction is placed on her desk in the form of a folded piece of binder paper. She looks over at Faith and the brunette gives her a little wink and then looks out the window. The blonde tries to silently unfold the note and prays the teacher doesn't notice her for fear of being forced to read it out loud. And in some rather sloppy handwriting she reads to herself:

_Hey B, what's up? Not much over here. Just lookin out the window wishin I could sit closer to her_. 'Aw, how sweet,' she thinks and keeps reading. _So, how's the bear doin? Did you name it yet? No, I'm not makin fun of you, if that's what you're thinkin, I'm just curious. So Buffy Summers, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?_ 'Hmm, she wants to know a little about me? I am so taking that as a good sign.' She picks up her pen and in very girly handwriting she scribbles her response.

_Not much is up, F, just wishing lunch time would hurry up and get here. The bear is doing fine, since **she** is a Care Bear she already has a name. I can't remember it at the moment, but I'll figure it out and get back to you. Tell a little bit about me, huh? Well, my mom and dad met in college and married after they graduated, and then had me. I grew up in Hemery, but my mom and I moved when she found out that my dad was cheating on her with his secretary. I'm a little glad that they're divorced because all they ever did was fight._

_My favorite color is yellow, I don't have a favorite band, I don't have a favorite movie but I like romantic comedies and dramas, no this is not my real hair color, and my favorite thing to do is shop. Yes, I do realize how much of a girly-girl I am. You still interested or has my girliness made you want to turn around and run the other way? It's not like I have cooties...that I know of. What are cooties anyway?_

She doesn't bother signing it and she skillfully passes it to the kid on her right, who then gives it to the other kid, who then gives it to Faith. She watches out of the corner of her eye as Faith unfolds the paper and then reads. There are smiles at some parts, a serious look at one and a little chuckle at the end. All in all it was a good read, and Buffy is pleased with the way Faith reacted. And she can't wait for Faith to finish writing her reply because passing notes back and forth with Faith is the most excitement she's ever had in this class. When the note is finally handed to her almost forgets to be quiet as she unfolds it and quickly reads.

_I think cooties is lice, but I'm not sure._ 'Gross.'_ Oh well. Sorry about your parents, mine never got along either I know how it can be. Yellow is a good color to like, I'm just glad you didn't say pink. How can you not have a favorite band? What kind of music do you listen to? Every great once in a while I'll watch a romantic comedy or a drama, but I mostly watch action and horror. Surprise, surprise I know. We're all shocked by that one._

'She is so sarcastic, I bet it's her first language.'_ So what is your real hair color? I'm not seein any different colored roots. Are you a brunette? You'd make a sexy brunette._ 'Woe, I can't believe she wrote that. So does she not think I'm sexy now?' _Don't worry, B, you're still sexy, I'm just sayin you'd look damn fine as a brunette, that's all. Yes I'm still interested, no amount of girliness is gonna make me not interested. Unless you try to paint my truck a girly color, or tell me to change the way I dress. I like the way I am and nobody's gonna change it. How much longer til lunch? I'm wicked starving._

Buffy decides not to write back since the teacher is now facing the class and asking questions about the lecture he just gave. The only students to raise their hands are the geeks and the goody-goodies. But Buffy wasn't paying any attention whatsoever because when she wasn't busy reading what Faith had to say or writing her response, she was thinking about Faith's soft yet strong hands, and her incredibly soft lips. She's been trying to avoid thinking about that seventeen second kiss because it sends chills down her spine in an oh so good way, and she doesn't want to feel like that at school where people might catch on that the little angel looking girl is thinking impure thoughts.

Finally the bell sounded announcing a fifteen minute break. Lunch wouldn't be until after the next class. Buffy was out the door before Faith, and she waited for her because she wanted to talk to her, tell her about how good of a time she had on Friday. But the brunette didn't walk out of the class like everyone else. Buffy's eyebrows furrow with concern and she looks around to make sure no one is watching before she sneaks a peak inside the classroom. Through the little window on the door she can see Mr. Seeder lecturing Faith, and Buffy can only assume it was about the little 'tell us about yourself' speech that Faith gave. 'Well, he asked for it,' she thinks and make her way towards her next class.

When lunch finally does roll around Buffy finds herself sitting in the library with Willow and Xander, wondering why the hell they always eat lunch in the library. It's not like they're avid readers or anything, so why do they spend a lot of their time here? She was about to verbally voice her concerns when Willow not so smoothly asks about Friday night with Faith. Buffy tries not to roll her eyes because the redhead is only concerned about her, and her well being, so she lets it go for now.

"Friday was great. We went to the fair, and went on the roller coaster, and the Ferris Wheel and ate horrible carnival food, and she won me one of those giant teddy bears." While telling about her night she can't stop the smile from creeping its way onto her lips. "We went into the house of mirrors and were in there for so long one of the carnies actually came in to shoo us away. And Faith is so funny, and sarcastic and she made me laugh almost the entire time. There were a couple of moments were if she laughed I probably would have cried and for not so good reasons." 'If she had laughed at me while we had that moment on the Ferris Wheel I definitely would have cried. Or hit her, either one.

"And she drove me home, and when we walked up to the front porch things were a little tense, and I almost started babbling." 'Oh, you mean like that thing you're doing right now? If it were any more obvious that you're crushing on her you'd have it written on your forehead. Ok, this whole talking to myself in third person needs to stop.' "And then she kissed me, and the tension went away. And her lips are so soft and I almost kissed her again, but I didn't want to come on too strong or anything." When she finally stops talking she notices that Xander is literally drooling and Willow is looking a little concerned for her health.

"You ok? You need me to get an oxygen tank or something? I've babbled before Buffy, a lot, and for long periods of time, but I think you killed my record for most words spoken in two and a half minutes." The small smile on the redhead's face lets Buffy know that she's just joking around. "So you're date went good, that's good." Buffy gives her a suspicious look and she over compensates. "No really, it is good. We were all hoping for goodness. We didn't want you to have a bad date, we just want you to be careful because Faith has hurt a lot of people. She makes promises that she doesn't keep and there are a lot of girls at this school who would rather see her bruised and bloody and lying in a ditch somewhere, and I think I got my record back." Buffy can't help but get very irritated by what Willow just said.

"Look, I know I don't know her, and I know she has this horrible reputation, but I didn't get any of that when we were together. She was so sweet, and respectful, and the kiss only lasted seventeen seconds. I'm sure if she wanted more she would have made it last a little longer or at least used some tongue." Both girls bite back the laughter as Xander loses his balance and falls to the floor. "Maybe she was like that with those other girls, but I'm just not getting that vibe from her. I'm not saying that she isn't like that anymore, but the least you can do is give her a chance." Willow and Xander exchange a look and Buffy wants to smack them both.

"Buff, everyone has given her every chance in the world to change. Faith likes to sleep around, this is common knowledge. Now I know you're new and don't understand because you haven't seen how hurt most of the girls end up, but trust us when we tell you that it always ends bad. She's just using you. You should get out before you get hurt." Buffy stands up and grabs her bag. She's not going to sit here and let them bad mouth the girl that she is developing a crush on. Not no way, not no how.

"How well do you two really know her? Maybe there's a reason why she's never gotten close to anyone. Maybe no one has cared enough to find out because they look at her and the way she acts and they just assume that she's some slut bomb that they can have fun with. Well I'm not going to just sit here and listen to you two judge her when you obviously don't know anything about her." Buffy storms out of the library leaving Willow and Xander behind. They exchange another look and Willow's expression is a sad one.

"I guess she's going to have to learn the hard way," she says and sighs. Xander just nods his head before he gives himself over to the Buffy on Faith fantasy running around inside of his mind. They've given every warning, spoken every cautionary word, but if the blonde is too stubborn to listen to them then she'll just have to experience it for herself, because there seems to be no other way of getting through to her. In the meantime the two will hope for the best, at least Willow will be. Xander will be fighting against the hot girl on girl lovin fantasies that are going to be scampering through his brain for the next couple of weeks.


	5. My Stubborn Mother

When Buffy got home that afternoon she was still angry. After she stormed out of the library Cordelia Chase confronted her about the gym locker incident and she was not at all nice about it. The spat with Cordelia only added to her angry and she just wants to curl up under her cozy covers and cuddle up to her Care Bear and take a nice long nap and forget this crappy day ever happened.

She walks up the stairs to her room and pulls the binder paper out of her back pocket. The folded piece of binder paper that she and Faith had been communicating on. She can't help but smile at the memory of the look on Faith's face when she was concentrating on making her handwriting look better. And you can see it. In the first message by Faith the writing is very sloppy, but after Buffy's passage her writing is neater, and it's clear that she took her time to make every word look a little better.

She stops cold in her bedroom doorway when she sees her mother sitting on the edge of her bed. Not only is she sitting on the edge of her bed...'shouldn't she be at work?'...but she's idly toying with the right foot of Buffy's stuffed bear. The same stuffed bear that one Faith Lehane had won for her at the carnival just last Friday. 'Ok, this is not good, what the hell is going on? Why is she in my room and why is she messing with my bear? Oh God, did a family member die?'

"Mom, what's going on?" she asks startling Joyce a little. She gives her mom a small apologetic smile and walks into the room. She sets her bag down on the floor and becomes nothing but serious when she sees her mother's expression. She looks a little uneasy, a little worried and Buffy is taking that as a very bad sign. She sits down on the corner of her bed, a couple feet away from her mother and she waits for the explanation.

"Nothing's going on. It was a slow day, and we didn't get any shipments in so we closed the gallery early. I wanted to talk to you about something, and I'm not sure how open you're going to be about it. Honey, you do know you can talk to me about anything right?" 'Oh God, she knows. She must have seen Faith kiss me. That's why she went way overboard with the mother daughter bonding time over the weekend! She wanted me to open up to her, and I didn't even see it. How dumb am I? Please don't answer that.'

"Is this about Faith?" Buffy didn't mean for her voice to sound so small and scared, but it did and she's mentally kicking herself right now. Joyce nods her head and gives her daughter a knowing look. Buffy tries to swallow down the lump forming in her throat. She did not think this conversation was going to happen so soon, or like this. In fact, she never even thought this conversation was going to happen. It's still too soon for her to figure out Faith's intentions and she never planned on telling her mother that they are more then just friends. "Well, how much do you know?" 'Figure out all the information she knows, there's no need giving away details that she doesn't need to know about.'

"I saw you two kiss when she dropped you off. But it's more then that, Buffy. The way you two act around each other it's obvious there's more then just a potential friendship between the two of you. And you only put down this bear at meals or when you go to the bathroom." It's true, Buffy didn't want to put it down for a second because Faith's perfume still lingers on it, but taking it into the bathroom would have been a little insane and she didn't want to get it dirty by accidentally dropping food on it or something. "She won it for you, didn't she?" Buffy looks into her mother's soft eyes and she knows she isn't going to react badly to what she has to say.

"Yeah, she did. And she carried it around for a while. Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about Faith, but I'm not sure where it's going and I didn't want to tell you before I know for sure. We never even talked until Wednesday when she asked me out, and I was so caught off guard. But she's so nice, and funny, and we had a really good time, and her lips are…" 'Ok, Buffy, no need to over share, this is your mom remember?' She blushes a little and Joyce smiles a soft smile at her.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I know it seems unthinkable, but I was once sixteen too, you know. I do understand about things like these. But you like her? You're falling in like with her?" 'Falling in like? What has she been watching? Sometimes I can't understand half of what she says.' Buffy nods her head and gets a dreamy smile on her face, and a look in her eyes that tells her mother that she's very far away from the conversation at the moment. But she snaps Buffy back to reality in the worst way possible. "You'll have to invite her over for dinner on Friday." The dreamy expression is replaced by one of panic.

"What? Mom, I can't invite her over for dinner. We've only been on one date, don't you think it's a little soon for her to be meeting you? I mean, she's already met you. You've already been introduced. I'm pretty sure introductions were made." Panic, it's sheer panic on Buffy's part. Her mother, however, is somewhat amused by the look on her daughter's face. But the amusement goes away and she becomes serious. Buffy notices the expression change and gets nervous, thinking maybe her mother isn't as ok with this as she first seemed to be.

"Buffy, you either invite Faith over for dinner or you won't be going on any more dates with her. I know it seems unfair, but this is just the way it has to be. I'd be even stricter if you were dating a guy, so don't even go there." Buffy closes her mouth at that. She was going to protest that her mom is just being overprotective because this is the first girl that Buffy's ever had this type of interest in. But it is clear that our bottled blonde friend will not be getting out of this predicament, and no matter how embarrassing it may be she will have to invite Faith over for dinner.

The next day the bottle blonde waits a little impatiently by her locker. Faith had said yesterday that they would meet here and then leave for lunch, and she's been waiting for fifteen minutes now. Luckily they get an hour lunch so hopefully they'll have some time to eat and get back before the bell rings. She's about to give up and go to the library and hang out with Willow and Xander even though she's still a little mad at them. If they weren't so stubborn it wouldn't be so bad, but once they have something in their minds they won't let it go.

"Hey, B, sorry to keep you waiting. Had something I had to take care of," Faith says as she walks up to the shorter girl. Buffy notices that something isn't quite right. Faith's clothes look a little ruffled and the knuckles of her right hand are red and a little swollen. The brunette ignores the blondes questioning looks and holds onto her hand. "Lets motor before we run outta time. We need to be back a couple minutes early." Buffy feels a little tug on her arm when she hesitates to start walking with the determined girl.

Faith didn't start to slow down until they were walking down the sidewalk, and Buffy didn't want to ask about the other girl's condition. She doesn't want to prove Willow and Xander right. She doesn't want them to be right that Faith is a shady person who should be doubted. Ignorance is bliss at this point. If Faith wants to talk about it Buffy won't stop her but she isn't going to ask.

She takes in her surroundings as Faith leads her to a little diner at the very end of a dead end road. Buffy isn't too sure about this place. It doesn't look too clean for one thing, but if Faith says it's good she's willing to trust her on it. Buffy allows herself to be led to the far back corner of the room and they sit down at the booth. She notices that Faith hesitates before she sits down, as if she isn't sure which side she should sit on. So just to be safe she sits on the opposite one of Buffy.

"Don't worry, B, this place doesn't look great, but the food's really good. Just whatever you do don't order the BLT. Ovid the BLT no matter what, got that?" Faith says in a very serious tone. Buffy nods her head yes and decides against asking because she really doesn't want to know why. The blonde barely listens as the brunette starts to talk about her mode of transportation. She says she wants to get rid of her truck and get something better, but she's had this one for so long she doesn't want to part ways with it. 'Does she honestly think I care? God, and Willow and Xander said she like a player or something. Does she just bore a girl until they're finally like, 'ok, let's fuck so you'll go away.' Because I'm seriously starting to think so.'

"Faith," Buffy says, sounding momentarily irritated but she makes it go away, and tries for a more softer tone. 'Don't want her thinking I'm a total bitch.' "There isn't any reason to panic or anything, but my mom saw us kiss when you brought me home from the fair." Faith freezes completely and watches Buffy very intently, but she doesn't say anything or give off any other indication that she's freaking out. "And she said that if I ever want to go out on a date with you ever again you have to come over to our house, preferably this Friday, to have dinner with us. It's just some lame 'I wanna know who's courting my daughter' type of thing, and I'll understand if you don't want to come-"

"Don't worry about it, B," Faith says and smile at the waitress as she gives them two menus and then walks off. "You're mom just wants to make sure you'll be safe. I totally get it. Besides, how bad can it be?" 'Did she really just ask that? You're never supposed to say something like that out loud. Great, now my mom is going to do something really embarrassing like show Faith my baby pictures or something. I hope she doesn't have any naked baby pictures because that would totally suck.'

"It's just we've only had the one date and I don't know if it's too soon for you to be coming over for dinner for an interrogation. I mean, my mom never even met any of my boyfriends." 'Great job, Buffy, bring up your ex boyfriends, I'm sure she'll feel totally non-threatened by that.' But Faith gets a little grin on her face and orders a cheeseburger with no pickles, and a large Coke when the waitress comes back. Buffy orders the chicken sandwich and a large Diet Coke and the two pick up their conversation after the waitress leaves.

"Well, then I feel honored. So it's not every day that your mom meets the person trying to 'court' her daughter, huh?" she asks with a little wiggle of her eyebrows. Buffy just smiles and shakes her head and takes a bite of her sandwich so she won't have to reply. She still isn't too sure about Faith's intentions, and that's the main reason she doesn't want to invite her over for dinner to meet her mother. She doesn't want her mom to start liking Faith and actually caring about their relationship when she isn't even sure if they're going to have a relationship or if Faith is doing nothing more then trying to get into her pants. Try saying that sentence five times fast.


	6. My Embarrassment

_sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted but there was something wrong with the website and it wouldn't let me upload anything. I hope you enjoy. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I really appreicate it._

* * *

Buffy is unbelievably nervous as she waits in the living room for Faith to arrive. Dinner starts at six and the blonde has been waiting nervously since five forty-five. At first she was so nervous she actually helped her mother with the cooking, and when that was done she set the table, and used the good china because she wanted everything to be special. She wasn't just inviting Willow or Xander over. This is Faith, it changes everything. 

Buffy's going to have to be on alert tonight and keep her mother from telling any embarrassing stories about her or something. A favorite among Buffy's friends at Hemery was hearing about the time Buffy got her head stuck in the banister at her house, and her mother had to cover her neck and head in butter to get her free. That story would not be told tonight. She'll also have to be very careful about leaving Faith and her mother alone for too long. An interrogation could break out at any second and Buffy wants to be there to run interference.

The blonde jumps a little when there's a knock at the door. 'Why didn't she just use the doorbell?' she asks herself and gets up to answer the door. The closer she gets to the door the more anxious she becomes. Horrible images of this night going bad keep playing in her mind and she's scared about what's going to happen once she opens that door and invites Faith into her home. But she calms down and reminds herself that this thing with Faith is really new and if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. It's not like they're in love or anything. She opens the door and smiles when she sees Faith standing there with half a dozen red roses in one hand and half a dozen calla lilies in the other.

"I hope I'm not late. I had to sweet talk the guy at the flower shop to stay open for a few more minutes so I could pick these out," she says and hands the roses to Buffy. The blonde says a polite thank you and takes the flowers from Faith and smells them a little and she has to bite back a little moan because the fragrance is perfect.

"No you're not late. And who are the lilies for? Do you have a hot you have to get to after dinner or something?" she says in a joking manner and raises an eyebrow at the brunette. Faith smiles and shakes her head a little bit and decides to play along with the other girl.

"Oh yeah, really hot. About yay tall," she raises her hand to about Buffy's height and smiles a little more. "Gorgeous hazel eyes, a nice smile and a wicked perfect body." Buffy blushes a little bit and moves out of the way so Faith can walk into the house. Then Faith goes from a teasing mood to one that's a little more serious.

"You're the only date I got, B, so don't worry about it. And these are for your mom. I wanted to make a good impression. I hear your suppose to do that or something." She gives Buffy a little smile and the blonde perks up quite a bit. 'She wants to make a good impression with my mother. That has to mean that this whole thing is about more then just getting into my pants. It has to, I really don't want Willow to be right about this.'

"My mom will be very impressed. And you look very nice tonight." She lets her eyes quickly roam over the taller girl's body and she likes what she sees. Faith is wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt that is tight in all the right places, some dark hip hugging jeans that look brand new, and some new looking sneakers. Buffy is a little surprised because the only shoes she's ever seen Faith wear are those ridiculous boots. 'I mean honestly, she's not a biker so what does she need those boots for?'

"Thanks. You look great. Did you get highlights in your hair?" Faith asks and Buffy nods a little bit and blushes at the compliment. She did put highlights in her a couple of days ago, but she hasn't seen Faith since then and she's very happy that Faith noticed. It means that Faith is paying attention, that her mind is on more then one thing. And it's a little obvious that Buffy is trying to impress Faith with the way she's dressed. The skirt is a little shorter then she'd normally wear around the house, the shoes are brand new, and the shirt is cut low enough to give Faith a good view, but not low enough to look trashy.

The girls walk into the kitchen and Faith greets Joyce in a very friendly voice and hands the lilies to the older woman. She compliments her on what she's wearing and says that dinner smells great. She is really is trying to be on her best behavior tonight because she doesn't want to screw anything up. She isn't too sure why. She's done the 'meet the parents' thing before and it was no big deal. But those girls didn't really mean anything to her. They were just some play things for her to use and discard. This is Buffy and for some reason she does mean something to the younger girl.

"I'm going to put my roses in my room. Faith, wanna come?" She says yes and as the two make their way out of the kitchen Buffy blushes when her mother tells her to keep the bedroom door open. 'Jeez, it's not like we're going to be doing anything bad. Hopefully some kissage but not much. I don't want to seem too eager. And I really hope I remembered to clean up my room this afternoon. I might have things hanging and that would be totally embarrassing. I guess it doesn't matter now since we're both in here.'

"So, this is your room huh?" Faith asks and takes a look around. It's just as girly as she thought it was going to be, but she likes it. It's clean and smells nice and she can totally see herself in here more often. Like at two in the morning when she sneaks in for a late night make-out session. As Buffy starts telling her a little bit about the place Faith starts walking around the room, touching some things on the dresser and finally ending up at the bed. She sits down on the edge of it and picks up the little stuffed pig and smiles at the blonde. "Nice pig." The blonde looks a little embarrassed and gently takes the toy from the brunette.

"That's Mr. Gordo, had him since I was little, can't seem to part ways with him." She puts him back by her pillow and sits down about a foot away from Faith. "The bear you won me is downstairs. Some juice spilled on her and my mom is going to wash it off." 'Could you babble more like an idiot?' "So, what do you think? Was it everything you thought it was going to be? Not that you were thinking what it was going to be like. I mean, I'm sure you don't put much thought into what other people's bedrooms look like." 'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' Faith laughs a little and moves a little closer to Buffy and the blonde tries not to tense up.

"It's nice. Way cleaner then mine." She moves even closer to the blonde so she's almost in her personal space, but not quite. "So, how much longer do you think we have until your mom calls us down for dinner?" Buffy gulps and tries to think but her mind just won't work. Not with Faith sitting so close, her perfume invading Buffy's senses and those dark eyes looking at her with some mischief in them.

"I-I don't know. Um, maybe in ten minutes." 'Why can't I just get a sentence out? Why am I getting so nervous. I said on the way up here that there might be some kissage. So just calm down and let it happen.' She nervously licks her lips in case they've dried in the last fifteen seconds. She watches as Faith gets a little grin on her face and leans in a little closer. Buffy subconsciously holds her breath and preys that she remembered to rinse her mouth out with mouthwash this afternoon when she got home from school.

"Well," Faith whispers and Buffy feels the room getting a little warmer then she remembers it being five seconds ago. "I hope you don't mind if I do this." She closes her eyes when Faith's lips touch hers. The kiss isn't much, there is no tongue, just the gentle movement of their lips, and Buffy thinks she's died and gone to heaven. She wants to feel more of Faith's lips, more of Faith in general, and that thought scares her a little bit. They pull apart from the kiss with big grins on their faces.

"No, I definitely don't mind," she whispers and leans in for another kiss. But right before their lips are about to touch they hear someone cough behind them. They jump away from each other and turn towards the door and see Joyce standing there with one eyebrow raised. Buffy's cheeks flush with embarrassment. Kissing Faith is fun, but getting caught is not something she wanted to happen. But it has and now she has to deal with it.

"As much fun as that looks, dinner is ready. So wash up and come downstairs." 'Oh my God, I can't believe she just said that! Is she trying to embarrass me in front of Faith? Is that her plan, to do as much embarrassing stuff as she can so Faith won't want to see me anymore? Because I really think it could work if she plans it just right.' Faith chuckles a little bit and the two go into their bathroom to wash their hands and then make their way downstairs.

They sit down at the table where Joyce has it all set and ready to go. She passes around the vegetables, and the rolls, and then the platter of baked chicken that she took the liberty of slicing up while she was still in the kitchen. Not much as been said so far, but Buffy is still fearing the worst. She just wants to get this night done and over with so her mother will be happy and she can get some more alone time with Faith. She knows almost nothing about the other girl, and she really wants the chance to learn more about her. And she can't really do that with her mother giving them an amused glance every once in a while.

"Ok, Faith I think it's time I cut to the chase." Faith and Buffy exchange a glance and Buffy just shrugs her shoulders since she has no idea what her mother is talking about. "Now, I know this is going to seem a bit much, but I think I need to be honest with you. You deserve that much." Again with another glance and another shrug. 'She is going to say something totally embarrassing, isn't she?' Buffy silently asks whoever will listen, and she swears she just heard a little 'yeah' in response.

"Raising Buffy and keeping her safe has been my main priority since the day she was born." 'Oh God, not a threatening speech, please no.' "When her father and I divorced I lost everything except for her. She is my life, and I'm not going to let you use or hurt her. This is a very small town Faith, and people talk. They talk a lot in fact, and I've heard a lot about you from a lot of people." 'So adults like to gossip too. You learn something new everyday.' "And if the only reason you're dating my daughter is to take her virginity then you can just leave my house right now."

"Mom!" Buffy screams and jumps up from the table. Her glass of Coke is knocked down in the process and spills all over the brand new table cloth. But the blonde doesn't care about that right now. She's too angry and embarrassed by what her mother just said. "You don't have the right to talk to Faith like that. You don't even know her!" She's about to go on when she's interrupted by the girl in question.

"It's ok Buffy, I got it." Her and Buffy lock eyes and the blonde calms down and returns to her seat. She's still so pissed about what her mother said, and she's embarrassed enough that she thinks she's going to start crying. She didn't want Faith to know that she's a virgin. She thinks it will affect the way the brunette girl sees her, and she really didn't want that to happen. But the cat's outta the bag now, and there's no putting him back in. "Look, Mrs. Summers." Faith turns towards the older woman and is calm, but also very serious.

"A lot of what you heard about me is probably true. I do have a pretty shady past, but it's all in the past. I'm not going to lie to you I have slept around a lot." Buffy looks over at the brunette with some shock. She was hoping that those rumors were false, and she also can't believe Faith just said that to her mother. "But I've never dated before, I've never wanted to date anyone. There's just something different about Buffy. I don't want to use her, and I don't want to hurt her. I'd like to get to know her, become close with her, if you'll let me." Buffy can't hide the huge megawatt smile she has on her face right now. But it goes away when she hears her mother sigh.

"I don't know, Faith. You seem very sincere but I don't know if I can trust you or not. And correct me if I'm wrong, but this wouldn't be the first time you've taken a young woman's virginity." 'Ok, I so need to get out of here. I don't want to hear anymore of this.' Buffy stands up, completely embarrassed by her mother's behavior and a little freaked out at some of the things her mother has heard from the town's people.

"If you'll excuse me I just need to go hang myself," Buffy says in a whisper and leaves the room. She goes through the kitchen and out the backdoor and she takes in a deep breath. Faith isn't going to want anything to do with her now. She probably thinks her mother is a total psycho and the apple usually doesn't fall too far from the tree. So Buffy could be psychotic by association and she's convinced that Faith won't want anything to do with her. She sits down on the top step of the porch and lets a couple of tears fall. She's about to let herself sob, when she hears the back door open. She sits up a little straighter and sniffles loudly but doesn't turn around.

"Your mom said I could come and get you," she hears Faith say in a concerned voice. She hears the girl walk forward and she gets a little more anxious with every step the younger girl takes. "Are you ok?" She sits down next to Buffy and the blonde looks away from her. She doesn't want Faith to see the tears that are starting to dry on her cheeks. She hears the brunette sigh and she's tempted to look over at her. "Look, Buffy." 'She's going to tell me she doesn't want to see me anymore. That's what this speech is.' "There are a lot of things about my past that I know you're not gonna like. I've lied and manipulated a lot of people, and most of them did get hurt. But what I said in there about wanting to get to know you, all of that was true." Buffy looks over at the younger girl, no longer caring that her mascara has run.

"There's just something different about you. I don't know what it is, but I really want to find out." Buffy smiles at her and Faith slowly reaches over and holds onto her hand. "I've never been in a real relationship before, and I might screw up a lot or say the wrong things, but if you want," the brunette is getting nervous and the blonde is loving it. Buffy gets a small smile on her face because of the other girl's discomfort. "I mean, I'd like you to, but you don't have to if you don't want to, but I like you a lot and I really want you to..." she just can't get the words out and Buffy decides to give her some slack.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, as in we're both girls in a romantic relationship and not just girls who are friends?" she asks and Faith nods her head yes and smiles a small relieved smile. But the nervousness comes back as she waits for the blonde's answer. Buffy thinks about it for a minute or two and comes to a decision that she thinks Faith will agree with, and if she doesn't then it's the brunette's loss. "Well, we don't even know each other, so I'd feel a little weird being exclusive. So how about we go on a few more dates, and hang out after school, or during school, whichever, and if we find that we still like each other then we can be in a committed relationship. How does that sound?" The brunette smiles and moves a little closer to the blonde.

"I think it sounds great." And she leans in really close, but stops when their lips are only an inch away from each other. "So this whole not being exclusive thing, does that involve more kissing? 'Cause I do like doing that with you." Buffy closes the distance between their lips and almost gasps at the feeling. Faith's lips are just so soft, and gentle, and they're the greatest things she's ever felt in her entire life. The kiss isn't much at first, much like the bedroom it's just the gentle movement of their lips, but then Faith opens her mouth a little and let's her tongue tease the blonde's bottom lip.

Buffy is a little surprised at first, but she quickly recovers and opens her mouth and invites the brunette in. She moans as soon as their tongues meet. It's all very slow, and gentle and Buffy's never had a kiss like it. All of the boys she kissed in Hemery wanted to go fast so they could see how far the blonde would go with them, but Faith is obviously taking her time, and not going any faster then the blonde is comfortable with. When the kiss ends they smile at each other and Buffy gives Faith's hand a little squeeze.

"That was nice," the blonde says when the silence starts to get to her. The brunette nods her head and the two kiss again. This one is a lot shorter and just as relaxed as the first. But then the blonde pulls back and looks a little worried. "Faith, kissing you is great, and I can't seem to get enough of it." The brunette gets a very cocky look on her face. "But I don't want all of our time together to be spent kissing. I want us to talk, to get to know each other. That's the only way we're going to know if we'll get any long a real relationship." The brunette gets a serious look on her face and nods her head a little.

"You're right. Well, I gotta get going. This weekend I'm going to L.A. but how about next Friday we'll go out on another date, and we can get to know each other." The blonde agrees and then leans in for another kiss. After a few seconds the brunette pulls back with a playful smile on her face. "I thought you said you wanted more then kissing?" Buffy blushes a little and scoots about an inch away from Faith.

"I did, but we already established a time for talking. I thought maybe we could spend the little time we have left kissing. I know it's Friday, but my mom wants me in bed early tonight because we're going to have another mother-daughter bonding session tomorrow." The brunette can't help but laugh a little, and she leans over and gives Buffy a little kiss.

"Well then I better take off. I'm pretty sure you mom hates me now so I better go. Wouldn't want her to see me corrupting her daughter." Buffy rolls her eyes and kisses Faith one last time before she stands up and walks out of the yard. Leaving through the side gate and not the house is kind of rude, and her mother isn't going to be pleased but at this point she doesn't care. Her mother embarrassed her horribly tonight and she plans on being the world's biggest bitch until she gets an apology. To Buffy it only seems fair. And she determined now more then ever to ignore what everyone has to say about the younger girl, and just go with her gut instinct. And her gut instinct is really wanting Faith right now.


	7. My Late Night Visitor

_ok, I know it's been a very long time since I've updated this story, but I think I'm finally over that horrible case of writer's block I had. I'm going to update again as soon as possible, and hopefully on a regular basis after that. Anyway, enjoy the update._

* * *

Not all is well for our favorite bottled blonde at the moment. As soon as Faith left she went back into the house and had a little talk with her mother. Joyce tried to explain her side of the story, that she is only trying to protect her daughter, but Buffy would hear none of it. She got angry and started yelling at her mother out of frustration, and embarrassment. Joyce started yelling back and the two fought for a good hour or so. Then Buffy was sent to her room and is grounded until further notice.

She's been in her room ever since, crying for who knows how long (two hours, fourteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds). She's mad at herself for losing her temper with her mother because she won't be able to go anywhere with Faith because of it. She also won't be able to hang out with her friends after school, but she's yet to make up with them after telling them off and storming out of the room. 'They probably won't want to be my friend anymore after the way I talked to them. They're just worried about me and I had to get pissed at them for it. What is wrong with me? Please don't answer that.'

She sniffles loudly and tries to ignore the pain in her head. 'How come crying gives a person such a bad headache?' she wonders as she rolls over onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. Now that she's gotten all of her crying out of her system all she can really think about is the kiss she shared with Faith on the back porch. The soft feel of Faith's lips pressing delicately against hers. The sensations she got when she felt Faith's warm tongue slowly slip out of her mouth to graze her bottom lip. Then the feeling of their tongues lightly massaging against one another. The way the whole world seemed to fade away and it was just them and that perfect moment. 'God, listen to that. You'd think I'm stuck in a romance novel or something,' she thinks and rolls over onto her side.

She can mock this all she wants, but she knows deep down that she thinks Faith's tongue is the most wonderful thing in the whole wide world. She doesn't even try to stop her mind from wondering as she starts to think about that warm, soft, pink muscle that had been in her mouth earlier that night. She stops herself from thinking about all the others places that tongue would feel good rubbing against. 'Can't go there yet. We haven't been dating long enough,' she thinks to herself and gets up. She goes into the bathroom and washes off her red, blotchy, tear stained face. 'Jeez, you don't have to sound so mean about it,' she thinks and gently dabs at her face with a dry towel.

She goes back into her bedroom and throws herself down on the bed in a stereotypical 'I'm a teen and my life is going to hell' way. She stares up at her ceiling while she contemplates the following Monday. She knows she needs to make peace with the babbling redhead, and the goofy brunette boy, but how to go about that is lost on her. She's never had a fight with the two before, and she doesn't know what the proper procedure would be. Should she beg, and grovel or would a simple apology work? She doesn't know, and it's confusing so she doesn't want to think about it anymore.

As she's staring up at her ceiling trying to find a new topic to think about she hears a rapping, a rapping on her bedroom window. Ok, so that doesn't rhyme, but I'm not trying to narrate a Poe poem, so back off. Anyway, as I was saying, she hears a light tapping on her window and she looks over with a little bit of fright. She had closed the curtains to shield herself from the rest of the world, and now she can't see who's on the other side, lightly tapping on her bedroom window. She turns on the lamp on the nightstand by her bed and blinks from the sudden pain in her eyes. She stands up and slowly walks over to the window and grabs onto the curtain. She's a little nervous because anyone or anything could be on the other side of the glass.

When she pulls the curtain back she can't help but smile a little bit. The person on the other side who had been lightly rapping on the bedroom window, is Faith. The dark headed girl is squatting by the window, and smiling a small smile at the blonde. The sight of the brunette has cheered the blonde up quite a bit, but she's cautious at the same time. 'Why is she here? I thought she said she was going to L.A.? Oh my God, she probably had time to rethink everything and she's here to break up with me. Well, we're not exactly dating, I did say that I don't want to be exclusive. So she's here to tell me that she doesn't want to try anymore. I'm never going to forgive Mom if that's true.'

"What are you doing here?" she asks after she opens her window. A light breeze gently makes its way into her room, ruffling her hair a little and teasing her skin. She takes a step back and Faith sits down on the sill. "I thought you said you were going to L.A.?" 'I hope she doesn't think I'm not happy to see her because I am. She's totally making this night better. How am I going to break it to her that we can't go out on Friday? Mom never said how long I'm going to be grounded, and she never wants me to have any fun when I really need it.'

"I am, I was on my way actually. I just wanted to see you one more time before I go." 'Oh God, she's so sweet. Willow and Xander are totally wrong about her. Maybe I shouldn't apologize to them like I was going to.' "That's ok, right? I'm not wearing out my welcome or anything?" The brunette seems a little unsure of her decision and Buffy takes a step closer to her and gives her a soft smile.

"It's totally ok with me. My mom on the other hand will probably skin us both alive if she sees you. After you left we kinda got into it, and I'm grounded until further notice. No friends, no going anywhere, no nothing." She smiles and tries not to shiver when Faith reaches out and gently takes her by the hand.

"Well then we'll just have to be quiet." 'Wait, what's that supposed to mean? Did she come here thinking she could get into my panties? 'Cause I am so not giving it up to her. We've only been on one date, we barely know each other. She's crazy if she thinks that.' "Are you ok? You look like you're about to faint." 'Great, now she probably thinks I'm a freak.' The bottled blonde lets out a little sigh and tries to think of a nice way to word this. She musters up all the courage she has and forces herself to ask the question.

"What did you have in mind?" She didn't sound nervous like she thought she was going to. She sounded like they were having a normal conversation in a normal setting, instead of a slightly odd one, at her bedroom window. She tries not to get too caught up in the feeling of Faith's fingers lacing through hers. Just the soft touch of the brunette's hand is driving her a little crazy, she honestly doesn't want to imagine what it would feel like to have their bodies withering together as they cry out in ecstasy from hours of love making. 'Great, now I need a cold shower,' the blonde thinks and waits for her answer.

"I thought we could talk for a few minutes. I needed to hear your voice before I go." To the blonde's surprise Faith actually blushes a little after that confession. 'She's being so sweet. I kinda do wanna have sex with her now. No, don't think that. You don't even know her. This could be part of her plan, if she has one.' Then the raven haired girl raises a mischievous eyebrow, and gives off her trademark smirk. "Did you have something else in mind?" Her voice is light and playful and Buffy just blushes a little at the suggestiveness of it all.

"Not really, I just wasn't sure what you wanted." She looks away from the brunette because she knows how bad that sounds. She's ashamed she even thought Faith would try to do something other then just talk, maybe some kissage. But the words of everyone around her are having an affect on her perception of the brunette girl. She looks up when she feels Faith let go of her hand. 'Oh God, she's mad at me, isn't she? I threw that fit at dinner about my mom not judging her and here I am doing the same thing. She probably thinks I'm a horrible person. She hates me now.'

"It's a little too soon for that, doncha think?" Faith asks and there's no anger in her voice whatsoever. Buffy slightly nods her head and she's about to apologize when Faith starts to gently caress her cheek. The blonde sucks in a lung full of air at the soft touch. They're both silent as Faith gently rubs her thumb over Buffy's soft cheek. Her other fingers move to the nape of the blonde's neck. "If you wanna do something a little more we can always-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence because Buffy practically throws herself at Faith and kisses her square on the mouth. The kiss isn't much, just the pressing of lips together. The blonde panics, thinking maybe she wasn't supposed to do that or she's coming across as too strong, so she pulls away, and takes half a step back. "…do that." Flushed, the blonde has to think hard to come up with something to say.

"Yeah, we can always do that." 'Oh yeah, you're just so smooth. No one would ever accuse you of being a dork.' She wants to say something more, but abandons the idea when she feels Faith hold onto her hand and gently pulls her forward. They look deeply into each other's eyes, and Buffy is half expecting soft background music to start playing, and a wind to pick up and blow their hair in a very romantic novel sort of way.

The kiss this time is much more then the last. It's a slow, gentle massage of lips that feels like it could go on forever. Then Faith slightly opens her mouth and runs it along Buffy's bottom lip. The blonde girl shivers and opens her mouth to allow the brunette access to the hot cavern. 'I still think her tongue is the best thing in the whole, wide world. Oh God, that little swirly thing she does is going to drive me crazy. I wonder where else she knows how to do that?' The heat is definitely rising, and the bottled blonde is starting to feel like she can forget her inhibitions and give Faith a way better goodbye, but then reality comes crashing back in one of the worst possible ways.

"Buffy lights out, it's almost eleven o' clock." They rip away from each other, and Buffy whirls around at the sound of her mother's voice on the other side of her bedroom door. She's expecting her mom to open it to make sure that she's complying and actually getting ready for bed. She's tense, and waiting for her fate and silently saying goodbye to all of her friends and saying she's sorry for every bad thing she's ever done. But the other Summers doesn't open the door. She simply walks into her own bedroom and shuts the door.

"Thank God," Buffy whispers and turns back to Faith, who also looks scared and a little pale. "She would have killed us. You better go before she comes back." The brunette nods her head and they kiss one last before she slips away into the dark cover of night. 'Please, where did you get that, a novel from the 1920s? Nobody talks like that anymore,' the blonde thinks and slowly closes her window. She shuts off the lamp, and lays down on her bed, and stares up at the dark ceiling, while she allows herself to fall into a peaceful slumber where dreams of Faith's soft lips will be galore. 'Quoth the raven, 'nevermore'.'


	8. My Sincerest Apologies

The following Monday the leading lady of this story makes her way up the front steps of Sunnydale High. She definitely isn't looking forward to today. She knows she needs to make up with the redhead and the brunette best friend, and she planned a speech out last night, but she's nervous. She doesn't know what they're going to say, or if they're going to let her back into their inner circle. She's definitely caused a bit of a riff between, even a blind person can see that.

She knows that Xander is going to be more forgiving, because he isn't as passionate about Faith as Willow is. Or at least he isn't as verbally judgmental. Most of the words of caution have come from the ginger girl and Buffy isn't sure if she's going to be able to get Willow to forgive her, and be friends with her again. 'It's not like I killed her dog. I got mad at what they were saying about my potential girlfriend and yelled at them. And I didn't even say that bad of stuff. They said really mean stuff about Faith. I didn't call them names or anything. At least I don't think I did. Crap, I can't remember!'

Even more freaked out and nervous then before she makes her way towards her locker. She subtly scans the hallways looking for any sign of Willow or Xander. She doesn't see them and she lets out a small sigh of relief. She's hoping not to run into them until lunch so she'll have more time to apologize. She opens her locker and pulls out the book she'll need for her first class. She keeps the metal door open, and stares at the inside. 'I wonder if I can get a picture of Faith. No, I think it's too soon. I said I didn't want to be exclusive yet, and putting up a picture in my locker would definitely shout exclusive,' she babbles to herself and shuts the door. She's startled when she sees Percy West leaning against the locker next to her, staring at her with an almost blank look on his face, and chewing a piece of gum.

"Can I help you?" she asks when the boy says nothing. She holds her book up to her chest like she had done with Faith. She doesn't know why she gets a little nervous when people she doesn't know try to talk to her, she just does. And the book acts like a shield between her and the other person. Percy stands up a little straighter but not too much. 'God, is he tired or just really lazy?' She gives up on trying to decide and focuses on what the star basketball player has to say.

"Semiformal is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." 'I forgot all about that stupid dance. I totally thought no one was going to ask me since I'm new.' She shifts from one foot to the other as she thinks about her answer. She doesn't want to completely turn him down because she does want to go to the dance, but she wants to give Faith the opportunity to ask her first. 'We agreed not to be exclusive so it wouldn't be cheating. And I'm not going to lie to her about it so I'm not sneaking around. If she doesn't want to go with me then she has no right to get mad if I go with someone else.' With her reasoning set she gives her answer to the boy awaiting her answer.

"I'm not sure if I can go or not. I'm sort of grounded at the moment, and my mom never said when she's going to un-ground me so I'll have to check with her. And if she does I might be going with someone else, but they haven't asked me yet. How about I get back to you on Wednesday?" she asks and she sounds a little nervous. He nods his head a little bit and scratches the back of his neck. He stands up a little straighter, slouched but no longer leaning on the locker.

"Ok, if that's best for you. I usually hang out in the cafeteria on Wednesdays," he tells her and walks off before she can answer. 'Oh man he's a prince, the guy of my dreams,' she thinks sarcastically. 'Yeah right. I wouldn't date that guy if he was the last guy on earth.' The bell rings announcing that it's time for all the students to scurry off to class, and Buffy has to rush if she doesn't want to be late for her first class, which she doesn't. She takes her seat at the front of the room and zones out while the teacher babbles on about exponents.

'Percy West isn't that bad looking. He's kind of cute, I guess. A little lacking on the personality, but I've only talked to him the once. Maybe he was nervous, or he's shy? I can't believe I'm considering this. But I do want to go to the dance, and Faith doesn't seem like the type of participate in school activities. But I don't want her to get jealous. Or maybe I do? I mean, if I go out with someone else and she gets jealous then that means she has feelings for me and she doesn't just want to get in my pants. But I have to wait until I find out if she wants to take me or not or else I'd be the most horrible person on earth.'

When the class is dismissed, and the homework assignment is given, the students get up and leave to enjoy their break. Buffy stops by her locker to drop off that book and pick up the next one she'll need. She looks at the inside of the locker door and contemplates some more about wanting a picture of Faith in her locker. 'So does this mean that subconscious I want to commit, but conscious I don't because I haven't known her for very long? Does that even make sense?' She rolls her eyes at her own mind babble, and closes the locker door. She's startled for a second time that day when she sees someone leaning against the locker next to hers.

"I really wish people would stop doing that," she says and holds her hand up to her heart and feels it slowly start to slow down. "One of these days I'm going to have a heart attack." She looks into the dark, smiling eyes of the brunette standing before her. "Do you need something?" She asks and puts a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The girl in question is giving off a very cocky attitude about her, and Buffy can't help but find it…enticing.

"Yeah, I do need something. I need to ask you out to the semiformal," the brunette says and gives Buffy her best smiling. The blonde has to admit that it is a nice smile. But that can't make up for the fact that she's completely blown away by what the brunette just told her. She gets a stunned look on her face, which she can't force away, and the taller brunette is finding it very amusing, which does nothing but irritate Buffy.

"What is it 'Ask Buffy to the Dance Day'?" she says without really thinking. And she definitely isn't expecting an answer, but she gets one.

"No, actually that's next Thursday. Today is 'Ask A Hot Blonde to the Dance Day'. And seeing as I don't have a date, and you're a very hot blonde, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." She stares at the attractive brunette for a few seconds, and thinks about what she said. Then they both start laughing, and it seems to go on forever, when really it's only two and a half minutes. When they stop things get a little awkward, but luckily the brunette jumps in and saves Buffy from making an ass out of herself by babbling. 'I so wasn't going to make an ass out of myself, you're just being mean.'

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners," the dark haired girl says and holds out her hand for the blonde to shake. "I'm Kennedy." The baffled blonde reaches out and shakes the offered hand and introduces herself to the brunette. But Kennedy already knows who Buffy is. She's the major gossip of the school. Everyone is just waiting to see who she'll go with to the semiformal. There's even a bet going on with some of the students. Most have their money on Percy, the ones who knew Buffy went out with Faith have their money on Kennedy, and the ones who couldn't choose have their money on Buffy going alone.

"So, not to be a bug, but will you go to the dance with me?" the brunettes asks again, sounding a little less upfront about it. She looks into Buffy's hazel eyes with her own deep browns, and gives off a vulnerable look. Normally she wouldn't be doing this. She only goes after the girls who are out and proud because there's a lot less resistance, but she has a hundred bucks on Buffy going with her to that dance, and Kennedy is anything but a loser.

"I don't know. Thanks for the offer, but I'm sort of grounded at the moment, and if I can go I was hoping to go with someone else." 'Will you just leave so I can head towards my next class? It's on the second floor and I'll be late if I don't leave now.' But Kennedy doesn't leave, and Buffy doesn't want to seem rude by just walking off. 'Well, it's only English, who cares? I think being able to speak it is good enough.'

"You want Faith to ask you, don't you?" Kennedy asks and raises an eyebrow at Buffy. The blonde just tries not to look confused at the way Kennedy is acting. She's never seen someone act like this before when asking her out. "Not to be rude, but I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon. Faith doesn't go to dances, never has, never will. You're better off going with someone else. The only other person who's asked you is Percy. If you wanna get felt up all night and then slobbered on when he tries to kiss you then go with him. I'm offering a relaxed, casual evening with dancing, some bad punch, and no strings attached. Here's my number, and if you decide to go with me then give me a call." She hands Buffy a small folded piece of paper and leaves before she can say anything.

'Ok, the people in this school are just fricking weird. No doubt about that. I'm sure Kennedy can get a date no problem, so why is she asking me when she knows I want to go with Faith? Maybe Willow will know something about it.' She puts the paper in the front pocket on her sweater and makes her way towards her next class. 'Two invites in one day and they're totally not from the person I want to take me. But she's still in L.A., she won't be back until tomorrow night.' It's true, the raven haired maiden called Buffy last night from a payphone and told her she wouldn't be back until Monday night, possibly Tuesday morning.

Buffy zones out through her English glass and almost misses the assignment that the teacher tells them to do. 'Write a two thousand word report on the impact Shakespeare had on writing plays. What kind of crap is that? Who cares about some dead guy who wrote a few plays. They're all boring anyway.' But even the blonde will admit that she would like to play Juliet to Faith's Romeo. 'Except for the double suicide part, that would totally suck. And weren't they cousins? 'Cause that's gross, and illegal depending on what state you live in.'

With the lunch hour now here the blonde makes her way to the library so she can talk to her somewhat geeky friends. 'What am I supposed to say to them? I had a speech but I don't think it's going to be good enough, and I can't remember half of it anyway. Ok so this will be completely improvised. I should do ok. I don't have a lot of apologize for. Just the fact that I yelled at them when they were nothing but concerned and then I ignored them for a week. Oh yeah, I'm sure they're going to welcome me back with hugs and flowers.' She nervously walks into the library and stops to watch the laughter going on between the two students. 'Here goes nothing'. She slowly makes her way over to them, and as soon as they notice her they go quiet.

"Ok, I know this is awkward, so I'm going to just jump to the chase," she says and nervously shifts from one foot to the other. "I know you guys are worried about me, and everything you've told me about Faith is because you're concerned. And I'm sorry I lost my temper and yelled at you. I should have stayed calm, and maybe we could have talked it out. But it's too late to go back now, so I'd just like to apologize for the way I've treated you." She holds her breath while she waits for the jury to deliberate.

"Pay up," Xander says and holds his hand out to Willow. The redhead rolls her eyes and hands over a ten dollar bill. "I told you she couldn't resist us." He puts the money in his front shirt pocket, and smiles at the blonde who is looking a little confused and slightly irritated. 'They bet that I'd come crawling back to them, and Willow bet against it?' "All is forgiven. After you blew up on us like that we decided to back off on the Faith bashing. You're going to have to see for yourself what she's really like since it's obvious no one is going to be changing your mind anytime soon. Even though she has hurt a lot of girls." Buffy rolls her eyes as the boy takes a large bite of his sandwich. She sits down next to Willow and she isn't stupid to the fact that Willow hasn't said a word to her yet.

"You keep saying that, you keep telling me that Faith has hurt all these girls, but you've never given me any names. I'm just supposed to take your word for it that she's some kind of heartbreaking monster? Where's your proof? Because I haven't seen any so far." Willow goes to speak but then shuts her mouth, and gives a pleading look to Xander. "Ok, why won't you talk to me? Are you still pissed at me for throwing that tantrum because I apologized and I meant it, I really am sorry." But the redhead remains silent, so Xander jumps in.

"We went to a Dingoes concert on Saturday and she still hasn't gotten her voice back." Buffy gives her a sheepish look and Willow nods her head a little, silently acknowledging that the blonde is sorry for yet again losing her temper. "And you never asked for names, but we can give you plenty. The girl you should really talk to doesn't go to this school. Her parents put her in private school because she refused to come here anymore. This is after Faith ripped out her heart and put it in a blender." 'Gross, does he have to be so visual?' "Her name's Anna Mills. Here's her address." Xander takes one of Buffy's notebooks and write down an address. "She usually gets home around four. Tell her you know us and she'll talk to you." 'What are they secret agents?'

"I'll do that," the stunned blonde says and picks up her notebook. 'She lives like three blocks away from me. Shouldn't be too hard to find.' The blonde is about to get up and go to a vending machine to get something to eat when she remembers she was going to ask the two about the strange events that took place this morning. "Do either of you know why Percy West and some girl named Kennedy asked me to the dance today? My ego is loving it, but they were both acting kind of…weird. Any idea what's up?" Both teens play dumb because they also have some money in on the bet and don't want to alert the blonde to what's really going on.

'Well, I guess I'll think about that later. My mind is going to be too busy thinking about this Anna Mills girl. So, Faith broke her heart, huh? I wonder what she looks like. Oh God, don't tell me you're getting jealous over a girl you don't even know, because the girl you're not even dating obviously fooled around with her, maybe even had sex with her? You are, you're getting jealous. Well you better stop or soon you're gonna be labeled a jealous freak who talks to herself in the third person.'

So, with thoughts of this mystery girl on her mind Buffy makes her way to her next class wondering if it would be good idea to question her, or if the better idea would be staying in the dark. But curiosity wins and she decides to go see Anna today, even if she is risking getting into even more trouble with her mother. This is just more important, and if her mother doesn't realize that then too bad. This is her love life we're talking about. She needs to know what Faith is really about so she can decide if she wants to pursue this relationship or not. 'So, I guess I've got a blind date with a girl named Anna.'


	9. My Talk With Her Ex

With the school day over the once bubbly blonde is now a ball of nerves. She's on her way over to the mysterious Anna Mills, and she's second guessing herself. She doesn't if she it would be right going over there before she talks to Faith. But she isn't sure if Faith will be honest with her or not. 'It's best to have both sides of the story before you pass judgment. And Faith is still out of town so getting Anna's first is just convenient,' she thinks as she walks down the sidewalk.

She's going in the direction she would normally go everyday, but instead of going straight and walking towards her house she turns to the right until she sees a sign that says 'Red Bluff Street'. She glances at all of the houses on either side of the street looking for 3458. 'Come on, it's a dead end road, how hard can it be to find?' Sighing in frustration she keeps going. Then she gets to the very end of the street. She look at the house to her right, but that's on the one. Then she looks at the house to her left and reads the numbers twice just to be sure. 'Bingo,' she thinks and makes her way across the street.

She stands on the sidewalk and just looks at the house for a few minutes, much like a stalker would do. She studies the red paint, the dark green trim, and the very inviting feel the house has. Making up her mind that this isn't wrong, she makes her way up to the door and rings the doorbell. She looks down at her watch when she remembers what Xander said about Anna not being home until around four, but it's not three fifty-seven, so hopefully the other teenager will be home. Blonde looks up quickly, startled, when she hears the door open.

"Can I help you?" 'Is that Anna? Please, don't let that be Anna,' the blonde thinks and becomes very self-conscious about her looks. The girl standing before her is stunning. Tall, and leggy. Curves in all the right places. Dark, gorgeous eyes that seem to pierce your very soul when she looks into your eyes. Her dark hair is cut short, stopping at her shoulders but all the short hair does is compliment the girls very pretty face. She could easily be a model if she wanted, but this hot bombshell is one in a million, and would rather use her brain then her boobs to get a career.

"Hi, I'm Buffy. I'm looking for an Anna Mills. Xander and Willow told me I could find her here," she says and notices that the girl tenses up at the mention of the teenagers' names. 'This is her, there's no doubt about it. According to everyone at school Faith only goes after the very beautiful girls because to everyone else they're unattainable. And here I was hoping it wouldn't be true.'

"Well you found her. How are Xander and Willow doing?" she asks and steps aside, making room for Buffy to enter the house. "Come on in. I have a feeling this talk might take a while." Buffy enters the house and feels a little nervous. That scene in the Lion King when Simba is almost killed by the Hyenas comes to mind. She remembers the moral of that little outing being 'don't go looking for trouble' and that is definitely what Buffy has done.

"They're doing great. Xander is falling behind in some of his classes, but Willow is helping him catch up." The nervous small talk continues as the two walk up the stairs to the second story of the very nice home. Buffy can't fight the very warm, homey feeling this house has. Buffy is lead to Anna's bedroom and as soon as she steps into it she never wants to leave. It's just so nice. The vibe is warm, and the room is so…vibrant.

Three of the four walls are a bright yellow color, while the fourth wall is a mural. It's a large painting of a country farmhouse. There's a barn, and the lovely home, with fields in the background and on either side. There's horses in one pasture, cows in the other, and three children running and playing while the parents sit on the porch and watch. 'Ok, so did she steal that picture from a real painting or did she come up with it herself? Either way it's really nice.'

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Anna asks and sits down on the large bed. The comforter is red, along with the pillowcase. Buffy really wishes her mom would give her this kind of creative control over her room so she could turn it into something like this. "Obviously it wasn't to tell me that Xander still hasn't changed." The speechless blonde takes a seat at the desk. She turns the chair around so she can face the very pretty girl across from her.

"Faith," Buffy says and pauses for a second. "The person not the belief in higher powers." Anna smiles a little but it goes away after a second or two. 'Ok, so what's with that look? Did Faith really rip out her heart and put it in a blender?' Anna looks away from Buffy, and it irritates the blonde a lot. She wants to be able to look into those soulful eyes and see what the dark headed girl is feeling.

"I don't know what you've heard about her, or why you're asking me, but some of it might be true." Buffy tenses up and prepares herself for the worst. "We were together, like in a relationship, as in more then just friends." Anna looks up at the bottled blonde to gauge her reaction and she's glad that the skinny girl isn't freaking out. "What do you wanna know about her?" Now that Anna's actually looking into Buffy's hazel eyes the blonde takes back her earlier notion of wanting the brunette to look at her. The pain in those dark, almost black eyes, is so great Buffy knows she'll probably have nightmares about them.

"Well, I already knew that you two were together. Xander and Willow told me. The other kids at school have been telling me things about Faith ever sine I moved here. I guess she's known for breaking hearts, and using people, and Xander told me yours was the worst." Anna's eyebrows knit together in anger and irritation immediately after Buffy gets done talking. 'Ok, what's with the sudden mood swing. That happened so fast I thought I was going to get whiplash.'

"That's not what happened at all!" Anna yells and stands up in a very threatening way. Buffy cowards back, knowing that in a physically confrontation she'd be murdered almost instantly. Her tiny structure is definitely not intended to endure physically violence. But the other girl calms down, takes in a deep breath, and returns to her spot on the bed. "I'm sorry, but that's not what happened." The girl takes in another deep breath and begins a tale of friendship, love, and eventually heartbreak.

"We dated back in our freshman year. She had just moved here from L.A. and she was pissed off at…the world, I guess. Cordelia kept giving her a hard time because that's just what Cordelia does, but it didn't help. We met when we were forced to work on a science project together. She was cold, and distant at first, but I treated her better then everyone else and she stopped being so mean after a while. One day after school she came over to work on the project and she heard me and my dad fighting. I said something way out of line, and he slapped me. She heard it, completely freaked out and dragged me out of here." A couple of tears slowly snake their way down the girl's pretty face. She doesn't wipe them away, and they fall onto her jeans, making dark spots on the material.

"She took me into the woods, behind the park. There was an old travel trailer back there. She told me it used to be her uncle's and she put it back there so she would have a place to go, but I wasn't really paying attention at the time. We went inside and sat in silence for a while. I didn't have anything to say, and she didn't ask me about what happened. After a couple of hours she walked me home and make me promise to tell her if he ever hit me again. We became friends after that." She wipes away at the drying tears on her face, and her expression changes to a lighter one as she looks back on the happy memories.

"We never hung out at school. I guess she didn't want my reputation as the good girl ruined. But we hung out in here everyday." She looks over to the mural on her wall and smiles a little. "She helped me paint that. Well, I helped her. She's way better then I thought she was, and way better at it then me. Anyway, she was always there for me, and she listened to everything I had to say. She never really opened up to me, she said it hurt too much to talk about her past." Anna blushes a little and Buffy knows that she's about to talk about the more R rated side of her and Faith's relationship.

"When I realized I was falling for her I didn't hesitate to tell her. I felt like I could tell her anything and she wouldn't push me away. I was so nervous, and babbling like an idiot. But as soon as I said I wanted to be more then friends she leaned over and kissed me." Anna's fingers slowly reach up and touch her lips. The girl does this without even realizing. Buffy gets a flair of jealousy within her that she controls. But hearing someone else talk about kissing Faith is a lot harder then she thought it was going to be.

"After that our friendship changed, but it was still the same. We'd still only hang out here, and we'd talk for hours, but we'd lay together on the bed and she'd hold my hand. It was very…innocent, and I was so naïve at the time. I wanted to come out to my parents and my friends, but she told me not to. I trusted her so I listened to her." Buffy looks at her a little more intently when she pauses. She watches Anna look up at her with some hesitation. After a few seconds that feel like hours she finally continues.

"She was my first everything. My first relationship, my first kiss, the first person I ever fell in love with, the first person I ever made love with." She turns a little so she can look behind her at the big bed with the dark red sheets. "It happened right here on this bed. Different sheet, of course, but same mattress, same room, same ceiling." 'Ok, I will not kill this girl, I will not kill this girl. She's nice enough to share all of this with me, and I will not kill her.' "It was, absolutely perfect. She was so gentle, and loving. She always took really good care of me." Buffy watches Anna's expression change to a darker one as looks back on the memory floating in her mind.

"We fell asleep afterwards. My parents were out of town on business and weren't supposed to be back for another three days. But the people my dad was trying to get to sign on with his business refused, and canceled all the other meetings they had with him, so he came home early. He walked in on us when we were sleeping, naked and holding each other. He completely freaked. He started screaming at us, and he grabbed all of Faith's clothes and threw them out the window. Then he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her downstairs and threw her outside. He told me I wasn't allowed to see her anymore, that he wasn't going to have a 'fag' for a daughter." Buffy's heart feels like it's being constricted with sympathy for this girl.

"I wasn't going to break up with her, I was in love with her, but I thought we could be sneaky about it. But she couldn't come over here anymore, and she didn't want to take me to her place, but we had to be together, it was getting too hard to be in the same building and act like we didn't know each other. One day after cheerleading practice she came into the locker room after all the other girls left and we…worked off some tension. Cordelia came back because she forgot her pompoms and saw us." Buffy's stomach drops when Anna tells her that. 'So Cordelia has always been a huge bitch? I'm so glad I'm not friends with her.'

"The next day everyone at school knew about it, but they all blamed Faith. I was the good girl who never did anything bad, so if I'm caught having sex with a girl then it's obviously her fault, not mine. I tried to tell them that they were wrong, but they wouldn't listen. They were to busy crucifying Faith." Buffy takes in a deep breath when Anna looks into her eyes again. All of that pain, and sadness is on display and it's almost too overwhelming to look at, but Buffy can't look away.

"She did break up with me, she did break my heart, but she was trying to protect me. She let everyone think that she was some horrible monster because she thought it would make things easier for me. Then the principal found out what happened on his campus and he called my dad. He pulled me out of Sunnydale High and put me in private school because I told him no matter what he did I wouldn't stop seeing Faith. I was wrong, because he threatened to send me away to some boarding school in Vermont, and I stopped seeing her. I loved her so much, but this is my home. I already lost most of my friends when I switched schools, I didn't want to be shipped off to some other state too." Buffy watches as Anna wipes the tears from her red, puffy eyes. 'I don't think I've ever seen someone look so small and wounded.'

"We see each other sometimes around town because Sunnydale is very small, but we don't talk. Every once in a while she'll tape a letter to my window, but that's only like twice maybe three times a month. I can't write back because I don't know where she lives, and I don't know when she's going to show up so I can't take one to my window without someone seeing it in the morning if she doesn't come." Buffy watches in stunned silence as Anna sniffles loudly, and wipes at her eyes some more. The taller girl glances over at a clock on her nightstand and then back at Buffy.

"You should go, my dad will be home any minute and I'm not supposed to have people over while he's gone." The blonde gets up to leave, she doesn't say anything because she doesn't know what to say. But a now raspy voice stopped her when she reached the bedroom door. "Buffy." The blonde slowly turns around and doesn't know what to expect. "You hurt her in any way, shape or form, and I'll break your neck. You got it?" 'Wow, she went from heartbroken teenager to scary bitch in three seconds. I should definitely take her seriously.'

"I won't, and not just because you're threatening me. Thank you for telling me all of that. I can't even imagine how hard it must've been. I'll tell Willow and Xander you said hi." Before Anna could say another word Buffy rushes out of the house. Watching the girl go through so many raw emotions, and cry like that took its toll on our favorite bottled blonde, and she needs to get away from this place before she has a break down of her own. She runs into her house and thanks every god in the universe that she beat her mother home. 'I'm never talking with any of Faith's ex's again. That was way too much. I can't wait to see Faith now that I know she isn't a sleazebag. Is it crazy that I just want her to hold me?'


	10. My Time Of Need

Later that night, the leading lady of this story can be found in her bedroom, in her yummy sushi pajamas, hugging the Care Bear to her body. She's still upset after her talk with Anna. She's only left her room once since she returned home, and that was to get a shower. Her mother is concerned about her, but Buffy lied and said she's coming down with something, so hopefully she'll get out of going to school tomorrow. She knows if she has to face the ginger girl and her goofy long time friend she'll lose her temper after hearing Anna's side of the story. It's obvious that no one at that school really knows Faith, or Anna for that matter.

Just when she's about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep she hears a rapping, a rapping on her bedroom window. 'I swear to God if you don't knock it off with that Edgar Allen Poe shit I'm going to fire you and get a new narrator,' the disgruntled blonde thinks, and crawls out from under her covers. She flicks on the table lamp and walks her scrawny self over to the window. Her face is tear stained, and she looks like a drowned rat because her hair is still wet from the shower. 'Now you're just being mean. Stop it, I feel bad enough as it is.' She pulls back the curtain and sees Faith sitting outside her bedroom window.

At the sight of the raven haired girl Buffy loses it and breaks down for the third time that day. Thinking about everything the two teenagers had gone through is too much for her to handle. She opens her window but doesn't wait for Faith to enter. She sits back down on her bed and cries into her hands. She feels the other girl sit down next to her, and she leans against the warm, comforting body.

"Shh, Buffy, calm down," Faith whispers and wraps a comforting arm around the damaged girl. Buffy leans into the touch and wraps both of her arms around Faith, and cries in her neck. She's totally embarrassed, but at the same time she does not care. She needs someone to hold her, and the only one she wants right now is Faith. "Shh, B. I got you, you're ok now." The blonde slowly started to calm down. Her tears stopped flowing, the sobs slowly turned to hiccups, and her breathing returned to normal. She pulled out of the warm embrace and blushed with embarrassment at the sight of the wet spot on Faith's shirt.

"I'm sorry," she says and wipes the drying tears off her face. She watches as Faith slowly cups her cheek, and gently caresses the soft skin with her thumb. Buffy sighs a little, relieved sigh and leans into the touch. She smiles a little when Faith smiles at her. 'I must look like a freak. And don't you care comment.'

"It's ok, it's just a shirt," Faith whispers and leaves a very gentle kiss on Buffy's swollen lips. When they pull back from the kiss the upset blonde looks a little better, but Faith still looks concerned. 'She does care about me, I knew it. I knew Willow and Xander were totally wrong about her.' "Wanna tell me why you're so sad?" Buffy looks away from the brown eyes of the girl sitting in front of her. 'She's going to be mad at me for going to Anna.' So she takes in a deep breath and starts at the very beginning hoping if the brunette knows the entire story that she won't get mad at her for talking to Anna Mills.

"Ever since you asked me out Willow and Xander have been telling me what a horrible person you supposedly are. I didn't believe them because you've been so sweet to me, but they kept telling me that you're some kind of heartbreaking monster." She pauses and Faith gently wipes away the remainder of the drying tears. "So today I questioned them on it. They kept telling me how you've hurt all these girls, but they never told me any names, so I asked them for some." Buffy tenses up at the thought of what she's about to tell Faith, and all of the horrible ways Faith could react.

"So Xander told me one. He gave me an address, told me to talk to a girl named Anna Mills." She stops breathing when she feels Faith tense. She looks up at the younger girl, and she's completely frozen in place. She keeps going, hoping, and praying that Faith will still want to be around her at the end of it. "So I went to her house, and she told me everything." Buffy is as quiet as a mouse while she waits for Faith to respond.

"What did she tell you?" Faith asks, her expression is still one of shock. Buffy is a little confused by the question, but she answers it without any hesitation.

"She told me that you two became friends when you were working on a school project together, and after a while she fell for you and you two started dating. And her dad walked in on you after you slept together, and everyone at school found out about you guys because Cordelia walked in on you in the girl's locker room, and that you took the blame for everything so Anna's reputation wouldn't be ruined. But her dad sent her off to private school to keep her away from you. She told me you were her first everything, and she loved you so much, and it broke her heart when you dumped her, but you did it to try and protect her." The blonde starts to cry again, but she quickly gets it under control.

"I can't believe she told you all of that," Faith says sounding stunned, and a little wounded. Her eyes refocus on the blonde after a minute or two, and she look confused. She lets go of Buffy and scoots away a little, the bedroom feeling like it's shrunk and closing in on her. She takes in a deep breath to calm herself down. "I don't get it, why are you so upset?" Buffy looks at Faith as if the other girl grew two more heads.

"There was so much pain in her eyes, and she was so...destroyed. She smiled before she started talking about it, but it didn't reach her eyes, ya know? Like she was doing it just to pretend like she's happy now. And hearing what you two have gone through it just...it hurt. It hurt so much." She starts crying again, and this time it takes a little longer to get it under control. She looks at the brunette with a desperate, pleading look in her eyes. "Will you hold me, please? All day I wanted you to come back so you can hold me."

The younger teen slowly nods her head. Buffy holds onto her hand and pulls the other girl with her as she scoots back on the bed. They lay down next to each other, their heads on either pillow. Buffy isn't too sure what her next move should be. 'Should I scoot over to her or wait for her to give me some sort of signal?' When Faith slowly reaches over and gently runs a hand up and down Buffy's arm, the blonder of the two knows that's the signal she was looking for. She scoots over towards Faith and the brunette wraps her arms around the sad teen.

They lay together in relative silence. Buffy is still trying to keep her sobbing under control, and Faith every once in a while will make that soft shushing sound to try and calm the blonde. She's gently rubbing Buffy's back, and her chin is resting on the top of Buffy's head. The brunette has never felt anything this comfortable, and real, at least not since she and Anna were caught. She wants to bottle it up and keep it forever. She starts to feel a little panicked but forces it back. Thoughts like 'too soon' and 'get out, get out, get out!' keep running through her mind, but she forces them to quiet down.

When Buffy is finally calm they still they lay together, in the quiet of the room. Faith doesn't know what to do or say. She's never been with anyone like this since Anna, and the uncertainty is starting to create an awkward tension between them. So Buffy decides to break the silence, but she doesn't know what she should say. 'Nothing heavy, we already talked about some heavy stuff. Would now be a good time to bring up the dace? Yeah, I think now is a good time. It'll give us something safe to talk about.'

"Hey, Faith," she whispers and pulls away from the embrace just enough to look into the dark eyes of the girl who's still holding her. "Did you know that semiformal is coming up?" The brunette nods her head yes but doesn't say anything. 'Ok, good sign or bad? I think we're entering a school zone, reduce speed to 25 mph.' "I got asked to it by two different people today. I've never even talked to them before, one of them I didn't even know existed until she asked me. How weird is that?" The brunette has little red flags going off in her mind.

"Do you remember their names?" she asks and moves her hand from Buffy's back to Buffy's arm. She watches as the blonde gets a cute little look on her face while she tries to remember the names of the two asker-outers. 'Does she even realize how cute she is? She has to know, and I bet she uses it to get her way. She already tried it once at the fair. She didn't just try it, she did it, and it worked. I'm such a sucker for a cute blonde.'

"Well, the boy was Percy West, everybody knows who he is. I can't remember the girl's name. I know it started with a K, but I don't remember. Wait here real quick." And as quick as a bunny the little blonde hops off the bed and quietly makes her way over to her laundry basket. She gets her sweater and takes out the little slip of paper and unfolds it. "Kennedy, her name is Kennedy." She tosses it into the trash, and sits back down on the bed. She isn't sure if Faith wants to hold her some more so she waits for the brunette to take the lead. "Do you know her? She seemed really sure of herself. Said you wouldn't take me because dances just aren't your thing." She tries not to look sad at that but she does.

"They're not." Plain and simple. Buffy looks down at her lap and pouts some more. This is her first big dance at her new school and she really wanted to go. She doesn't want anyone to label her a weird loner who can't get a date for the dance. She hears Faith chuckle a little so she looks up, pout still in place, and sees that the brunette is smiling a megawatt smile. 'What the hell is she smiling at?' "But I think I'll make an exception. God, you're so cute when you pout." That makes the blonde blush, and get a bashful smile on her face.

"Really?" she asks, and blushes a little more. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and watches as Faith props herself up on her elbow. The brunette still has that little smile on her face and the blonde can't help but smile back.

"Totally. If you ever get caught committing a crime just pout in front of the judge and jury and they'll let you go, maybe even apologize for making you go through all of it." That makes Buffy giggle a little bit, but she keeps it low since her mom might hear them. But then Buffy get a little serious, and she feels a little bad about it since they had a nice little moment going. Faith notices the change right away and prepares herself for whatever it is the blonde is going to say.

"So, you're not mad at me for going to see Anna?" she asks and looks away from Faith. She doesn't even look up when she feels the bed shift down as Faith sits up. Then she feels the brunette's soft hands on her face, and her chin is lifted up so she's pretty much forced to look at the other girl. And when she looks into Faith's eyes she sees nothing but understanding. There's no anger, or irritation or any of the other things she was expecting the other girl to be.

"No, I'm not mad that you went to see her. She knows more about me then anyone else in this town." Faith gently caresses Buffy's cheek and the older girl almost purrs at the feeling. 'I can totally get used to this.' "There are some things though. Things that you're not going to like. Things I've done to people. But can we talk about all of that later? It's my first night back in town and I missed you." Buffy smiles very shyly at that. "I was kinda hoping for a welcome back kiss." The blonde nods her head a little bit and they slowly lean towards each other.

'I am never going to get tired of her lips,' she thinks as Faith kisses her slowly and very gently. The part their lips at almost the same time, and their tongues come out to play. They slowly massage against each other, and chase each other back and forth from one mouth to the other. Then Faith does that swirly thing on the top of Buffy's mouth that the blonde has come to love, and Buffy moans deep in her throat. They pull back for about three seconds to catch their breath, but then dive back in. Faith lets her hand rest on the nape of Buffy's neck, and she gently massages the warm skin with her fingers. 'Oh God, if she's trying to get me worked up so I'll take this further she's doing a good job.'

"Elizabeth Anne Summers!" They both pull back like they were just burned and look over at the bedroom door. Both of their faces pale when they see Joyce standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, tapping her foot in frustration. Her face is red, and her breathing is hard. Neither one of them knows what to say so they remain quiet. "I think it's about time you left." Faith nods her head and casts a 'I'll see you later' type of look at Buffy before she gets off the bed and slowly slinks her way passed the angry mother. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." The older Summers leaves the room and slams the door on her way out. 'Well, at least we both still have our skin.' She turns out her lamp, crawls under the covers, and cuddles up to her Care Bear while she falls asleep, dreaming of no one but Faith.


	11. My Knight In Shining Armor

'This has got to be the corniest thing I've ever seen. Seriously, I thought this kind of stuff only exists in B list teenage romantic comedies?' our perky blonde girl thinks as Faith escorts her through the door of the gym. Tonight is the night of the big dance, and it took a lot of begging, and eventually some bribing in order to get the blonde's mother to agree to let her go to the dance. After this though it's three months no friends, no phone, no fun. 'So I have to really enjoy this because it's going to be my last night of freedom.'

Buffy is especially sad because she can no longer have her late night visits from Faith. Joyce went on a rampage the night after she caught them and she nailed Buffy's windows shut. The blonde was furious when she saw it, but she forced herself not to argue because then she would have blown all chances of getting her mother to let her go to the dance. And there was no way she was going to miss that, even if she had to sneak out. What Buffy doesn't know, is the nails are just for show. They're too short to actually keep the window closed. Joyce would never intentionally put her daughter at risk, and nailing her bedroom windows shut is a big one. What if there's a fire and the window is the only way out?

They step into the very large room. Cheesy decorations hang from the ceiling, and are stapled to the walls. There are round tables scattered throughout the room in tiny clusters for the students to sit at when they need a break from dancing to the very cheesy eighties and early nineties soft rock. There are long rectangular tables along one of the walls where the food and punch is kept for the thirsty and hungry dance goers. And then there's the dance floor. It's only ten minutes into the semiformal event and it's already packed.

"I'll get us a table, and will you get some drinks?" the nervous blonde asks and fidgets around. She's never felt so nervous in her entire life. The drive here was somewhat awkward, neither girl knew what to say so the radio was turned on to get rid of the awkward silence. 'She probably thinks I'm a freak,' Buffy thinks as she finds a nice table near the back of the room and sits down. She puts her purse down and tries not to look nervous. 'I don't know why I'm nervous. I'm the one who wanted to come here.'

"Here," Faith says and set a white paper cup down in front of her. "Better drink up while you can. In about an hour someone from the football team is gonna spike the punch. I didn't know if you wanted something to eat or not so I got a little bit of everything." The brunette girl puts down two plates full of different types of finger sandwiches.

"Uh, thanks. I guess I could eat a little." Not wanting to be rude the blonde takes one of the tiny appetizers and takes a bite of what she thinks is chicken. Faith does the same and it's completely obvious that the two are very uncomfortable. Even a blind person could see it. Buffy takes a drink of the sour punch to try and wash the taste of stale bread out of her mouth and it only works a little. "Wanna dance now?" Faith nods her head and looks a little relieved. The two get up and make their way out to the dance floor and join the other students from Sunnydale high.

They're still a little awkward so the dancing isn't as good as it could be. Buffy definitely doesn't know exactly what she should be doing right now. 'Does she want me to dace closer, or does she want to be more casual about this? She's never been to a school dance before that I know of so maybe she wants to just take it slow. I wish I could ask her without it being totally awkward and weird. Yeah, 'cause right now we're totally relaxed and comfortable with each other. Come one, how much worst could it get.' A lot, and that's why the blonde is silent.

'Why am I so fuckin nervous?' Faith asks herself as she dances with the blonde beauty. 'Ok, just pretend you're at a party. A very boring non-alcoholic party, and Buffy is just another blonde you're trying to sleep with. No, I can't think that or I'll try to sleep with her. Ok retard, just relax. That would be a lot easier if so many people weren't looking at us.' She glares at some of her peers who seem to have caught a case of the stares.

"It looks like we have an audience," Buffy says and looks around at the people who are watching them. It seems like ever since she turned down Percy and Kennedy's offers everyone at the school has been watching her. 'I'm just being paranoid. I've been nervous about the dance ever since Faith said she'd take me and that nervous energy had to go somewhere so it turned into paranoia. Simple as that.' The blonde looks even more nervous and unsure of what to do when a slow song starts to play.

"We can just go sit down," Faith says and Buffy can feel her soft breath on her face. The air conditioner blows a gentle breeze and Buffy picks up on Faith's perfume. It's the exact same perfume she wore at the fair. And suddenly, just like in a cheesy romantic comedy marketed towards a teenage audience, she remembers how much fun they had that day, and how relaxed they were with each other. It causes her to gently smile and wrap her arms around Faith's back, so that her hands on gently resting on the slightly taller girl's shoulder blades. This also causes them to move a lot closer to each other.

"No, it's ok. I actually like this song," she says softly and rests her head on the brunette's shoulder. 'Ok, Buffy, don't push it too much. She's totally tense right now. If you seem to eager she might run off. She may be a 'woman of the world' but right now she's as skittish as Bambi, and just as cute.' The brunette surprised Buffy very much by showing up at the house in a nice dress. Sure it's black, but it's elegant and makes the brunette look very sophisticated.

The blonde is dressed in a nice white dress that she spent hours picking out at the mall. This is a semiformal after all so she wanted to keep it pretty casual, but not too casual just in case Faith stepped it up a little. And the blonde is very thankful she decided to follow her own advice on that one. 'I would look like a total freak if I picked that blue dress.' Yes, yes you would have. 'Why do you have to be so mean all the time? It's not my fault you're just a narrator.'

The now very relaxed blonde can't help but smile very wide when she feels the brunette rest her hands on her lower back as they continue to gently sway together to the soft music. To be honest neither one of them is listening to the lyrics. All they can concentrate on is each other. Sappy, I know. Very sappy. But they seem to be enjoying themselves, and that's the important thing, right? As the song comes to an end and the two girls start to separate Buffy gets hit with a moment of girliness and one thought runs rapidly through her mind. 'Oh God, did I smudge my make up on her shoulder?' She forces herself to calm down and stop herself from panicking and looks up into Faith's eyes.

"Can you refill my punch while I use the bathroom?" she asks and Faith nods her head. 'God, I waited ten minutes in the living room with her mom while she was in the bathroom, why didn't she go then?' the brunette thinks, but all she does is go back to the table, retrieve Buffy's cup and refills it. 'Looks like the football team got to it earlier then I thought. Should I warn her about it or just let her drink it so I can see the funny look she'll make? Choices, choices. Nah, I better tell her or she might kill me.' She leaves the table that's gathering a small crowd and she sits down at their table and waits.

'Oh man, I hope I don't ruin this even more,' Buffy thinks to herself as she touches up her eyeliner. 'I want to look perfect for Faith because she obviously put a lot of effort into tonight.' She smiles to herself, and she fills with giggly joy when she thinks about her brunette counterpart. But the smiling soon goes away when the door opens and three girls walk in. One is Kennedy and the other two Buffy has never seen before in her entire life. The busty redhead walks into one of the stalls while the other two wait for her to finish up.

"Having fun tonight, Buffy?" Kennedy asks with a little bit of a sneer. 'Why is she being so mean to me? There's no way in hell she wanted to go with me that bad. She even said it was going to be a no strings attached night. And she has two girls with her. Two! And both of them are a lot more…curvy then I am. So she's obviously better off with them because there's no way I would have let her feel my goodies.' The blonde puts her make up back in her little purse, and offers the miffed brunette a small smile. Killing her with kindness is what our little blonde plans on doing. This way Kennedy can be as pissy as she wants, and Buffy's attitude will just make her look like a bigger bitch.

"Very much. What about you?" 'Yeah, are you having fun with your call girl wannabes?' The toilet flushes from the stall the redhead went into and a second later the door opens. The girl walks over and washes her hands a little too well. 'Ok, does she have OCD or something? I just want to get out of here and back to Faith. She's probably wondering what the hell is taking me so long. God, she's so great. I'm so happy I said yes when she asked me out. She never answered when I asked if she knew Kennedy or not. I really hope they're not friends because I don't want be the kind of girlfriend who tells her significant other who they can and can't hang out with.'

"I'm having lots of fun," the brunette says and wraps her arm around the waist of the curvy blonde standing next to her. The blonde smiles, and then giggles when Kennedy starts to kiss her neck. "It isn't too late, ya know. Feel free to join us anytime." 'In your dreams, skank.' Is what our tiny blonde thinks. But her mother didn't raise her to say anything like that to someone she barely knows. So what she says is way more on the polite side, despite the fact she really wants to tear this tramp a new one. 'Figuratively speaking.'

"No thank you. I'm here with Faith and that would be totally rude." The redhead gives Buffy a strange look. 'Why can't they just leave? I was here first.' Her childish manner is going to get her out of this one as the redhead opens her mouth to speak.

"If you think Faith has a problem with being with more then one girl at a time then you know absolutely nothing about her." The skanky redhead, and the skanky blonde both smile as does Kennedy, and they make their way out of the bathroom. 'I'm just going to ignore it. They might have slept with Faith, they might not have, but I don't need to know. It was all before she asked me out, hopefully, so I don't need to know about it. At least not yet.'

She puts some finishing touches on her make up before she leaves the bathroom. She stops when she sees Percy West standing outside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. 'What it is, 'Ambush Buffy Night'? Is my ex-boyfriend going to show up and give me some grief too?' she thinks and tries not to make an irritated noise. 'Ok, Buffy, just calm down. He might not be looking for you. He probably thinks his date is in here after she said she was going to the bathroom and then ran away from the sheer boredom.'

"Hey Percy," she says in a friendly tone. "If you're looking for someone I don't think anyone is in there. I can look for you if you want." 'Why did I just offer that? Oh right, because I'm nice. Why do I have to be nice all the time?' She watches as Percy actually stands up straight and looks down at her. She suddenly feels very small compared to the boy who's height is a whole eight inches taller then she is, and he seems to be using every inch to his advantage.

"No, I'm not looking for anyone else," he says and takes a step closer. The blonde starts to get a little nervous for a completely different reason. This nervousness isn't about 'should I hold her hand or not?' This is about 'why is he acting so weird?' "You cost me a lot tonight. Do you know that?" 'What the heck is he talking about?' I could tell you but I think I'll just let him do it for me. 'You are so lazy. What if he tries to hurt me.' Hey, I'm just a narrator, remember?

"You owe me five hundred bucks, Summers," he says and looks her dead in the eye. He walks closer to her and Buffy focuses on getting around him subtly so she can make a run for it back to the gym. 'I may be in heels but I can still run pretty fast.' "If you don't have it..." He eyes her body up and down and she tries not to shiver under the gaze. "...we can always work something out." He gets into her personal space and she takes a couple steps back.

"I don't owe you anything," she says and tries not to sound like a scared little bunny or something. "Now if you'll excuse someone is waiting for me." She tries to walk around him but he blocks her path. "Percy I'm not joking around, now move." She tires to pass him again, but again he blocks her. The situation is heating up, getting more intense, and Buffy doesn't like any of it. She just wants to be back at the gym with Faith, where she's safe.

"Oh you owe me. I lost five hundred bucks because of you. I wouldn't be so pissed but I lost it because of that fucking skank. Do you want to get syphilis? Don't you think it would be easier to lick the pole at a strip club?" 'Gross. Does Faith really have syphilis or is he just being a jackass? I'll have to ask her about it later. Ok, Buffy an obviously insane boy won't let you leave and your biggest concern at the moment is whether or not Faith has syphilis? Get real.'

"Don't talk about Faith like that. You don't know anything about her," the now very angry blonde says and takes a step back. 'Oh yeah, that's how you show him you aren't scared.' Percy grabs onto her arm and squeezes really hard, hard enough to instantly leave a bruise. "Ow, let go!" She scratches at his face. He yells and lets go of her. But he recovers from the assault before she can get away.

"You stupid bitch!" he yells and back hands her. She falls to the ground and he's at her side in a second. He grabs onto her arm again, and pulls her off the ground. 'God, he almost ripped my shoulder out of the socket,' she thinks as she winces. "This isn't even about the money anymore. You're gonna pay for that instead." He slams her up against the nearest row of lockers and starts tugging at the skirt of her dress.

"Let go!" she screams and pushes at him, and tries to scratch at his face again but he hits her and it puts her in too much of a daze to concentrate on fighting back. Eyes blurry, and her senses out of whack all she can think about is getting away. "Help! Someone help me!" But the music is too loud for anyone to hear. Her only chance is if one of the many girls inside the gym needs to use the bathroom. He gets her skirt pulled up and starts tugging at her underwear. She starts squirming around, and fighting with all the might in her little body. But it wasn't enough.

"Keep movin, girly," he says and rips her underwear off her body and tosses it aside. "I like it when they squirm." 'I really don't think he'll go away if I sit still. I need to get out of here. I need help! Why is he doing this to me? What the fuck is the matter with him?' She hears him unzip his pants and hear heart seems to jump into her ears, and all she can hear is the pounding of her blood. Tears start streaming down her eyes at the thought of what's about to happen. This is so not how she pictured she would lose her virginity. She wants the cliché, with candles, and flower peddles, and soft music. Not this.

"You mother fucker!" Buffy hears someone scream, and suddenly she's pulled to the ground. Whoever hit Percy didn't take into account that he was still holding onto the blonde's arm. She hits her head on the floor but not hard enough to knock her out. She looks up just in time to see Faith kick Percy West right in the stomach. "You fucking son of a bitch!" She kicks him again, this time in the face and blood flies out of his mouth much like in the movies.

Buffy winces when she hears a tooth clatter on the floor. The very enraged brunette just keeps kicking. 'God, she's going to kill him.' The disoriented blonde gets up to her feet with a lot of difficulty. She stumbles and hits her shoulder on the lockers. She uses them to steady herself, and she slowly makes her way over to her date, who is currently stomping on Percy's back with her heeled shoe. Buffy grabs onto her arm and tries to pull her away.

"Faith stop!" she yells and tugs some more. "Faith stop before you break his spine!" She tugs as hard as she can and she's very surprised when the brunette pushes her back. She stumbles and falls to the ground, but luckily lands on her butt. "Ow, Faith!" That seems to snap the darker haired girl out of her trance like state. She turns around, her face pale, and she runs to the fallen blonde's side.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Here," she offers her hand to Buffy and the blonde takes it. Faith takes that as a good sign. 'Means, she isn't too pissed off at me.' "We need to call the cops. Come on, Cordelia has a cell phone that she'll let us use." Faith holds onto Buffy's hand and starts to walk towards the gym, but she's stopped when Buffy doesn't move.

"I just want to go home. He didn't, I mean he tried obviously, but he didn't. So lets just drop it, ok?" she asks, and she sounds scared. 'I just want to go home.' Faith nods her head a little bit, and leaves the blonde's side for a moment. 'Fuckin scumbag,' she think as she passes Percy. 'I should fuckin kick his brains in, maybe knock some sense into him.' She picks up Buffy's torn and discarded underwear and returns to her side.

"Here," she says and hands them to the blushing blonde. 'She almost got raped and she's blushing because I touched her underwear? She's a little one the weird side. Then again it looks like he hit her pretty hard. Fuckin mother fucker.' They leave and Faith has to help Buffy walk because she's still too dizzy to do it on her own. "We should get you to the hospital, B. You Could have a concussion or something." Faith starts the truck and it rumbles to life.

"No. I just want to go home." Faith sighs and reluctantly turn her truck to the right instead of the left. The drive back to the Summers' household is a short one, but for the blonde it seems to go on forever. 'I just want to go home and get into my pajamas, and go to bed.' But when Faith parks her truck next to the curb Buffy hesitates. 'Oh God, what am I going to tell Mom?' She has a little mini-panic attack while she tries to decide what to do. She doesn't even notice when Faith gets out of the truck and opens the passenger door.

"Come on, I'll help you inside," she says and gently puts her hand on Buffy's arm, and she's very careful to avoid the giant bruises. But the blonde is reluctant to leave the safety, and security the truck is bringing her. "Don't worry, we'll explain everything to her, and I won't leave until you want me to, ok?" She put more emphasis on the word 'you' and Buffy finally gets out of the truck. "Alright, just wrap your arm around my neck." 'I'm not completely helpless, but ok.' She does what the brunette says and she's lead to the front door.

"Oh my God Buffy, what happened?" Joyce asks and comes rushing to her daughter's side. Buffy instantly clutches onto her mother like a baby Kola bear. 'Kola's aren't bears, they're marsupials, jeez. They have a little pouch on their tummy where the baby lives until it's big enough to come out,' the dazed and confused blonde thinks as her mother leads her over to the couch. Joyce looks at the bruises on her daughter's face, and then the dried blood on Faith's knuckles and draws her own conclusions. "You get out of here right now!" The two teens are confused by the older woman's outburst. "I mean it you. You stay away from my daughter."

"No, Mom, Faith didn't hurt me," the weakened girl says from the couch. 'Could she be anymore wrong about that?' "She saved me." Joyce sits down next to her daughter and gently moves her hair out of her face to get a better look at the damage that was done. "I just want to go to bed. Can I go to bed, Mom, please?" The older of the Summers women looks at her daughter's eyes and doesn't see any dilation of the pupils.

"Yes, sweetheart, but lets get you cleaned up first, ok?" She helps her wounded daughter off the couch and up the stairs. 'And I thought Sunnydale would be safer then L.A. I guess I was wrong,' she thinks as the fruit of her loins puts the toilet lid down and takes a seat. She studies her daughter for a second and tears spring to her eyes. 'I knew I shouldn't have let her go to that dance. I should have made her stay home. She was supposed to be on groundation.' She gets a wash cloth from underneath the sink and wets it with warm water.

"Can Faith spend the night?" Buffy asks sounding completely spent. After everything that's happened, all of the adrenaline that was jumped through her system, and the minor head trauma she feels like she's about ready to drop right here and sleep for at least a week. The blonde winces when her mother starts to press the warm cloth against the cut on her cheek.

"I don't know, sweetie. I'm sure Faith will have to call her parents to ask. But if it's ok with them then I don't have a problem with it." Buffy nods her head and looks at the bathroom door and sees Faith standing there, watching her mother clean her up. Her eyes instantly well with tears and her bottom lip starts shaking more then a Chihuahua in the middle of January. Joyce puts the cloth in the sink and wraps her arms around her daughter. "It's ok, sweetheart, no one can hurt you here. You're safe now." Buffy hugs her mother back as tight as she can, and she revels in the comforting feeling.

After the two teenagers clean their battle wounds, and Faith fakes a phone call home, and pretends to talk with a parent when really it's just the dial tone, they get ready for bed. Despite having walked in on them during a very steamy make out session not too many nights ago, Joyce decides to let Faith and Buffy sleep in the same bed. The blonde desperately wants the brunette girl's comfort, and she reassured her mother many times that she's too tired, an shell shocked to fool around. The brunette promised the blonde mom that she wouldn't try anything, and Joyce finally agreed to it.

Both teens dress in a different pair of Buffy's childish pajamas. 'They are not childish. They're cute, and very comfortable.' They crawl under the covers and Buffy doesn't even wait for any type of signal before she snuggles up against her brunette savior. She doesn't say anything, she just rests her head on Faith's shoulder, rests a leg over the other girl's, and wraps an arm around Faith's stomach. The other girl lets her do it, and holds onto her very protectively. Buffy may have nothing to say, but the brunette can't keep her silence any longer.

"I swear to God I won't let him get away with it, Buffy. I promise he'll pay," she whispers in the dark and isn't sure if the blonde is still awake to hear it. She silent promise is answered by the break down of the other girl. She starts sobbing harder then she's ever sobbed before. Harder then when their father left them, and harder when they moved away from L.A. Faith does her best to bring comfort, and some peace to the very upset girl, but she knows that Buffy just needs to let it all out. And when the crying girl finally drifts off the sleep the brunette makes one final promise. "Even if it kills me I'll make him pay, I swear it." And she too drifts off into a restless sleep.


	12. My Good Morning

The morning sunshine gently filters in through the window and the semi-closed curtains. The blonder of the two starts to wake up and is irritated that she won't be getting anymore sleep. The first thing she notices as she starts to regain consciousness is something tickling her nose. It doesn't take long for that tickling to become an inching. She wiggles her nose to try and move the offending object, or whatever it is, but that just makes the problem worst.

"Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!" drops of saliva in all different textures and sizes flies out of her mouth and lands on the unsuspecting victim. Faith, who has been awake for several minutes, leaps off the bed in shock, and starts wiping madly at the side of her face where most of the debris hit.

"Gross, eww. That was nasty," she says before she can stop herself. She uses the sleeve of the pajama shirt to get the ickiness off of her. When she realizes how badly she reacted she looks sheepishly at the bed, and at the blushing blonde. "Sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting that." She tries not to look at the bruises and the large cut on Buffy's cheek. She doesn't want to be rude and stare, but at the same time she can't look away.

"No, it was disgusting," Buffy says with a small smile on her face and it's obvious she's trying to make it go away. "Your reaction was really funny. I've never seen anyone jump up that fast before." 'Ok, I can say so many dirty things about that but I think I'll keep it clean. I've only known her for like two weeks and I think it's a little early for dirtiness,' Faith thinks and sits back down on the bed. She isn't sure what to do. 'Does she want to be held? Does she just want to be left alone?' It's a dilemma, and she doesn't know what to do.

"You can come back to bed. I'm not gonna sneeze on you again," Buffy says and lifts the covers up a little bit. She watches Faith get a little smile on her face, as she slowly crawls under the covers and rolls over onto her side so they're facing each other. "See? No sneezing whatsoever." They both smile and just look into each other's eyes. Buffy watches, and holds very still as Faith reaches out and very gently runs her fingertips over the bruises on her face. 'God, her fingers are so soft,' she thinks and has to bite back a little moan.

Despite the fact that Faith's soft touch is bringing her a little pain, she's getting turned on. She can't help it, and she's a little ashamed of it. 'She saved me last night, does she know how great she is? Maybe I'm going to have to show her.' She slowly turns her head until the brunette's fingers are grazing her lips. She lightly kisses them, and softly wraps her lips around one and gently sucks. She can practically feel Faith tense up, but she takes that as a good sign. 'I'm glad she likes what I'm doing to her. If she didn't I'd probably cry again.' She lets go of the captured finger and slowly leans in and kisses Faith on the lips.

The kiss is soft, but there's a hint of all the desire that Buffy is trying to control. The desire to be with Faith in more ways then they've been together so far. She doesn't just want to kiss, she wants to go further. She thinks she's finally ready, even if they've only known each other a little over two weeks, and aren't officially a couple. But she doesn't care about the technicalities. She's highly aroused, and it's all because of Faith, and she wants to show the brunette girl the feelings she's bringing out of her blonde counterpart.

They pull back from the kiss when they need to breathe, but it isn't broken for long. Buffy kisses Faith again, deep this time, and with a lot more passion. She seeks out Faith's hand under the blanket, and gently grabs onto the back of it. She slowly brings Faith's hand under her shirt, and leads it to one of her breasts. She presses down on Faith's hand so that the brunette girl is cupping her, and she pulls back from the kiss and lets out a long moan. Her nipple was already hard, and having Faith's palm pressed against it feels better then she could have imagined.

She kisses Faith again, and moves her body closer until they're pressed up against each other. Faith can feel the heat coming from under the blonde girl's pajama bottoms, and it only arouses her more. She still hasn't really responded to anything the blonde is doing. She hasn't fully grasped the breast in her hand, her tongue is lightly teasing, but she hasn't fully kissed the other girl. All of this has taken her by surprise and she's just trying to catch up to the situation before it gets out of hand. And she's trying so desperately to wrestle with her inner shoulder angel, and devil.

'Come on Faith, don't be a loser. She wants you, she's practically begging for it. You didn't instigate any of this. She's the one that sucked on your finger, and she's the one that grabbed your hand and put it on her tit. Just take her, you know you want to.' God yes she wants to, but there's that other side of her that refuses to go down without a fight.

'She's still upset from last night. She needs comfort right now, not sex. Taking her virginity this way isn't going to bring you two closer together. She'll regret it and she'll hate herself for it, and then she'll hate you for going through with it. Just back off, and hose yourself down so you don't do anything stupid that'll fuck this up forever.' Faith decides for once in her life to go with her inner angel. She pulls away from the kiss and looks into Buffy's very dilated eyes. Both girls are panting heavily, and the smell of their arousal is mixing in the air.

"Buffy, we have to stop." The blonde is very confused by the words that were just whispered to her. She looks at Faith with a mixture of confusion and hurt. 'Why doesn't she want me?' She can't help but blame herself for the rejection she just received. "You're not doing this because you're ready, you're doing it because you're still upset from last night." The blonde goes to protest but Faith doesn't let her. "Shh, it's ok, I get it. But if we do this you'll regret it, and hate yourself, and you won't be able to forgive me, and I won't be able to forgive me either." 'You fucking loser. She was ready for you. Just feel how fuckin hot she is,' Faith's inner devil will not be ignored. 'Just think about all that wetness just waiting for you.'

The blonde thinks about Faith word's and deep down she agrees with the brunette. But she's also hurt, and feeling very needy, and being rejected was not something that helped. She takes Faith's hand out from under her shirt and scoots away from the other girl. She isn't harsh, or mean about any of it. All of the movements are slow, and she seems completely calm, but on the inside she's throwing a temper tantrum. 'I need her so much. She's been with other girls, she said she's taken other girls' virginity, so why won't she give into me?' Then Buffy's little voice of reasoning breaks out through the cloud of hormones and speaks up. 'Because she's right. You'll regret it, and you'll hate her for it.'

"You're right," she reluctantly admits. "I'm not ready to go all the way with you." She reaches out and tenderly caresses Faith's cheek. "But can't we fool around a little bit? I do want you, even if I'm not completely ready to have you." The brunette pretends like she's thinking about it for a few seconds. Her eyebrows knit together, and she strokes her chin and lets out a long 'hmmmm'. But then she smiles and looks back into the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that." The smile at each other for a few seconds, both completely lost in the other's eyes. They lean really slow, their eyes locked in wanting gazes, and they don't close until their lips softly touch. The kiss is gentle, and in no way rushed like the last one. But it quickly grows in passion, and neither girl and force herself to stop. They do pull back, though, when they need to breathe. But Faith doesn't stop there. She gently suckles on the blonde's earlobe and is spurred on by the delicious sounds the other girl is making.

Neither one of them hears the bedroom door open and they are certainly unaware of Buffy's mom standing behind them. The older woman is able to walk down to the foot of the bed without either of the girls noticing her. She crosses her arms over her chest and clears her throat. She realizes that reacting badly isn't going to do any good. She told the girls it was ok for them to sleep in the same bed, and she trusts her daughter not to go too far. That and she didn't get a wink of sleep because she was too busy listening for any signs of teenage copulation.

"Mom!" Buffy yells out as the two girl rip apart. 'When did she get in here? How long has she been watching us?' It's panic inside Buffy's mind right now as she tries to come up with something to say. 'I hope Faith didn't leave a hickie, I'll be grounded way longer for sure.' "It's not what it looks like." Her mother gives her a very skeptical look but says nothing. "I was, I mean we were just-"

"Making out like a couple of teenagers?" her mother asks and raises an eyebrow. Buffy blushes about three different shades of red and tries so hard to keep her mouth shut. Being quiet at this point is the best thing to do. 'Why isn't she yelling at me? How come she isn't freaking out and telling Faith to get out and never come back?' "It's ok dear, I've mentioned that I was once sixteen too." 'Could she be anymore embarrassing?' she silently asks herself. She chances a glance at Faith and the slightly younger girl seems relieved. "Why don't you two come downstairs and have some breakfast?"

"I'm still not feeling well." Understatement of the year. "Can Faith and I eat breakfast up here?" She chances another glace at the brunette and by the look on her face Faith already knows the answer is going to be a no. 'Come on, B, don't push our luck. She's not pissed that she walked in on us practically dry humpin' but every mom has their limit.' Joyce chuckles a little and smiles at the two girls.

"Buffy, I may not be sixteen anymore, but I'm far from stupid. You don't have to get dressed at all today, but you definitely have to come downstairs, and in less then three minutes because that's when I'm coming back up here." She walks out of the room and leaves behind two very embarrassed girls. Faith looks over at Buffy and gives her a small smile.

"Now what exactly did you plan on eating if she let us stay up here?" she asks with a devilish smile. Buffy blushes again and Faith leans in and gives her a little kiss on the lips. It's nothing more then a peck and Buffy is a little disappointed. "I'm just teasing." She gives her another kiss and this one lasts a little longer. "We better get downstairs." Buffy nods her head, and then leans in for another kiss. This one lasts even longer then the previous two, and their tongues come out to play.

"GIRLS DOWNSTARIS, NOW!" they hear Joyce yell at the top of their lungs, and she sounds a little mad. They pull apart and practically jump off the bed. They smile very amused smiles at each other and make their way out of the room. 'Going to need a very cold shower,' both girls think as they walk down the stairs. 'I don't think I can stand to be in the room with her and not kiss her right now,' Buffy thinks. 'Just as long as I don't do it in front of Mom I should be ok.'


	13. My Lazy Saturday

"Faith, what time do your parents expect you home?" Joyce asks and takes a small sip of coffee. She's on one side of the island and the two girls are on the other. She has to take another sip of coffee to hide her small smile. 'Do they think I can't tell they're holding hands?' she silently wonders. 'If it were anymore obvious they'd be doing it in plain view.' She doesn't say anything to the girls about their 'secret hand holding'. If they want to feel sneaky about something then she'll let them feel sneaky.

"Not 'til late. I usually stay out on the weekends," Faith answers and takes a bite of her homemade waffles. 'If making out with a hot blonde, and getting free homemade waffles is what I get for spending the night here then I'll be over here every weekend. No. Make that everyday.' Even though it's the first real meal she's had in a long time she doesn't eat fast, or act like it's a big deal. 'No use drawing attention to myself.'

"Oh," Joyce says and sets her mug down on the tiled top. "What do you usually do?" Faith tries not to blush, and the fact that her body wants to blush is new to her. She usually isn't self-conscious about her night life, but this time it's different because she plans on sticking around. It's a lot harder not to care what someone thinks of you when you are going to be around them more. So she goes with the fastest answer possible.

"There's this little club called the Bronze. It's one of those places where they put a stamp on your hand if you're under twenty-one, but it's pretty cool, I guess. A lot of kids from school hang out there, and some people from UC Sunnydale." 'Oh crap. Please tell me I didn't just set my own trap. Please, please, please.' Sorry, but you so totally just did.

"College kids? You hang out with college kids?" the older of the Summers women asks. Buffy casts a little glare at her mother because she can feel how uncomfortable Faith is with this conversation. She knows her mother is prying and trying to get some details on Faith's sex life. 'And that's none of her business. If anyone is going to pry into Faith's sex life it's me, the soon to be girlfriend. So Mom can just back off.'

"Sometimes. I don't go out of my way to be around them, but if a cute guy asks me to dance then I'll dance with him." 'Fuck, shouldn't have said that in front of Buffy. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck. Fuck!' "And then when things get boring I go home." 'Liar. Ok, but they don't need to know what really happens. That's none of their business.' She takes a small sip of her milk and tries to calm down. She has two curious blondes looking at her like she's a weak gazelle and they're lions about to strike. But she ignores it and finishes her waffle.

"Are you all done?" Buffy asks and looks down at the empty plate. Faith nods her head while she chews the very large bite. "You can get a shower if you want. I have some clothes that might fit you." Faith nods her head again and finishes chewing. She swallows the large bite of waffle that was drizzled in syrup, and then chugs down the rest of the milk. "There's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink. It's brand new, still in the package even. I'll leave the clothes on my bed." 'Ok, why does it feel like I was just dismissed?' Faith asks herself and gets up from the stool. 'Probably because I was. That was weird.' When she leaves the room, Buffy looks over to her mother with a very irritated look on her face.

"Gee, Mom, could you have interrogated her anymore or do you want me to go get a table lamp to shine in her face?" The attitude coming from the blonde is almost palpable and Joyce is instantly irritated. She puts her coffee mug back on the counter top after taking a generous sip and gives Buffy a very disapproving look.

"Excuse me young lady, but have you forgotten that you're supposed to be grounded?" she asks and puts a hand on her hip. "You're lucky I let her stay at all. She can stay for lunch and dinner, but that's it. She's not spending the night here again, and after today you're going back on groundation." 'Is that even a word?' she wonders to herself. 'I doubt it, but does it matter?' "Now, go put those clothes out for Faith, and come right back downstairs, do you understand me?" Buffy nods her head and leaves the room.

'Why does she have to be so strict all the time?' she thinks as she stomps up the stairs. She walks towards her bedroom but then stops in front of the bathroom door. 'Faith is inside their, completely naked with water running down her body.' She can feel her body heating up again and she is instantly irritated with herself. 'Are you trying to drive yourself nuts? Just get the clothes put on the bed and go downstairs.'

She walks into her bedroom and opens up the middle dresser drawer. She rummages through the clothes until she finds what she's looking for. They're two shirts that are three sizes too big and they're usually worn as nightshirts in the summer when it's too hot to wear her normal pajamas. 'Ok, should I put out the one with dolphins and be nice? Or should I make her wear the unicorn one? Hmm, I think I'll go with unicorn.' She lays the pink shirt down on the bed and smiles evilly to herself. Then she grabs a pair of jean cutoffs that will show off Faith's legs very nicely and lays them next to the shirt.

She scampers off downstairs and waits for Faith in the living room. Her mother said she didn't have to get dressed so she isn't going to. She would have laid out some more pajamas for Faith, but the other girl does have to go home sometime today and it can't be in her dress. She listens very closely to the goings on upstairs as she flips through the channels. She hears the shower shut off and then the faucet of the sink running.

'Must be brushing her teeth.' After a few minutes she hears the footsteps going from the bathroom to her bedroom, and then nothing. 'Maybe I should go check on her?' she asks herself but then decides against it. 'I might walk in on her changing and even though I thought I was ready for more I'm totally not, and seeing a semi-naked Faith would definitely be too much right now.' Then she hears a loud thud come from upstairs and she jumps up. 'Did she fall down?'

"I'm ok!" she hears Faith call out. 'Oh my God, why did she fall down?' Buffy looks over at the living room doorway when she sees her mother walk out of the dining room. Joyce has a questioning look on her face and Buffy can only shrug her shoulders in response to it. 'I have no idea what she's doing up there. She could be practicing for cheerleading tryouts for all I know. Oh God, Faith in a cheerleading outfit.' She lets that mental image roll around in her mind for a minute or two and tries not to smile. 'I can't wait for Halloween!'

"What happened?" Joyce asks when they see Faith walking down the stairs. Buffy waits a little impatiently for her to answer. But then she lets her eyes wander down the other girl's body and she forgets all about the question her mother asked. All she can focus on are Faith's legs. The cutoffs are a lot shorter on the taller girl then she thought they were going to be, so most of the slightly muscular legs are on display for her to see. 'God, her skin looks so soft, I wonder if her whole body is like that?'

"Well, uh," Faith says and tries not to blush. 'What are these people doing to me? I never used to blush before. "The shorts and I had a bit of a disagreement. I wanted to put them on and they didn't want me to." Both Summers women try not to laugh as Faith stands next to them. Wanting to get out of the embarrassing situation she changes the subject. She looks Buffy and nods her head towards the living room. "Anything good on TV?" Buffy decides to cut the brunette some slack.

"Not really. Unless like Looney Tunes or Tom and Jerry." She watches as Faith get a look on her face like she's offended by the statement. 'Ok, what did I say? Why does she still have that look on her face?' She tries not to show her confusion too much because she really doesn't want to give in to the stereotype that all blondes are dumb.

"Who doesn't like Looney Tunes?" Faith asks and smiles a little bit. She could tell that Buffy was trying to fight off the confused look, but it wouldn't be completely denied. 'Does she have any idea who fuckin cute she is? I think we've already been over this haven't we?' She takes Buffy by the hand and they walk into the living room together. They sit down on the couch and while Faith laughs as Foghorn Leghorn grabs the barnyard dog by the tail and spanks him with a paddle, Buffy is too busy watching Faith's facial expressions to pay attention to the TV.

"So, is there anything else I need to know about you?" she asks and turns to the side a little so she face the brunette a little more. "I mean, you're nothing like I expected you to be, which is a good thing because unfortunately my opinion was based on what I'd heard at school. You turn out to be really sweet, and kind, and you climb up to my bedroom window like Romeo or something, and you like Looney Tunes. And here I was expecting a badass chick who'd probably get me in trouble." Faith smiles a little bit, but it's a mischievous smile and Buffy can't help but be a little afraid.

"Well, I am a total badass, don't ever forget that," she says with that smile still on her face. "Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean I'm not. And as far as getting you in trouble." She leans in a little closer and brings her hand up to Buffy's unhurt cheek. "I did get you grounded for three months, didn't I?" She leans in to kiss Buffy and the blonde girls seems almost hypnotized. But right before Faith's lips touches hers the blonde pulls back and almost has a small panic attack.

"I'm sorry, but I need to brush my teeth." Faith chuckles a little and watches as Buffy runs from the room and books it up the stairs. 'She didn't mind this morning. Probably 'cause my breath was just as bad as hers.' In record time the blonde gets her teeth brushed and runs back down the stairs and plops down on the couch next to the other girl, who's smiling at her with a little amusement.

"I forgot all about this cartoon," Buffy says as she watches Bugs Bunny try to open the locked door, and a large red monster like creature stands behind him, preparing to grab the rabbit and do God knows what to him. "What is that big red thing called? Does he even have a name?" 'If she likes Looney Tunes so much she should know the name. At least I hope 'cause I don't want her to think I'm being an ass.'

"Gossamer," Faith says and very subtly scoots towards Buffy. Their thighs touch and Buffy's eyes are drawn from the TV to the darker haired girl who's concentrating on the TV just a little too hard. 'She's trying to be sneaky about it. Well, I guess I'll let her be sneaky.' She looks back at the TV and pretends to watch the cartoon as Bugs gives a manicure to the large creature and it turns out there's mousetraps in the bowl of water. 'How did those get in there?' the blonde wonders. Then she feels an arm very slowly sneak its way around her lower back.

"Ya know," she says. 'I was going to let her be sneaky, but what's the fun in that?' "If you want to cuddle all you have to do is ask." She looks over at the brunette who has a small smile on her face. She returns the smile, but it slowly disappears as Faith leans closer until their lips are an inch or two apart.

"And what if it wasn't cuddling I was after?" she whispers and her hot breath lightly caresses Buffy's face and the blonde girl whimpers. 'Oh God, I can't believe I just did that!' she thinks in horror, but Faith doesn't react to the small sound. She can't really think of anything to say so she lets her mouth take over and leaves as much of her brain out of it as possible.

"Uh, ask and ye shall receive," she whispers and when her own words reach her ears she tries as hard as she can not to cringe. 'Did I really just say that? I did. I said that and now I think I'm going to die of embarrassment.' But Faith doesn't care what words the blonde uttered. It was an ok to continue and that's all that matters to her at the moment. She leans forward the rest of the way and her eyes close when her lips touch the soft surface of the blonde's. The kiss is gentle at first, just the slow movement of lips massaging against each other.

"I wasn't really supposed to ask, was I?" Faith says when they pull apart for air. She gives Buffy a small smile as the blonde tries to figure out what the heck Faith is talking about. 'Again with the cute.' She can't even go on with her teasing. The cuteness of the blonde has completely distracted her from making the other girl blush. So she kisses her again, and this time it isn't long before their tongues come out to play. Faith slowly drags the tip of her tongue along the roof of Buffy's mouth and it makes the blonde girl moan, and whimper and press her body more into Faith's.

Then they hear the TV shut off and the pull apart. 'How does she keep doing that? I swear to God every mom has some sort of radar so they can know whenever their daughter is making out with someone.' Joyce sets the remote control down on the recliner and gives the girls a little smile. She could get upset at the sight of her daughter kissing someone on the living room couch no less, but she decides not to. 'She's just growing up, and this is part of it.'

"You were wasting electricity. Buffy, I'd like to think I taught you better then that," Buffy's mom says with a sly smile. She leaves the room and goes back into the kitchen to continue reading the latest People magazine. Buffy is completely embarrassed by her mother's words, and the look she had on her face. 'Why can't she just yell at me like a normal mother?' Faith seems very amused by it however, and her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"I think I like your mom," she says and leaves a little kiss on Buffy's cheek. "She isn't as tightly wound as all the other moms in Sunnydale." 'Oh fuck, way to go Faith, let's give yourself a big round of applause for that one.' The best thing to do now is to back paddle and try to make that sentence sound completely innocent. "I mean, most of the moms around here will give a dirty look if they see two people holding hands in public. I guess displays of affection are a big no-no in the Dale." 'Ok, I think that's good enough. Hopefully she won't kick me out of her house.'

"I can't really understand why people get so uptight about stuff like that," Buffy says but she knows that Faith made up the second part just to cover her ass. The look of panic on her face before she started talking was a dead giveaway, but Buffy is choosing to ignore it. 'When she's ready to tell me about her past then she'll tell me.' "But let's not think about that now." She gets a small devilish smile on her face and leaves a little kiss on Faith's lips.

"Unless you would rather be thinking about uptight, conservative moms instead of kissing me." She gets a tiny pout on her face and Faith instantly starts sucking on her bottom lip. 'That's what I thought. And this pouting thing works better on her then I thought it would. I could so use my powers for evil, but I don't think I will. Getting her focused on me is good enough. I'm sure the next step would be getting her to agree with me, and I don't think that step is here yet, so I'll just enjoy this while it lasts,' she thinks to herself as the two continue to make out.


	14. Her Surprise

_A/N: This chapter is a little different from the others. I thought I'd try something new but I'm still a little unsure about it so I could really use some feedback. Speaking of feedback, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy the update. And I'll try to have the next one posted as soon as possible._

* * *

The Sunday morning sun shines in through the window and onto the sleeping faces in the bedroom. Two of the girls groan in a little irritation and turn in their beds to find a comfortable position with their faces away from the very annoying light. The motion from one of the beds causes the one below it to move and wake up the slumbering girl. 'Fuck! I hate bunk beds. This is total bullshit,' Faith thinks as she's woken up from a very nice dream featuring the bottled blonde she's trying so hard to win over.

'What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were Buffy's narrator?' the sleepy, and very angry girl thinks. 'No way, fuck this. You're not gonna follow me around and talk about what I'm doing. This isn't the real world house. Now fuck off, and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out.' Despite her protest I don't go away. The blonde one is on groundation now and not happy. There's only so much verbal abuse a narrator can take.

The irritated brunette closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep. She can hear the other people in the house getting up to start the day and she knows that sleep isn't going to be coming back to her any time soon. If she really wanted to you could just ignore it and go back to sleep, but the trouble she would have to go through isn't worth it. 'This is bullshit. Two more years of this shit and I'm getting the fuck outta here.'

She hears the bedroom door creep open, but she doesn't move. 'Maybe if I play dead he'll go away,' she thinks as she hears the tiny footsteps walking towards her. 'If I was on the top bunk this shit wouldn't be happening. Maybe I can kick Amy's ass out of it. Then I'll get to sleep in one of these fuckin days. This whole sleeping here thing is driving me crazy.' She tries so hard not to move when she feels the tiny breaths fall against her face, and she tries so hard not to smile when she feels a tiny finger poke one of her closed eyes.

"Faith," the tiny voice whispers. But she stays still playing dead hoping against all odds that it will work. "Faith." He pokes her again in the eye, and this time a little harder. "Faith, wake up. It's morning time. Faith, get up." The little boy pinches Faith's nostrils closed, and because she isn't expecting the move she panics and sits up as fast as she can, hitting her head on the bed above her.

"Fuck! Motherfucker!" she yells and grabs the top of her head. She presses down a little and then looks at her hand, checking for blood, but she doesn't see any. She looks over at the little boy and he looks on the brink of tears. "Tanner don't cry. I wasn't yelling at you." She picks the small boy up and gives him a hug. When she sits him down on the bed he doesn't look upset anymore. "There, that's better. No more cryin, ok?" He nods his head and she wipes the tears away that started to make their way down his cheeks.

"Would you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep," Amy says from the top bunk and rolls onto her stomach, trying to get comfortable again. Faith gets off her bed and picks the boy up and props him on her hip.

"Fuck you. If you'd let me have the top bunk he wouldn't come in here to wake me up." 'There, now she can think about that. Maybe now she'll let me have the top.' She makes her way out of the bedroom and into the living room. She sits the redheaded boy down on the couch and turns the TV on. "There, watch cartoons." She makes her way into the kitchen and sees the very typical scene. She still isn't too used to it because it's rare that she is home in time for breakfast on any day of the week, but she has to admit that this is kind of nice.

The tall brunette woman is making up some bowls of cereal while three of the kids who live in this house sit at the table and wait impatiently for her to finish. The tall, dishwater blonde man is leaning against the counter, drinking his coffee and reading the sports section of the newspaper. They're ok as far as foster parents go. She still misses her old home even if it wasn't the best place in the world.

She is lucky to be in this house and she knows it. She's heard horror stories about kids who get raped and beat by their foster parents, and social services does nothing about it because the workers are too busy to come back every month and check on them like they're supposed to. The one thing that Faith really hates about this place is the number of people living in it.

There's Brian who's ten, Lauren is seven, and Tanner is only two and half. They're the Doriann's biological children. Then there are the foster children. Amy, Marcus, Faith, and Natalia. Amy is the oldest, she'll be eighteen in two weeks. Natalia is the youngest, she just turned thirteen four days ago. Faith and Marcus are both sixteen. It's very crowded in this house and Faith hates it. It's always loud, and chaotic and Faith just wants to get away from it most of the time.

"Well, it's nice to see you up," Bill says and takes a sip from his coffee. "When did you finally get in last night?" Faith doesn't answer, she just rolls her eyes and takes her seat at the table. She doesn't want to talk about this now. She hasn't told any of them about Buffy and she doesn't plan on it. They'll just want to meet her, and the less Buffy knows about Faith's home life the better. 'She doesn't need to know about this shit.'

"Where were you last night?" Bill asks and adds some more sugar to his coffee. 'Why the fuck does he care? It's none of his damn business,' Faith thinks and rests her head on the table. "I asked you a question, and I expect an answer." 'Does he always have to be such a dick?' The man never used to ask Faith about her nightly excursions. He and his wife simply thought that Faith was sneaky out as a way of rebelling, and if they didn't make a big deal about it she'd see she wasn't going to get any attention for it and would stop. That isn't the case however and the parents are starting to get frustrated with Faith's behavior.

"I was out, alright? Amy goes out all the time and you don't give her any shit about it." The large man slams the paper down on the counter, the palm of his hand slaps against the tiled top and makes a loud noise. The coffee maker, and toaster both shake from the impact.

"Watch your mouth," he barks at her and sets his mug down on the counter. Everyone is too used to this sight. Faith and Bill fight all the time. It's just what they do. "Amy asks for permission to go out, and she obeys the curfew. Which are two things you're going to start doing." Faith stands up from the table and stares into the angry brown eyes looking back at her.

"Screw you, Bill. I don't have to listen to you, you're not my dad, and you never will be!" she yells and he takes a step towards her. He would never hit any of the children, he doesn't even believe in spanking, but the intimidation from his size works on most of them. Faith is not one of them, however, and she holds her ground. He remembers that he's the adult, and he calms himself down.

"I may not be your dad, but I am responsible for you. If you don't like it, then oh well. When you turn eighteen you can do whatever you want, but until then you are going to start following my rules. You got that?" Faith doesn't know what to say. Even if she doesn't agree with a word the man is saying she doesn't want to push her luck because he might decide to give her back to social services and she'll go to a different foster home, or a group home. The thought almost makes her shudder.

"Now, go tell the others breakfast is ready." Seeing no point in staying in the room and fighting, Faith stomps off. She goes into her bedroom and slams the door, and gets yelled at by the other girls still in their beds. She lays down on her bed and stares at the bottom of the one above her. 'This is fuckin bullshit. He never used to bug me about this shit. I can't wait to turn eighteen. Then I won't have to put up with this bullshit, that's for sure.'

It's nightfall before Faith finally leaves the bedroom. She thought about leaving earlier just to get out of the house, but all of her friends are busy this weekend and Buffy is grounded, and that left her with nowhere to go. Hunger finally won out, and the smell of cooked food coming from the kitchen made her stomach growl in protest of just staying in the room. She notices that Amy and Marcus are gone, but she doesn't think anything of it. They go out together every Sunday as their brother-sister bonding time. But Faith does feel a little pang of longing at the thought of it.

"Faith!" Tanner yells out from his highchair and claps his hands together. Out of everyone in the house the little boys craves her attention the most. She doesn't know why, and it's only moderately irritating. Even then it only gets on her nerves in the morning when he wakes her up. Other then that she likes the fact that the little boy wants her around. "Mommy look, Faith's up!" Everyone at the table looks over at the brunette girl and the feeling of having all their eyes on her is a little odd.

"Glad you finally decided to get up," Judy says and gets up from the table. "I'll make you a plate." Faith tries to protest against it but the woman insists. 'Well, if she really wants to why stop her?' She sits down at the table and watches as the woman dishes out some chicken, roasted potatoes, corn, and a roll. All of it looks and smells great, and Faith is glad she didn't go out. "Look, Faith." 'Oh crap, I was wondering when the catch would show itself.' "We're not trying to be mean." She puts the plate down in front of Faith and hands the girl a fork.

"But Bill and I came up with these rules to help keep you guys safe." 'Yeah right, they just want to control us.' "I know it seems unfair, but we need to know where you are so we can get a hold of you in case there's an emergency or you need to be picked up." 'If I needed to be picked up I'd call them and tell them where I am.'

"And midnight is late enough for a girl your age to be staying out. You don't need to be out all night, doing whatever it is you do when you're out." She gives Faith a knowing look but doesn't say anything in front of the younger kids. Faith decides to say something and hopes she words this right. She doesn't like fighting with Judy because she's the nicest woman Faith has ever known. Challenging authority figures is something Faith has done since she was a small child, and Bill is the biggest authority figure in this house so she has no problem going up against him every once in a while.

"I know you just want me safe, but you don't need to worry because I am." She gives the older woman and equally knowing look and Judy sighs. She is open with the woman about her night life. She lies to Bill because he would completely freak out and probably lock her in the bedroom forever. But Judy understands what Faith is going to, to a certain degree. 'But I'm not going to be doing that shit anymore. Buffy said we're not gonna be exclusive but I know she'll get pissed if I keep seein other people. So I don't see what it can hurt.' Swallowing her pride, and taking note of the bitter taste Faith thinks of something to say.

"But if you guys are worried that much then I'll stop going out." The two adults look at her in shock. "I did some thinking today and I don't wanna keep doing what I'm doing." Well, that's not exactly true now is it? You just want to do it with someone else. 'Shut up.' "So I'm...sorry for all the fighting." Bill and Judy are still looking at her like she just grew two heads and a tail. She decides to change the subject, or better yet, remove herself from the situation. She looks around for an excuse to leave and finds the perfect one. "Tanner's done eating, I'll give him his bath." She gets up from the table and takes the boy out of his highchair.

"No bath," the boy says as he's lifted out of the chair and propped on Faith's hip. Despite his small protest he's still carried into the bathroom. "No bath." Faith gives him a little look and he pouts the biggest pout the girl has ever seen. 'I'm so glad Buffy doesn't know how to do that or I'd be a goner.' "No bath." He makes himself sound pathetic, and Faith almost buys into it. But then she remembers that she's sixteen, and he's two and a half. She shouldn't let a little kid manipulate her, that would totally kill the badass image she tries to keep up.

"Yes a bath." She turns the handles until the water is the perfect temperature and she waits for the tub to fill up with enough water before she turns it off, and strips the boy down. He doesn't fight against her. The protest from earlier was just an attempt to see if he could get away with something, but he couldn't. "There, doesn't the water feel good?" He nods his head yes and grabs his toys out of the plastic pitcher. She uses it to wet the boy's hair so she can wash it.

"Ok, head back," she says and uses one hand to block the water from dripping down to the boy's eyes. She rinses out the shampoo conditioner combo and lets the boy play for a little while longer before she pulls releases the plug and the water starts to drain. "Come on, it's time to get out." He yawns widely and holds his arms up so she can lift him out of the tub.

"It's almost your bedtime," she says and smiles when he pouts and shakes his head no. 'God, this kid is so damn cute.' She wraps the towel around his little body and gets a diaper from the hall closet. She takes him into his bedroom and lays him down on the floor. She puts the diaper on him and dresses him in his footsie pajamas. After she puts the towel in the hamper she grabs his favorite book off the bookshelf and carries him out to the living room. Even though it's only eight thirty at night everyone else has gone off to bed.

"Gonna read a book?" Tanner asks and looks up at Faith as she sits down in the recliner. 'I could so totally get used to this,' she thinks and nods her head yes. She reads him the story about the cat in the large hat that shows up at the children's house and causes all sorts of chaos while their mother is out. She reads it three times before he finally doses off to sleep. She doesn't get up to put him in his bed, though. She revels in the feeling of the little body nestled against her. She can't help but get a little nostalgic at feeling.

She groans a little when there's a few small knocks at the door. 'Who the fuck is that?' she thinks as she stands up and gently lays the sleeping boy down in the recliner. He doesn't wake up, but when there's more knocking at the door he moves around a little and Faith wants to yell at whoever has come here at this ungodly hour of nine twenty-three. She opens the door and gets ready to give this person a piece of her mind. But then she sees who it is, and she stops cold. Her mind goes numb and her body tenses up.

"Don't tell me you're not happy to see me," the man says and smiles his very charming smile. It seems to pull Faith out of the shock she went into and she flies into the guy's arms and lets out a very girly squeal. They hug for what seems like forever but to Faith it isn't long enough. "Alright, stop with the girliness." Faith pulls back from the hug and gives him a big smile, but can't help it as she rolls her eyes a little bit.

What, you have too much testosterone to show me some love?" she asks and the guy rolls his eyes, but the smile doesn't go away. "When did you get here?" She gets out of the way and lets him in the house. She isn't sure how the foster parents are going to feel about him being here but she doesn't care. 'If they don't like it they can fuck off.'

"A little while ago. And the Sunnydale bus station could really use a good cleaning. So, on a scale of one to ten, how surprised are you to see me?" They sit down on the couch and the man notices the little boy laying in the recliner fast asleep. "He's not yours is he? 'Cause if he is you are in a world of hurt." He looks over at Faith and she just rolls her eyes. She gives the twenty-something year old a small punch on the arm.

"Whatever, like you'd do anything to me. And no he's not mine. He's the parental's youngest." 'Did I really just use the word parental?' "I better put him in his bed. I'll get some blankets and stuff for the couch. The motels in this town are nasty, there's no way you're staying in one of those." She picks up the sleeping boy and leaves the room before he can ask her how she would know that.

The last thing she needs is him getting mad at her for doing some stuff that he wouldn't approve of. 'But I have to tell him the truth eventually. Leaving out details is not lying, it's just sugarcoating. Hopefully he won't be mad.' She gets some extra blankets out of the hall closet along with a pillow and goes back into living room. She can't help but smile when she sees that the tall, brunette boy dressed in some grubby jeans, a stained blue t-shirt, and some old converse shoes that look like they're about to fall apart. But she's more then happy to see him despite those imperfections, and the fact that he could really use a shower.

She covers him up with the blanket and gives him a little kiss on the cheek. She decides to sleep in the living room as well because if her foster parents find a strange man sleeping on their couch when they wake up in the morning they're not going to take stay calm about it. So she turns out all the lights, sits down next to him on the couch and covers up with the second blanket she had brought out just in case.

She fights off the urge to curl up next to him, but can't take it any longer. She rests her head on his chest and wraps one of his large, tattooed arms around her and closes her eyes. She stays awake for as long as she can. She listens to the sounds of his breathing, and his heartbeat. She smiles at the up and down motion of his chest, and snuggles into him as close as she can without actually sitting on his lap. As she slowly drifts off to sleep she feels at home for the first time in eight years.


	15. My Jealousy

The perky blonde teenager walks down the sidewalk towards Sunnydale High. She's in a great mood considering it's a Monday. But this isn't a normal Monday like all the others. This is the first day she's going to see Faith since saying goodbye to her on Saturday. She can't believe how attached she's become to the charming brunette, but she has and she missed being with the leather clad girl.

But this Monday is also different for entirely different reasons. It's her first day back at school since the dance. She already knows that practically everybody at school knows a little about what happened. Word got out because Harmony Kendall saw some of it. She doesn't know exactly what happened though.

All she saw was Percy West pressing Buffy Summers against a locker, and they looked a little intimate, and then Faith showed up and completely freaked out, and beat the hell out of the basketball star. She felt it was her civic duty to tell Cordelia what happened, and when the brunette fashion diva got wind of what happened she told absolutely everybody. And how does Buffy know all of this? Because at least a hundred people called her over the weekend and asked her about it.

But she refused to answer their questions, and the only one she would talk to was Willow. The ginger girl didn't call like everyone else. She made a personal appearance at Buffy's house on Sunday afternoon, and the blonde filled her in on almost everything that happened. She didn't tell Willow about the attempted rape. She didn't even tell her mother about that. Nope, the only people who know that Percy tried to rape Buffy is Faith, Percy, and Buffy.

The fair haired girl stops when she sees the school. She watches as the students march up the stairs and head inside. Some kids hang out on the railings as they enjoy their little bit of freedom before it's time for class, and for the weekend to officially come to an end. 'You can do this, just stay calm. People are going to ask you about what happened but that's ok. Just tell them you don't want to talk about it and hopefully they'll leave you alone.'

She lets out a small breath of relief when she spots Faith's truck in its usual parking spot. But something's different. Faith isn't sitting in the driver's seat. Instead it's some totally hot guy who has his arm around Faith's shoulders and she has her head on his chest. 'I shouldn't be upset. I told her I didn't want to be exclusive so you can see whoever she wants. Just like I can see whoever I want, and she wouldn't have the right to be mad.' With that in mind she makes her way towards the school, and suddenly isn't so glad to be back.

She can't help but notice that everyone is looking at her as she walks by. It makes her feel naked despite the fact that she's wearing jeans, a new blouse, and a lot of makeup to try and cover the bruises on her face. But nobody says anything to her. She turns around when she gets to the top of the stairs and looks down at Faith's truck. She watches as Faith gives the guy a kiss on the cheek, then she gets out of the truck and he starts it and drives away. Even though she already told herself she shouldn't be upset, she is, and she doesn't want to be around Faith at the moment because she won't be able to hide it.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to show your face," she hears Cordelia say. The brunette girl and her band of followers get right in Buffy's way and prevent her from going any further. "First you turn Percy down to go out with that slut bomb, then you get all snuggly with him at the dance and Faith's practically rips him a new one. Hasn't anyone told you that she's a complete psycho-dyke?" Buffy thinks about just walking away and avoiding the confrontation, but she won't. Not in front of all these people.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. You obviously have no idea what really happened or you wouldn't be at my throat. And if Faith is such a psycho then it's pretty unsafe for you to be bothering me like this, don't you think?" The taller girl pales slightly, and looks a little nervous. "Just leave me alone, Cordelia." Buffy walks around the group of girls and into the school. But it's even worst in there. Not only are people staring at her, but they're whispering about her, and they're not even trying to hide it.

She walks up to her locker and gets out the books she's going to need for her first class. After she closes the door she stands there staring at a stain and wishing she hadn't avoided Faith. Now she can't prove it was on purpose, but as a small group of people are walking by the one closest to her bumps her with their shoulder and she's pushed against the locker, smacking her hurt face on the hard metal and she drops her books. This draws even more attention, and some people start to laugh.

'This day is going to just keep getting worst and worst isn't it?' she asks herself as she picks up her stuff. 'You know with so many people watching me right now you'd think at least one of them would stop and help me.' Proving once again that chivalry is dead. After she's collected all her books off the floor she stands up and spots Faith walk in the big front doors of Sunnydale High. 'That really took her a long time to walk from the parking lot. She probably stopped and talked with her friends first or something.'

She thinks about staying at her locker and waiting for the brunette girl to see her, but when the bell rings announcing that it's time for everyone to scurry off to class, Buffy joins the rat race and is one of the first students in her seat. 'God, why am I being such a freak? You told her you don't want to be exclusive. She asked you to be her girlfriend and you totally turned her down. You're the bitch in this situation so stop complaining.'

She tries as hard as she can to pay attention to what the teacher is lecturing about, but it's useless. Now that she has Faith on her brain she can't get her out. It's been that way for a while actually. Whenever she starts thinking of the sweet, mysterious girl who's been constantly surprising her with her many layers, everything else is put on the back burner to sit for a while because Buffy can't think of anything else.

'You know what I should do? I should go out on a date with someone else. I mean, why not? Faith obviously did it, and she trusts that person enough to borrow her truck. Which means she's going to see him again. I wonder if I still have Kennedy's phone number?' With those thoughts in mind Buffy gets up from her seat when the bell rings, and heads to the library to spend her break with the two friends who have been a little ignored lately. She finds them sitting at the center table, like they always are, and she sits down next to Willow.

"Hey guys," she says and puts her bag, and books down. "What's up?" She looks from one teenager to the other and she notices that they're trying not to look at her face. 'I guess they don't want to stare at me like the freak that I am.' "You guys it's ok, you can look if you want. Just don't look for too long." No matter how much makeup she puts on she can't cover up the dark marks that Percy left.

"Does it still hurt?" Willow asks and looks over at the swinging doors when she hears one open. She sees Faith strolling in like she owns the place, but Faith always walks like that. The other too look over as well, and Buffy instantly tenses up. Willow notices, but Xander is too busy ogling Faith's cleavage to notice anything else. 'I here I thought I wouldn't run into her until lunch. What am I going to say to her? How am I going to not act like a jealous freak?' She doesn't know but she has to try.

"Hey B," Faith says when she gets to the table. "Red, Xand how you two been?" They both say they've been fine and they give each other some little looks like 'what is she on?' But the looks go ignored because as soon as Faith's gaze locks with Buffy's it's all she can look at. She's not looking at the bruises like everyone else, and she's not checking out the blonde's hot body like a lot of the guys do. Nope, she's looking right into Buffy's eyes and for the first time today Buffy feels like someone is finally looking at her and not her wounds.

"Hey," Buffy says and looks away from the intense look Faith is giving her. "So, what did you do yesterday?" 'Oh yeah, 'cause you don't sound so totally obvious. She's going to know you're jealous and she's going to think you're a freak.' Faith sits on the table, and looks down at Buffy.

"Not much. Just hung out at home." Buffy can't stop the glare that crosses her face after Faith says that. 'I know we said we weren't going to be exclusive but she can at least tell me the truth.' Faith notices the little look and her eyebrows furrow just a little bit. "You ok?" Buffy nods her head and makes the glare go away. But the red flags have already gone up in Faith's mind. "Can I talk to you, uh, in private?" She gives Xander and Willow a little look and nods her head towards the door.

"Hey Xander, remember we told Ms. Calendar we'd help her download that new program onto the computers in the lab? Well, we don't wanna be late. See ya latter Buffy." The redhead grabs Xander by the wrist and practically drags in out of the library door. 'Traitors,' Buffy thinks and rolls her eyes a little.

"So, now that we're alone," Faith says and sits down in the chair next to Buffy. There are so many ways the blonde could interpret what Faith just said, but she knows better then to do that. "Will you tell me what that look was about?" Feeling frustrated at how casual Faith is being about all of this, Buffy sighs. She rubs her forehead a little to try and ward off the headache she knows she's going to get.

"You don't have to lie to me, Faith." She looks over at the very confused brunette. She almost screams she's getting so frustrated. It isn't just Faith that's making her this way. It's everything that's piling up. Her repressed jealousy, all the looks she's been getting, what Cordelia said to her earlier, it's starting to get to her.

"I know you were with someone I saw him drop you off this morning, and it's ok. I was the one who said we shouldn't be exclusive. So I have no right to get jealous. So you don't have to lie to me about what you did last night." Understanding hits Faith like a Mac truck and her eyes widen a little. 'Eww, he's my brother. She really thinks I had sex with him? That thought is so gross.' She leans closer to the blonde and holds onto her hand.

"Buffy, it's not like that at all. I swear I was at home all night. That guy you saw me with is my big brother. I haven't been with anyone since I asked you out." Buffy looks a little surprised, but it's definitely a nice surprise. "Shocking I know." That is said sarcastically. "But it's true. I don't want to be with anyone else." 'Ahh, she's so damn sweet. Too bad Willow and Xander aren't here to see this.'

"So, you have a brother?" 'Are all the people in Faith's family hot?' "You never told me you had a brother." She watches as Faith looks away and for some reason she knows that she isn't going to get much out of the slightly younger girl on the subject. "How come I haven't seen him around? I mean, I know I haven't been in Sunnydale for very long, but I've seen a lot of people and I'd definitely remember him." 'Oh God, please tell I didn't just say that.' Faith looks over at her with a sly smile on her face.

"You think my brother's hot?" she asks in a very teasing tone. A rosy pink blush spreads across Buffy's cheeks, and Faith can't resist the urge to tease her more. "Am I going to have to fight for you? 'Cause I need to know now so I can go work out and buff up." Buffy laughs a little and reaches out and gently squeezes one of Faith's biceps.

"I don't know you feel pretty strong to me. I think you can take him." Faith tightens and relaxes her arm a couple of times and it makes Buffy smile. Then the bell rings and both girls sigh in frustration. 'Can't we have one moment of uninterrupted peace?' "We better get to class." Faith nods her head a little, but instead of getting up she leans over and gives Buffy a kiss on the lips. It doesn't last too long but it's exactly what both girls needed.

"I can't believe you got so jealous," Faith says and Buffy blushes a little. "Sorry, but this is definitely tease worthy for at least a day." Buffy rolls her eyes and stands up. Before she can grab her bag Faith picks it up and slings it over her shoulder. 'She's going to walk me to class? Could she be any sweeter?' The two walk to class and now that Faith is there to distract her Buffy doesn't notice any of the looks the other kids are giving her. In her mind the day couldn't be better then this.


	16. My Ride Home

'I am so glad the school part of the day is over,' Buffy thinks as she walks down the steps of the main entrance of the school. She just wants to get home and away from the nosey people at Sunnydale High. People that she didn't even knew existed came up to her and wanted to know all about what happened at the dance. But she didn't talk to any of them. She ignored them, and when that didn't work Faith scared them off.

"Hey, B," she hears Faith when she reaches the bottom step. She turns around and smiles a little bit at the sight of the slightly taller girl. "I know your mom said you have to go straight home after school, but did she say you have to walk?" 'What's this? Faith found a loophole? I knew there was a reason I liked her so much. She's got beauty and brains.'

"No. No, she didn't," the blonde says with a small smile. Then she remembers something, and the smile fades a little. 'Faith doesn't have her truck.' "How are you going to drive me home if your brother has your truck.?" The smile changes to a softer when she feels the brunette trying to hold her hand. She doesn't want to embarrass the other girl who tries so hard to appear tough. So she takes the brunette by the hand and they continuing walking towards the parking lot.

"By brother is picking me up. He won't care if you bum a ride." 'If I bum a ride? Is she going to have me sit in the back like a hitchhiker?' "You're really gonna like my brother. He's a drummer in a rock band. Well, he used to be." Buffy can't help but notice the little bit of sadness that enters Faith's voice at that last part. 'I wonder what happened? How come she didn't tell me she has a brother? Something just isn't right.'

"There he is. Come on," Faith says and starts walking faster. Her brother didn't park in the student parking lot, but across the stress instead. 'Geez, pull my arm off why don't you,' the blonde thinks and tries to keep up with the brunette. Buffy looks over at the truck and again her eyes are drawn to the tall man. He's dressed in a short sleeved white t-shirt, dark blue jeans that look a little worn and stained, and he has tattoos all over his arms. His hair is dark and slightly curly and Buffy has the urge to run her fingers through it.

"Hey big bro," Faith says with a big smile. She lets go of Buffy's hand to give the man a big hug. "You know those things'll kill you." The reason he didn't park on school campus is so he could enjoy a cigarette or three without being harassed by any teachers. Buffy watches as the very attractive guy flicks his cigarette to the ground so he can give his little sister a proper hug. The blonde watches the little sweet moment and smiles softly to herself.

"Faith, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" he says in a husky voice. The two depart from the hug and Faith takes a step away from her brother so she's standing off to the side of the two, forming a semi-circle. Buffy looks into the very dark eyes of the smiling man and just looking at him almost makes her blush. 'Maybe Faith was right about having to fight for me. Look at him, he's gorgeous. I so want to have his babies.'

"Noah, this is my girl Buffy. B, this is my brother Noah." 'Noah? So their parents are like religious freaks or something?' She can't help but notice when the boy's demeanor seems to change right before her eyes. He turns a little serious. He squares his shoulders, and stands up a little taller. 'Ok, maybe I don't want to have his babies if his personality can change so quick for no reason.' He casts a glance at Faith, and then looks at Buffy again.

"Your girl, huh?" he asks and holds out his hand for Buffy to shake. 'Her girl? I like the sound of that. I like it a lot. Is it bad that I like it so much? Is it too soon for us to be a real couple?' Not wanting to seem rude, she does grip his hand. "It's nice to meet you." He doesn't let go right away, instead he tightens his grip just enough to cause Buffy some discomfort. "You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone. Or that you're into girls." 'Her brother didn't know she's gay? Something is definitely off. My spidey senses are tingling.'

"Well, I didn't really know how to bring it up so I thought I'd introduce you. And now you know." 'Oh God, he isn't homophobic is he? 'Cause Faith really seems to look up to him and if he is I have a feeling she'll be crushed.' "And Buffy has to be home right after school so I thought we'd give her a ride." 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Buffy tries not to stare but the suspicious expression on Noah's face is making her skin crawl.

"Sure. I'll drive." He gets in the truck and shuts the door. Faith and Buffy are left standing there and both look a little confused. But Faith decides to ignore it. Her brother has been locked up for the last eight years so it's been a long time since he's had some. 'He probably thinks B's hot and he doesn't wanna make a fool of himself. He's not doing a very good job though.' She holds onto Buffy's hand and they walk to the other side of the truck. Faith decides to sit in the middle since there won't be much room in the cramped cab.

They start off towards Buffy's house in complete silence. The girls don't know what to say, and the vibe inside the truck isn't very comfortable. There's tension coming from the older man and neither Faith or Buffy can figure out why. Before they left he seemed so happy, but as soon as Faith said the words 'my girl' things changed.

"How long have you two been dating?" Noah asks after a couple minutes of silence that seemed like it would never end. Faith smiles a little bit and holds onto Buffy's hand. 'God, what is this girl doing to me? I'm going totally soft.

"It'll be three weeks on Friday." 'So I guess we're dating now. Except we can't go on dates because I'm grounded and if my mom gets her way I'll never be alone with Faith again. I'm surprised she didn't freak out on Saturday when she walked in on me and Faith. Good thing she walked in when she did or she might have seen a whole lot more.'

"How long have you known each other?" he asks and stops at the stop sign. Buffy's getting a little nervous about where this conversation could be heading. Faith on the other hand is too blinded by the greatness that is her big brother to really see what's going on.

"Three weeks today." The brunette sounds like she's never been happier. The blonde is nervous though, about how the very strong looking man is going to react. 'I'm dating his little sister. I've only known her for three weeks. She's the one who asked me out, but that isn't going to matter to him. I'm going to be the suspicious one. Great, now we can never go passed second base because if he finds out he'll kill me.'

"Three weeks?" His voice is full of skepticism and both girls hear it. He turns right and keeps talking before either girl can respond. "That's not very long. You sure you can trust her?" The question is obviously for Faith. Buffy tenses up a little bit and tries to let go of Faith's hand, but the brunette won't let her.

"Yeah, I can trust her. Why are you making a big deal outta this? It's not like you've never dated." She stops and think about it for a couple seconds. "Well, I guess dated wouldn't be the right word for what you and Ali Renfro did almost every night." The brunette starts chuckling to herself like she just told a really funny joke, but no one else is finding it funny. If anything it just made the tension grow. 'Great,' Buffy thinks and shifts uncomfortably in the tiny cab. 'Now he's going to think I'm sleeping with his sister.'

"Yeah, I remember that. You were seven and you wore underwear with Disney princesses on them." Faith's neck and ears turn a bright red and Buffy tries so hard not to laugh or smile. 'She used to wear princess underwear? That is so cute.' "And that's different, and you know it." His voice went from playful, to very serious in a matter of seconds. 'Oh yeah, this is going so well, don't you think?'

"Why are you freaking out?" Faith asks and now she's serious. "She's not gonna hurt me, or use me or any of that shit. So back off, and at least try to be civil." She has to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying something about the fact that Noah's been in prison for the last eight years. 'I should've walked home. None of this would be happening if I had just walked home.' Noah turns onto Revello Drive and Buffy points out which house is hers.

"I'm not freaking out. I just think you need to be more careful. You've only known her for three weeks, and I wasn't around to see you grow up, but I still know you. And you don't let people in until you've known 'em for a long time. You think a girl like her is gonna want you when she finds out where we came from, and where we are now?" 'Why can't he just shut up?' Faith thinks and has to fight her anger to keep herself from doing something stupid. Noah stops the truck and everyone just sits there, not knowing what to do. Buffy is the one to finally break the very uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks for the ride," she says and opens the door. She lets go of Faith's hand and that seems to pull the brunette out of the little trance she had been in. The raven haired girl follows the blonde out of the truck and closes the door. She says something to her brother but Buffy isn't paying any attention. She's still trying to process everything that was said on the ride here. 'How did it get so bad?' she thinks and zones off a little.

"I'll walk you to the door," she hears Faith say, and that snaps her back to reality. The two hold hands as they walk up the walkway towards the large house. They're silent until they reach the porch. Buffy doesn't go inside right away because she doesn't want Faith to think that Noah has scared her off. 'I really like Faith, and she likes me, and if her brother can't handle that then I guess we won't be hanging out whenever I get ungrounded.' "I'm so sorry about all that. If I knew he was gonna be like that I would've walked you home." Buffy can't help but smile at that. 'She's just so sweet.'

"It's ok. He's just being a protective big brother. I'm surprised he didn't flat out ask if we're sleeping together or not." She smiles a little bit and looks into the dark brown eyes of the girl in front of her. "Is it ok if I kiss you goodbye or will he come over here?" She's only half joking, but at the same time she's half serious. She doesn't want to cause any more trouble between the two brunettes.

"It's ok. Let him get mad." Faith leans in and presses her lips against the pair of soft, pink, gloss covered ones of the blonde girl. She smiles just a tiny bit when she feels the blonde responding to her. After a few seconds of gently massaging their lips together the taller of the two slightly opens her mouth and runs the tip of her tongue along Buffy's bottom lip. 'Mmmmm, cherry flavored,' she thinks and teases the tip of the other girl's tongue when Buffy opens her mouth.

Buffy knows that part of what Faith is doing is just a show to make her brother mad. She doesn't know how she knows this, she just does. Part of her is mad that she's being used as a why to get under the brunette boy's skin. But the other part, the part that's in control can only think about one thing. 'I can't wait until that tongue is inside me. She's probably really good at that too.' They pull back for oxygen and they rest their foreheads against each other. Faith gently caresses Buffy's cheek, and she's about to go in for another breath taking kiss when the horn is honked and it breaks their little moment.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow? I'll give you a ride to school. It'll just be the two of us, promise." Buffy nods her head and Faith kisses her again. It's only a little peck, but to Buffy it feels like so much more then that. She watches Faith walk down the pathway to the sidewalk and notices that her girl is putting an extra sway in her hips. 'My girl. I like the sound of that. I like it a lot.' She waits until the truck is out of sight before she goes into the house. 'I'm going to have those lips and that tongue on my mind all day. Good thing I'm grounded and I don't have anything to do. Being around people would be a little awkward right now.'


	17. My Pest

It's been two weeks since the very awkward ride home. Despite the fact that Buffy is grounded and Faith's brother is still very protective of his sister, Buffy and Faith have grown closer. They spend every lunch hour together, and the brunette walks the blonde girl home every afternoon instead of driving her home so the two can spend even more time together.

But the blonde girl is starting to get a little frustrated with the situation. She wants to be able to spend some 'alone time' with Faith. Even if that 'alone time' is just sitting together on the back patio, or in the living room watching TV. The groundation is preventing them from doing so, and she can't take it anymore.

"Come on, Mom, please?" Buffy says as she follows her mother around the kitchen. Joyce is busy trying to make dinner, and having a teenager shadowing you around begging for attention isn't the easiest thing when you're concentrating on something else. "Faith has only been over for dinner once. And you're the one who's always telling me you want to get to know the people who are important to me. Well, she's important to me, and having her over will give you two a chance to talk." Buffy has been pleading her case for the last five minutes, and Joyce hasn't even gotten a chance to talk yet.

"Don't fall for that, Mom. She just wants to invite Faith over so they can make out," Dawn says from across the kitchen island. She's been quiet the entire time Buffy has been talking to their mother, and she can't take anymore. Buffy is supposed to be grounded, it's bad enough the blonde spends at least half an hour making out with Faith on the front porch after school when she's supposed to be upstairs doing her homework.

"You just got back from Dad's yesterday, do you think you can hold off on being annoying until tomorrow?" Buffy asks in a very irritated voice, and it earns a very stern look from her mom. "I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to get you to see the bigger picture. We're not leaving the house so technically it's not a date. And because she's coming over so you can get to know her better this isn't in anyway a violation of my punishment."

"Bull!" Dawn yells and slides off the barstool. "When we're grounded we're not allowed to have friends over for any reason. And Faith is more then just a friend so she shouldn't even be allowed to walk Buffy home after school." 'Crap. Please tell me she didn't just say that," Buffy thinks and gives Dawn her best death glare. 'Maybe I make her light on fire with willpower alone.'

"Dawn," Joyce says and hands the teen the plates and silver wear. "Go set the table." The ten year old gives her mother a very annoyed look and Joyce sighs. "This is between me and your sister. Now go set the table, or no TV after dinner." The brunette girls sighs and leaves the room with a lot of attitude. Joyce looks over at her oldest daughter with one eyebrow raised. Buffy knows exactly what she isn't saying, and it's making her a little nervous.

"What? You never said that Faith can't walk me home, I'm just not allowed to have anyone over. She dropped me off at the door, she never stepped inside the house." The mother decides to drop the subject for now because she doesn't want an argument to break out. She wants to have a nice, quiet dinner with her daughters now that Dawn is finally back from her father's. "So can she come over for dinner?" The blonde knows she's pushing it, but she really wants to spend some more time with Faith.

"I'll think about it, Buffy. If you keep bothering me about it the answer is no." The blonde has to stop herself from groaning in frustration. "And I don't want to hear another word about it, understand?" She nods her head yes and leaves the room. 'God, this is so unfair. I already told Mom why Faith was in my room, and she doesn't even care. And I've only been grounded for eighteen days so I have…seventy-two to go! This so totally sucks.'

"Why do you want Faith to come over so bad?" Dawn asks as she places the napkins by the plates. "She got you in so much trouble. I don't think I'd want to be around her after that." 'That's because you're stupid,' Buffy thinks and sets the platter of rolls down in the center of the table. "And who names their kid Faith, anyway? Are her parents really religious or something?" 'I have no idea, I haven't met her parents yet.'

"Why don't you mind your own business? I don't bug you about the people you hang out with. Well, at least I wouldn't if someone actually wanted to hang out with you." The blonde is just teasing, and knows that her sister has plenty of friends, but the brunette doesn't find that very funny. She slams a fork down on the table and Buffy looks up at her with a 'what the hell?' look on her face.

"I just started school yesterday, Buffy. And I had a lot of friends before we moved," she sounds very angry, and as soon as she stops talking she goes back to setting the table, and she completely ignores the blonde teenager standing across the table from her. Their parents thought it would be best if Dawn stayed with their dad for a little while longer so she wouldn't have to go through the stress of getting used to a new school, and do the state testing at the same time.

Buffy does feel bad for her little sister. She remembers the day she and her mother left for Sunnydale perfectly. The thing she remembers most is Dawn crying her eyes out, and getting sick when she couldn't calm herself down. It was supposedly for the best, but the blonde doesn't think so. Although she was thankful for the little break from her sister, she's just glad that Dawn is home and they can start to become normal again.

"I'm sorry, Dawnie. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends in no time. But if there's a girl at your school with the last name of Chase, avoid her at all costs." 'Does Cordelia have a little sister?' Just the thought of a mini-Cordelia is enough to make Buffy's stomach turn. "Maybe this weekend Mom will let me show you around the town. It'll take twenty minutes tops." The younger girls rolls her big, blue eyes and it makes the blonde smile. "I'm serious. This is a very small town. The mall here only has ten stores, including the food court."

"Buffy, I'm ten. I don't care about clothes as much as you do. As long as they have an ice cream store, and a Toys R Us I'll be fine," she says in a very mock-serious tone. 'Geez, what a smart ass. I think living alone with Dad damaged her. Maybe Mom should put her in therapy or something.' They finish setting the table in relative silence after that. Now that Dawn's in a bad mood she doesn't feel like talking to anyone, especially her sister.

"Mom, I forgot to tell you," Dawn says as eldest Summers puts the roast on the table. She looks at her youngest with a little concern. She can't help but notice that Dawn sounds a little depressed, even Buffy looks worried. "The guidance counselor wants you to sign some papers. She said that with everything that's happened it would be a good idea for me to meet with her twice a week to talk. She said something about a group of kids who are going through the same thing." 'Wow, and I was just kidding about the therapy thing,' Buffy thinks and starts making up her plate.

"Well, it's up to you, sweetheart. If you don't want to talk with her about…everything then you don't have to." The brunette nods her head a little, but she still seems very upset. 'And, here we go. She always does this. Everything has to be about her all the time or she isn't happy,' the blonde thinks and rolls her eyes. 'Maybe I should go easy on her. Moving here was pretty hard until I started to make friends. Well, moving here was hard until I met Faith.' The blonde can't help but smile at the thought of her girlfriend. 'She's just so sweet. I can't wait until this whole groundation thing is over. Hmm, I wonder how we should celebrate?'

"Why are you smiling like that?" Dawn asks when she sees the strange look on her sister's face. Buffy tries to stay calm at the fact that she just got caught thinking sexy thoughts about the raven haired girl. 'Just calm down. She's only ten she doesn't know what sexy thoughts are yet.' Buffy is about to tell her little sister to mind her own business but then her mother speaks up.

"She was probably thinking about Faith," Joyce says with a playful smile. Buffy's eyes widen to five times their normal size. "She always smiles like that when she thinks about Faith." Buffy is stunned a little horrified when her mother winks at her and gives her a very knowing gaze. 'Oh my God, Mom knows that I've been thinking sexy thoughts about Faith? That is so gross. I need to stop thinking about Faith. At least when I'm not alone in my bedroom.' She's snapped out of the little trance when she hears Dawn giggle.

"Shut up, runt," Buffy says and throws her napkin at the little pest. 'Thank you. At least someone finally agrees that she's a pest.' She gets a glare from her mother and she looks down at her plate. 'I can't believe this. Dawn just got here yesterday and she's already getting me in trouble. This is bullshit.' Then Buffy gets an idea that she thinks is brilliant. An idea that if she can pull off will allow her to spend more time with Faith.

"Mom, my math has been giving me a really bad time lately. I try to do the problems, but they always come out wrong, and I was wondering if I could stay after school tomorrow and have someone tutor me." 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.' She's on pins and needles waiting for the answer.

"As long as you're home by five. I know I said no friends, but maybe your friend Willow can come to the house and tutor you?" 'Crap. Ok, just stay calm and come up with a good reason why Willow can't tutor you at home.' She tries to keep the surprise and nervousness out of her face, but she has a feeling her mom can tell she's going to lie.

"Because she's already tutoring Xander, and we don't have any of the same classes so she can't teach us at the same time. And she has all of her homework to deal with. But there's a girl who tutors people after school and she said she'd tutor me tomorrow." 'Wow, that was pretty good. Hopefully she'll buy it because I really want to hang out with Faith where we won't be bothered by the people at school or by my pest of a sister.'

"As long as you're home by five," Joyce says and Buffy has to force herself not to look too happy about it or she'll be given away. 'I can't believe it was that easy. There has to be a catch in there somewhere. Then again, I think the catch is being home by five. When I'm with Faith the time is the last thing I pay attention to. I really hope I get home on time or Mom will never let me go anywhere again.'

After dinner Buffy goes upstairs to her room to think more about this plan she's come up with. She has no idea where the two are going to go. They can't come back here for the obvious reason. Dawn will rat them out and Buffy doesn't want even more time added to her punishment. 'We can always go to her house. Unless she doesn't want to take me to her house. I really want to know why she never talks about her parents.' A small knock at her door brings her out of her thoughts. She looks over and sees Dawn standing in the doorway.

"Can I hang out in here?" she asks and sounds a little sheepish. When it comes to her big sister she never quite knows how to act. She looks up to Buffy even if she won't admit it, and she just wants her sister to view her as an equal and not an annoying little runt.

"Don't touch anything," Buffy says and goes back to staring at the ceiling. 'Maybe we can just drive around until we find a spot to park. No, that seems a little weird. I'm sure she'll know where to go. I don't want to think anything bad about her, but she said that she's been with a lot of girls. So it's safe to say she'll know where to go for a little make out session.' She sighs and rubs her forehead, and then sighs again.

"Is this Faith?" she hears Dawn ask, and she looks over where her sister is standing. The short, adolescence is standing at Buffy's bulletin board looking at the pictures. There is one of Faith and Buffy up there. A student from the year book committee was taking pictures of the dance, and he got a really good shot of Buffy and Faith dancing together. When Buffy saw it in the school newspaper under 'top ten favorite couples of Sunnydale High' she asked the guy for a copy of the picture. She nods her head at Dawn and smiles a little bit. "Wow, she's really pretty." 'You have no idea.'

"Are you going to try and steal her away from me?" Buffy teases and Dawn just sighs and rolls her eyes a little. "I'm just giving you a bad time, don't get all huffy and puffy about it." Here I am wondering why Faith doesn't open up to me and I haven't even told her that I have a younger sister. Then again the subject of siblings never really came up. I didn't know she had a brother until I saw him drop her off at school. "She's really cool. I think you two will get along." 'Not that I care. Just stay away from us when she comes over and I won't be the one responsible for your death.'

"Yeah right. If she likes you then she's probably stuck up like all your boyfriends were." Buffy is going to argue with the younger girl, but she doesn't get the chance. Dawn storms out of the room and slams the door. 'Sometimes her moods swing so fast I'm surprised I don't get whiplash.' So, with the adolescent pest out of the room Buffy goes back to thinking about her plan and how she's going to pull it off.


	18. My Brilliant Plan

The next day at school Buffy is very giddy. She hasn't had the chance to talk to Faith yet, but the lunch hour is almost here and she's excited. 'Just ten more minutes of this stupid class and then I'll get to talk to Faith.' She didn't have time to talk to her before school or at break because Willow needed to talk about her crisis with a boy she likes. 'But I talked to her and now she's fine. So I think I'm going to spend lunch with just Faith. We ate with Xander and Willow yesterday, and with her friends on Friday. I think Tuesdays should be our day.'

The bell rings and Buffy practically jumps out of her seat. Everyone looks at her like she's on drugs or something and it makes her blush. 'Ok, now they totally think I'm a freak.' She doesn't dwell on it as she makes her way towards her locker. She puts her books up and when she closes the small, metal door she jumps a little with fright. 'I really wish people would stop doing that!'

"What's the matter, B? Aren't you happy to see me?" Faith asks and gives her best pout. 'How can she be dead sexy, and totally cute at the same time?' She smiles a very devilish smile and captures Faith's bottom lip between hers and lightly sucks on it. The slightly taller girl inhales sharply in surprise. Buffy lets go of the soft, watermelon flavored body part before Faith can respond and she smiles a very innocent looking smile.

"I'm always happy to see you," she says and gives Faith a little peck on the lips. They get a few cat calls from some of the boys around them, but those go unnoticed. "So, I was thinking we could do something after school today. See, I kinda told my mom I was going to have someone tutor me today and by tutor I meant hang out with you. She said that I have to be home by five. So, do you want to hang out after school today?" Faith smiles a little bit and gives Buffy a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Lets see, go home and be bored or hang out with a very hot blonde who lets me kiss her? This is a toughie, I'm not gonna lie to you," she says and with a mock-serious tone. Buffy smiles at her but she tries not to, and Faith can tell that the blonde is trying not to smile. "What?" The blonde just shakes her head no and bites her lips. "Come on, don't make me force it out of you. I know where your ticklish spots are." 'She'll do it too.'

"You said the word 'toughie'. You claim to be this total badass, yet you used the word 'toughie'." She giggles a little bit as Faith rolls her eyes. Then the brunette starts to pout and Buffy smiles a little. "Awww, Faith, don't pout. You know I can't resist you when you pout." This does nothing but make the brunette stick her bottom lip out even further. "Just remember you brought this on yourself." The blonde kisses Faith very lightly at first but after only a few seconds their tongues have come out to play.

"God, would you two get a room?" they hear Cordelia Chase say in a very snotty tone. Faith pulls back from the kiss and takes in a deep breath. Buffy's kisses always leave her a little breathless. She glares at the taller brunette and Buffy can't help but roll her eyes. 'Here we go again. It seems like all these two do is fight. They're like little bickering kids. Maybe if someone put them in a time out they'd get along better?'

"Why, do you want a private showing since you obviously can't take your eyes off of us?" The taller brunette scoffs at the shorter one and steps a little closer in a very threatening way. Faith tenses up and lets out a deep sigh like she's preparing for battle or something. Buffy reaches out and holds onto Faith's hand. If there is going to be a physical fight she's going to try and stop it. The last thing she wants at this point is Faith getting suspended because of Cordelia.

"I told you this back in ninth and it was pathetic then, so it's really sad that I need to remind you: I am not a dyke. So why don't you and you're little skanky girlfriend find somewhere else to slobber all over each other because it's disgusting the rest of us." Faith tries to step forward but Buffy holds her back. Cordelia notices and smiles a very evil smile. 'Maybe I should let her go. Cordelia so deserves to get knocked the fuck out. No, because then Faith will get suspended and we won't be able to follow through with my plan.'

"Woe Cordelia, you better get out of here because she's really strong and I don't know how long I can keep her from knocking your teeth out. Year book pictures are next week and I'm sure not even you can pull off a toothless hillbilly look," Buffy says sounding very over the top, and she tries not to smile. She raises an eyebrow at the ball brunette and loses her grip on Faith's arm. It makes the taller girl pale a little, but she tries not to show her fear.

"I'll go, but this isn't over. Your little psycho bulldog isn't going to be around all the time. You better watch your back." And she stomps off to join her herd of sheep that are anxiously awaiting the arrival of their leader. Buffy sighs a little and lets go of Faith. She turns towards the other girl and frowns a little at the angry look on Faith's face.

"Hey, don't be like that," she says and gives Faith a little kiss on the cheek. She holds onto Faith's hand again and changes the subject completely. "So, after school, where exactly are we going to hang out? We can't go to my house or my mom will crucify us. Do you have any ideas? Because I've been racking my brain and I've got nothing." She looks up at the slightly taller girl with a little pout on her face and Faith smiles. 'She's always saying I look cute when I pout. If it makes her smile maybe I should do it more often.'

"Don't worry I know a place we can park. Are you hungry? 'Cause I'm downright starving." Buffy rolls her eyes a little and the two make their way towards the cafeteria. They eat lunch together, and the lunch hour seems to end too soon. Neither want to leave the company of the other but Buffy has gym and Faith has bio, and those classes on the opposite sides of the school. They do leave each other knowing that they only have two more classes before they can be together. 'Why don't I come up with plans more often? This one is so ingenious I'm surprised I didn't come up with it sooner.'

The petite, bottled blonde waits very impatiently for her classes to end. The first one is easy to ignore because the teacher doesn't call on the students very often, and even when he does it's only the ones who raise their hands often. So Buffy is safe at the back of the class, doodling little hearts in her notebook with Faith's name inside. Not only that but she's writing her own name out in different various that she could use if she and Faith ever get married.

'Let's see, a hyphenation looks like it could be long. Mrs. Summers-Lehane. Yeah, that's a little long. But we can't both be Mrs. Lehane, that would get too confusing. Who says I have to take her last name? I could be Mrs. Summers and she could be Mrs. Lehane. Why am I even thinking about this? We've only been going out for a month and a week. Well, a month and a week this Friday. It's a little too soon to be picking out china patterns and writing out my vows. Hmm, what would I say in my vows?'

The internal psycho babble went on like that for the rest of the class. When the bell rang she almost didn't notice. The second class was tougher to ignore because this teacher is known for calling upon the students who don't raise their hands very often to attempt to answer the question. This made it a little harder for Buffy to zone out and let the time fly, but she still managed. She was only called on once, and she did get the answer right, only because Willow whispered it to her, but it got the teacher off her back.

"So, are you ready for your tutoring session?" Faith asks and leans up against the locker next to Buffy's. The blonde rolls her eyes a little and puts the unneeded books away. The only homework she has is history, so that's the only book she's taking home with her. 'I know I told Mom I needed help with math, but I can just tell her that we used the other girl's book. And what is her name? I need to come up with name because Mom will want to know.'

"Yes Faith, my mind is young and impressionable. So what type of knowledge do you plan on bestowing on me today?" she asks with a little bit of sarcasm. She can't help but find it interesting that Faith lightly chews on her bottom lip, and eyes Buffy up and down very slowly. 'Ok, make me feel more like dinner why don't you,' she thinks and tries not to blush at the very hungry look in Faith's eyes.

"I thought today we'd focus on anatomy. If that's ok with you," she says with a little smile. Her voice is a little huskier then normal and Buffy can't stop herself from shivering at the sound. She also seems to have lost her voice and all she can do is nod her head. "Well, if you have to be home in two hours then we better get outta here." She holds onto Buffy's hand and the two walk out of the school together, both smiling and loving life at the moment.

"This is it?" Buffy asks and looks around. They're parked in a wooded area about five minutes outside of town. It took them fifteen minutes to get here, and it will take twenty minutes to get to Buffy's house, and that leaves them with an hour and twenty five minutes to themselves. The blonde looks over at the brunette, and Faith nods her head. "Seriously? What if we get caught?" Faith lets out a little sigh and shuts off the truck.

"We're not gonna get caught. Why, are you planning on doing something that'll get us into trouble?" she asks with a devilish smile. She scoots closer to the blonde and Buffy giggles a little bit. The laughter stops when Faith starts leaving little kisses along Buffy's slender neck.

"No, nothing that'll get the cops called on us. But it'll still be embarrassing if someone sees us," she says, and her breath is already starting to speed up. 'What is it about Faith that always leaves me feeling breathless?' "Don't leave a hickie or my mom will kill me." Faith gives up on teasing the blonde's neck, so she kisses her way across Buffy's jaw line until she finally reaches her lips. She doesn't kiss her right away. Instead she hovers centimeters away and looks into Buffy's already dilating eyes.

"You won't get in trouble if I leave it somewhere she can't see," Faith whispers and closes the distance between them. It isn't long before Buffy starts whimpering because of the throbbing coming from between her legs. This is what Faith does to her even with a simple kiss. Just the fact that they're all alone with no one around to walk in on them and spoil the moment is turning her on even more. They break apart for air and Faith starts kissing the little sweet spot right behind Buffy's ear.

As the blonde is panting for air she can't help but notice the hand that's made its way onto her thigh, and is lightly rubbing back and forth, and very slowly making it's way towards the hem of Buffy's skirt. 'She won't try anything if I don't want her to. I can trust her,' she thinks, but her body tenses up on its own accord when her skirt is lifted about half an inch up her thigh. She puts her hand on Faith's shoulder and lightly pushes her away. The brunette girl stops what she's doing and looks at Buffy with a confused look on her face.

"Faith, you're making me feel so..." she's too embarrassed to make herself admit it, but Faith can tell by the bashful blush what Buffy is talking about. "But I'm not ready yet. And my first time isn't going to be in a truck, or any other type of transportation vehicle." She sounds a lot more defensive then she wanted too. 'I hope she doesn't think I'm a total bitch.' Buffy's eyes start to close when Faith gently caresses her cheek, but she forces them to stay open.

"B, you'll still be a virgin if we go to third base. I promise I won't go inside you, ok?" she asks and Buffy looks at her a little wide eyed. Then the brunette gives her a very playful smile and she has a mischievous look in her eyes. Buffy knows exactly what that look means and she internally groans. 'She's going to say something sarcastic. I hate it when she's sarcastic and I'm trying to be serious.'

"Besides, I promised you an anatomy lesson, didn't I? I got an A in that class so you'll find me very knowledgeable." Buffy tries not to roll her eyes, and luckily at that exact moment Faith kisses her so she closes them and then they roll without the brunette being able to see. Now that Buffy know that Faith isn't going to take this too far, she starts to relax, and the heat is building between the two again. She feels Faith's hands on her hips and she's slowly being pulled forward. She pulls away from the kiss and she's about to question the brunette, but she doesn't get the chance.

"Lay back, B," Faith whispers and scoots back, making room for the blonde. Buffy leans back against the passenger door, and slouches so her lower back is flat against the soft cushioning. Her legs are spread, one pressed against the back of the seat, and the other is hanging over the edge. It isn't the most comfortable position in the world, but it's the only one that will allow enough room for both girls, and still give Faith a good access to her nether regions. 'I can't believe she's going to do this. No one's ever done this to me before.' She's too embarrassed to voice that little fact out loud, so she just goes with the flow.

Faith leans down, and lies comfortably on top of the blonde. She knows the position Buffy is lying in isn't very comfortable, but what she's going to do will more then make up for it. She tenderly kisses the golden haired girl in an attempt to calm her down. She's too tense, and Faith has a feeling she's the very first person to send the blonde to third base. 'So when she said she's a virgin she wasn't kidding. I guess no one told her that virgin means no penetration, not no touching whatsoever.'

Buffy moans into the kiss and she wraps her arms around Faith's back. She's never been this turned on in her entire life and she just wants Faith to hurry up and give her some release. But at the same time she's nervous, and that nervousness is making her lightly tremble. 'I hope Faith doesn't notice. This is so embarrassing.' She starts panting for breath when Faith pulls back and starts kissing her way down her jaw line, and starts sucking on her earlobe. That makes Buffy moan very deeply and Faith smiles.

'She's totally getting into it,' she thinks and starts to slowly descend down the blonde girl's body. She kisses all the exposed skin on the other girl's chest. She runs her tongue over the little bit of cleavage showing, and she smiles when Buffy hisses in a breath. She quickly makes her way down the blonde's body, and pushes the lilac colored skirt up. She places a hand under the blonde's tight ass and lifts her to make just enough room to push the skirt up where it will be safe from getting wet, and showing evidence of what the blonde was really doing instead of being tutored in math.

Faith has to stop herself from laughing when she focuses on the blonde's underwear. They're a bright pink, bikini style, and have a picture of the little Hello Kitty on the front. 'They're so girly, just like her,' she thinks and pull them down. The musky smell of Buffy's dripping sex makes her mouth water and her blood flow faster as her heart speeds up. She almost can't believe this is really happening.

Buffy lifts her butt off the seat a little so Faith can pull down her panties. She's nervous, but her horniness is winning out. She gasps when the cool air hits her hot, usually concealed, body parts. She feels Faith slowly drag her panties all the way down her legs, and she's forced to close them for a few seconds so Faith can take the material off. She has her eyes closed so she doesn't see the brunette put them in the back pocket of her jeans.

'Oh God,' Buffy thinks, and involuntarily clenches tightly when she feels Faith warm breath brush against her nether lips. 'My nether lips? What's that all about? Why are you being so modest?' she thinks to herself and moans when she feels Faith spread said lips apart with her thumbs. The anticipation is starting to get to her, and if Faith doesn't give her some type of release soon then she might have to take matters into her own hand, with or without the other girl watching. She hears Faith take in a deep breath and she prepares herself for whatever it is Faith is going to do.

"Well, I promised a lesson. Now you'll be able to say you learned something," Faith says and Buffy's eyebrows scrunch up. 'She was serious about that? Why won't she just eat me out like any normal person would? She's right there, I can feel her breathing on me.' "This is called the vestibule." She feels the tip of Faith's tongue tease her entrance. The feeling surprises her, and it makes her moan very loudly, and thrust towards Faith's face. Then she feels Faith's hands on her hips, so the brunette girl can hold her still.

"Don't get too excited, B. I told you I'd leave that alone." 'And why did I tell her to do that? Oh right, I wanna stay a virgin. How stupid am I? That felt so damn good.' She doesn't voice any of that however. She lays still and concentrates on her breathing as Faith continues the little anatomy lesson. "This is the labia minora." Buffy sucks in a deep breath and her hips try to buck as Faith starts to suck on one of Buffy's soft, pink lips.

"Oh God," she moans out loud when Faith switches to the other one. She grips onto the back of the seat and rolls her head back against the cool glass of the window. She doesn't know exactly how long keeps up the gently sucking before she starts softly nibbling on the swollen, pink folds. The very new, and very pleasurable feeling causes her to buck as hard as she can towards Faith's face. The brunette smiles to herself and releases the blonde. 'If she thinks that feels good then she's gonna love this.'

"And this little throbbing muscle is the clitoris." 'I know what it's called, just get one with it,' Buffy thinks and bites her bottom lip to stop herself from yelling out her frustration. 'She wanted to eat me, this was her idea, so why does she have to drag it out? I think she's a sadist and she likes torturing me like this, that's why she's dragging it out.'

All thoughts leave her mind when Faith's eager tongue presses against her clit. All she can do is moan, and groan and grip onto the seat as the brunette slowly tortures her with a pleasure Buffy's never felt before. Her legs wrap themselves around Faith's shoulders when the brunette starts to lightly suck on the throbbing muscle.

"Oh God Faith," she moans, and digs her heels into Faith's back. Then she feels something building inside of her, like a coil being pulled back as far as it'll go. It's only matter of time before the pressure is released and the coil springs forward, and Buffy doesn't know how much longer she's going to last. "Faith...Faith...Faith...Oh God Faith!" Her back arches as far as it'll go, and her fingernails dig into the upholstery, and calls out Faith's name as her orgasm shots through her body. Her hips are uncontrollably thrusting against the brunette's mouth as molten hot liquid gushes out of her.

Faith laps it up, and drinks it down and smiles to herself for a job well done. She takes her time cleaning the blonde up and enjoys every second of it. 'God she tastes so damn good. How the hell does she taste so good?' When she finishes lapping down all the come she can get her tongue on, she straightens out Buffy's skirt the best she can and slowly crawls up the blonde's limp, sweaty body. She holds herself up on her hands and knees, and hovers an inch or so above the recovering girl. 'Damn, I knew I was good, but damn.'

"That was..." Buffy trails off as she tries to think of a word. She sighs when Faith starts to lightly kiss her neck. "Amazing. I've never felt anything like that before." 'Oh God, please don't tell me she wants to cuddle and talk about our feelings?' Faith asks herself and tries not to groan. But the blonde doesn't say another word. Instead she stares at the ceiling of Faith's truck and tries to get her breathing under control.

"Fooling around in your car, that was very 'Titanic' of us," Buffy says with a little smirk on her face. She hears Faith laugh, and the brunette leaves one last kiss on her neck before pulling away to look at the blonde beneath her. Buffy looks into the dark eyes of the girl she's falling for and her smirk turns into a gentle smile.

"Except we're not gonna die in a couple of hours," the brunette says and leaves a little kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose. That makes Buffy giggle, but Faith's word have brought her back to reality completely, and the playful demeanor changes in a heartbeat. 'And here I thought only Dawn could do that.' Faith looks at her watch and gives Buffy a little kiss.

"If you don't get me home by five o' clock there's no guarantee that we won't," Buffy says with a small smile even though she's completely serious. If her mother knew what she was really up to she'd definitely feel very murderous. Buffy looks down at her watch and sighs a very displeased sigh. "Which is in thirty minutes." Faith gives the blonde a very deep kiss, and she notices that Buffy's tongue isn't as explorative as it usually is, and that the soft lips won't fully press against hers. When Faith pulls back to see what the problem is the blonde has a very odd look on her face.

"I've never tasted myself before. The ick factor is very high right now. It's like I just ate myself out." Even though she's the epitome of serious, Faith can't help but chuckle at that thought. Buffy rolls her eyes and lets out a very exaggerated sigh.

"Oh you know you would if you could. Why do you think dogs are always licking themselves? 'Cause it feels so damn good," Faith says and uses her sexy voice on the last sentence and wiggles her eyebrows. Buffy rolls her eyes again and giggles a little bit. Then she pushes Faith up by the shoulders and sits up at the same time.

"Whatever dork, just get me home before my mom goes postal." She leans over and gives Faith a kiss on the lips. "I would like to not be grounded sometime this year." The brunette smiles and starts up the truck. The two drive across town in a very comfortable silence. They're holding hands and Faith is lightly rubbing her thumb across the very smooth skin underneath it. When she gets a block away from the house she pulls over to the curb and puts the truck in park.

"I better let you walk from here or your mom will never believe you were at school getting tutored. A chick named Alicia tutors during the week, just tell your mom you were with her. And remember: two plus two equals four, x is the Roman numeral for ten, and the square root of a million is one thousand." Buffy rolls her eyes and smiles a little bit. She leans over and gives Faith a little kiss goodbye, and slides out of the truck.

She straightens out her skirt and checks her hair in the mirror before she closes the door. Then she waves bye to Faith and blows her a little kiss. The brunettes laughs and shakes her a head a little bit, and then puts the truck into drive. She watches as Faith makes a U-turn and starts driving off in the other direction. The petite blonde is halfway down the sidewalk and only a minute from home, she has a large smile on her face and a little skip in her step, when she suddenly stops cold and her eyes widen. 'I left my panties in Faith's truck! I really hope her brother doesn't find them or I'm dead.'


	19. Her Heart To Heart

Faith pulls her rust bucket of a truck into the motel parking lot and quickly finds a spot. She has a smirk on her face that she's been trying to get rid of on the drive over, but she can't. She can't because she finally got passed second base with Buffy. Sure they've been dating a month, but it happened a lot sooner then she expected. She figured the blonde would be a little more reluctant, and the fact that the first attempt for third led to the actual event gives the brunette high hopes for the future. 'And she's definitely not a natural blonde,' Faith thinks as she hops out of her truck.

Despite the fact that the motels in Sunnydale are nothing but giant health code violations, Faith's foster parents were only willing to pay for one of the crappy rooms. They didn't feel comfortable having Faith's ex-con brother staying at their house so they're paying for a room until he gets a job and can pay for it himself. The brunette is pissed at her state appointed guardians but there's nothing she can do about it.

'As soon as I'm eighteen I'm getting the fuck outta there,' she thinks as she walks towards the building. Tensions are now high in the Doriann household. Faith hasn't spoken to them since the morning she woke up to Judy yelling after finding a strange man sleeping on the couch with Faith curled up in his lap. She's still obeying some of the rules. She said she'd start behaving and she's going to. 'I don't know why they're being dicks about it. It's not like he's a rapist or anything,' she thinks and knocks on the door and waits for her brother to answer.

"Hey big bro," she says with a cheeky smile. He hates it when she calls him that, which is the only reason she insists on giving him that nickname. "I brought you some lunch. Figured you could use something to eat." She looks up at him with a big smile on her face. The fact that her big brother is finally back in her life is still very surreal, but she loves it. She's missed him more then words can actually express. "Well, it is like five something so I guess this is dinner. Aren't you gonna let me in?"

"I kinda have company right now," he says in a sleep roughened voice. Her eyebrows furrow a little bit, and she finally notices the fact that he only has the door open about an inch, and from what she can tell he's only wearing boxers. 'And he probably slipped those on before he answered the door.' "Let me get dressed and we'll eat outside, alright?" She nods her head but she doesn't say anything.

'Don't get all jealous. He's been in prison for eight years I'm surprised he waited this long to bring someone back. He probably already has and they just didn't stick around. It's not like he's your boyfriend 'cause that would be creepy, and disgusting on so many levels.' Her internal babble is put to rest when her brother opens the door, fully dressed and looking a little tired. She tries to see passed him and get a glance of whoever is still sleeping in his bed, but he blocks her view.

They walk back to her truck and she lets the tailgate down. They hop up and she takes all the food out of the bag. She has more then enough for the two of them. She panicked at the drive thru because she didn't know what her brother would want. The large variety makes him chuckle and shake his head. Faith looks at the guy she's admired her entire life and she gets the 'he's just so great' expression on her face. But then it changes to one of mischief and curiosity and he knows what's coming.

"So, who's in your room?" she asks and shoves a french fry in her mouth. He takes a large bite of his cheeseburger and shrugs his shoulders. "Oh hell no. If we have to eat outside like a couple of bums because of the chick in your room then you're giving me details. What does she look like?" He does nothing but open his mouth and stick out his tongue, the very thoroughly chewed bite of burger looks far from appetizing in this form. Faith gives him a punch on the arm and chuckles a little. "Very mature."

"Maturity is my middle name," he says and takes a drink of his soda. Faith chuckles and munches on a few more fries. She never thought it would be possible for her to be so happy while doing nothing more then sitting on the very uncomfortable tailgate of her truck, and eating food from a place called The Doublemeat Palace.

"No it's not," she says and unwraps the 'doublemeat special'. She has no idea what it is, but judging by the fact it's from a fast food restaurant she'd rather not know. 'Ignorance is bliss,' she thinks and takes a small bite. "So, who's the girl you were fucking?" The older boy sighs a very disapproving sigh at the language Faith used. "Oh, I'm sorry," she says very sarcastically. "Who was the girl you were fornicating with?" He decides to give into his little sister's curiosity just to get her to shut up.

"Her name's Tonya, I met her at the Bronze last night." Faith laughs a little bit, and takes another bite from her burger. She starts thinking back to her wilder days before she started seeing Buffy, and she can think of three girls named Tonya that she slept with, and she met all three of them at the Bronze. 'So odds are we probably slept together. Lets just hope she doesn't remember me. Nah, it's impossible to forget me.'

"Oh," Faith says and gives her brother a very playful smile. "She sounds like a keeper. When's the wedding?" He rolls his eyes and she laughs at her own joke. 'If you can't amuse yourself you might as well be dead.' She crinkles up the wrapper and tosses it into the bag, and vows to never eat at the Doublemeat Palace again. "I need to stretch out, I've been sitting way too long." She slides off the tailgate paces back and forth from one end of the truck to the other.

Then she bends down to touch her toes so she can stretch out some of the restless muscles. 'And Cordelia said I could never be a cheerleader. Not that I want to.' What she doesn't notice is when she bends down it causes some of the pink material to poke out above the hem of her pocket, and when she stands up straight it makes even more of the fabric stick out. She can't see any of this, but her brother sees the flash of color out of the corner of his eye. It catches his attention and he can't help but look. His eyebrows furrow a little and he reaches out and snatches the pair of girly panties from his little sister's pocket.

"What the fuck?" Faith yells when she feels her brother's hand on her ass. "I know you've been in prison a long time, but that's no excuse for incest." She turns around and her eyes widen a little in fear when she sees what her brother is holding. But then she relaxes and even cracks a smile. 'He'll be a total hypocrite if he gets pissed. He fucked a girl named Tonya he met last night, I've been dating B for a month. If anyone should be pissy it's me.'

"Please tell me these are yours," he says, his voice laced with anger, and just a tiny bit of disappointment. Faith's smile gets a little bigger, and she tries to take them back, but the taller boy hold them out of her reach.

"No, they're not." She sounds very pleased with herself. "You wanna give 'em back? I was kinda hoping to hold onto for a while, like a souvenir or something." She laughs a little at how perverted that sounds, but she doesn't really care. She's never done anything like this before, but this is different. She's actually dating Buffy, the blonde actually means something to her, and she wants something to remember all of the big moments that happen in their relationship. And what better way to remember the first time she went down on her then by taking the underwear the blonde was wearing at the time?

"You've only been dating her for a month, and you slept with her?" he asks and Faith's eyebrows furrow in confusion at his anger, and in anger because of his tone. "I can't believe you lost your virginity to that prep." 'Wow, I guess it's really time I sat him down and explained some things,' she thinks and sighs a very deep sigh. "I know I haven't been around, but you've been visiting me since you got your licence. I'd like to think I taught you better then that."

"Who are you to decide what's better?" she asks and takes a step forward. She was going to sit down and calmly explain what she's been up to since she moved to Sunnydale, but what he's implying about the blonde is getting her really pissed off. "She's better, alright? I'm the trash who's chasing after her. I have nothing to offer this chick, and she's still around. She really likes me, and I really like her. I know you wanna think that you know me, but you don't. You know the little eight year old girl you saved from Mom's husband. Because if you really knew me you wouldn't be pissed off that I'm dating Buffy."

Memories from her past start to jump forward in her mind, and she can't make them stop. Her eyes start to well up with tears but she forces them back. She takes a couple of steps backwards, and turns around so she's facing away from her brother. She has so much respect for him. She just wants him to respect her, to view her as an equal. Not some little sister he needs to protect. She hears Noah walk up behind her, and then feels his hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off and walks back over to the truck. She wipes away the drying tears and sniffles loudly. She hops back up on the tailgate and takes a drink of her soda.

"You are not trash, do you understand me?" he asks and stands about six inches in front of her. To anyone else his size would be intimidating, but to her he's just one big teddy bear, always has been, always will be. "She's not better then you because she has money, and a big house, and all the stuff we never had. No one is better then you because of that." She sniffles again and sets the soda down.

"And we're not better then them 'cause we've had it rough. Why are you getting so pissed off? I can take care of myself, it's not like she can hurt me." He sighs and sits down next to her. He doesn't notice when she slyly reaches over and grabs onto the panties. She tries not to smirk as she slips them into her back pants pocket.

"'Cause you're my little sister. I don't like the thought of anyone touching you." She can't help but roll her eyes and she scarfs down some more of the fries. No one can switch from one emotion to the other faster then the Lehanes. It's a genetic trait to go from being angry as hell and on the brink of tears, to perfectly fine like nothing happened.

"So it's safe to say you won't want to hang around us when we're together?" she asks with a little mischievous smile on her face. She knows she should be careful, at this point teasing him is like poking a hibernating bear with a sharp stick. Eventually the bear is going to wake up and kill you, it's just a matter of dropping the stick, and running away in the nick of time. "If you can't stand the thought of her touching me you won't want to be around her."

"Oh, I'm going to hang out with you guys. I wanna keep my eye on you, make sure she doesn't touch you." Faith rolls her eyes and picks up another one of the burgers. Now that the fight is over and everything is calm her appetite is calling out for attention. 'Besides I said I'd never eat there again. I bought this food before I said that so it doesn't count.' As she goes to take a bite she feels herself being lifted off the truck by a very strong arm. Then she feels a hand on her ass and fingers digging into her pocket. She tries to struggle against it, but it's like a Jack Russell fighting off a Rottweiler.

"You're not keeping these," Noah says and lets her go. He laughs at the pout on Faith's face but he doesn't give in to what she wants. He stuffs the pink underwear into his front pants pocket where he knows Faith won't venture into. "I'm gonna burn 'em when you leave, and you're goin straight home. I don't want you hanging out with Buffy anymore today." The teenager just rolls her eyes and tries not to sigh. 'Big brothers: can't live with 'em, and it's illegal to kill 'em.'


	20. My Enlightenment

"You know we probably shouldn't be doing this," Buffy whispers breathlessly and moans when Faith kisses her again. It's been two days since the 'tutoring session'. The blonde told her mother last night that although she learned a lot from Alicia she still needs some help. Now the two are parked in the same spot as they were before. Nobody else seems to know about this spot so Buffy feels relatively safe that no one will catch them. The only problem is the twenty minute drive back to her house.

This time the tutoring session has been moved to the bed of the truck. The cab is too cramped, and after Faith had to suddenly slam on the breaks this morning to stop from running over a dog that wander into the middle of her lane, her cup of Star Bucks coffee went flying forward spilling all over the place. The overwhelming smell still lingers on the upholstery and it was giving both of them a headache. Luckily the brunette just so happened to have a blanket behind the seat that they could lay on so their clothes wouldn't get dirty.

"Why's that?" Faith asks and takes a little breath before continuing the heated battle their tongues are currently having at the moment. She's trying as hard as she can to control herself, but Buffy's had to swat at her wandering hands a couple of times. Is it her fault that kissing the blonde turns her on so much? She wants to taste the blonde again, and this time hopefully get a little reciprocation. 'Don't wanna be a pig, but she's got me so worked up I might spontaneously combust if I don't get some release.'

"I feel bad about lying to my mom," the blonde says and moans when Faith starts kissing the sweet spot right behind her ear. This is Buffy's small attempt to try and make the brunette feel a little guilty so they'll stop the grope fest and talk. Although they talk a lot at lunch and during their morning break, they don't talk about anything important. Buffy still doesn't feel like she knows Faith. She tenses up a little when she feels the brunette cup her breast.

This isn't the first time in the last half hour that this has happened. Faith seems have to a severe case of 'grabby hands', and so far the blonde has swatted the hands away, but now she's starting to change her mind. 'Finally she's getting into it,' Faith thinks and gently presses her palm against the hardening nipple below it. Her other hand, which so far as been resting on Buffy's side, slowly sneaks its way down to the blonde's thigh. To distract the blonde a little better, she gives up her soft sucking on Buffy's neck, and kisses her on the lips again.

Buffy moans at the feeling of Faith's soft lips on hers, and she opens her mouth to deepen the kiss. She is a little distracted though, because she's trying to come up with a better excuse as to why they should stop. If she felt bad about lying to her mom then things would not have gone as far as they went two days ago. When she feels Faith hand start to work its way up her thigh and under her skirt she comes up with the perfect excuse. She pulls back from the kiss with a small smile on her face and she grabs onto the hand that's about an inch away from its destination.

"Oh no you don't," she says and lets out a little giggle at the confused look on Faith's face. "The last time you took off a pair of my underwear I never got them back." She grabs onto the other hand that's still cupping her breast and she pushes it down to Faith's side. She then scoots away from the brunette and sighs. She leans against the cab of the truck and can't help but wonder a few things. "Faith, what happened to that pair of panties I forgot in your truck?" 'Thank God she thinks she forgot them. She'd probably kill me if she found out I took them.'

"My brother found them and threw them away. First he said he was going to burn them, and I got a little creeped out and questioned him on it. But then he said that he was just joking, and he threw them in the dumpster. Sorry about that. I can buy you a new pair if you want," she says with a sexy smile, and she wiggles her eyebrows a little. It makes Buffy giggle and shake her head.

"I don't know. I really don't think comfort would be at the top of your priority list." She watches as Faith scoots towards her, but she doesn't try to kiss her like Buffy thought she was going to. Instead, she leans against the cab of the truck so the two are sitting side by side. She reaches out and gently slips her hand into Buffy's and laces their fingers together. They sit in silence for a few minutes, both just enjoying the company of the other. But then Buffy's mind comes up with another question, and she can't help but ask.

"Hey Faith?" she says with a little hesitance. 'She probably won't answer me. She never did before,' she thinks. "How come you haven't gone to LA? I know you went last month, but how come you haven't gone there yet?" From what Willow and Xander have told her Faith goes to LA at least once, sometimes twice a month, and usually stays a couple days at a time. Buffy didn't really believe them until she questioned the brunette on it at school and the information was confirmed.

"'Cause I don't need to go back anymore," she says with a little sigh. 'So, this is the real reason why she stopped what we were doing? If she wants to talk all she has to do is say so.' Before the blonde can ask the question she decides to just give her the answer. "I was going there to see my brother, but he's here now so I don't have to go back anymore." Buffy thinks about what Faith just told her, and something doesn't add up.

"Why did it take him so long to move here? When he gave me that ride home he said he wasn't around to see you grow up. How come he wasn't around?" the blonde sounds curious, and not at all pushy, which is what she was afraid of sounding like. 'I don't want her to think I'll get mad if she doesn't tell me.' She watches as Faith seems to struggle with what she should do. She gently strokes the back of Faith's hand with her thumb to try and comfort her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't get mad if you don't want to talk about it." That makes Faith feel a little guilty. 'She just wants to know more about you. She said in the beginning she wants a real relationship and all you've done is try to get down her pants.' She sighs a very deep sigh as she struggles to keep the pain from her past under control. The last thing she wants to do is break down in front of the blonde. She turns towards Buffy with a very serious expression on her face.

"If I tell you this you have to swear to me you won't tell anyone." She looks deeply into Buffy's eyes. "Don't tell Willow or Xander, or your mom, or write it down in your diary if you have one. This doesn't leave here, ok?" Buffy nods her head, but she somehow knows a simple nod isn't going to be enough. She gently cups Faith's cheek and softly strokes the soft skin.

"I swear on my life I won't tell anyone, or write it down. It'll stay between us." She feels Faith lean into her touch, but then she pulls away. She sits with her back against the cab and she stares at her knees. She hasn't let go of Buffy's hand, but her grip has loosened quite a bit. She sighs again, and forces herself to open up. This is something that she's never told anyone, not even Anna. She's taking a very large gamble by opening up, and hopefully this will end in her favor.

"He wasn't around because he was in prison," she says and Buffy tenses a little bit. Before she can even ask why Faith keeps talking. "It's my fault he got locked up." The blonde gets the feeling that she should just be quiet. From the pensive look on Faith's face Buffy just knows that she's going to get the whole story so she shouldn't interrupt. "Our dad died in a car accident when I was real little. Like a year old or something like that. Mom never really got over it 'cause he was the love of her life.

"She started drinking when I was five, probably before that she just wasn't as concerned about hiding the bottles. That's when she started dating these loser guys. They never really paid any attention to my brother or me. All they wanted to do was get drunk and have sex with my mom. There as no other reason for them to stick around." She pauses, and takes in a deep breath, hoping that it will calm her down a little bit. She notices that Buffy is softly caressing the back of her hand again and it makes her smile. It goes away when she continues the story.

"But then she started dating this real dick named Jeremy. Mom's boyfriends never stuck around for more then a couple weeks, but he wouldn't go away. He got kicked out of his apartment after he lost his job so Mom let him move in with us. He was always bossing her around, and when he wasn't fucking her or hitting her he was sitting in his ugly recliner watching TV and drinking." She pauses again, and Buffy uses her other hand to caress Faith's arm, and not just the back of her hand.

"One night she worked a double shift to cover for a girl that called in sick. When she got home Jeremy started screaming at her because she wasn't home in time to make dinner. She told him to back off so he slapped her. Noah jumped up and pushed him back and told him to leave my mom alone. Jeremy punched him in the face, and took off his belt and beat him with it. When he was done he put his belt back on and said 'nice try, son, better luck next time'." She pauses again and Buffy leans a little closer hoping that being close with bring Faith a little comfort.

"Noah never left me alone with him after that. He was afraid that he'd beat me too. But then Mom lost one of her jobs, and Jeremy wasn't working so Noah had to get a job so we wouldn't get evicted. I just turned eight, and my mom got me this toy for my birthday. Ya know those little dogs that bark a couple times then do a flip?" She stops, and smiles a little bit at the memory of the birthday gift. Her mom had saved up for weeks so she could afford it. She takes another deep sigh as she thinks about the next part.

"And one night, when my mom and brother were both working, I was playing with it in the living room and Jeremy was watching TV like he always did. He told me to stop but I didn't. I told him that he wasn't my dad so I didn't have to listen to him. He jumped up and grabbed it out of my hand and slammed it against the wall. It shattered into a bunch of pieces and I started crying. Then I got scared and I ran into my bedroom. He chased after me and pushed me onto my bed. He held me on my stomach and lifted my nightshirt up. Then he took off his belt and he started spanking me with it." Buffy gets tears in her eyes as she imagines what that must've been like.

"I remember screaming for him to stop, but he said I had to learn my lesson for not listening. I remember it hurt so bad, and he wasn't just hitting me on the ass, he was hitting my back and my thighs, and I couldn't stop screaming. I remember hearing this loud smack, and he fell on top of me. Then he got up and I moved back to the corner of my bed, and I saw Noah and he was hitting him with a baseball bat. I was screaming at him to stop, but he wouldn't. He just kept hitting him, and hitting him, even after Jeremy stopped moving.

"I guess one of the neighbors heard me screaming and called 9-1-1 'cause the cops showed up and they handcuffed Noah and took him into the living room and made him sit down on the couch. They took me out to one of the cars and had me sit in the backseat. I remember looking out the window and seeing the EMTs taking Jeremy out in a body bag, and they put him in the back of the ambulance and when they left they didn't turn the siren on. I watched a cop take Noah to a different car and put him in the back, and they took him away."

She can't stop the tears from running down her face. She tries to wipe them away, but they just keep coming. She feels Buffy's arms wrap around her, and pull her close. She rests her head on Buffy's shoulder but she doesn't allow herself to openly sob. She's quiet for a few minutes while she calms herself down. The blonde starts gently rubbing her back, and stroking her hair, and she doesn't stop for a second. When the throbbing in her head stops, and her tears come to an end, she sits up and wipes the moisture off her face. She sniffles very loudly and she smiles a little when Buffy keeps rubbing her back.

"Noah was charged with manslaughter. His defense attorney said that he was too overcome with anger at the sight of seeing our mom's boyfriend attacking me to really control what he was doing. And he was. He told me that he saw Jeremy hitting me and he lost it. He only got eight years, but it's still eight years. I lived with my mom for a while but she couldn't quit drinking and eventually social services caught on to it, and they took me away. That's when I moved in with my foster parents. After a couple years we moved to Sunnydale to get away from the big city." She goes quiet after that and Buffy has a feeling that share time is over.

"God Faith," she says with tears still in her eyes. "I don't know what to say." The brunette looks over at her for the first time since she started telling Buffy about her past, and she can't help but get a little smile on her face. "I can't even imagine what that must have been like. Is that why your brother is so protective of you? Is that why he doesn't like me?" Faith's smile gets a little bigger and she reaches out and wipes Buffy's tears away as they fall.

"Sort of. In LA the rich and the poor don't mix well. Where we're from a girl like you wanting a girl like me wouldn't end well at all. He's afraid you're going to use me then dump me, and he doesn't want me to get hurt. When I saw him I told him he needs to back off a little and he said he'd tone it down, so we'll see." Something else that Faith said doesn't sit right with the blonde. She hesitates but then decides she should go ahead and ask.

"I'm from LA and none of the kids at my school are like that," she says trying not to sound like she's accusing Faith of anything. The brunette looks at her for a few seconds and gets a little smile on her face.

"You went to Hemery, right?" she asks and Buffy nods her head. 'What does that have to do with anything?' "Hemery doesn't have poor kids, Buffy. It has rich kids and even richer kids." Buffy's about to protest but then she thinks about it. 'Dammit, she's right.' "It's ok, B, don't stress about it. You're not like that so it doesn't matter." 'No, I guess it doesn't. God, she's been through so much. I wish I could make it better.' She starts thinking of some different way she could make Faith feel better, when the brunette looks down at her watch. "We better go or you're gonna be late."

Faith puts the blanket back behind the seat, and they both hop in. The drive back to Buffy's house is silent except for the radio. Buffy really doesn't know what to say. 'What do you say to that? Oh I'm sorry your mom's boyfriend beat you and you had to watch your brother kill him and your mom couldn't stop being a drunk so the state took you away. Yeah I really don't think that's going to cut it.' She shifts around in the seat and is glad the radio actually works in this piece of junk.

Again the brunette stops a block away just in case Dawn and/or Mrs. Summers are already home. She turns off the radio, and looks over at the blonde. Buffy has a far away expression on her face and Faith wonders what she's thinking about. She's about to say something when Buffy finally looks up at her. The blonde looks deeply into Faith's eyes for what feels like forever. Then she leans forward and kisses her. It starts out deep, and only gets deeper. Buffy's never kissed Faith this passionately before, and the brunette is having a little trouble keeping up. Then they finally pull back for air and Faith has a small smile on her face.

"What was that for?" she breathes out more then she says. Her question isn't answer, but she is silenced with another mind numbing kiss. Their breathing is coming out very strongly through their noses and the only sound is the heavy smacking of their lips as their tongues battle for dominance. They can both feel the heat rising as the world seems to fade away, leaving just the two of them. Both of them have completely turned their brains off and are thinking with their feelings, and their bodies.

"Ok, I need air," Faith says as she breaks the kiss. She rests her forehead against Buffy's and they pant against each other. "You know I wanna keep doing this, but you gotta get home before your mom comes looking for you. She'll have to drive passed us to get to the school and if she sees us we're dead." Buffy nods her head a little, but then presses her lips to Faith's. The kiss is soft, and tender unlike the others that happened just moments before. Then she pulls back and looks deeply into Faith's eyes again.

"Pick me up tomorrow?" she asks and Faith nods her head. She leaves one last kiss on the brunette's lips before she grabs her backpack and gets out of the truck. She waves goodbye when Faith starts to drive off, and the brunette waves back. She slowly walks home and tries not to think about the things that Faith told her. 'Her brother is out of prison now, and they're building a relationship so that's good. I think she would have told me if her foster family was abusing her. So I guess things are getting better. And hey, I'm going home from the 'tutoring session' and I still have my underwear so things could definitely be worst.'


	21. My Suspicions

"Mom this so isn't fair," Buffy says and follows her mom from the living room into the kitchen. "It isn't my fault Dawn's not old enough to go by herself. Why do I have to play tour guide?" It's been two days since the bubbly blonde, and her darker counterpart had their little chat in the back of Faith's truck. Since the chat happened on a Friday, and it's now Sunday the blonde hasn't had a chance to talk with Faith. She's afraid the slightly younger girl might withdraw and regret telling her all of that personal stuff.

But that also means it's also been five days since Dawn moved into the house. She's made a couple friends at school, and they made plans to go to downtown Sunnydale where all of the shops are. The problem is Janice's mom had to cancel because of work related reasons. Joyce understood because in the past she's had to cancel as a chaperone because of work. But when she saw how upset Dawn got when she heard the news she called Janice's mom back and worked something else out.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you tell Dawn on Tuesday that you'd give her a tour of Sunnydale this weekend?" 'Crap, she heard that? I wasn't serious I was just trying to make her feel better. I swear you say one nice thing and it comes back to bite you in the ass.' "So I suggest you suck it up and 'play tour guide', if you want me to rethink the length of your groundation." 'She's going to rethink it? Yes!'

"Ok, Mom, I'll play tour guide." Then a thought comes to her mind that's so brilliant she wants to sit back and admire herself for the genius idea. "Look, I'm not complaining or anything, but if I have to spend all afternoon with a couple of fifth graders, then can I have a friend there too so I won't collapse from complete boredom?" 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.' She watches as her mom thinks about it and by how relaxed she looks Buffy can tell the answer is most likely going to be yes.

"I don't see a problem with it." Buffy squeals and gives her mom a big hug, and a somewhat sloppy kiss on the cheek. She starts to run out of the room so she can call Faith's cell phone and tell the other girl about her brilliant plan. "But it can't be Faith." She stops dead in her tracks and turns around very slowly. She has a look of shock on her face that Joyce is finding very hard not to laugh at.

"Why not? You said I can take a friend. Faith's a friend. Yeah, she's my girlfriend but she's also a friend." 'Damn, why is Mom being so stubborn about this whole 'no seeing Faith' thing. It's like she doesn't want me to have any fun at all.' She takes a couple of steps closer to her mother as she waits for an answer.

"Buffy, I know this concept is hard for you to wrap your mind around, but I was once a teenager. And I know that if Faith comes along you two might sneak off together and leave your sister and her friend by themselves so you and Faith can have some fun of your own." 'What exactly is she implying? Because I don't like it.' Buffy tries to stay calm but it's pretty hard. 'It's like she doesn't trust me or something.' Well, you have lied to her in the past, she has her reasons for being suspicious. 'That is so totally different.' How? 'Well for one Dawn wasn't anywhere near us so there was no chance of us getting caught.'

"So you're saying you don't trust me?" she asks laying down a guilt card. "I know I shouldn't have let Faith in my room and I'm being punished for that now. But you can trust me, Mom. I'm not going to sneak off with her and leave Dawnie and her friend alone. Sunnydale is small but it has it's fair share of weirdoes." 'That's right, play at her fears. Child abduction is something every parent fears.' "And Faith can help me keep an eye on them so they won't try to ditch us. Dawn's done that before." She can see the wheels turning in her mother's head and she tries not to smile.

"Will all four of you fit in Faith's truck?" her mom asks and starts cleaning the potatoes she's going to bake for dinner. Buffy thinks about it for a few seconds. Will they fit in Faith's truck? If four teenagers can fit inside it to go to a dance then two teenagers and two fifth graders should be able to.

"Yeah, we can all fit. And if we don't we can always tie Dawn to the hood of the truck like a deer." Joyce gives her daughter a very disapproving look and Buffy puts her hands up in mock-surrender. "I'm just kidding. This way we can be home sooner. I can have Faith drop Janice off at her house first and then she can drop us off here." Then she gets another idea in her mind. She wants to bring it up because it has been a few days since they last talked about it, and Joyce seems to have forgotten all about it. 'But I could be asking for too much too soon. She could reconsider everything. But it's a risk I'm willing to take.'

"You know, Mom, if Faith is going to be playing chauffeur and babysitter then maybe we should invite her over for dinner as a nice way of saying thank you." Joyce stops what she's doing and gives her daughter a sidelong glance. "She'll do it just to be nice, she doesn't need any motivation or anything but it would be nice to show her how much we appreciate her help." Buffy watches as her mom sighs and goes back to cleaning the potatoes.

"I guess." Buffy squeals and starts jumping up and down in a very girly way. "But I have a few rules for you." 'Fuck, I knew there'd be a catch.' "You two are not allowed to go upstairs together." 'Understandable.' "And you will be on your best behavior, and that means no making out." 'A little less understandable.' "And if Dawn wants to hang out with you, you won't complain, or call her names, or tell her to leave." 'Ok, that's going too far.' "If you argue with me I'll call Janice's mom and cancel the entire trip, and neither of you will be going to the mall." 'And if she does that and Dawn finds out it was because of me she'll freak out.'

"You drive a hard bargain, but ok. We won't act like delinquents, and we'll let Dawn hang out with us if she wants to. Thanks Mom, you're the best." She feels like she has to add that even though she doesn't believe it's true. She gives her mom another kiss on the cheek and scampers off to call Faith. The phone isn't in it's cradle, however. She searches the entire downstairs before she heads upstairs thinking maybe she left it in her room. It's not in there though. It's in Dawn's room, and the ten-year-old is on it talking to Janice and they're going on and on about how much fun tomorrow is going to be.

"Alright runt I need the phone. Say goodbye to your little friend." Buffy can tell that Dawn is going to argue with her, but her mother's words from earlier come floating into her mind. 'She won't be able to say no once I tell her what mom said.' "Look, Mom said if I don't behave then she won't let me go out tomorrow, and if I can't go out then your little shopping trip gets cancelled. So say goodbye to whoever you're talking to, and hand over the phone because if Mom hears us arguing then we're both screwed." The ten-year-old preteen thinks about it for a few seconds but knows she doesn't have any other options.

"Janice I have to go. My sister's about to throw a fit. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." She hangs up and hands the phone to Buffy. "You have a cell phone, you know. Why didn't you just use that?" Buffy rolls her eyes and starts dialing the number, and walking away from the younger girl at the same time. "And haven't you ever heard of knocking? You always freak out whenever I go in your room without asking first." Buffy has to bite her tongue to stop herself from fighting back.

"Hello?" Buffy hears when Faith finally answers her phone. 'Wait, that's not Faith's voice. Who the hell is answering Faith's phone?' "Hello anyone there?" The girl pauses and waits and Buffy tries to recognize the voice, but she can't. She has no idea who has answered her girlfriend's cell phone. "I'm hanging up if you don't say anything in the next three seconds." That snaps Buffy out of her little shock.

"Sorry, is Faith there? This is Buffy." 'Why did I tell this chick my name? Oh well, doesn't really matter now.' The blonde has never felt this kind of panic before. It's an odd mix of fear, anger, and denial. Fear that Faith might be cheating on her, anger that Faith might be cheating on her, and denial because Buffy doesn't want to believe that Faith might be cheating on her. 'Don't jump to any conclusions. Just wait until you talk to her about it.'

"No, she isn't. But I'll tell her you called." Before Buffy can say anything the girl hangs up. Buffy presses the end button and stares at the phone for a few seconds. 'Did that really just happen? Did someone else really just answer Faith's phone and then hang up on me? And she sounded a little breathless. What was she doing?' Even though she keeps telling herself not to jump to conclusions, they jump to her. Images of Faith doing things with other girls that would cause them to be breathless start popping into her mind. And these aren't the harmless fantasies she sometimes has when she's bored.

Buffy wants to call Willow and rant to her about it just to get it off her chest, and hopefully get some best friend reassurance, but she can't do that for two reasons. One, if her mom catches her talking on the phone and she isn't asking Faith if she'll give the girls a ride, then she'll be grounded for even longer. Two, if she calls Willow and tells the redhead that she thinks Faith is cheating on her then she'll get a fat 'I told you so'. And having this rubbed in her face is the last thing she needs right now.

"Are you done on the phone yet? I need to call Maggie," she hears Dawn say from her bedroom door. 'Crap, I forgot to shut the door.' "What's wrong?" Buffy didn't even realize that she had tears in her eyes or that her face was getting a little blotchy. She also has the whole Rudolph thing going on. Buffy sniffles and wipes at her eyes. Then she hands the phone to Dawn and lays down on her bed.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel so good right now." It isn't a lie, she doesn't feel good. If Faith is cheating on her then everyone at school is going to find out about it. Which means Willow and Xander are both going to be singing the 'I told you so' song. Being wrong is a horrible feeling. Being wrong about trusting someone is even worst, especially when you were warned. "Will you tell Mom I'm not hungry and I don't want to come down for dinner?" Dawn is about to leave when the Summers' stubbornness starts to kick in.

"Come on, Buffy you can tell me. I'm sure it's not that horrible anyway." 'She probably just can't decide what outfit to wear tomorrow, and she wants to look special for Faith.' Dawn sits down on the edge of the bed and is surprised that her older sister hasn't yelled at her to get out, or called her runt and said that she won't understand because she's too young. 'Everybody thinks I'm too young. But I'm not stupid, I get stuff.' To her surprise Buffy actually rolls over on the bed and faces her. More tears have appeared in her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall.

"Close the door," the blonde says and sits up a little bit. She leans against her headboard and watches as Dawn jumps off the bed and quietly closes the door. Then the adolescent runs back over, and sits back down on the bed, this time closer to the blonde instead of being right on the edge. 'I need to talk to someone just to vent, and if Dawn thinks I'm letting her in on a big secret and only trusting her with it then she won't tell anyone.' The blonde sighs a little and wipes at her eyes again. 'My makeup is so screwed.'

"You can't tell anyone about this, ok? Not even Mom." Dawn nods her head and swears on the life of her hamster that she won't tell anyone. And she does love that hamster. "I called Faith's cell phone to ask if she'll give us a ride tomorrow so we won't have to walk to the mall." 'I can't believe Mom said she could do that. This is such crap.' "And someone else answered her phone. I don't know who she was, but she said she'd have Faith call me back and then she hung up. She sounded like she was in a hurry to get off the phone." Being only ten Dawn doesn't fully understand why her sister is so upset.

"Maybe she was just busy." Buffy can't help but laugh a little bit at Dawn's naivety. 'That's what I'm afraid of. That she was busy having sex with my girlfriend.' Buffy sees that Dawn looks a little frustrated and she knows it's because she laughed.

"I'm sorry, Dawn, I didn't mean to laugh." The younger girl knows that Buffy is serious because she actually said her name. She didn't call her Dawnie, or brat, or runt. "It's just, her being busy is what I'm afraid of." She knows she needs to explain it better because her ten-year-old sister isn't going to get it. "She sounded a little breathless, so I think she was busy, and by busy I mean I think she was doing something with Faith. Like making out, or having sex." She watches as Dawn's big blue eyes get even bigger.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asks and Buffy just shrugs her shoulders. Infidelity is what broke her family apart and she'll be damned before she lets her sister do nothing when she thinks her girlfriend might be cheating on her. "Buffy you can't let her get away with it. If she's cheating on you then you have to break up with her." Buffy looks into her little sister's eyes and really looks at her. 'When did she get so grown up and knowledgeable? I guess I was too into myself to really pay attention.'

"I'm not going to let her get away with it. But that girl could have been anyone, doing anything. Just because she sounded breathless and answered Faith's phone it doesn't mean she was cheating on me. I'm just overreacting because Faith doesn't have a very clean past, and I know that her being faithful to me has got to be hard for her." Dawn wants to know exactly what Buffy is talking she has a feeling that her sister won't tell her even if she asks nicely. "I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. And you can't be mean to her. If you treat her like a criminal then she's going to suspect something. So be nice, ok?" Dawn nods her head and sighs a little. 'I hope Faith isn't cheating. I don't really like Buffy, but I want her to be happy. And so far Faith has made her happy. If she's cheating then Buffy will never be happy again.'


	22. My Trip To The Mall

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to post another update. I'll try to have the next one in a lot sooner but I can't make any promises. I'm way busier then I used to be so finding time to work on the chapters is becoming harder. But I'll find a way to make it happen. Anyway, enjoy your update.

* * *

The following morning the not-so-giddy blonde makes her way up the stairs of Sunnydale High, through the front doors, and towards her locker. Today is the day she's going to confront Faith about the phone call, and hopefully the brunette will have a good explanation. As she walks down the halls she can't help but notice that a lot of her fellow students are watching her.

'Ok, so I have something huge and highly noticeable on my face?' No, you're face is fine. Everyone is keeping a close eye on the blonde transfer student, because today is also the day that Percy West will be coming back to Sunnydale High after a three week stay in the hospital. Faith did a lot of damage with those heels. She's lucky Percy is too embarrassed to tell his mom and dad that he was beaten up a by a girl or she'd be in jail right now.

When Buffy reaches her locker she opens up the door and takes out the book she'll need but she doesn't close the door right away. Instead, she stares at the emptiness that is the inside of the locker door. 'I should pout some pictures of Faith in here. I mean, I did that at Hemery with my boyfriends. Why shouldn't I put up a picture of Faith?' She closes the locker door and smiles when she feels two arms wrap around her. She leans into the warm body standing right behind her. 'I love it when she does this,' she thinks and giggles as Faith leaves little butterfly kisses along her neck.

"How did I end up with the hottest girl in school?" the brunette whispers and gently tickles the blonde's stomach. Buffy giggles and squirms out of Faith's grasp. She looks into the dark brown eyes of the girl she's falling for, and her good mood drops a little. 'I still need to ask her about the phone call,' she thinks and gives Faith a small smile. 'I have to be casual about this. I don't want her knowing I had a little freak out yesterday.'

"I called your cell phone yesterday," she says and the two start walking down the hall toward their first class. She glances at the brunette out of the corner of her eye, and watches for any change in expression that could be cause for concern. "Some girl answered. She didn't tell me her name, but she said she'd tell you I called. How come you didn't call me back?" They stop outside of the classroom and Faith leans against the wall as they wait for the bell to ring.

"I was at my brother's place yesterday, I forgot my phone in my room. Amy probably answered. She's my foster sister, we have to share a room and she still hasn't learned not to touch my stuff." 'That doesn't explain why she sounded breathless,' the blonde thinks and tries not to sigh. "I didn't get home 'til late so I didn't wanna call. So, what did you want?" 'She's not acting nervous or anything, and she told me she doesn't want to be with anyone but me, but how do I know that for sure? I've been grounded, it's not like we hang out a lot after school. How do I know she's really at her brother's?'

"My sister wants to go to the mall with one of her friends, but they can't go alone. So my mom wants me to play babysitter, and she said it's ok if you go with me, if you want to. I was kind of hoping you would so I don't have to be alone with a couple of fifth graders all day." She puts on her best pout and Faith can't help but smile. 'She is so fuckin cute, and she is using it against me. Why did I tell her I love that pout? Now she's gonna use it all the time.' "I can make it very worth your while." The brunette gets a very mischievous smile on her face, which is exactly what the blonde wanted.

"Oh really?" she asks and raises an eyebrow. Buffy nods her head, and leans against the wall standing close enough to Faith that their arms are slightly touching. As if her hand has a mind of its own, the brunette entwines their fingers together as they continue to smile at each other. 'Ya know, this is kind of sappy. When did I turn into such a pussy? Oh right, when I went down on Buffy's.' "And what exactly did you have in mind?" The prospect of fooling about with the blonde never fails to get her juices flowing.

"Well, since my kid sister is going to be there nothing above PG rated can happen at the mall, but I was thinking I can make it up to you." Buffy leans in very close to the slightly taller girl and leaves a little kiss on the warm skin of Faith's neck. Then she whispers into the other girl's ear, her lips lightly brush against the soft flesh. "I feel the need for a little after school tutoring session." 'Ok, that sounded a little lame, but by the sound of that little whimper I think it did the trick. Faith swallows hard and looks over at the blonde.

"That sounds perfect," she says with a small smile, but then the smiles goes away and is replaced with something that Faith has never felt before regarding another girl: nervousness. 'Well, I have felt this way before with Anna, but that was a long time ago,' she thinks and clears her throat. "If you want to do it. You don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it." She manages to get out in one long breath. She opens her mouth to keep talking, but Buffy cuts her off with a kiss. No tongue is involved because the blonde knows if they get caught making out in the hallway by a teacher or the principal then they'll get suspended for sure.

"I want to," the blonde says when they pull away. Kissing the brunette for even a second can feel like hours, and Buffy loves that feeling. "Like you said it's only third base, just as long as I don't go inside you." Saying that out loud makes the blonde blush all different shades of red. Faith smiles at Buffy's sudden bashfulness. But then she gets serious as she prepares to say something she's been thinking for a while. Right when she opens her mouth to voice her thoughts the bell rings, and many students start walking passed them to get into the class.

"We'll talk later, ok? We can eat lunch alone today." Buffy smiles at the thought but then shakes her head a little bit and gets a 'please understand' look on her face. 'Great, so it's lunch with the super geeks,' Faith thinks and forces herself not to sigh. "Alright, then we can talk after school." Buffy smiles and gives Faith a little kiss on the cheek and they walk into class. 'Am I ever gonna have her all to myself?' the somewhat disgruntled brunette thinks as she sits down at her desk.

The fact that she's worked up and can't do anything about it is putting her in a very bad mood. If she hadn't told Buffy that she would take her and her sister to the mall then she would just ditch and go home and work off this tension growing between her legs. 'Today is going to suck so much,' she thinks as she doodles in her notebook. She normally doesn't doodle, but today she doesn't feel like doing anything else. The only other thing to do would be to sit and listen to the teacher and that would require her to hold still, and she can't do that right now.

The day seems to fly by for Buffy. She spends lunch with Willow and Xander like she promised them she would. Because of her grounding situation she can't see Faith anywhere else but school and she's been spending a lot of time with her, and she thinks she's been neglecting her friends a little. Faith has her own group of friends that she hangs out with because she thinks that Willow and Xander don't like her very much, and she's right.

It's not that they don't like her, but their minds still haven't changed about what type of person Faith is. They still view her as the heartbreaking bitch who stole Anna's heart and put it in a blender. Seeing how nice she is with Buffy only makes it worst. They know Faith's intentions aren't good, and she's acting like she cares. They know that after Faith gets what she wants then she's going to split, and Buffy is going to be really hurt. They don't want to see their friend hurt, but it seems the only way the blonde is going to learn about the brunette is if she experiences it first hand.

When the last bell of the day finally rings both girls are very relieved. Faith is relieved because now she doesn't have to sit down, and stay still. Buffy is relieved because her math class is possibly the most boring class in the entire world. 'Ok so maybe not the most boring class ever, but I can barely stay awake. I wish Faith had that class with me, it would be a lot less boring that way,' she think as she walks out to the parking lot. Every day after school Buffy meets Faith at her rust bucket of a truck, and today is no different.

"Hey sexy," Faith practically purrs when Buffy walks up to her. She steps forward and wraps her arms around the blonde girl's waist. She kisses the blonde hard on the mouth. Her tongue refuses to be denied as she runs it along Buffy's bottom lip. The blonde is too caught up in the moment to remember that they're in the parking lot of the school, and she opens her mouth for Faith to explore. Kissing the blonde like this is, smelling her sweet perfume, and feeling her soft skin is revving Faith up even more.

'God what is this girl doing to me?' she thinks to herself as she tightens her grip on Buffy's waist. She turns them around and presses Buffy up against the door of the truck. She rubs her hands along the blonde's side, grazing the sides of her breasts with each pass. The feeling makes the blonde's nipples grow hard, and Faith can feel them through the material of their shirts and bras. Just thinking about taking those nipples in her mouth, lightly nipping them, and strongly sucking on them, is making the brunette even wetter then she was before.

"I need...air," Buffy quickly says when she pulls her lips away from Faith's. She smiles a little when the brunette rests her forehead against the slightly shorter girl's. 'I love it when she gets all cuddly,' Buffy thinks and rubs the tips of their noses together. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what has gotten into you?" She giggles at the tickling sensation when Faith leaves some little butterfly kisses on the blonde's neck.

"You have," Faith whispers and instantly regrets it because of how sappy it sounds. Buffy doesn't seem to mind though. She smiles and gives Faith a small kiss on the lips. The kisses start out soft, and gentle, but they grow until Faith is pressing Buffy against the metal door and their tongues are battling for dominance. Faith's desire to take the blonde right here and now is growing, and she knows if she doesn't stop she'll do something stupid. "We better get going. Wouldn't want to keep little sis waiting too long."

"You just had to remind me about that," Buffy says with a small groan. "She's going to be pissy about you tagging along." Faith looks a little confused at that. She's never met Dawn and hasn't had the chance to make any type of impression. So why would the adolescent be mad about Faith joining the shopping trip? "She thinks we're going to be all over each other, and acting all gaga and moon eyed. I told her we can do have self-control, but she doesn't believe me." Faith sees and opening and happily takes it.

"Well we were just making out in the school parking lot where everyone can see us, so maybe she's a little right," the brunette says with a mischievous smile. Buffy lets out a little irritated noise and gives Faith a little smack on the arm. "Oooh, baby, I like it rough." Buffy blushes and lightly pushes Faith away from her. She's slowly getting used to Faith's teasing and sexual innuendoes but she still gets embarrassed and a little uncomfortable.

"We need to get going or Dawn is going to be pissed," she says and takes a few steps away from the brunette. Faith knows that she's overstepped her bounds and she feels bad about it. But at the same time she knows that Buffy is starting to get used to her teasing. And she knows this because Buffy isn't babbling a million miles a minute, and almost hyperventilating. So the two hop into Faith's truck and make their way to Dawn's school.

Sunnydale Middle School isn't very far from Sunnydale High, but the drive there feels like forever. They're both turned on, their bodies are very aware of one another, and the urge to pull the truck over to the side of the road and fuck like rabbits is almost overwhelming. They stay calm though, and listen to the radio as they try to ignore what their bodies are telling them to do. It's harder for Faith then it is for Buffy. The brunette was used to having sex on a semi-regular basis, her body was able to release the tension whenever it built up, but she cut off that release and now she's suffering the withdrawals.

'Why did she have to kiss me like that?' Buffy thinks and starts to chew on her thumb nail. 'I want her so bad now, I've never felt like this before. Sure I've been horny, but this is completely different. It's like if I don't have her inside me and soon I'll die.' She knows how stupid that sounds, and she knows she's going to be fine, but her body is definitely in hyper drive. 'Let's just hope it cools down before we get to the mall. Dawn will freak out if I can't keep my hands to myself.'

"There she is," Buffy says and points over at the two girls waiting in front of the school. Faith pulls her rust bucket up to the curb and keeps her foot on the break. No use shutting it off when they're going to leave right away. "Hey Dawn," the blonde says in a friendly tone and opens the door. She scoots closer to Faith, making room for the two girls and red flags start going off in her mind. 'I have to be pressed up right against Faith. Please, please God, give me some more self-control.'

"Hey Buffy," Dawn says as she hops into the truck and sits next to her sister. She looks over at the driver and her eyebrows raise a little bit. "So, you're Faith, huh?" The blonde glares at her little sister for the tone that the smallest brunette used. She sounds suspicious, and curious, but mostly suspicious. 'She better not say anything about my meltdown yesterday or I'll kill her.' When Janice hops in and closes the door Faith eases off the break and eases the truck onto the road.

"Yep, the one and only," Faith says and gives the younger girl a charming smile. "So are you girls ready to shop 'til you drop?" They smile and nods their heads and Buffy gives Faith's thigh a little squeeze. She knows when Faith turns up the charm it's to try and win someone over into liking her. 'I thought she would care less about Dawn, but I guess not,' she thinks and only half listens as Dawn and Janice ramble on and on about some of the other kids in their class.

'When are we going to get there?' Buffy thinks and gives Faith's thigh a little pinch. She smiles to herself as the other girl gives a little start. She's surprised when Faith gives her a little pinch back. 'So she wants to play does she?' Buffy pinches Faith back a little harder then last time and she tries not to laugh. She watches Faith's hand sneak it's way from the steering wheel and it makes its way down towards Buffy's thigh. The blonde jumps away from the fingers trying to pinch her and it causes her to bump roughly into Dawn.

"Jeez, Buffy, watch what you're doing," the pre-teen says in a very irritated tone. Buffy rolls her eyes but she doesn't say anything. If Dawn had bumped her like that she would be kind of pissed. "I thought you said Sunnydale is small, how come it's taking so long?" Buffy sighs and shakes her head a little bit. 'She's right this is taking a long time.' She looks out the window and realizes she has no idea where they are. 'Ok, where is she taking up?'

"I'm taking the back way. School just got out so there's gonna be a lot of people on the main roads. This'll take a couple minutes longer but we won't hit any traffic." 'That's a good idea. I have such a smart girlfriend,' Buffy thinks with a small smile. She rests her head on Faith's shoulder and gives her neck a little kiss. Her smiles gets a little bigger when Faith softly rubs her cheek against the top of Buffy's head.

"Do you guys have to be so sickening?" Dawn asks and gets an elbow to the ribs from Buffy. "Ouch, God I was just joking. You don't have to be such a jerk." Buffy sighs and tunes Dawn out as she start talking to Janice again. It doesn't take long for them to get to the mall. As soon as Faith finds a parking lot and shuts off the truck the two younger girls jump out. They don't walk far because Dawn knows if she wonders off then Buffy will nark on her, and she'll be grounded too.

"Alright ladies, let's do some shopping," Faith says and wraps an arm around Buffy's waist. The blonde similes as they walk into the air conditioned building where most of Sunnydale's stores are kept. The pre-teens don't wait for the older two before they start walking in the direction of the store they want to go to. Buffy and Faith trail not far behind, keeping enough distance so they can talk with a little privacy.

"So when you said we have to babysit your sister that wasn't code for we're going to drop them off and then go do our own thing?" Faith asks as they walk into the pet store. Buffy laughs a little bit and then stops to look at the puppies. She lets out an 'awww, how cute,' and then gives Faith a big pout. That makes the brunette chuckle a little bit and she gives Buffy a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry babe, but I'm sure your mom would kill me if I bought you a puppy." Then the blonde gets an idea.

"But you could keep it at your house, and we can walk it together and teach it tricks, and it can be both of ours." The image of walking down the sidewalk hand-in-hand with Faith with a happy go lucky puppy zig zagging back and forth and barking at the squirrels and cats in the neighborhood puts a smile on the blonde girl's face.

"If I brought a dog home my foster parents would kill me, and how are we gonna do all that stuff when you're grounded?" 'She just has to bring reality into this, doesn't she?' With a large sigh Buffy scratches the nose of the puppy she wanted to get, and a frown appears on her face. Faith has to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep herself from smiling. The blonde looks so cute right now that Faith just wants to kiss her, but she doesn't want Buffy to get mad at her.

"Bye little puppy. I hope you find a good home," she says and Faith rolls her eyes at the melodrama. 'Jeez, everything is life or death with her isn't it?' They start to walk towards the back of the store where the two younger girls are looking at the dog toys, but then Buffy spots something. It's a separate room with the door wide open. Inside is dark except for the lights coming from the different fish tanks. 'Bingo,' Buffy thinks and gets a small smile on her face.

"Faith, lets go look at the fish. All the different colors are really pretty," she says and Faith sighs a little. "Aw, poor you. Your girlfriend wants you to take her into a dark room where no one else can see you, so she can see you without getting kicked out of the store. Poor little baby." Faith starts laughing a little too loudly as they walk towards the aquarium room. The other customers, and the sales clerk give them odd looks but they go unnoticed.

When they first step into the dark room Buffy is distracted by all of the different colors and the large amount of exotic fish in the many aquariums. The feel of Faith's lips lightly kissing her neck tickles her skin and causes her to giggle and snap out of her little trance. They wonder around the large room until they find a nice spot by the seahorses. Faith wraps her arms around the blonde girl's tiny waist and looks deeply into her soft hazel eyes.

'God, she's so sexy. I can't wait until I get her on her back and she's screaming my name,' Faith thinks as she leans down and presses her lips softly against Buffy's. The blonde instantly reciprocates and lets out a soft moan. She can't help it, and she wouldn't even think of hiding it if she could. Faith has her pretty worked up from earlier, and now that she's kissing her again it's like adding more fuel to an out of control fire.

'But I'm not out of control. If I were out of control I'd let her go below the belt, and there will be none of that today,' she thinks as she parts her lips and allows Faith access to her hot and wanting mouth. 'That's not the only part of me that's hot and wanting. It would be so easy because I'm wearing a skit. All she would have to do is slip her hand down there and under my panties, and I'd part my legs a little more and she could go inside me.' Just imagining Faith doing that makes the blonde moan very loudly.

"Ok, B, we gotta stop," Faith says as she pulls back quickly. Her breathing is labored and heavy and her eyes are fully dilated not only because of the darkness of the room but from the heavenly sounds coming from the blonde. The brunette knows that if they don't stop soon then she's going to reach a point of no return and she doesn't want to cross that line. Buffy wants it to be special and losing her virginity in the aquarium section of a pet store doesn't exactly sound like something she'd look back on and smile about.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Buffy says and leans her forehead against the slightly taller girl's. 'I'm glad no one heard that. I can't believe I moaned that loud. I wonder if that's what I'll sound like during my first time,' she thinks and concentrates on bringing her breathing back to normal. When it's slowed and her face feels like it's cooled down some, she looks up at Faith and she can see the flush still on the other girl's face. 'She must be really worked up. Too bad I can't do anything about it now. Maybe later.'

"I almost forgot," she says and gets a small smile on her face. "My mom said it's ok if you come over for dinner tonight. I know the last one didn't go so well, but she's willing to try and get to know you some more." She can tell by the look that appears in Faith's eyes that the younger girl is going to protest. "I know I'm asking a lot, but I know that if my mom just gets to know you a little better then she'll be more willing to un-ground me. Please Faith, do this for me?" She puts on her best pout and watches as the other girl thinks it over.

"Alright, I'll go," she says with a little sigh. Buffy squeals with joy and wraps Faith up in a big hug. The brunette hugs her back for a minute or two and then she pulls back. "But I wanna go home and change first. I really don't think she'll like the fact that you work me up so much." Buffy blushes and looks away from the other girl. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, B. No one's ever got my juices flowin as much as you. You should be proud." 'I could take that in so many wrong ways,' she thinks and smiles a little bit.

"I am a little proud, but I'm just not used to talking about that kind of thing with other people. What goes on between a girl's legs is supposed to be private." Faith just smiles and shakes her head a little bit, and then Buffy gets a somewhat bad thought. Now we all know that thinking and the blonde have never gone well together, especially when she gets suspicious about something. It is possible that her thinking could ruin this good thing they have going.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but have you bragged to your friends about what happened?" Faith looks a little confused and Buffy's cheeks burn with embarrassment as she puts her thoughts into words. "You know, when you went down on me. You haven't told anyone about that, have you?" She stares deeply into the dark eyes and looks for any sign of panic or anything that could indicate that she's about to be lied to.

"No, B, I haven't. What we do is our business. No one else needs to know," Faith says and gives the blonde a little peck on the lips. "We better get going. I think the squirts are ready to go somewhere else." She takes a step back out of the blonde girl's slight embrace and holds onto her hand. The two walk out of the aquarium room in silence and Buffy has a feeling that something bad just happened, she just isn't sure what.


	23. My Emotional Roller Coaster

The leading lady of this story sits a little impatiently on the couch. Faith dropped them off forty-five minutes ago and said she'd be back in half an hour. She's fifteen minutes late and Buffy is starting to think that maybe she isn't going to show up. 'I really hope she shows up. My mom went all out and ordered Chinese food. She only does that for the people she likes. If she doesn't show up my mom will never let us go out.'

The blonde give a small start when the doorbell rings. She's on her feet in seconds and heading for the front door. She hears Dawn complain that they had to wait for Faith, and that the food it probably cold. Buffy just rolls her eyes and opens the door. 'Ok, so she's obviously trying to impress my mother,' she thinks and eyes Faith up and down. She can't help the small smile that appears on her face. It's safe to say that the blonde likes this little make over.

The first thing she notices is Faith's make up, or more accurately is the lack of Faith's make up. The dark eyeliner, dark eyeshadow and dark lipstick are gone. Instead Faith is going for a more natural look and is using only earthy colors. Her clothes are a little different then what she normally wears. Jeans, and a tank top yes, but they're not dark colors. The jeans are light blue, and the tank top is white with a large red rose across the front. Her hair is just as unruly as it always is and Buffy knows that it would take longer then half an hour to tame it.

"Sorry I'm late," Faith says and shifts around as if she's uncomfortable. "My truck wouldn't start." She stops and gives Buffy this look like she's waiting for something. The blonde is still a little shocked by the brunette's appearance to notice the expression. "Are you gonna let me in or are we gonna stand out here all night?" 'What's with the tone?' Buffy thinks and steps aside to let Faith in. The brunette walks passed her without another word. The blonde's eyebrows furrow and she closes the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mention this before," Buffy says and faces the brunette in the foyer. 'Jeez, what's her problem? Did she have a fight with her brother or foster parents before she came here?' the blonde thinks and tries to look like she doesn't notice Faith's bad mood. 'I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about it in here. I'll see if she wants to talk later.' "But my mom has some special rules about tonight. She doesn't want us going up to my bedroom, or making out, and if Dawn wants to hang out with us we have to let her." The blonde is expecting Faith to make some jokes or give her a 'your mom is crazy' type of look but she doesn't get either of those.

"No problem," she says and lets out a little sigh. 'Seriously what is her problem? I hope she isn't like this all night or Mom probably won't un-ground me. And if she doesn't un-ground me then Faith and I will never be able to spend some legitimate girlfriend time together. The sneaking around is fun and everything, but eventually we're going to get caught. Ok, stop obsessing. Faith knows how important this dinner is, so I know she'll come through.'

"We better hurry and get into the dinning room. Mom ordered Chinese and Dawn's not the most patient person in the world when she's hungry." 'Oh God, I hope that didn't sound bitchy. I wasn't trying to sound bitchy. Damn, I hope she doesn't think I'm blaming her for being late. That truck is a piece of crap and it isn't her fault.' Buffy tries to take Faith by the hand but the brunette starts walking towards the dinning room, ignoring the blonde completely.

"It's nice of you girls to join us," Buffy's mom says and gives the girls a small smile. Buffy rolls her eyes when she sees that her sister is already digging into the food. 'She couldn't wait two more minutes?' she thinks and takes her seat. She watches as Faith sits down on the opposite side of the table. 'Why is she sitting there? She probably thinks my mom doesn't want her sitting next to me. Well, I guess better safe then sorry.'

"Sorry I'm so late, but my truck wouldn't start," Faith says as she sits down. She watches for any sign that Buffy's mom is mad at her. ''Cause that's just what I need right now,' she thinks. 'She's still smiling so I guess she isn't mad.'

"That's ok. The only one getting impatient was Dawn," the mother says and glances at her youngest daughter. "Well, dig in. I ordered extra everything so feel free to have seconds or thirds if you like." 'Is she calling me fat?' Faith thinks and starts to load up her plate. There's an awkward pause as everyone puts the yummy smelling food on their plates. Faith has no idea what to say so she stays quiet. Buffy wants to say something but it's personal and she'd rather not say it in front of her mother and sister.

Buffy looks into Faith's eyes from across the table and she smiles a little smile. But it goes away very quickly when Faith looks down at her plate and takes a large bite of the chicken chow mein and pan fried noodles. 'Why is she acting like this? I get that she doesn't want to sit by me because she doesn't want to make Mom mad, but why won't she smile at me? Mom won't get mad if she smiles at me. Did I do something wrong?'

"Faith?" Joyce says and the brunette looks over at her almost immediately. The other two girls look at her as well, but Dawn's attention can only be held for so long when she's eating. The little hairs on the back of the blonde's neck stand up and she gets a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'This can't be good,' she thinks and slurps up a noodle. "I know the last dinner we had together ended badly, and I'd like to apologize. I was out of line-"

"No, Mrs. Summers, you weren't. I wouldn't trust me either if I believed half of what the good people of Sunnydale have to say about me," Faith says somewhat sarcastically at the 'good people' part, and takes a drink of water. Much like her daughters, Joyce is a very stubborn woman and when she gets her mind set on something there is no changing it.

"I should have given you the benefit of the doubt." Faith goes to interrupt but Joyce will have none of it. "Now Faith, don't argue." She gives the brunette the 'mom look' and Faith stays quiet. 'This is bullshit. She shouldn't apologize to me. Especially not in front of Buffy and Dawn. This is so embarrassing,' she thinks and takes a bite from her shrimp. "You and Buffy have been dating for a little over a month now, and I'll be honest I didn't expect you to be around this long." Buffy glares at her mother and then sends Faith an apologetic look. 'This is so embarrassing. Why is she talking about this now? Why is she talking about it at all?'

"I care about her a lot," Faith says and then looks over at the blonde. Their eyes meet and for Buffy it's like the whole world is fading away under Faith's intense gaze. "She's one of the few people I trust, and I'd never hurt her." 'Ok, why does it sound like she's implying something else?' the blonde thinks and Faith looks away. 'I wish I knew what she was talking about. This whole being confused thing is making me feel like a dumb blonde. And don't you dare say anything.' I wouldn't dare.

"That's good to know," Joyce says and draws the attention back to her. "I'm sure Buffy's informed you that I'm considering ending her punishment a little early." Buffy tries not to smile, Faith grins a little bit, and Dawn looks outraged. She doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of company though, so she keeps quiet. But she's going to have a very serious talk with her mother about this.

"Yeah, she mentioned something about that," Faith says, trying to be slick about it. She isn't sure why she wants to be slick about it, she just does. Like if Joyce thinks Buffy was talking about it none stop then she'd say no or something. But to the blonde her voice sounds different. 'Why does she sound bored? Doesn't she want me un-grounded?' As she waits for her mother to continue she steals glances at Faith.

"I need to make sure we're clear on a few things," Joyce says and Buffy gulps. 'Great, she's going to give Faith the 'if you touch my daughter in a sexual way you're dead'. I was really hoping she wouldn't do something like this. Especially in front of Dawn, this is so embarrassing.' "I understand that you to want to be together, but it can't be late at night or in my daughter's bedroom. Especially when I'm unaware of it." 'Are we ever going to live that down? I already apologized for that like a thousand times.'

"I'm really sorry about that," Faith says and puts her fork down. "I got back from L.A. and I wanted to see her. I know I should have waited until the next day, but I didn't think I was going to miss her that much." She blushes at that and Joyce has to bite back a smile. 'I can't believe I blushed. God, that's so embarrassing.'

"Aww, that's so cute," Dawn says and receives to nasty glares from her mother and sister. "Ok, jeez, I was just joking." Then she turns her attention to Faith. "I thought you were a tough, bad girl, what happened to that?" Buffy rolls her eyes, Joyce sighs, and Faith smiles. She looks at the youngest girl and gives her a little cocky smirk.

"I am a tough, bad girl. Just because you're tough and bad it doesn't mean you can't care about people." 'Oh man if only Willow and Xander could be here for this. I'm sure they wouldn't believe it even if they were here. I wonder if they're ever going to accept the fact that Faith is different? They are getting better, though, I have to give them that.'

"Well, Shelly Pomeroy said that you don't care about people. That you sleep around and you tell lies to get into other girl's pants." Her voice is hard and cold. The fiery look in her eyes 'causes a shiver to run up and down Faith's spine. 'Jeez, I definitely don't want to piss her off. Joyce and Buffy both yell at the younger girl. She doesn't pay attention to them however, because her gaze is locked with Faith's. As mad as Joyce is at her youngest daughter for being so rude she can't help but be curious as to what Faith's response will be.

"I used to be like that, yeah." 'Oh God, she so didn't say that. Mom will never let me go out with her now.' The three Summers' women are holding their breath, and waiting for Faith to continue. "But I'm totally different now. I care about your sister, and I'm not going to hurt her. In any way, shape for form." The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, and everyone can feel it. Faith looks over at the eldest of the all the Summers and she's nervous. She wanted to be honest with Dawn, but she had momentarily forgotten that their mom is in the room.

"Faith, I think we need to have a little talk," Joyce says and stands up from her seat. 'Oh God, what is she doing?' Buffy thinks and holds her breath. "Out on the back patio for some privacy, please." Buffy watches as her girlfriend gets up and follows her mother out of the room, through the kitchen and out the back door. She looks over at her sister and they lock gazes. Then, as if someone shouted out the word 'go', both sisters jump up from their seats and race for the back door. Buffy gets their first, but is shoved aside by Dawn.

"Get out of my way you freak. This is all your fault. You just had to go all psycho and say that in front of Mom. Now she's never going to let me go out with Faith. She'll probably ground me until I leave for college just so we can't go out." She pushes her sister out of the way and puts her ear to the door. 'What are they talking about out there?'

"Good, I'm glad," Dawn says and folds her arms across her chest. "Everybody said that Faith's a total slut. If you do sleep with her you might catch something." Without thinking Buffy spins around and slaps her younger sister across the face. She regrets it as soon as it happens, and they both look shocked by the action.

"Dawnie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." The younger girl doesn't say anything. She just gently puts her hand over the red spot that's forming on her skin. "Faith isn't like that anymore. She would never hurt me. And she doesn't have anything. She told me she went to the doctor and got checked out after the last girl she was with, and she's clean. I know you're worried about me, and it's sweet that you are, but you don't have anything to worry about." Buffy's heart feels like it's been put in a vice when she sees the tears welling up in her baby sister's eyes.

"You never hit me before she came around so maybe I do," she says then turns around and stomps up the stairs to her bedroom. 'God, I can't do anything right, can I?' she thinks and then goes back to eavesdropping. All she can hear is mumbling and it's starting to irritate her. She's naturally very curious person, and something like this will drive her crazy. 'I need to make sure Mom isn't saying anything embarrassing. What if she's threatening her or something? I can't believe I slapped Dawnie. I hope she doesn't nark on me, I'm in enough trouble as it is. I should probably go apologize. No, I can do that later.'

Almost half an hour later she hears footsteps walking towards the door, and she runs back into the dinning room. The last thing she needs is being caught eavesdropping on that conversation. 'Mom would be pissed and Faith would think I'm a total freak.' She tries to act like she's been sitting there the entire time, but it's obvious that isn't the case. The two walk back into the dinning room and they're both laughing, and smiling really wide. 'What the hell? Since when are they all buddy-buddy? I don't think I like the idea of my mom and my girlfriend getting along that well, bad things could happen to me.'

"So, what were you guys talking about?" she asks and watches as they take their places at the table. Her mother gives her a questioning look and then nods her head towards the chair that Dawn had been sitting in. Buffy instantly gets a little nervous, and very guilty. "She isn't feeling well. I think she ate too much too fast." 'No, I didn't mean for you to go check on her,' the blonde thinks as her mother stands up.

"I better go make sure she's alright. I think you two need to have a talk." Then she exits the room leaving the blonde totally confused and the brunette looking a little guilty. Buffy looks over at her girlfriend with a questioning look and Faith purposely stares at her plate to avoid the look. 'Why won't she look at me? She's been acting really weird tonight. First she shows up looking like she had to force herself to come here, then she didn't give me a kiss. She always gives me a kiss hello. She's being nice to my family but she's distant with me. What did I do?'

"What do we need to talk about?" she asks and watches as Faith pushes the food around on her plate with her fork. The silence causes the blonde to panic and jump to all sorts of horrible conclusions. The guilty look on the brunette's face isn't helping matters at all. "Are you going to break up with me?" That gets a reaction out of Faith. She whips her head up and her eyes are wide with shock. 'Ok, I'll take that as a no.'

"Because if you are I'd really like to know. I don't want to show up at school tomorrow and try to hang out with you if you don't want anything to do with me anymore." She knows she's being a little over the top, and she's doing it on purpose. Maybe if she's a little melodramatic about it Faith will actually tell her what's going on, instead of staring at her plate like she's never seen Chinese food before.

"I don't want to break up with you," her voice is full of disbelief like she just can't wrap her mind around what Buffy said. "There's just some things that bothered me a little bit, and your mom thinks we should talk about it instead of me being bitchy about it and you not knowing why I'm acting like some bratty kid." 'Umm, ok. She's actually going to listen to my mom? That's a little weird. According to her she barely listens to her foster parents, and she's going to take my mom's advice? That's strange.'

"Yeah, I think we should talk about it. If I'm doing something wrong then you should tell me so I'll stop." Buffy watches as Faith sighs and shifts around a little uncomfortably in her chair. "Lets go out to the living room. This might be a long conversation and we should be comfortable." Faith nods her head and they both get up and go into the living room. Buffy sits down at the far end of the couch, and Faith sits down in the middle. They're sitting close, but there's enough distance between them so neither of them feels crowded.

"I'm not good at the whole relationship thing," Faith says and sighs a little. Buffy watches in anticipation and tries to stay patient as Faith stops to collect her thoughts and figure out how to put those thoughts into words. "Today you were...asking more questions then you normally do, and I felt like you were nagging at me." 'I was nagging her? When was I nagging her?' "I know you were just curious because someone else answered my phone. But just because some other girl answers my phone it doesn't mean I'm cheating on you." 'Ok so maybe I wasn't as cool about that as I thought.'

"I know I told you that I didn't, but I have told my friends about some of the stuff that we do. They're my friends, they want to know if we're doing anything. I didn't go into detail or anything, but they know we've fooled around a little." 'Oh God, she told them?' "Lying to people is just something that I used to do. But when I lied to you I felt guilty about it. I've never felt guilty because of it before and it scared me, and I'm sorry I was a little...cold when I showed up. And I've been friends with them for a long time, and I tell them about the important stuff that happens to me."

"I was just being paranoid. I know you're going to talk to your friends, and I don't care. But I just feel like we don't know each other as well as I want us to, and I know you won't hurt me, but sometimes I feel like you want to take things further just so you can tell your friends about the things we do." 'God, I can't believe I just said that. But it's true. Sometimes she gets a little...persistent, and it's like she has some other agenda or something.'

"That's not true. Sometimes I can get a little...grabby but you have to understand that it's been a long time since I've been with anybody and my body is just isn't used to that. And when we're together and you do that thing with your tongue it turns me on so much." Buffy blushes a little bit and looks down at her lap. 'I really hope Mom isn't listening to this conversation or I'll never leave the house again.' "I trust you, and I need you to trust me or this isn't gonna work." Buffy is quiet as she thinks about everything that Faith has said. After a minute or two she finally comes to a decision.

"I trust you," she whispers, and takes one of Faith's hands in her own. "I get like this sometimes, it's not you, I swear. Things between us have been so great, and nothing great in my life ever works out. I guess I have this weird self-destructive thing going on. I thought there was a problem, but instead of figuring out what it was I created one, and I'm so sorry. I promise I'll work on it, though. It might take some time, but I'll work on it."

They scoot towards each other and their lips meet in a soft kiss. The soft kiss quickly turns into more. Faith wraps her arms around Buffy's waist and pulls her closer. Buffy gently caresses one of the brunette's soft cheeks, and moans softly when Faith starts to rub her back. 'I know this is going to sound totally cheesy but when she kisses me like this the rest of the world melts away,' the blonde thinks and pulls back for some much needed oxygen. She looks deeply into Faith's eyes and somehow she just knows that everything is going to be ok.


	24. My New Experience

The blonde moans quietly and holds her breath to stop herself from getting loader. Her tongue passionately battles with the other for dominance, and the heat between her legs is starting to grow hotter then she's ever felt before. Her stomach muscles tense when she feels a hand softly caress her thigh. 'This would be romantic,' she thinks and gently pushes the hand away. 'If we weren't in the back of Faith's truck.' She pulls out of the kiss and sucks in a deep breath of the sweet oxygen her lungs have been screaming for.

She looks into Faith's eyes as both girls pant from the steamy make-out session. 'She's so beautiful,' the blonde thinks as she slowly rubs Faith's bottom lip with her thumb. She smiles when she feels Faith's very persistent hand moving a little higher up her thigh. 'I told her I'd never give it up in her truck, and I'm not going to. If we were somewhere else I'd seriously consider it. Why can't we go somewhere else? Oh right, because Dawn's at the house and Faith's foster mom is always home.'

"Faith," the blonde girl whispers and inhales a deep breath. 'Come on, don't be so afraid. You can do this. Just tell her.' "Faith, I love you." She holds her breath and most of her muscles involuntarily tense up. That's the first time the L word has ever been uttered. They've been dating long enough that the word was bound to come up. 'I just didn't think I'd say it first,' she thinks and waits for any type of response.

She watches as Faith's expression changes from a wild, lustful look, to a look of shock and panic. 'Oh God, she doesn't love me? But lately she's been a lot more...affectionate even in front of her friends and she wouldn't even hold my hand in front of them before. I thought that was just her way of saying it. I'm such a fool.' She sits up straight, and pushes the brunette off of her in the process. She starts to crawl towards the tailgate of the truck and fights to hold her emotions back. That seems to snap the other girl out of the trance like state she was in.

"Buffy wait," she says, sounding panicked and she grabs onto the blonde's arm. Buffy struggles and tries to get away. She feels completely rejected and humiliated and she just wants to go home so she can hide away and cry. She pushes at Faith, and makes this strange noise in the back of her throat, and the brunette just knows it's from holding back a sob. "Buffy stop. Would you just listen to me? Please?" The blonde looks over at the desperate girl with tears in her eyes. It's hard to tell Faith's expression through the blur caused by her tears, but she can hear the desperation in the other girl's voice.

"Faith just let me go, please." Seeing the blonde like this is upsetting and watching her about to cry is ripping Faith's intestines out, metaphorically speaking. She gives the blonde a pleading look, and Buffy sighs, and quickly wipes away her tears. "Fine, I'll listen." She stops struggling and sits down facing the other girl. Faith eases her grip on the blonde's arm and prays there won't be bruises there tomorrow. Buffy pulls her knees up to her chest, and hugs her legs. She's feeling too emotionally vulnerable to sit like she normally would.

"Buffy if I say it back right now it'll just be because you said it first. When I say those words to you I want to mean it." She gently caresses the blonde's cheek. She wants to kiss her but she knows better then to press her luck. "You just have to give me some more time, but I will feel it." She wipes away the tears that have fallen from the other girl's hazel eyes. There's silence between them for a few moments as the blonde thinks about what the other girl said. 'If she doesn't mean it then I don't want her to say it. I don't want her to lie to me just to make me feel better.'

"I'm sorry," the blonde says and sniffles. "I feel so stupid for crying." She looks away from the brunette and sighs a little frustrated sigh. Not only does she still feel a little rejected, but she's very worked up. For the last two and a half months they've been teasing each other, only providing oral pleasure when the pressure becomes unbearable. But for the blonde it's never enough. She wants more, but she's not about to give her virginity to someone who doesn't love her.

"Don't feel stupid. It's my fault for just staring at you like an idiot," the brunette says and smiles a dimple filled smile. She knows that Buffy loves her dimples and they've gotten her out of the dog house many times. Buffy smiles and gently presses her lips against Faith's. 'Yeah, it's called kissing. Why couldn't you just have said 'and gently kisses Faith's soft and irresistible lips'? The way you said it is stupid.' She lowers her legs from her chest so she can get closer to the other girl.

"Baby," Faith moans out and rubs the blonde's thigh with a little more pressure then before. She's trying to be gentle, but she's having a very difficult time controlling herself. "B, I wanna taste you." She kisses the blonde a lot deeper then before and tries to unbutton her jeans, but the blonde doesn't want to cooperate. She pushes the hand away, and tries not to smile at the look in Faith's eyes. "Please?" she asks and flashes her dashing dimples.

"Excuse me?" she asks and acts offended. Faith is too worked up at the moment to really pay attention, and she tries to kiss the blonde again, but that doesn't happen either. "Faith, if I remember right you went down on me the other day. So it's my turn." She smiles a very devilish smile and gently pushes the slightly taller girl onto her back. "Stay here, I'll be back when you come." Even though she's acting very confident on the outside that isn't the case on the inside. She's never gone down on a girl before and she's very nervous.

She slowly unbuttons Faith's jeans, and she looks up at the girl she's fallen for. She smiles when she sees Faith watching her, and she fights to keep the nervousness, and uncertainty at bay. 'Just because I don't really know what I'm doing doesn't mean she has to know I don't know what I'm doing. I want her to enjoy this, not feel guilty or something.' She slowly slides the tight denim down the other's girl's silky legs and her eyes widen a little. 'She's not wearing any underwear, and she's completely shaven. Maybe I should do that for her.'

"Take your time, B," the brunette says when she sees the blonde looking a little shocked. 'She looks so damn cute right now.' "Don't do anything you don't want to." The blonde nods her head and then settles into a comfortable position between the other girl's legs. 'Ok, just remember the anatomy lesson Faith gave you. I can't remember what she said I was too focused on what she was doing.'

"I want to do this," she says and gently pushes Faith's legs wider apart. "Just tell me if I do anything wrong." She can see all of Faith now. She's so turned on and wet that the moisture is starting to run down her ass cheeks and onto the blanket below her. 'Jeez, she's so worked up. I do that to her?' She leans forward and gently runs the tip of her tongue over the slick folds. It causes the brunette to quietly moan, and the blonde smiles.

'Ok, so far so good,' she thinks as she uses her fingers to gently spread the nether lips apart. 'Nether lips? You're serious? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I just want to make her feel good.' She starts to lick up all the of the musky, slightly salty tasting wetness and she feels Faith tense up. 'Is that good or bad?' She keeps doing it because she isn't exactly sure what she's doing. She tries to remember exactly what Faith does to her, but she tries to mimic it.

"Oh God, Buffy, right there," the brunette moans out. Buffy runs her tongue over the other girl's clit again and it makes Faith moan very loudly. She continues to play with the bundle of nerves, and she suppresses a smile when she feels the brunette wrap her legs around the blonde's shoulders. She starts to suck on the throbbing muscle and it makes Faith moan loudly and start to thrust her hips towards the blonde's face.

The delicious sounds that Faith is making spurs the blonde on, and she starts to suck a little more enthusiastically. She isn't afraid of doing something wrong anymore. She stops her slow torture, and pulls back a little so she can get a better look at the other girl. There's so much moisture, and Buffy wants to eat it all up. She looks up at the brunette and smiles a little at the look on Faith's half. It's a cross between pleasure and pain. Pleasure from what the blonde girl was doing to her, and pain because she stopped.

"You can stop if you want to," the brunette gets out between pants. Her voice is huskier then normal, and the words sound strained like she had to force them out. The blonde shakes her head no and softly teases the other girl's entrance with her tongue. The brunette moans loudly and her head rolls back against the blanket. 'I guess she likes that.' The blonde decides to try something that Faith has never done to her before. She pushes her tongue passed the slick entrance and into the other girl.

"Oh God, oh fuck, Buffy," Faith moans out and her hips start to slowly grind downward. She tries to build up a rhythm but then the blonde pulls her tongue out and Faith feels empty. The brunette groans in frustration and looks down at the blonde girl between her legs. "Please do that again." She watches as the blonde girl nods her head and then starts to softly tease her entrance again. The sensation almost causes Faith to come right then.

Buffy isn't too sure what Faith wants her to do. She gives up her teasing and pushes her tongue inside the girl again. She's starting to get a little dizzy because of all the thrusting, but she isn't going to stop until Faith comes. Then she remembers something that the brunette did before that caused the blonde to scream out loud while she came. 'I hope she likes this as much as I did,' she thinks and starts to hum.

Faith loses it right there. She was trying to hold out for as long as she could but it's been so long since someone else has touched her, and she can't stop it as her orgasm rips through her body. She involuntarily lets out a little squeak and then the molten hot come floods out of her and Buffy is there to clean up the mess.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, yes!" Faith yells out and her toes curl up, and she grips the blanket as hard as she can. It takes several minutes to come down from the high, and when she does she has a smile plastered on her face. She opens her eyes and sees the blonde laying next to her, propped up on an elbow and watching her intently. She doesn't know what to say, she's never been very good at the pillow talk, and even then it was only with Anna. She never let any other person stick around long enough to have pillow talk.

"Was I good?" Buffy asks, feeling a little insecure even though the look on Faith's face is telling her she doesn't have anything to worry about. The brunette starts to laugh and it makes Buffy feel even worst. 'Why is she laughing at me? Was I that bad? But I made her come, so what did I do wrong?' She tries to sit up but the brunette grabs onto her arm and gently pulls her closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. That felt so fuckin good, B. You felt so good," she says and gently presses her lips against the other girl's. She can taste herself on the to her girl, but it doesn't bother her at all. She's used to it. 'I don't think that's why I don't care. I think it's because I'm kissing Buffy. As long as I can kiss her I don't care what she tastes like. Wait a minute. When did I turn into pussy?' When you started eating Buffy's. 'Oh, right.'

"I'm glad it was good. I was so nervous, and I wasn't sure what I was doing," she babbles a little and smiles when Faith takes a hold of one of her hands. 'She is just so sweet. Was she always like this or has she changed because of me? Either way I don't care, because she is just so sweet.'

"Trust me, I couldn't tell. You're a natural," Faith says with a smile, and she chuckles a little bit. After a minute or two she quiets down, and she looks into Buffy's eyes. She isn't as relaxed as she was before, though. Buffy was nervous about the sex stuff, but now Faith is the nervous one. She isn't used to the talking thing, and she doesn't know what to say or do. 'Does she want me to hold her? Does she want me to talk or just listen? Why does this have to be so complicated?'

"I love you so much, Faith," Buffy says and cuddles up next to the brunette. 'I know I probably shouldn't say it because she doesn't love me, but she will. Just because she doesn't love me, that doesn't mean I can't tell her how I feel.' She smiles a little when the brunette doesn't get uncomfortable. She doesn't tense up, or try to run away. She just lays there, and gently rubs the back of Buffy's hand with her thumb. 'God, I love her so much.'


	25. My Talk With Willow

It's a bright sunny day in the 'Dale and most of the Sunnydale residence are out shopping, or at the park, and just relaxing on this very calm Saturday afternoon. I said 'most people' are out. As for the leading lady of this story, she's inside sitting on Willow's bed and having some best friend time with the ginger girl. It's been a long time since they've spent time together with it being just the two of them. Xander is usually around, which limits the conversation topics. He is a boy after all, and even if he's just a friend there are some things you don't talk about in front of a boy.

"And you're sure about it, Buffy? This is a big deal, and you should be absolutely sure," Willow says and sits down on the edge of her bed. Buffy hasn't been here long, and the two are already having one of those important conversations that only best friends can have.

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready," the blonde says and slips her shoes off. The last time Mrs. Rosenberg walked in and caught Buffy with her shoes on the bed bad things happened, and Buffy doesn't want to repeat that experience. The redhead gives her a skeptical look and the blonde sighs. "I've never felt like this about anyone before. I love her, and I want her to be my first. I'm just not a hundred percent sure."

"Well you shouldn't do it if you're not sure. You don't want to rush into it," she says and takes a little sip from her water bottle. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, it's your decision, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Buffy sighs and flops down on the bed. She rests her head on the large fluffy pillow and stares up at the ceiling.

"I know. I'm just so confused. I mean, how will I know when I'm really ready? Like you said, it's a big deal, so in the back of my mind I'm always going to worry if I'm making a mistake or not. Not just that but I don't know if I'm going to be any good or not. I want her to feel good too. What if I can't, you know...make her have an orgasm?" Willow sighs as she thinks about the question and she lays down next to the blonde. Now they're both laying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the same thing.

"I don't think you can ever be a hundred percent sure. You just have to try and think ahead. If you sleep with Faith will you regret it five years from now?" The blonde groans and puts a hand on her forehead. 'I can't even decide what I want now, and she wants me to try and predict the future? She's crazy.' "And for the other thing, you'll just have to talk to Faith. You've done stuff with her before and she...climaxed, right?" 'Did she really just use the word climax?'

"Yeah she did," Buffy says with a small smile. Just remembering what it was like to get Faith off puts her in a better mood. "She makes this cute little squeaky noise when she comes. After that there's a bunch of moaning and 'Oh God, yes'." Buffy's smile gets a lot bigger when she hears the redhead clear her throat, and then shift around on the bed a little.

"Ok, I really didn't need to know all of that. But why are you so worried if you can make her come?" Now that's a question that Buffy is having a hard time answering. She's asked it to herself at least a hundred times and nothing she came up with is good enough.

"I don't know. This is different. The third base stuff we do just because we need release, and it's nice to fool around and get away with something. This is more then just third base we're talking about. It's a home run, grand slam, giving myself to her like I've never done before and will never be able to do again, with complete nudity. I've seen parts of her and she's seen parts of me, but we've never been completely naked. I'll be exposed and nervous."

"It sounds like you're just afraid of getting hurt, physically I mean." Buffy gives Willow a strange look and the redhead sighs. For someone as smart as Buffy she can be very dumb sometimes. So the redhead explains, "You two haven't gone passed third base, right?" Buffy nods her head and Willow continues. "Right, well your first time is probably going to hurt. No one's ever been inside you before. Maybe you're just afraid Faith is going to hurt you." 'Maybe, but I still don't think that's it,' she thinks and sighs.

"No, I don't think that's it. I know it's going to hurt a little bit, and I'm not afraid of that." Willow has an opinion that she knows Buffy is going to hate. She wants to voice it, but she doesn't want to make the blonde mad. 'Hey, she's asking me for help, she can't get mad if she's asking what I think.' With her mind made up she carefully words what she wants to say.

"Maybe you're afraid of the afterwards," she says and the blonde stays quiet. "I don't want to make you mad, but maybe deep down you're scared that Faith really is just using you, and after you two finish she'll leave you and act like you don't exist. Or maybe she'll want all of your time together to be spent having sex." The redhead props herself up on an elbow and looks down at the blonde.

"Would it make me a terrible person if I said I think you're right?" she asks in a voice no louder then a whisper. She looks up at Willow with guilty eyes and sighs a little bit. She wants to say more and the redhead can tell so she stays quiet and lets the blonde speak what's on her mind. "It's not just her, or her reputation or any of that. I think it's because I'm a virgin and she's not. I know I would be even more paranoid if I were dating a guy and considering sleeping with him. Faith has been so sweet to me, and I know she'd never do anything like that. I just can't help but think about all the what if's."

"Well, you're thinking about it and seriously considering it, which means it'll probably happen. I know this is a total stereotype, but what if you two just get caught up in the moment and you end up sleeping with her, do you think you'll regret it?" Buffy thinks about it for what seems like forever. She tries to think of every scenario where she and Faith would get caught up in the moment and go farther then they've ever gone before. Then she tries to think of the after, what it would be like in the minutes and hours following the event.

"No, I don't think I'll regret it at all. But I don't want my first time to be an int the moment thing. I want it to be special and romantic. I'm not saying lots of candles or flowers or music or anything of the cliche stuff, but I want some planning to go into it." As she thinks about it more and more not only does the fear and the nervousness go away, but she figures out exactly what she wants. Now this brings her comfort, a sense of calm, and a small smile to her face.

"I want her to take me out first, to a fancy place that has the cliche romantic stuff. A nice, candle lit dinner, with soft music playing in the background. We'll both be dressed up, and I'll be wearing some new, sexy lingerie. Then when we're done eating she can take me back to her place and we'll go really slow. We'll just lay on her bed and kiss for a while and when things start to build and get really heated I won't stop her when she hands start to wander. She'll be gentle with me, like she's afraid if she's rough with me I'll break. But the next morning she won't be afraid to get a little rough."

"Wow," Willow says and can't help but smile at the look on Buffy's face. 'Yep, that's how I want it. That would be so perfect.' "I have a couple questions." Buffy looks over at the redhead and she has a little confused look on her face. "Since Faith spent almost all of her money fixing her truck up, how is she going to take you out to somewhere fancy?" 'Jeez, Willow rain on my parade why don't you?' "And if she shares her bedroom with her foster sister how are you two going to do anything without getting caught?"

"Ok, I never said it was perfect, but that's what I want to happen. I never said it was going to happen right away, so she can save her allowance for a while, and then after the date maybe we can get a hotel room or something. God, that sounds really slutty. I don't want to lose my virginity in a hotel room. So I guess that isn't a very good plan, but all that matters is that Faith is going to be my first. I guess it doesn't really matter the where or the scenery or what we do before. As long as she loves me, and I love her then it will be special."

"How is Faith holding up? I mean, you two have been dating for, like, four months or something like that." 'Three months, three weeks, and five days.' "Isn't she going a little insane with the lack of sex?" Buffy smiles a little bit and chuckles. She watches as Willow gets a confused look on her face, and it makes Buffy laugh a little more.

"She's holding up just fine. Whenever the tension gets a little too much for her to handle I give her some release. The same goes for me. And the things she can do with her tongue...I'm sure a lot more woman would switch the lesbianism if they knew what that tongue could do." That makes Willow blush about three shades of red and Buffy starts laughing almost hysterically. She feels better now that she's talked this out with someone about this. 'Now all I have to do is talk to Faith. God, that conversation is going to be so awkward."

"I'm sorry I was so harsh to her before," the redhead says and the laughter coming from the blonde stops. They've talked about the way Willow and Xander treat Faith, but the redhead was always very stubborn in her ways. They do talk to the brunette and they're civil but things can be very...chilly. They're not exactly friendly towards the other girl. They tolerate her because Buffy wants them to. "It's been hard trying to thin of her as anything other then the heartbreaking bitch that everybody thinks she is."

"Willow, there's no need to apologize to me. You guys have been trying to get along with her even though you don't want to. But I think if you apologized to Faith it would really help out. She wants you guys to accept her even if she'll never admit it." Silence falls over the two girls as they both think about the brunette girl. But then Buffy thinks of something else, and it isn't as pleasant as the thoughts of her girlfriend. "Where does Xander stand in all of this?"

"Xander can hold onto a grudge for a very long time. Larry Blaisdell gave him a swirly in the fourth grade and they haven't talked since. Well, they never really talked before so I guess that's a bad example. The point is, even though Anna was popular she was nice to us. When Faith broke up with her in front of the whole school Xander wanted Faith's blood. He can't just let it go because after the breakup Faith started hanging out with the bad crowd and started sleeping around. I don't think she slept with as many people as everyone says she did, but I know there were other girls." The redhead chances a glance over at the blonde and Buffy does look a little upset.

"But Faith would never do that to you. I know she hasn't told you yet, but she does love you. Everyone can see it. The way she looks at you when she thinks you aren't looking, it's like you're the sun and she's the rest of the solar system, everything revolves around you." Buffy can't help but smile a very soft smile at that. "She's changed so much, that it's really hard to believe. I just need to get used to it, and I'll try to be nicer to her. It's just hard. I hated her for so long, it's going to take time to get over all that." 'We've been together for almost four months, you'd think these two would be over it by now.'

"It's not that big of a deal. I want us all to get friends, but it's not like I'll ever turn to one of her friends for comfort. We eat lunch together every other day, but I don't like them very much. You guys are at least trying to be nice to her, that's more then what they're doing for me." Just thinking about Faith's very rude friends is putting the blonde in a bad mood. 'Great, just when I was starting to feel better. If I were one of those hard ass, controlling girlfriends I'd so make Faith stop hanging out with them. But I could never do that. She'd go insane if she couldn't hang out with the guys.'


	26. My Complication

Buffy chews on her bottom lip while she waits for Faith to answer her phone. Ever since she had her talk with Willow she's made up her mind about a few things. One of them is that she is ready to give herself to her girlfriend, the other one is she wants it to happen soon. 'Willow was right, Faith does love me even if she can't say it.'

"Hello?" comes the sleepy voice on the other end of the line. Buffy pulls the phone away from her ear and looks at it with a strange look on her face. Then she puts it back to her ear and hears what sounds like a person yawning. "B, are you there?" 'Why does she sound so tired?'

"Are you still in bed?" she asks and looks over at the clock. "It's almost noon. How come you're not up?" She doesn't want to sound like she's accusing Faith of anything. She trusts the brunette girl with everything she is. She just can't believe that Faith's foster mom would let her sleep in this late.

"Yeah, the parentals are grocery shopping and they let me stay home. You can come over if you want," the brunette says and Buffy can tell by the sound of her voice that she's smiling that sexy, mischievous smile. "You've only been to my house once, and you didn't even come inside. I want to give you the tour." Buffy laughs a little bit and thinks about all the different ways the tour could end.

"When will your parents be back?" she asks and chews on her bottom lip again. 'Ok, I think this is moving a little too fast. I mean, I just had the talk with Willow yesterday, and even if I feel ready this might be going a little too fast. We've only been dating for three months, three weeks, and six days. If I sleep with her now will everyone think I'm a slut? Wait, since when do I care what people think about me?'

"In about twenty minutes. I think you should meet them. They've been on my back about it for a while, and I think it's a good idea. I mean, I've met your family, and we're not blood related but Bill and Judy are like my family, ya know?" Buffy's smile lights up at the thought of finally being introduced to Faith's family. She's asked the brunette about it before, but she's been very reluctant.

"Well, I called because I wanted to talk to you about something important, how much privacy will we have at your place?" She hears Faith laugh and Buffy doesn't take that as a good sign. 'She mentioned that there are a lot of other kids living there, and they love to bug her especially when she has company. We won't be able to talk about this over there.'

"None at all. Lauren and Tanner will bug the hell out of us and they don't listen to their parents. And I share a room with Natalia so technically I can't kick her out if she wants to hang out with us. Why? What's the problem?" she asks going from playful to serious in less then sixty seconds. 'Great, now she's worried. I really don't want to have this talk over the phone, but if it's the only way I guess we'll have to.'

"Nothing's wrong, I swear. It's just I've been thinking about some things and I want to talk to you about them." She's being vague on purpose, hoping that maybe Faith will pick up on it by the tone of her voice. "I really don't want to talk about it over the phone though. Is there anyway you can come over here, or maybe we can meet somewhere?" She looks over at her bedroom door with some suspicion. 'Dawn could be on the other side of it listening in.'

"No I can't. When they get back I have to help them unload the car, and Sunday is the one day of the week when no one is allowed to leave. We can have people over we just can't leave unless it's as a family. We can always talk at school tomorrow. Or maybe you can ask your mom if we can hang out after school." 'That would make sense but I really want to have this conversation now.'

"No, it's ok. We can talk now. If I wait then I'll lose the nerve to have this talk and I really need to say this because it's important." She stops and takes a breath and she can hear Faith chuckling on the other end. 'I did say that really fast, so I'll let her slide this time for laughing at me.' "We've been dating now for almost four months, and that's a long time for both of us. I love you, I've told you that before, and I don't know if you love me or not, I really hope that you do, but no pressure or anything." She takes another breath to say more but Faith interrupts her.

"I do," she says so quietly that Buffy isn't sure what she just heard. "And I'm not saying it now because we're on the phone and no one else is around. I'm saying it because I feel it now. I don't want to say the words to you until we're in person but I will." 'Oh my God, she loves me. This just makes things so much better, and a lot less complicating. If we love each other then having sex together won't be wrong or slutty.'

"Ok, that's really, really good," the blonde says and lets out a big sigh. She lays down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling with a little smile on her face. "I called you to tell you that I'm ready to take our relationship to the next step, or whatever it's called. I want to give myself to you. And before you ask, I am sure. I want to do this, I hope you want to do it too." Buffy listens very carefully but Faith doesn't respond right away.

"Um...wow," is all the brunette says at first. "Gotta be honest, I wasn't expecting this at all. We've never talked about it before. Well, sort of. You said you'd never lose your virginity in a truck or any other type of transportation vehicle." Hearing Faith mimic her words makes the blonde smile. "And you're really sure you want to do this? If you think I need it then you're wrong. Yeah I get worked up, but it's not reason for you to give up your virginity." 'Oh my God, she is the sweetest thing ever. I really wish I was there so I could kiss her.'

"Baby I'm so sure. I've thought about this a lot, and I want you to be my first. I'm still not exactly sure when or where but we can figure that out together." She hears Faith sigh and she waits for a response. 'I thought she would be happy about this. Why isn't she happy? I want to have sex with her and she's all sighs and quietness. What the hell?'

"Yeah, we can figure it out. You have to be absolutely sure that this is what you want. I'll feel like shit if I find out I pushed you into it. You know how I can get when we make out." That makes the blonde smile and laugh a little bit. Now that she's gotten out everything she wanted to say she's a lot more relaxed.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, you won't push me into anything. I'm ready, and if something unplanned does happen then it won't be a mistake. I just want to be with you, even if it isn't in the most romantic thing in the world. As long as it's with you I'll be happy." 'Why does it seem like I'm talking her into this?' Maybe because you are.

"But you deserve romantic. You deserve flowers, and soft music and soft lighting, and all of the other romantic first time things." By the time she finishes talking she doesn't sound too sure of herself. She didn't have any of that stuff for her first time, and now she isn't sure what's really supposed to happen on a person's first time. Other then losing your virginity. 'Wow, she doesn't know me at all, does she? Well, that's not true she does know me. We've just haven't talked about it before so she doesn't know where I stand on the cliches.'

"I don't want that. I kind of know what I want. I mean, it won't work because we're both broke and you share a room and if my mom catches us here we're both dead. I thought it would be nice if one night we went out to a nice restaurant with the cliche candle lit dinner. And afterwards we can go someplace and just take things slow." She waits and listens carefully for the brunette's response.

"That sounds perfect. We'll have to wait a while 'cause like you said I'm broke, and I don't want you to have to pay for anything. I want that night to be all about you. I want to make it special for you. If my baby wants a romantic meal, and then taking things slow afterwards then that's what my baby's gonna get." 'I love it when she says stuff like that,' she thinks as she giggles a little. Then she hears a knock on her bedroom door and a shiver runs down her spine.

"I gotta go, someone's at the door. I'll see you tomorrow." She's too busy being paranoid to wait for Faith to answer her before she hangs up. She regrets it right after she does it, but then shrugs it off. 'Can't take it back now.' "Who is it?" Her door opens and she sees her sister standing in her doorway looking a little annoyed.

"Mom wants to see you downstairs," she says and sighs. She folds her arms across her chest and she does not look happy.

"What does she want, did she say?" 'Oh my God, if she overheard me talking to Faith I'm dead. Why did I have to talk to her over the phone? I'm so stupid.' Not arguing with you there. 'Would you just stay out of it. You're supposed to be a narrator, narrator's don't get involved with the characters. Now shut up and do your job.' I so don't have to take this.

"No she didn't. She just said she wants to see you downstairs, and I'm supposed to stay upstairs. I was watching a documentary on animal planet, but now I have to miss it because you did something." 'She can be so melodramatic sometimes.' The blonde gets up and tries to swallow her heart because it keeps beating up to her throat. She walks passed her sister and ignores the very angry glare the younger girl is giving her.

With every step she takes downstairs she feels like she's stepping that much closer to her death. She thinks about all of the things she'll never get to do after today. She'll never get to hang out with Willow at the mall again. She won't get to see the look on Cordelia's face when she shows up at senior prom looking better then her. And she won't get to make love with Faith. She walks into the living room and sees her mother sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea. 'Oh shit, this is bad. She only drinks tea when she's trying not to have a break down.'

"Hey Mom, Dawn said you wanted to talk to me?" she asks and steps further into the room. Her mom doesn't look up, she only nods her head. Then she leans forward and puts her cup down on the saucer that's on the coffee table. 'Ok I am not liking this whole silence thing. Why won't she tell me what's going on?' "What did you want to talk about? Is it that D I got on my history quiz? Because it's only a quiz, it doesn't affect my grade that much."

"It's not about your grades, sweetheart. Sit down please," she says and motions for the spot next to her. Buffy inches forward and sits down next to her mother. She watches as her mother thinks about the way she's going to word whatever it is she's going to say. Then finally the older woman sighs and slowly rubs her hands together. "I picked up the phone in the kitchen to make a phone call and accidentally overheard some of your conversation with Faith." 'Oh God, oh God. These are so not the type of oh Gods that I like.'

"What did you hear?" she asks and prays for the best. 'If she overheard all that stuff about me being ready and stuff then I'll never leave the house again.' She watches her mother sigh, and continue to rub her hands together. Buffy holds her breath and her entire body is tense while she waits for her mother to speak.

"I heard you tell Faith that you love her. You're in love with Faith?" she asks and Buffy's eyes widen. 'Oh thank God she only heard that part. At least I hope she only heard that part. If she kept listening then this conversation is going to go to a very bad place very quickly.'

"Yes I do, and she loves me too. She wouldn't say the words because she wants to tell me in person because she's never said them before. But yes, we love each other." She watches as her mom gets a look in her eyes, a look that Buffy's never seen before. She doesn't really know how to describe it, but I would say it's a look of a mother realizing her little girl isn't so little anymore.

"Ok," she says and nods her head a couple of times. "Look, this is going to be very awkward but we need to talk about this." 'Oh God no, not a sex talk.' "I don't know exactly how it is two woman would be intimate but I think we need to have a talk about it." The younger blonde tries not to sigh or do anything that could make her mother angry. "Being intimate with someone for the first time can be a very...joyful, scary and sometimes overwhelming experience." 'Oh my God, I can't believe we're talking about this.'

"Now don't look at me like that. This is important." Buffy sighs and leans against the back of the couch. 'If we're going to have this conversation I might as well be comfortable,' she thinks as she looks at her mother and waits for her to continue. "You two have only been dating for four months, and you're only sixteen, and as your mother I'll always think that you're too young to be having sex." 'Jeez, did she have to use the word?'

"I know better then anyone that when two people want to be together they will be no matter what anybody says." 'Um, ok?' "This is a big decision, one you won't be able to take back. I don't want to see you get hurt, and this isn't the kind of thing that should be regretted. If you give yourself away and you're not ready then you'll regret it. You should save yourself until you're absolutely sure."

'Ok, so she's saying I can have sex with Faith as long as I'm sure I'm ready? Is there something in the water or something?' As the younger blonde thinks about what her mother told her she finds herself doubting herself and her notion that maybe she is ready. Now she's in a near panic state. 'I can't believe I'm going to ask my mother this. My mother.'

"Well, how will I know when I'm really ready?" she fights against the blush that wants to creep up to her face. She never thought she'd actually participate in a talk like this with her mother, but she has to face the facts: her mother is older and more experienced, and even though the thought of her mom having sex puts a very sickening feeling in her stomach, she needs to ask her for advice. 'Talking to Willow helped but she couldn't really give me any words of wisdom like my mom can.'

"I know you don't want to hear about this, but when my first time happened." 'She's right I don't want to hear about this.' "It wasn't planned, or even that romantic. I remember I looked into his eyes and I just knew. I was so nervous and a little afraid, but I didn't let it control me." 'Wait, so she just knew? So I could be making out with Faith tomorrow and then look into her eyes and want to have sex with her, or in a month, six months, a year? This crazy, I need a better answer then that.'

"I know it's awkward and embarrassing because I'm your mother but if you have anymore questions, please don't be afraid to ask, ok?" the older woman says and gently puts her hand on her daughter's knee. Buffy smiles and nods her head, but on the inside she's totally confused. 'So how will I know when I'm ready?' "I need to get dinner started. You can run back upstairs if you want to, and tell Dawnie she can finish watching her show."

They both stand up and leave the living room. Buffy passes Dawn on the stairs and ignores the fact that her sister had been listening in on that very personal conversation. Instead she goes straight to her bedroom and lays down on her bed. She buries her face in her pillow and lets out a little scream. 'This is so confusing! And I already talked to Faith about it, which makes things so much worst. I should have just kept my mouth shut. Why does everything have to be so complicated?'


	27. My Close Call

The blonde sighs and rubs her forehead to try and make the headache go away. She's been like this all week. The stress of finals is upon all the students at Sunnydale High, and some are taking it a lot worst then others. Buffy wants to do good. Sure studying has never been her thing, but she wants to pass all of her classes with good grades. 'I just can't wait for it to be over,' she thinks as she slams the history book shut.

"You're never going to learn anything if you keep closing the books," Willow says and looks up from her math book. She's been trying to help Buffy, but the blonde doesn't want any help. She wants to do this on her own even though it feels impossible. The redhead decided to come over for emotional support, and maybe talk to the blonde into letting her help.

"I know, but my head hurts so bad from reading this stupid book. All of the letters are starting to look the same," she whines and looks over at her friend. It's been two weeks since she had that talk with Willow, which means it's been one week and six days since she had that talk with her mother. She's still totally confused about what she wants to do, and she knows it's a big part of why she's so stressed out.

"Come on, Buff, it isn't so bad. It's just American History, it's mostly just memorizing dates and names." The blonde groans at the thought, and rests her forehead on the cover of the book. The ginger girl smiles and puts her pencil down. "I'm sure Faith knows just what to do to make your headaches go away." Buffy groans again and Willow's eyebrows furrow a little. She definitely wasn't expecting that reaction. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Sort of," Buffy mumbles into the cover of the book. She lifts her head up and looks at Willow with very tired eyes. "It's not her, it's me and I'm not just saying that. I thought I was ready to be with her, but then my mom decided it was time for us to have one of those very awkward, slightly embarrassing mother-daughter talks, and now I'm not so sure." She picks up her number two pencil and starts doodling in her notebook.

"Have you talked to Faith about it?" the redhead asks and continues to work about the geometry problem. The two haven't had much spare time the last couple of weeks so they haven't gotten a chance to talk about the Faith situation. The redhead didn't want to assume that anything has happened between the two. Assuming things like that can be bad.

"No. The last time we talked about it was when I called her and told her I was ready, but still not sure when we'd be together like that. She's been very respectful, and she hasn't tried to make me do anything that I don't want to. Like a couple days ago things got a little hot and heavy, but she stopped before we went too far. She wants it to be special, you know? She doesn't want it to be something that just happens.

"And it makes me love her even more, and it makes me want to be with her even more. But at the same time I keep thinking that once I do this I can't take it back. I think I'm so ready, and so sure of what I want, but what if it happens and then I regret it? I don't want to regret it. She loves me, and I love her and I don't want to regret anything that we do together. I'm just so confused." She slams her face down on the book and it quiet for a few seconds. "Ow." She lifts her head up and rubs her sore nose.

"Wanna know what I think?" Willow says and smiles a little when Buffy nods her head with a little pout on her face. "I think you should stop worrying about it until after finals. Right now you need to concentrate and study or you won't be able to take the tests with a clear head. I think it would make things easier if you put this subject on the back burner and then worry about it when summer vacation starts. You'll have all the time in the world to think about it then." Buffy gets a sad look on her face and sighs a very heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I'll have all the time in the world to think about it while I'm in L.A.," she says and Willow gives her a confused look. "It was part of the custody agreement when my parents got divorced. My mom gets me during the school year but I spend the summer with my dad. My mom said that my dad is really looking forward to seeing me and Dawn again, and I don't want to let him down. But I don't want to go away and spend three months without Faith."

"A lot can happen in three months," the redhead says and Buffy gives her a 'I can't believe you just said that' type of look. "I'm just saying three months is a long time and a lot can happen. You could meet someone else in L.A. and fall head over heels, and then break up with Faith to be with the other person. Or you could realize that Faith is the one for you and spend the rest of your life with her."

'Spend the rest of my life with her? I haven't even thought about doing that.' Yes you have. 'What did I say about you being a narrator and staying out of my business?' You're just pissed because I know everything about you. 'You so do not know everything about me.' When you were five you swallowed a live goldfish for ten dollars. 'Ok, so you know one very embarrassing thing. That doesn't prove you know everything about me.' Yes it does. 'Ok then what I am thinking right now?' You want me to burn in hell. 'Lucky guess.'

Before she can respond to the redhead, there's a small knock on the door. Both girls look over as it opens and see the girl in question walk in the room. For a few seconds time stops for the blonde. Faith looks so good dressed in her black shirt with a picture of Buddha and in the middle right over Faith's breasts it says 'rub here for good luck'. She also has on some dark jeans, and her sunglasses are pulled back to the top of her head, holding her hair back out of her face. She smiles as she looks over at the blonde, and then time starts up again.

"Hey B, Red," she says and sits down on the edge of the bed. "I came to rescue you from the study session. I know how much reading gives you a headache." The blonde girl smiles and giggles a little bit, but the redhead just rolls her eyes. 'Faith walks in the room and it's like Buffy doesn't even notice anything else.' "Your mom wants me to tell you lunch is almost ready, and if you want you can take a little break from the book learnin'."

"Thank God," Buffy says and gets up from her desk. She sits down on the bed and leans over to give Faith a little kiss on the lips. "We've been studying forever and my head really hurts." The blonde pouts to the brunette and Faith can't help but smile. "Do you think you can kiss it all better?" They both smile mischievous, flirtatious smiles. As they start to lean towards each other to share a passionate kiss they hear someone cough. They look over at see Willow looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm just gonna go," she says and doesn't listen to the other two as they protest for her to stay. "It's ok. My mom wanted me home half an hour ago anyway. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Don't forget to study." She gives the blonde a little wink before she walks out the door and closes it behind her.

Buffy looks a little sad when the door closes with a small click. She didn't meant to chase the redhead away, but at the same time she's a little glad that she went because now she can spend some alone time with Faith. 'I still need to tell her that I won't be here for the summer. I know that when I tell her I'm going to get upset and probably start crying and I don't want to cry in front of her.'

"Hey, what's with that depressed look?" the brunette asks and gently rubs the blonde's back. All Buffy does is pout and avoid eye contact. "Ah, come on, don't pout like that." 'I can't believe she's talking in a baby-voice. It's so cute, but so out of character.' "Come on wittle Buffy, you know you wanna smile. Come on, show me the smile." She can't help it as the corners of her mouth start to turn up. "There it is, I knew you could do it." She gently pushes Faith by the shoulder and lets out a little giggle.

"You're such a dork." She lays down on the bed and looks up at Faith. Both girls have little smiles on their faces. They haven't had much time to just hang out together since finals are putting a strain on everybody. "I just remembered that I'm going to L.A. to visit my dad, and I won't be back until August." Faith's smile drops a little and she gives Buffy a questioning look. It makes the blonde feel very guilty.

"That sucks," she says and lays down next to the blonde. "But I get it. I mean, I used to go to L.A. once a month for a week to visit my brother. I can always visit you. It's not like you're going out of the country or anything." The blonde smile at her and the brunette leans over and gives her a little kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Buffy says and kisses Faith again. This kiss is more intense then the last. It lasts longer and leaves both girl breathless. They don't pull back until the need for oxygen overrides their need to feel one another. "It's going to suck knowing that you're not a phone call away." They look into each other's eyes for a few moments and time stops for both of them. 'It's almost insane how much I love her,' the blonde thinks and leans in for another kiss.

She wraps her arms around Faith's neck as the other girl rolls onto her side. She places a hand on the blonde's side and gently caresses her. The feeling of Faith's hand on her body makes Buffy moan and she slowly pulls the other girl on top of her. 'God, she's making me want her so bad,' the blonde thinks and wraps her arms from around Faith's neck. They continue to kiss, the passion and intensity growing with ever sigh, and moan, and Buffy reaches down and slowly pulls up her skirt.

'I want her, I want her so bad,' she thinks and wraps her legs around Faith's waist. Her thighs tighten around the other girl's hips and she feel the zipper of Faith's jeans pressed against her hot, wanting center. Then Faith pulls back and looks deeply into Buffy's eyes. No words are spoken, or even thought of. As Buffy looks into Faith's she gets a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. Then the look in the brunette's eyes change.

Then suddenly they're kissing as if they're trying to devour each other. There's more want, and need in this kiss then any they've shared before. Faith presses her body more into the blonde's and it causes them both to moan. The smaller girl presses herself against the zipper of the brunette's pants. She isn't expecting it when the brunette slowly thrusts against her, and it makes her moan loudly, and shudder.

The blonde tightens the grip of her thighs as they start a very slow rhythm together. So far their hands have been staying put but now they're starting to wander. Buffy's hands make their way down Faith's back and then up her shirt. She gently scratches at the hot skin, and moans loudly when the brunette thrusts a little harder into her. She pulls back from the kiss when she needs air, but she doesn't open her eyes.

Faith's lips instantly attach to Buffy's neck, and she starts to softly suckle on the hot and wanting flesh. The blonde's short nails scrape against Faith's soft skin, and the brunette moans deeply. Her hands wander down to the other girl's thighs, and she kneads at the soft flesh that's covering the surprisingly strong muscles. Buffy's muscles relax at the feel but then contract again when Faith gently nips at her throat.

Then the brunette's right hand goes further up the smooth leg. Faith lifts off of Buffy just enough to make enough room for her hand to fit in between their bodies. She feels the blonde shiver when her fingertips lightly brush against the cotton underwear. 'Fuck, she's so wet, it's practically leaking through her panties,' she thinks as she pushes the underwear aside. There's too much want and desire for her to get off the blonde and actually take the underwear off.

"Buffy, dear, lunch is ready," her mother calls out from the other side of the door. Faith jumps off the blonde as if she were burned. Both girls are flushed, panting and a little sweaty. Buffy finishes straightening her skirt only seconds before her mom opens the door. Joyce looks from one girl to the other and decides to ignore their appearances. "Faith, you're welcome to join us if you like."

"Sounds great, Mrs. Summers," the brunette says and runs a hand through her hair. The older blonde smiles and gives Faith a little wink. She leaves the door open when she leaves. Faith sits down on the chair in front of Buffy's desk. "Man, that was close." The blonde looks at her and nods her head. She's so turned on she can barely see straight. She's dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and her clit is throbbing, and it actually hurts.

"Yeah, close. For a second there I thought we were going to..." she trails off and leaves the rest up to Faith. She isn't sure what type of answer she's expecting, but she has a feeling that if Faith says the wrong thing then she'll be crushed. 'Metaphorically speaking.' She watches as the brunette seems to withdraw within herself.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda got caught up in the heat of the moment," she says and watches as the look in Buffy's eyes changes. She can't be sure, but she thinks she saw tears welling in those hazel eyes. She's about to ask her what the problem is but the blonde gets up and starts talking before she can.

"I guess we better head downstairs before my mom comes back up here," she says and slowly walks out of the room. Faith follows not far behind, but Buffy isn't really paying attention. 'So that's all it was to her, the heat of the moment? She almost, I mean, we almost had sex and it's just because the heat of the moment? Maybe sleeping with her would be a mistake. Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought I was.'


	28. My Goodbye

_A/N: Just in case some of you are worried because of the title, no this is not the last chapter. There will be a few more. I am going to be taking a break from writing this story. I don't know how long the break will be. Probably no more then a couple of weeks, but I can't be sure. With that said, enjoy your update._

* * *

Buffy carefully watches Faith's face in the soft glow of the moonlight. Finals are over, report cards have been mailed home, and the school year ended yesterday. She was supposed to have week after the last day of school. A week to pack and spend as much time with her friends as possible. A week to say goodbye until the end of the summer when she and Dawn would return from their father's house in L.A. 

'But then Dad had to screw everything up like always,' she thinks and tries as hard as she can not to sigh. She doesn't want to ruin the nice quiet moment she and Faith have going on. They've been sitting outside on the steps of the back porch for a little over an hour. Some of the time was spent talking, and kissing, but now they're quiet. Faith has her arm draped over Buffy's shoulders, and she's holding the other girl close. She misses the blonde already and she hasn't even left yet.

"What time is your dad picking you up? Maybe I can come over and say goodbye before you go," the brunette says, breaking the silence and her words make the blonde's eyes fill with tears. 'I wish she could do that. I wish I didn't have to go. I can't believe Mom is making me go to L.A. Dad hurt all of us, why does she want me to spend time with him? Oh right, it was in the custody agreement.'

"He should be here around eight-thirty maybe nine, and we're leaving as soon as we get our stuff in the car. He told me he wants to get back on the road before there's a lot of traffic, but I know he really just doesn't want to spend a lot of time with Mom. They haven't talked much since they were separated, and when they did it was about the divorce, and custody arrangements." The blonde rests her head on Faith's shoulder and has to force herself not to cry.

"So I'll be here at seven, that'll give us an hour to say goodbye. It won't be long enough but at least it's something," the brunette says and she has to force herself not to sigh in frustration when she feels the blonde shake her head no against her shoulder.

"Mom wants us to have a family breakfast before we leave. She said we can't have anyone over, that's why she let you and Janice over for dinner tonight. We won't be able to say goodbye to anyone tomorrow so she lets us do it today." Willow and Xander had also been invited to the dinner but their parents wouldn't let them come. Neither set of parents provided a reason, just a flat out no.

They go quiet again, both lost in their own thoughts. Faith is trying to ignore the fact that she's never felt this way about anyone before. She honestly didn't think that the blonde girl leaving would have this strong of an affect on her. She either wants Buffy to stay here with her, or she wants to go with the blonde, that way they'll be together no matter what. She plans on visiting the blonde at much as she can, but that won't be enough.

Buffy is having similar thoughts, only hers are a little different. Instead of just thinking about how much she's going to miss Faith, she's also thinking about how much she blew it a couple weeks ago. After her mother interrupted them they've only had a couple of chances to be alone again. And she was so skittish and nervous because of what Faith said that she didn't take things further. And now they're going to be apart for an entire summer.

'I should have slept with her. I love her so much, and Willow's right, so much can happen in three months. What if we just grow apart, and we break up? We won't get another chance to be together and have it mean as much as it would have. No, I need to stop thinking like that. We're going to talk on the phone everyday, and she's going to come visit me for one week out of every month just like she did with her brother. But that's still not enough!'

"Maybe I can talk my dad into letting me come back early? He always spoiled me, and he hates it when I whine. Maybe I can bother him until he can't take it anymore and sends me back?" the blonde says and she sounds desperate. The one thing that is driving her crazy is the fact that Faith thinks her leaving is a good idea. She grew up without knowing her biological father and she thinks Buffy should at least try to be closer with hers.

"No, you shouldn't do that. You should spend time with him, and have fun. I'm sure it won't be so bad once you get used to everything again." That's one thing that Faith fears. She's afraid that Buffy will go back to L.A. to visit her dad and realize how much she misses the big city, and not want to come back to Sunnydale. From what Buffy's told Faith the brunette thinks the father sounds like a deadbeat, but that could change, especially if he wants power over Buffy's mom.

"We might have to lie to my dad. I don't know if he'll let you stay at the house if he knows we're dating." That sentence leaves a sting and Faith is having a hard time shrugging it off. She's never been the kind of person to hide her sexual orientation and she knows that Buffy hasn't told her dad about all of the changes that she's gone through. 'Maybe she just doesn't want to tell him. She's a total daddy's girl whether she'll admit it or not.'

"I don't want you to lie to your dad because of me. I can always stay at a motel," she says and tries not to let her true emotions leak out in her voice. She's scared, and worried, and frustrated all at the same time. 'So this is what love is like?' she thinks and tries as hard as she can not to sigh.

"Well," Buffy says and lifts her head off of Faith's shoulder. She looks at the girl with a devilish smile on her face. "The reason I'd lie is so you won't have to stay at a motel. You can sleep in my bed with me." Faith smiles back but it's only halfhearted. She doesn't want to be a parade rainer, but they need to look at the reality of the situation.

"Ok, so I sleep in your bed with you, and lets say that one night we start fooling around," now she has a mischievous smile on her face at the thought of having the blonde on her back, and her face buried in between those strong slightly tanned legs. "You're not as quiet as you think you are. What do you think would happen if your dad hears something coming from your bedroom and he walks in on us? I really don't think any father would be happy to see their teenager daughter having her pussy eaten out."

"Yeah, that would end very badly." 'Why did she put it like that? She just had to make it sound so dirty and wrong, like she thinks my dad is homophobic or something. I don't think he is, the issue was never brought up. But he lives in L.A. or God sake's. It's one of the most diverse cities ever.' "So I guess when you visit we'll have to act like friends? No hand holding, or kissing, or cuddling while we watch T.V.?" She watches the brunette slowly shake her head no, and it feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"I don't know if your dad is homophobic or no, but I think honesty would be the best policy. If he finds out after a couple of visits then he might not let me come back." Buffy slowly nods her head in agreement. The situation sucks no matter what perspective she views it from. She just wants to be with Faith, this is a very crucial time in their relationship, doesn't anybody understand that?

"Besides," Faith says with a small smile. "If I only get to see you one week outta the month there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to stop myself from kissing you." That makes Buffy smile and it cheers her up a little. Faith is very good at hiding her emotions, and the blonde still isn't too sure how much she's going to be missed. She knows it's just her insecurities getting the best of her, but she can't help it.

She knows that Faith is a very affectionate person, and that affection is expressed best in the physical form. If she can't stop herself from kissing the blonde then that means she's going crazy with pining. 'I know I'm going to be going insane with the pining. I wouldn't be surprised if I end up touching myself while I think of Faith. Her soft lips, that sexy smile, her strong yet tender fingers. Ok, now I'm all worked up. Great, just great.'

"I won't be able to either. I was just thinking it would be better to have some alone time then be affectionate in front of everyone. I don't know what my dad has planned for us so we'll probably end up staying at the house all day. He still has to work, it's not like he gets a summer vacation too." She softly sighs and rests her head on Faith's shoulder again. "Dawn will probably just hang out with her old friends. She hasn't seen them since we moved. I know Ford will want to hang out with me but I don't know about the others."

"Ok so what you're saying is your dad has to work during the day, and Dawnie will probably spend most of the day at her friend's house, so when I visit we'll have the house all to ourselves? And this is bad, how?" 'I never thought of that before,' the blonde thinks and gets a little smile on her face.

"That isn't bad," she says and leaves a little kiss on Faith's neck. "That's very, very great. But what am I supposed to do while you're gone?" She looks up at Faith and flutters her eyelashes. She knows the brunette won't pass up a chance to cause a little mischief. The sexual innuendoes and teasing used to embarrass the blonde, but now she actually enjoys hearing what the brunette has to say. Mostly because of the cute flirtatious smile she gets on her face.

"Well, you can hang out with Ford, whoever that is," the brunette says it with just enough emphasis to let the blonde know that she's a little jealous. Ford is definitely one of those guys only names, and Buffy hasn't filled Faith in on any of her ex's. They decided it would be better not to talk about ex's what with Faith's very bad history. Faith has a very 'fuck the past, live in the now' type of attitude when it comes to her relationship with the blonde.

"Or," Buffy says and is in slight disbelief at the fact that Faith didn't say anything sexual. 'But I know she's jealous and that's so cute. And if she isn't going to say anything dirty then I am. It's too good to pass up.' "I can wait until Dawn is gone, close all the blinds in my room, light some candles, play some soft music, and have phone sex with you." Faith gives her this look like she's totally crazy, and Buffy just raises an eyebrow. Then they both start laughing. The laughter stops when they hear the backdoor open.

"Faith, it's getting late. It's time for you to head home," Joyce says and gets a very soft smile on her face at the sight of the two girls. It took her awhile but she's starting to warm up to the idea of these two being together for a very long time. The thought of Buffy sleeping with the brunette brings out Joyce's protective side as it would with any mother, but she doesn't get as angry anymore.

"I'll walk you to the your truck," Buffy says and the two girls get up together. Buffy gently slips her hand into Faith's and laces their fingers together. She loves the fact that Faith always wants to hold her hand. She didn't think the brunette would be the hand-holding type, but nine times out of ten she's the one who makes the first move.

They slowly walk through the house and down the walkway. They try to make each step last forever because neither girl wants to leave the other's side. By the time they actually reach Faith's truck their hands are clasped together so tightly that pain is starting to ensue. When they finally realize why their hands are hurting they let go, and look into each other's eyes. Buffy's has some tears welling up and the sight is making Faith want to cry.

"I promise I'll see you next week," she says trying to make the tears go away. She knows that nothing is going to help the situation, but she has to try. This is her girlfriend, and right now they're at that stage where if one is hurting then the other is hurting. "It's only a week right? And we're gonna talk on the phone everyday, even if it's just to say goodnight before we go to bed." Buffy nods her head and tries to smile, but her bottom lip is quivering too much for her to pull it off.

Faith can't take it any longer. She hates seeing the blonde like this. So she leans in and kisses the other girl hard on the mouth. At first their lips are just pressed together, unmoving as they try to savor the moment. But then they simultaneously open their mouths and their tongues start to battle for dominance. Buffy isn't sure when it happens, but she's pressed up against the driver door of Faith's truck. They pull back for a second to catch their breath. They don't even open their eyes, they just start kissing again.

Even though Faith is going to make the long drive to see the blonde next week it feels like this is a final goodbye. It's making both girls want to feel more, to taste more, to touch more, and it's driving them crazy that they can't. After a few more minutes of almost violent kisses they force themselves to pull apart. Buffy looks deeply into Faith's eyes and swears that she sees tears, but she isn't going to bring it up.

"I love you," she says and leaves a little peck on the brunette's lips. She wants to kiss her deeper, rip her clothes off and ravage her, but she can't. And because she can't she wants to scream, and stomp her feet, and throw a temper tantrum fit for a spoiled rotten four-year-old.

"I love you too," Faith says and slowly pulls away from the other girl. Buffy steps away from the truck and wraps her arms around Faith in a very tight hug. The slightly taller girl hugs her back, and she breaths in the scent of Buffy's perfume. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, and I'll see you next week." She lets go of the blonde and gives her one final kiss on the lips before she gets in her truck and drives off.

The following morning is very strange to the blonde, surreal somehow. She can't believe how much she's come to love this house, and the town of Sunnydale. She can't believe she's going to be leaving for three months. All of her stuff is already in the back of her dad's SUV, and the only thing that they're waiting on is the girls' goodbyes to their mother before they hit the road and head for L.A.

"Remember to call me," Joyce says with a smile as she hugs both of her daughters at the same time. Everybody has noticed the dramatic different in the girls' attitudes. Dawn is giddy, and can't wait to see all of her old friends and be back in the house she grew up in. Buffy is depressed and it's very clear that she doesn't want to go. "Try to have fun, sweetheart." She gently lifts Buffy's chin so they're looking into each other's eyes. The younger blonde tries for a small smile, but it doesn't come.

"I will. I'm sure once I get settled things will be better. It's the leaving part that I don't like," she says and looks down the street. She knows Faith isn't going to show up because she told the brunette last night that she couldn't, but subconsciously she's expecting to see that dazzling smile, and those dashing dimples one more time before she goes.

"I'm surprised Faith hasn't shown up yet," the older woman says and looks down the street as well. She looks down at her daughter when she hears her sigh a very heavy sigh. 'I wish this wasn't so hard on her. But she will get over it. Buffy has always been a little...melodramatic when it comes to things like this.'

"I told her last night not to come. You wanted us to have a family breakfast and I didn't want to ruin that," she says and her shoulders slump with sadness. Joyce can't help but roll her eyes at the total 'woe is me' thing Buffy has going on.

"No offense, dear, but since does Faith listen when she's told no?" she raises an eyebrow and smiles at the somewhat cheerful look on her daughter's face. She's glad she was able to make Buffy feel a little better but at the same time she feels bad for getting her daughter's hopes up. Faith does listen when Buffy tells her no, and Joyce knows that. So if Buffy told her not to come then it's likely that Faith won't come.

"Alright girls, let's get this show on the road," Hank Summers says and gets into the driver's seat of the large SUV. The girls give their mother one last hug and kiss before they climb into the backseat of the car. Buffy would sit in the front and claim it as her spot for the rest of the trip, but her father's girlfriend Sasha decided it would be a good idea to come along with him. Buffy hates the woman already. She isn't sure if she's the one who had the affair with her father, but she doesn't care.

She stares at the back of the front passenger seat as her father pulls away from the curb and starts off down the street. All she can think about is Faith and how much she already misses her. She was going to try and convince her father to let the brunette stay with them for the entire summer, but he changed the plans so fast that she didn't have enough time to call him and talk to him about it. 'And now I won't see her until next week,' she thinks and lets out a heavy sigh.

Her eyebrows furrow deeply when she thinks she hears someone call her name. She listens and then hears it again. She turns around in her seat and looks out the back window. Most of it is blocked by all of the luggage but she can see over the top of a suitcase. She has to strain her neck, but she definitely sees someone chasing after the car. She pushes herself up a little higher and she can see who it is. Her eyes go wide and she whips around in her seat.

"Dad stop the car!" she yells and takes off her seatbelt. Her father gives her a strange look in the rearview mirror. Her patience is about to run out, but she stays semi-calm. "I'm serious, stop the car." He pulls over to the side of the road and she doesn't even wait for the car to come to a full stop before she jumps out. She starts running down the street, which is hard to do is flip flops.

She collides with Faith in the middle of the street and the two almost fall over. They stumble but remain standing. They wrap their arms around each other and don't say a word before their mouths meet in the middle for a long, and very deep kiss. The feeling of Faith's soft, yet demanding tongue against hers makes her toes curl. Her soft lips causes little butterflies to start fluttering in her stomach.

The kiss seems to go on for hours, and Buffy doesn't want to stop. She doesn't want to let go of the other girl even though she knows she has to. They finally pull back when the lack of oxygen has them both very dizzy. They rest their foreheads together and both of them have little smirks on their faces. Even though Buffy is going away she's happy now because she knows without a doubt that Faith is going to miss her. Now she won't let her insecurities get the best of her, and she feels very stupid for letting them in the first place.

"I'll see you next week," Faith whispers and gives Buffy a soft peck on the lips. The blonde doesn't get the chance to say anything before Faith lets go of her and jogs back to the Summers' home. She parked there before she jumped out and ran up to Mrs. Summers who was still standing on the walkway. When Joyce told her that Buffy just left and pointed to the black SUV the brunette didn't even think of getting back in her truck, she just took off down the street.

Buffy smiles and watches her girlfriend's ass until she gets too far away. The sound of her father honking the horn rips Buffy out of her little world and she walks back to the parked SUV. She climbs in and shuts the door, and puts on her seatbelt. Dawn is looking at her and trying not to smile, but can't help it when she sees her sister's smirk.

"Who was that girl?" her father asks and pulls away from the curb. "Since when are you kissing girls?" 'I do a lot more then kiss her, that's for sure,' Buffy thinks and her smirk gets bigger.

"That's Faith, she's my girlfriend. And I don't kiss girls, I kiss her," she says in a very satisfied voice and looks out the window. She doesn't see any of the houses, or the trees or the other cars that they pass on their way to towards the freeway. All she sees is Faith's smiling face as they ran towards each other on Revello Drive. Buffy's smirk gets a little smaller as the minutes pass, but it doesn't completely go away the entire drive to L.A.


	29. My Summer Vacation

A/N:_ Ok, so I know I said I was going to take a break, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So here is an update, but after this I am taking a break, I mean it. Anyway, enjoy your update._

* * *

Buffy sighs a very deep sigh and tries to hold her breath for just a few more seconds. She's laying on her bed with Faith, and the two have been making out for the last hour or so. Their bodies are very close together, almost touching, but not quite. They can feel each other's body heat and it's driving them both a little crazy. So are the soft moans, and sighs the girls are making. The blonde is being a little more vocal tonight then she usually is, and Faith's panties are ruined because of it.

One of Buffy's hands is lightly caressing the brunette's soft neck that at this point has two or three small hickies along the pulse point. Her other hand is placed on the slightly taller girl's jean clad hip. That's the only place she's allowing that hand to go for now, even though she wants to put it in some more interesting and enjoyable places. Self-control is the watchword, and Buffy is definitely looking out for it tonight.

For her part, Faith is trying to keep her hands under control. She knows that whenever she gets a little too grabby the blonde pushes her away. Even if she smiles, and giggles while she's doing it, she still does it. The brunette doesn't want her hands swatted at right now. She just wants to enjoy this moment while it lasts. And she knows it isn't going to last for much longer. And after this she won't get to feel the blonde again for another month. She leaves for Sunnydale tomorrow afternoon.

She pulls back from the kiss and pants in some deep breaths. She looks into the blonde's hazel eyes and smiles a little. Then she looks passed the blonde's shoulder and to the alarm clock on the night stand. The big red numbers mock her and she has to force herself not to glare at them. Then she looks back at the blonde and gives her a little kiss on the lips. 'I don't want to go. Why is leaving always so hard?' Because you're totally head over heels for her. 'Fuck you, you're not even my narrator. Stay out of my fuckin head.'

"B, I need to get going. Your dad's going to be home soon," she says and gently brushes the hair out of the blonde's face. Mr. Summers has been working late for the last couple of nights. He hasn't been getting home until ten thirty at night, it's now ten twenty. She tries to scoot away from the blonde, but Buffy doesn't let her. She moves her hand from Faith's hip, to the small of Faith's back.

"He's not coming home tonight. He called right before dinner and said he has to go to San Diego tonight to meet with a client tomorrow morning," the blonde says and gently bites her bottom lip. She's been thinking about this moment since she got off the phone with her dad. Because her father has been working so late the brunette has been sneaking in here at night to get in some quick kisses before she heads back to her hotel room.

"Stay with me tonight," the blonde says and looks deeply into Faith's soulful brown eyes. She searches their depths for any sign that the brunette is going to turn her down, but she sees none. All she sees is the love, and lust that Faith has for her. 'I'm ready. Right now I'm ready for her. It isn't the heat of the moment, and it's not because she's leaving tomorrow. I want her, and I want her to have me.'

"I don't want to do anything you're gonna regret in the morning," Faith whispers and tries as hard as she can to ignore Buffy's soft, inviting lips. "Next month you're coming back to Sunnydale, and we can finally get back to normal." Even though Faith is trying to convince her not to do this, Buffy doesn't feel rejected. She doesn't feel insecure, or angry at the brunette's words. She feels even hornier that the other girl cares for her so much that she's turning her down, even though it's been a long time since they've done more then kiss.

"Tomorrow morning the only thing I'm going to regret is the fact that we only have until tomorrow morning." The brunette goes to interrupt but Buffy silences her by putting her index finger of her soft, kiss swollen lips. "I'm ready. I'm absolutely, one hundred percent sure. Faith, I love you, and I want you to have me." She moves her finger and replaces it when her lips. The kiss is soft, and very slow. It lingers for about a minute and a half before the brunette finally pulls back to say her piece.

"If you're sure. Lets just take things slow, pick up where we left off before we started talking, and if it happens it happens," she says with a small smile, and Buffy can't help but smile back. They slowly bring their lips together in a soft, and very sensual kiss. For the blonde, time stands still, and everything else just melts away. 'This is so perfect. I don't care if I don't have flowers, or music, or that we didn't have a romantic dinner first. I don't care, because I don't need any of that stuff. I just need her.'

Buffy moans into the kiss when Faith gently rubs the tip of her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip. She opens her mouth and grants the brunette access to it. The tips of their tongues touch, and for the blonde it feels like its for the very first time. All of this feels so new to her even though they've done it countless times before.

'But this is different. Before we both knew we wouldn't go very far. Now there are no restrictions.' Every nerve ending feels like it's on fire as the kiss deepens. It isn't soft like it was before. Their tongues and tips are now demanding, and battling with each other for dominance. It isn't long before the blonde gives up the battle and gives the brunette free rein. But then the blonde pulls back and sucks in a deep breath.

"Faith," she whispers, her voice a little deeper then normal. She looks into the dark brown eyes of the other girl, and her expression becomes very serious. "Make love to me." 'God, that was so corny. I didn't want to say that! I was going to say something way more romantic. I just need another second to think of something better,' she thinks, and concentrates on coming up with something else to say.

Faith doesn't hesitate before she kisses the blonde deeper then she's ever kissed her before. She wraps her arms around the blonde's tiny frame and carefully rolls the blonde onto her back. She doesn't lay directly on top of her. Their torsos are pressed together, but Faith's legs are off to the side. Even though Buffy's made it very clear what she wants tonight, she still doesn't want to overstep that invisible bound they've had between them for the last five months.

'Or maybe that was the right thing to say,' she thinks and moans as the brunette kisses her deeper then she's ever been kissed before. 'It's like she's kissing my soul. Eww, that sounds kind of gross. God, who cares? I just want her.' The blonde kisses the brunette back with just as much passion. She wraps her arms around Faith's back and arches her back, pressing herself firmly against the other girl.

"I think," Buffy says when she pulls back from the kiss. They're both panting heavily, and their breath is hot. "We need to lose some of these clothes." She smiles a little and gently tugs on the hem of Faith's shirt. The brunette smiles and lifts herself up until she's sitting on her knees. She looks down at the blonde and gives her a small wink. Buffy just watches as Faith takes off her shirt, revealing her bra clad breasts.

"Is that better?" Faith asks and Buffy nods her head. The brunette leans down and kisses the blonde. Faith taking off her shirt was a step in the right direction, but it isn't enough for Buffy. 'I need to take matters into my own hands. I know I agreed to go slow, but I didn't think we were going to go this slow,' she thinks and gently caresses the newly exposed skin of Faith's back. As they kiss she slowly inches her hands up towards the brunette's bra strap. She slowly unclasps it and smiles into the kiss when she feels it loosen.

Not a word is said as Faith sits up a little to take the bra off. She holds herself up on her hands, her breasts dangle temptingly above the blonde. Now Buffy's touched these breasts before. In a few of their more steamy make out sessions in the bed of Faith's truck her hand wandered under the cup of Faith's bra. But she's never seen them, never tasted them, and now that she has the opportunity she can't wait.

'Is there any part of her that isn't perfect?' Buffy thinks and gently teases one of Faith's nipples with her thumb. The blonde watches as the areola wrinkles and the nipple hardens. She watches as Faith's chest moves up and down with her heavy breathing. Then the brunette sits up and very slowly unbuttons the blonde's shirt.

Buffy watches as Faith slowly unbuttons her shirt. IT's a little odd to the blonde how slow Faith is being about all of this. She didn't think the brunette would instantly stip and then rip the blonde's clothes off, but she's spending way too much time on the buttons. 'I just want her to take me. These clothes feel so...heavy and binding. I just want them off,' she thinks and starts to unbutton her jeans.

"Wait," Faith whispers, her voice husky and a little shaky. The sound of it sends a jolt of arousal straight to the blonde's pulsing clit. "I want to undress you." Buffy smiles and leans up the short distance to leave a small peck on the brunette's kiss swollen lips.

She lays back down and looks up at her girlfriend with nothing but love in her eyes. She's fantasized about this moment for a couple months now and in those fantasies the brunette is always caring, and sweet, but seeing it in real life, experiencing all of the emotions that are running through her body right now is something she couldn't prepare herself for. But she's not freaked, or having second thoughts. She's ready, and she knows that in the morning Faith will still be here.

The blonde sits up when her shirt is completely unbuttoned. Her body presses very intimately against Faith's and she feels her body head rise. As Faith slowly pulls the shirt off the blonde she places light kisses right behind Buffy's ear. The smaller girl quietly moans and arches her neck to the side, silently asking the brunette to turn her attention there.

She doesn't have to wait long. When her shirt is removed Faith drops it to the floor and trails warm, lingering kisses along the blonde's neck. She stops at her pulse point and lightly sucks on the warm flesh. Not enough to leave a hickie but enough to make the blonde moan. She pulls her head back when she reaches the other girl's shoulder. She hooks the bra strap under her thumb and slowly pulls it down. She trails slow, lingering kisses behind the material.

She follows it along Buffy's shoulder, and down her arm. The position is a little uncomfortable, but well worth the little sighs the blonde is making. When the strap is as far down Buffy's arm as it can go the brunette sits up straight and kisses Buffy on the mouth. It lingers, but doesn't deepen, and when Faith pulls back for air Buffy is shaking.

At first Faith is concerned. She knows she hasn't done anything to physically hurt the blonde, but maybe she's just feeling too overwhelmed? Maybe she's having second thoughts and this is going to way too fast? But then Faith looks into Buffy's eyes and the raw emotion she sees take her breath away. No one has ever looked at her like that before. The hazel eyes are piercing, and Faith shudders at the feeling.

Buffy opens her mouth to say something but she doesn't get the chance. Faith's mouth is on hers in an instant. Her gentle yet demanding tongue enters her mouth and softly teases her own. The kiss seems to last for hours. It finally stops when they need to breath but their lips don't stop touching. Faith gently nibbles on Buffy's bottom lip and gives it a little tug.

Then she pulls back and kisses her way down the other side of Buffy's neck. The kisses aren't as slow as the others. That last kiss they shared has left both of them even more worked up then before. The brunette reaches around and unclasps the blonde's bra and gently tugs it off. She drops it to the floor with the rest of her clothes and she looks at the blonde's bare chest for the first time. She gets a very strong urge to suck on the hard pink nipples, and scrape her teeth across them, but she decides to wait on that.

The two kiss again. Their tongues softly massage each other, and their hands refuse to stay still. Buffy wraps her arms around Faith's back and presses herself against the slightly taller girl. Their breasts press against each other, their hard nipples become even harder as they touch, and the sensation makes Buffy moan very loudly.

Faith gently caresses the blonde's stomach, and tries not to smile when the muscles quiver under her touch. She slowly moves them upwards towards Buffy's breasts, the only problem is that Buffy is pressed against her so tightly that she can't get her hands between them to touch what she wants to touch. She lets out a little groan and slowly leans forward, gently pushing Buffy backwards, until they're laying down.

The brunette kicks off her shoes and uses her foot to push them off the bed. Her hands instantly go for the button of Buffy's jeans, but she forces herself to go slow. It's been so long since she's had someone like this and it's driving her a little crazy. But what's really getting to her is the fact that her hands are slightly shaking. She prays that the blonde doesn't notice, and tries to make it go away.

'Why am I so fuckin nervous? I mean, she's shaking like a leaf, but it's her first time so I get that. But why am I shaking?' She finally gets the button undone and pulls down the zipper. She puts all her weight on her knees as she uses both hands to pull the jeans down. She doesn't stop kissing the blonde though, and when she can't push the pants down any further, she leaves it up to Buffy to take them off, and she gets kneed in the stomach a couple of times in the process.

Buffy pulls back from the kiss when she needs oxygen. She moans when Faith starts to lightly kiss her neck. 'Ok, she needs to hurry up and take me because I think I'm going to explode,' she thinks and slides her hands under Faith's jeans and cups the other girl's toned ass. She gets a little frustrated because of the restrictions caused by the jeans and she pulls her hands out of Faith's pants to take them off.

The brunette is already a step ahead of her, and she unbuttons and unzips them herself. She does let Buffy help her slide them off. She doesn't want the other girl to feel like she's being controlled. Faith doesn't want to do that to her. She's different from anyone she's ever been with, and what they're doing now is far from a need to be in control. 'Thanks the for psych 101,' the brunette thinks and kicks off the jeans.

Now they're both down to nothing but they're panties. Both thongs, both dark colors, both completely soaked from the wetness coming out of the girls. Buffy looks into Faith's eyes and really thinks about what they're about to do. 'After this there's no going back. Right now I'm a virgin, if I don't stop it now then I won't be in a few minutes.' She lets that thought roll around her head for a minute or two as Faith softly caresses her thighs. 'And I'm completely ok with that.'

She grabs onto the elastic of Faith's panties and gently tugs on them. The brunette helps her take them off and then pushes them off the bed with her foot. Buffy's hands caress Faith's back, and she lightly digs her nails into the soft skin. 'She loves it when I do that,' she thinks and holds back a smile. The brunette moans, and her head drops down onto Buffy's shoulder. Her hips thrust forward and grind against the other girl's.

Buffy's legs spread wider at the feeling and she bites back a moan. All her mind can focus on is the heat coming from Faith's crotch. It's burning into her own wanting sex, and turning her on even more. She kisses the shell of Faith's ear, and it gets the brunette's attention. Faith reaches down with one hand and slowly pulls down Buffy's thong. The blonde lifts herself off the bed a little to help out and then watches as Faith sits up and slowly pulls the underwear down her silky legs.

"Push the blankets down," Faith says in a low voice. Buffy doesn't ask why, she just does as she's told. 'The faster I push the blankets down the faster she'll come back up here,' she thinks and grabs onto her comforter and over sheet. It takes a little bit of struggling but she manages to kick the blankets to the foot of the bed.

'God, she's so beautiful,' the blonde thinks as Faith slowly crawls back up the bed. Buffy spreads her legs a little wider and holds her arms out for the other girl. As soon as Faith is in reach Buffy gently tugs her down and kisses her. It's deep from the start, and gets much deeper. The blonde's trembling increases when she feels Faith's hand gently caressing her thigh. It keeps moving a little higher and Buffy knows now it's only a matter of time.

Now that it's really happening she is a little scared. Not of being with Faith, but of the pain that she's going to feel when Faith enters her for the first time. She tries to distract herself by gently scratching the brunette's back, and softly battling with her tongue, but all her mind can really concentrate on is the hand that's now between their bodies. She moans deeply into the kiss when the brunette's fingertips lightly brush against her aching clit.

Faith pulls back from the kiss and looks deeply into Buffy's eyes. She slowly works her fingers on the blonde's pulsing, needing clit and smiles a little when the blonde's head rolls back against the pillow and her hips start to buck, trying to gain more contact. She lightly kisses the blonde's collar bone, and licks the sweaty skin. She lifts her head up and looks into Buffy's eyes again as she slowly moves her fingers down towards the blonde's entrance.

'I hope I don't hurt her too bad. Ok, so one finger or two? God, she's gonna be so fuckin tight, I better go with just one for now,' she thinks and softly kisses Buffy on the mouth. Every muscles in the blonde's body tenses when she feels Faith's middle finger gently tease her entrance. She tries to make herself relax but she can't. She gets a little frustrated with herself and tries not to let it show.

'Ok, so this isn't how I imagined it. In my fantasies I wasn't shaking like a dried out leaf, and tensing up at her touch. Her gentle, loving touch that I want to feel twenty-four seven,' she thinks and hisses in a breath when Faith enters her. She goes very slow, pushing her finger inside of Buffy until she feels the resistence of her hymen. She looks into Buffy's eyes and she sees a mix of love, pleasure, and pain.

She brings her lips to Buffy's and places several butterfly kisses on them as she pushes passed the resistence. She feels the blonde's mouth open, and the other girl lets out a small cry of pain. Faith stops moving, she lifts her head up slightly to look into Buffy's eyes. She can't, however, because the blonde has hers closed. The brunette waits for some type of signal to continue and after a minute or two Buffy lightly nods her head.

'Ok, so that didn't hurt as bad as I thought it was going to. I completely over exaggerated. I hope she doesn't feel guilty about hurting me. I don't want her to feel guilty about this,' she thinks and tries not to wince when Faith starts up a slow rhythm. Buffy meets her thrust for thrust, and it isn't long before the pain lessens and becomes a dull ache. She muscles finally start to relax, and she concentrates on the pleasure Faith is bringing her.

"Oh God, Faith," Buffy moans and arches her back a little. 'Ok, so I found the g spot,' Faith thinks and rubs the spot again. "Oh God, yes." This time the blonde is louder. Faith smiles and softly kisses Buffy's throat. She rubs the spot again, only of a light, teasing touch she presses her finger firmly against it, and starts to stroke it with the right amount of pressure.

"Oh God, yes! Faith, I'm coming!" Buffy yells out as she thrown into ecstasy. Her eyes slam shut, and she sees every color of Crayola. Her hips thrust faster against Faith, and she digs her nails into Faith's back hard enough to draw some blood. But she doesn't notice any of that. The only thing she feels is the intense pleasure that's flooding her system.

'God, that was so amazing. What was I so afraid of again?' she think with a small smile. She doesn't know how long it takes her to come down from that high, but she does she feels completely satisfied. She looks up into Faith's smiling eyes and suddenly she doesn't feel completely satisfied, just mostly.

"Faith that was so..." she trails off and tries to think of a way to describe it. "There are no words." She hugs the brunette very close to her body, and she isn't the least bit surprised when she feels Faith nuzzle her neck. She kisses Faith's cheek, and the shell of her ear, and starts to gently caress the other girl's back. "I love you so much." Her voice is a little strained with emotion and her eyes start to well with tears. The brunette lifts her head up and looks into the hazel eyes that are blurry with tears.

"I love you too," she whispers and softly kisses the other girl. "Did I hurt you?" She can't help but ask. She needs to know what she did so she can make the blonde stop crying. 'I didn't want to make her cry. I thought she was happy? A second ago she was smiling, right?' she thinks and watches as the tears leak out the corner of Buffy's eyes and get lost in her hair.

"It hurt a little, but not so much anymore." 'Ok, so that's a little bit of a lie.' "I'm sorry, but that was just so...and I just need a second." Faith lightly nuzzles her neck again and Buffy wraps her arms tightly around her back. She doesn't want to let go, not even for a second. She calms herself down, and can't help but giggle at the tickling feeling of Faith's breath against her neck. She's always been a little ticklish there.

"Am I too heavy?" Faith whispers and starts to push herself up. But she stops when she feels Buffy tighten her grip. "Ok, I won't go anywhere." That sentence has more meaning behind it then either girl realizes. Faith is still afraid of crushing the other girl, so she rests most of her weight on her elbows and knees. She lifts her head up just enough to look into Buffy's eyes. She rests her forehead against the smaller girl's, and the blonde gently rubs their noses together. It makes both of them smile and Faith chuckles a little.

Buffy looks into Faith's eyes and smiles a little. 'She's so amazing,' she thinks and lightly kisses Faith on the lips. Her demeanor changes from the light, post orgasmic state. She's serious now, and the brunette has no idea where this is coming from. 'One second she's all smiles and hugs, and now she's dead serious. I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash her mood changed so fast,' she thinks and reciprocates to Buffy's actions.

"Faith," the blonde whispers and gently rubs Faith's back. Her right hand moves from her back, to her side, and it's moving lower with every gentle caress. "I want to make you feel just as good as I do. I just don't know how." The brunette smiles and leaves a little kiss on the tip of Buffy's nose. The blonde smiles but then goes right back to being serious.

"That's ok, B," Faith says and gently kisses the blonde on the lips. While they kiss Buffy moves her hand from Faith's side, to Faith's abdomen, and she feels the muscles quiver, and shake under her gentle touch. She hesitates for a few seconds, wanting to continue but she's so nervous and afraid of doing something wrong. Her insecurities are starting to get the better of her, and she knows it.

'Will she still want if I'm not good?' she thinks and very slowly moves her hand lower. Her fingertips lightly brush against Faith's bald mound. They both shiver at the contact. The kiss deepens, their mouths open, and their tongues come out to play. As their tongues swirl together, and their lips softly caress Buffy dips her hand lower and her fingers rub against Faith's wet, aching clit. The brunette pulls back from the kiss and moans deeply.

She moaned louder then she usually does. Having Buffy just touch her clit does feel good, but it's nothing to moan about. She is trying to be as supportive as possible since she knows how nervous Buffy is. If she has to exaggerate the pleasure she's getting then so be it, as long as Buffy stops feeling self-conscious. Then the blonde starts to very slowly rub her clit and the moan that comes from the brunette isn't forced or exaggerated.

"Use two," Faith whispers and Buffy slightly nods her head. Then she starts rubbing the brunette's swollen, pulsing clit with her middle and ring fingers. She watches as Faith's eyes shut, and her mouth parts, and she starts to breath a little harder. 'Ok, so she likes what I'm doing. That's good to know,' she thinks and starts to move her fingers faster. The brunette moans again and the blonde smiles. 'I hope she doesn't get too loud,' she thinks and lightly kisses Faith on the neck.

She teases Faith for a few minutes, watching all of the different facial expressions, and feeling the brunette's body tense, and grind against her hand is completely different then what she thought it was going to be like. She never really thought Faith would be on top. She thought that after Faith was done pleasuring her, then they'd switch positions, but that hasn't happened yet. Buffy is actually relieved that Faith is still on top. This way the brunette is still in control, and the blonde can relax and just go with it, and not feel as pressured.

'Ok, I think I've teased her enough,' she thinks when Faith gets an expression on her face that resembles pain. She slowly moves her fingers lower until she's at Faith's entrance. She's a little surprised when she feels the amount of fluid that's built up. 'God, she's so wet. I don't know if she's even going to feel this,' she thinks as she slips a finger into the wanting girl. Faith's muscles tightly contract around Buffy's finger and her head drops onto the blonde's shoulder again.

"I need more," Faith whispers breathlessly, and Buffy can't help but smile. 'She's all breathless because of me. This is going way better then I thought it would,' she thinks and adds another finger with the first. The brunette moans deeply, and Buffy kisses the shell of her ear. She starts to slowly thrust them in and out and the brunette meets her thrust for thrust.

Buffy's eyebrows furrow when she feels Faith start to move her hips in a circular motion. Her fingers touch things that they've never touched before, and the heat inside of the other girl is almost too much to bear. Then they rub against something that feels a little squishy and Faith hips start to thrust harder and she breathing picks up, and she very loudly into Buffy's shoulder. 'That's gotta be her g spot,' she thinks and rubs it again. Now that she's found it she isn't going to leave it alone.

The more she strokes the tissue, the harder Faith thrusts against her. The only sounds coming from the room are their heavy breathing, a wet clicking sound, and the headboard lightly banging against the wall. Buffy places several kisses along Faith's neck and shoulder. She can tell that Faith is close. Her muscles are starting to tighten, and the rhythm they built is starting to get a little out of control.

"Uunnggghhhh, uunnggghhh, don't stop," Faith moans. 'Yeah right, like I'd stop,' the blonde thinks. She starts thrusting even harder into the other girl, and then curls her fingers upwards as hard as she can. "Oh fuck!" Faith yells and then squeaks a very high pitched squeak. The outpour of her orgasm feels like liquid fire, and Buffy is more then ok with that. She feels Faith's hot come drip down her hand and wrist. 'Jeez, pull back the flood gates why don't you,' she thinks but it's mock anger. She has a big smile on her face. 'She's never come that much before. Is it weird that I feel proud because of it?'

She gently rubs Faith's back with her free hand, and waits for the other girl to come down from her high. Her body is still shaking, and her muscles are still contracting almost painfully around Buffy's fingers. When the muscles finally relax Buffy pulls her fingers out of Faith and wipes her hand off on the sheet. Buffy waits for Faith's breathing to return to normal. She's quiet as she waits and she continues to caress Faith's back. She can't make the smirk on her face go away, but she isn't trying very hard.

"Now I know why you had me push the blankets down," Buffy says with a little giggle. Faith chuckles, her voice is deeper, and raspier then normal. The blonde looks into the dark brown eyes of the girl above her when Faith lifts her head up to look at the other girl. She doesn't say anything, instead she places a very gently kiss on Buffy's lips and then rolls off of the other girl. They lay on their sides facing each other. Buffy can't help but get the feeling that Faith is uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. Her insecurities are creeping up and strangling her at the moment, and she can't force her voice to be any louder then that. She watches as Faith adverts her eyes away from the blonde's, and stares at the bed sheet. Buffy's eyes never leave Faith as she waits for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just not used to the whole 'pillow talk'. I've never stuck around afterwards. I always just leave," she says and picks at some imaginary fuzz on the sheet. Buffy watches, her heart in her throat as she waits for Faith to continue, but she doesn't. The silence is deafening, and she doesn't know how much longer she can take it.

"Do you want to leave?" she asks her voice even lower then before. She isn't sure if Faith heard her, until the brunette looks into her eyes. The emotion that Buffy sees in those dark eyes leaves her feeling a little breathless. She gets lost in those eyes and forgets that she asked a question, until Faith speaks.

"That's just it, I don't want to leave. I don't feel trapped, or claustrophobic or whatever. I keep waiting for it, but it's not coming. It's just a little weird. And I've never done the pillow talk. I don't know what to talk about." Buffy smiles and gently caresses one of Faith's cheeks.

"If it makes you feel any better I've never done the pillow talk either," she says with a smirk. Faith chuckles and slowly turns her head and kisses the palm of Buffy's hand. They both shiver, and get goose bumps on their cooling skin when the AC turns on. Buffy reaches down and pulls the large comforter up. She covers both of them up and scoots a little closer to Faith. She isn't sure what she should do. 'I want her to hold me, but I don't want to make her do something she isn't comfortable doing.'

Before Buffy can say anything about the sleeping arrangements, Faith puts a hand on the blonde's hip. She lets it rest there for a few seconds, and she looks into the sleepy hazel eyes with a little uncertainty. When she sees Buffy smiles she knows she's doing something right. She slowly scoots a little closer until their bodies are almost touching. She wraps her arm around Buffy, and lets her hand rest between the blonde's shoulder blades. She holds her close and they both just lay in a comfortable silence until they drift off to sleep.


	30. My Morning After

_I know I said I was going to take a couple of weeks off, but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy._

* * *

The morning light shines in through the sightly open window and onto the two sleeping bodies. Their positions changed during their sleep. The brunette had been holding the blonde gently yet securely but that isn't the case anymore. Now they lay with the blonde on her back, the brunette's head resting on her shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her, and one leg thrown over the small girl's thighs.

Faith si the fist to wake. She slowly starts to stir as the morning sun shines brightly on her face. She barely opens her eyes and starts to stretch until she realizes she's snuggled up against someone. The events of the previous night start to flood her memory and she gets a small smile on her face. 'I was right about her being tight. I almost came when I felt it,' she thinks and slowly sits up.

'She's even more beautiful when she's asleep,' she thinks as she slowly leans down and places a gentle kiss on the blonde girl's forehead. Then as carefully as she can she gets off the bed and prays that Buffy doesn't wake up. She walks around to the other side of the bed and puts on her shirt and jeans. She tiptoes across the room and looks back at the sleeping form before she leave the room.

After a minute or two the blonde wakes up and not as pleasantly as the brunette had. She's startled awake and sits up as soon as her eyes are open. She looks around the room and knows that something is wrong but she isn't sure what. The blankets fall from her naked torso and her warm skin is assaulted with the cool air of the room. She wrinkles her eyebrows as she tires to remember what happened the night before. She takes a deep breath and smells the remains of what took place in her bed.

'Faith and I slept together, as in we made love,' she thinks and a small smile graces her lips. 'Damn straight we did. God she was so amazing, she made me feel so amazing, and inside of her feels so amazing. But where is she?' She takes another looks around the room but doesn't see the other girl anywhere.

'Ok Buffy don't jump to any conclusions. Maybe her foster parents called and said she had to go back early and she didn't want to wake me. I'm sure she left a note or something.' She looks around to all of the places that the brunette would have left a note. There's nothing on her night stands, nothing on the bed next to her, and nothing taped to the door. She even gets up and takes a closer look around the room. But she doesn't come up with anything.

'So she just left? Why would she just leave? I thought we both had a good time last night. She told me that she never slept over at any other person's house, but she spent the night here. Was it all just a scam? Was she with me for this long just to take my virginity?' She lays back down on the bed and covers herself up. She feels cold, but not just on the outside. Inside she's filled with confusion, and dread.

She holds the blankets tightly to her body, and her eyes fill with tears. She feels dirty, and it's not because of the dried sweat on her skin. She's trying so hard not to let her emotions and insecurities get the best of her, but she's failing miserably. She was expecting to wake up next to Faith, and have the brunette reassure her with her sweetness that what they did last night wasn't a mistake. But now she isn't so sure.

She hears the door creak open very slowly but she doesn't look up. 'Probably just Dawn coming to tell me that breakfast is ready, and then complain about Sasha. She's nice and all but she's not a good cook.' She wipes at her eyes and pulls the blankets a little tighter around her body. She tries not to move too much or else Dawn will know that she's fully awake and the younger girl won't leave her alone if she knows that.

'I don't want to get up. I just want to stay in here and die.' She closes her eyes and tries to disappear by sheer willpower. Her eyebrows furrow a little when she feels very soft lips lightly kissing her tears away. She slowly opens her eyes and sees that Faith is the one kissing her tears away. 'Wait, I thought she left? What the hell is going on?'

"Babe, what's with the tears?" the brunette whispers and sits up so she can look at the blonde. Buffy looks at her with some confusion. 'She's dressed, and she left, but she came back? Did she start to leave and then change her mind or something? She definitely has some explaining to do.' "Ok, B, I'm gonna need an answer. I'm starting to feel a little insecure." The blonde sits up and clutches the blankets to her chest.

"I woke up and you were gone. I thought you left me," she says in a small whisper. Even though the volume is low, there's an enormous amount of emotion in those words. The blonde watches as her words register inside the brunette's mind. Faster then the blink of an eye she's swept up in Faith's arms, the brunette is holding her and rubbing her back.

"I would never do that to you. I just had to go to the bathroom," Faith tells her and pulls back from the hug just enough to look at Buffy's face. She places little kisses all over the blonde's impish face. Buffy's face blushes about three different shades of red. 'She just went to the bathroom? How come I didn't think of that?' Buffy pulls away from the other girl so she can look at her face. She's still very embarrassed and her cheeks are still a little pink.

"I'm sorry," she says and wipes at her eyes. She smiles a nervous, very embarrassed smile and tries to shake the feeling off. "I didn't mean to get all depresso-girl, but I woke up and you were gone, and I panicked a little." She sighs when Faith starts to gently caress the soft skin of her arms. She looks into Faith's eyes and she sees nothing but love, and it makes her skin tingle a little and she doesn't feel cold anymore.

"I'd never leave without telling you," Faith says and brings her hands up so she's gently massaging Buffy's shoulders. "I gotta admit it is kinda nice knowing you'd be that upset if I did leave." She has a cocky smirk on her face now and Buffy just shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, tell me you don't want me again. You can't do it, it's impossible. Go ahead, say it." Buffy makes her face completely blank and she looks Faith dead in the eyes.

"I don't want you again," she says in an emotionless voice. The brunette gets a mock-wounded look on her face and it makes the blonde smile. She watches as Faith gets a look on her face that she recognizes and the hair on the back of her neck stands up. She tenses up a little and gets a playful smile on her face when she sees Faith move into a very predatory like stance. Buffy tries to make her face go blank but it doesn't work very well. "I don't want you again." She can't help but giggle as she says it.

"That's it," Faith says and pounces. She pushes Buffy onto her back and pulls the blanket down. She starts tickling the blonde's very ticklish stomach. "Take it back B, take it back and I'll stop." Buffy squirms and laughs and yells out for the brunette to stop, but she doesn't. She's bucking her legs and grabbing at Faith's hands, but the brunette will not be denied. She straddles the blonde's thighs, and flips her hair to one side so she can keep up her attach on the blonde.

"No! Faith, stop!" Buffy screeches and grabs at Faith's hands. She kicks her legs and her back arches unintentionally. "Faith I'm gonna pee! Stop it! Stop it!" But Faith doesn't stop. She keeps tickling her girlfriend and she has to admit that it's mostly because she's still naked, and seeing her squirming around and getting all flushed and breathless is really hot. "Ok, I admit it! I want you again! I want you right now!" That makes Faith stop and just stare at the other girl.

The brunette's body is hovering just inches above the blonde's. Their faces are close enough that they can feel each other's labored breathing. Buffy is suddenly very aware of the fact that she's naked, and all Faith has on is a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She feels the heat between her legs grow, and her nipples harden. She stretches her neck and lightly kisses Faith on the lips. She ignore the icky taste of morning mouth and kisses the girl deeper.

"Baby," the blonde whispers when she pulls back from the kiss. She gently caresses Faith's cheek and then runs a hand through the dark tousled hair. "Baby, take off your clothes." Buffy watches with some amusement as Faith gets off the bed and strips down in a matter of seconds. She giggles a little bit and her eyes travel up and down Faith's toned, gorgeous body. Her mouth waters a little as Faith crawls back on the bed and hovers only an inch above the other girl.

"Well, you got me just how you wanted me," she whispers and her eyes wander all over Buffy's face. "What do you want to do with me?" Buffy smiles and softly kisses the brunette's soft lips. The kiss lingers for a few moments and both girls pull back at the same time. Buffy's leg spread further apart to allow Faith more room. She moans deeply when the brunette gently presses her body against each other with every breath that is taken.

'This progressed really fast,' Buffy thinks as Faith starts to lightly kiss her neck. 'One minute she's tickling me, and now she's on top of me, and making me all hot and bothered. God, I love her.' She hisses in a breath when Faith lightly nips at her collarbone. She can feel the other girl's warm and wet crotch pressed against the own.

"Faith," the blonde moans deeply and wraps her arms around Faith's back. She brushes her fingertips along the hot skin and she can feel the damage she caused last night. But the brunette moans at the feeling of the tiny scabs being caressed so Buffy doesn't stop.

"Faith, I need you," Buffy moans and slowly thrusts her hips so there will be no confusion about her meaning. She feel the other girl smile against her warm, wanting flesh and she knows that she won't need to say it twice. She wraps her legs around Faith's waist and moans as the other girl kisses her deeply. They start up a teasingly slow rhythm and Buffy feels like she's already about to pop.

"Hey Buffy breakfast is ready. Oh my God! My eyes! My eyes!" Dawn screams at the top of her lungs. Buffy panics when she hears her sister's voice and pushes Faith off of her. The other girl hits the floor hard, and unfortunately her feet get tangled up in the comforter and it goes down with her leaving Buffy exposed.

She grabs for the blanket but Faith already pulled it up around her naked body. Buffy pulls with all her strength but Faith isn't willing to give it up so easy. They start fighting over it, unaware that Dawn has already run away. The struggle for the large, pink blanket is about to get violent when Buffy hears a door slam and the walls shake. She looks over at the doorway and sees that Dawn is gone. She sighs a little in relief and then cold fear runs down her back.

"Get in the closet," she says quickly and jumps off the bed. She picks up all of Faith's clothes and throws them into her bedroom closet. Faith stands up, looking a little confused, until she hears footsteps walking down the hall. "Get in the closet, please. If Sasha sees you she'll tell my dad and he'll tell my mom and she'll skin us both alive." Faith nods her head and makes a mad dash for the closet. Once she's in there Buffy sits down on the bed and covers herself up with the comforter.

"Buffy, what in the world is going on in here?" the sleepy redhead asks with a big yawn. 'Good, she's still tired. Dawn must've made breakfast then. I'll take her cooking over Sasha's any day. Ok, Buffy I think you're missing the point. Sasha is really tired so she isn't going to question you too much. Hopefully she'll just wander back to the kitchen and zone out over a hot cup of coffee.'

"It got really hot last night so I slept in my birthday suit," she says with a small blush. 'Ok so not a complete lie.' "I must've kicked the blankets off in my sleep because when Dawn came in here she kind of got an eye full." The redhead just nods and yawns again. 'Please leave, please leave, please leave.' She does everything in her power not to look over at the closet because she knows that will be a dead give away.

"Next time just turn the air conditioner on," she says and walks away. 'Oh thank God for stupid people,' she thinks and gets up. She slips on her pink bathrobe and walks over to the closet door. She opens it a little and smiles when she sees Faith quietly going through all of her clothes.

"I can't believe you wear this stuff. Pink ruffles, are you serious?" she asks with mock judgment and gives the blonde a little smile. She tries to step forward but Buffy stops her. "Um, ok, you wanna tell me what's up? I came out of the closet when I was in eighth grade, really don't like being back in it." 'She always has a joke. Does she ever take anything serious?'

"You need to stay in here, at least until Sasha goes to work. She leaves in," she looks over at the clock on her wall and sighs a little. "In twenty minutes. I owe you so much." The brunette gives her a little 'fuck yeah you do' type of look and the blonde just nods her head. She leans in and plants a little peck on the brunette's lips. "I just need to go talk to Dawn and make sure she isn't going to rat us out. I'll be back in a little bit. I'll bring you some breakfast."

"Alright, but hurry. I don't like sitting in small, dark places." Buffy takes a step back and opens the drawer of her desk. She pulls out a small purple flashlight and hands it to the disgruntled brunette. "Ha, ha, very funny." Buffy smiles and gives Faith one more kiss on the lips before she closes the door. She sighs a heavy 'how the hell did this get so out of hand' sigh and makes her way towards her sister's room. She can't hear anything on the other side of the door and she doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Dawnie, can I come in?" she asks and there's no answer. She knows that Dawn came in here. She'd recognize this door slamming anywhere. "Dawn please we need to talk." She opens the door a little and sees her sister laying on her bed, and staring up at the ceiling. 'Ok, this is really weird. She never acts like this. Why is she being quiet?'

"Dawnie, are you ok?" The younger girl nods her head and sighs, but she doesn't say anything, doesn't even look at her sister. Buffy walks over to the edge of the bed and sits down. Dawn looks a little pale, almost like she's going to be sick, and she has a blank expression on her face. "I know you don't want to but we need to talk." Buffy watches as Dawn's big blue eyes travel from the ceiling to her own hazel ones.

"I'm not going to tell Dad or Mom if that's what you're worried about." Buffy sighs and goes to say something but the younger girl interrupts. "I'm fine, really. I just never thought I'd ever see you two doing that. I mean, I heard you last night, but I didn't think you'd be doing it again." Buffy blushes a little and tries to think of something to say, but again the younger girl keeps talking before she can. "So, you and Faith really love each other?"

"Yes, we do love each other very much. I know you're still a little unsure about Faith, but she isn't going to hurt me. This isn't some scheme to get into my pants and then take off. She loves me, and what we have is real. I don't know what's going to happen in the future but I can honestly say that I can't imagine my life without her in it." The youngest Summers looks up at her big sister and gets a little smile on her face.

"Ok," she says and then sighs. "Just do me a favor?" Buffy gets a questioning look on her face and Dawn blushes a little. "The next time you two, ya know?" Buffy nods her head and can't help but smile at the blush on Dawn's face. "Will you make sure to cover up? I mean, I'm sure there are people out there who would like to see Faith's ass, but I'm not one of them." Buffy can't help but laugh and Dawn joins in. They calm down after a minute or two and Buffy takes a moment to catch her breath.

"I'll keep that in mind. I need to get back to Faith, I sort of have her trapped in the closet. Ok, so not trapped, but I think that's how she feels. I better get back to her before she freaks out and writes a song about it or something." Dawn giggles and Buffy smiles back. She gets up and heads back to her bedroom.

Now that she's fully awake she takes a moment to herself to really think about what happened last night. 'I'm not a virgin anymore, and it still kind of hurts. But she was so gentle, and I love her so much. But what if she changes? Is she going to expect me to have sex all the time now? Just because we did it once it doesn't mean I'm going to want it every time we're alone. Ok, stop wigging. This is just the insecurities talking. Take a breath, calm down. I don't regret it. I am so far from regretting it. But that was one hell of a morning after. Hopefully the next one will go smoother.'


	31. My First Day Of School

It's a very beautiful, bright, clear day here in Sunnydale. There are many emotions in the air ranging from happiness to dread. It's the first day of school here in the 'Dale. The official end of summer and the start of something exciting, at least for some.

The main character of this story is actually excited about the school year starting up again. Sure it'll be nine months of homework, tests and overall hell, but there is an upside. Everyday she gets to see Faith. Everyday. No more of this 'one week out of the month' crap. They get to drive to school together, spend break together, have lunch together, and hang out after school.

'Yep, that's a lot of togetherness, but it's going to be so much fun. We have a lot of time to make up for, and I can't wait,' Buffy thinks as she fixes her hair. She's been staring at herself in the mirror for almost half an hour now and her hair still doesn't look the way she wants it to. When she hears the doorbell ring she knows she's out of time.

"Buffy sweetie, Faith is here!" she hears her mother call out from downstairs. A wave of excitement flows through the blonde at that moment. Her stomach feels like it's being tied in knots and the hair on the back of her neck stands on end. This will be the firs time in three weeks that she's seen Faith.

'Now don't word it like that. It isn't her fault she's been gone. Her brother just wanted them to spend some brother-sister bonding time together before Faith had to go back to school. I guess my hair is good enough. I hope she likes this outfit.' She grabs her bag and runs through the hallway and down the stairs. As soon as she sees Faith she stops breathing, and her heart rate speeds up.

"Hey B," Faith says smiling that dimpled filled smile that Buffy's missed so much. She watches as Faith eyes her up and down, and then gets a smirk on her face. 'Ok, I guess she likes the outfit.' "You look great." 'Yeah right, I look like trash compared to you,' she thinks but she doesn't say. Faith has a very bad habit of getting a little irritated whenever Buffy puts herself down, or compares her beauty to other people, which is something every teenage girl does.

"That you," she says when she's able to breathe again. She walks down the rest of the stairs and wraps her girlfriend up in a warm hug. She smiles a big, goofy smile when Faith softly kisses her temple a couple of times. "You look amazing." They pull out of the hug and Faith immediately holds onto one of Buffy's hands.

"Not half as amazing as you do," the brunette says with a lopsided smile. Buffy was so worried that Faith was going to change after they slept together, and she has, but not into what Buffy thought. She's more affectionate now then she ever was before. She always has to be touching the blonde in someway at all times, and she isn't afraid to be mushy.

"'Not half as amazing as you'," Dawn mocks from the living room doorway. "Pa-leeze. Anyone with eyes can see that Faith looks way better then you." The blonde looks over at her sister and instantly wants to say something mean, or lash out in anger but she rethinks it. The best defense is a good offense, or however that saying goes.

"Wow Dawnie, I had no idea you feel that way. Do you need some alone time with my girlfriend because I don't mind sharing her. As long as you don't break her or tire her out too much," she tries to remain as serious as possible but she's smiling by the last sentence. Mostly because of the completely shocked, and grossed out look on Dawn's face.

"Eww!" the younger girl exclaims. "I don't care if you two are rugmunchers, but eww, no thank you." She hurries off into the kitchen and away from the two shocked girls. Buffy's eyebrows are practically at her hairline, while Faith's are wrinkled in confusion.

"Well, it's nice to know what she really thinks of our life style," Buffy says and turns towards her girlfriend. As soon as she sees the cute expression on Faith's face the comment from her sister is completely forgotten. "Let's go say bye to my mom, and then we can go." The two walk into the kitchen and see Dawn and Joyce sitting at the center island laughing at something one of them had said.

"Faith," Joyce says in a very friendly tone when she spots the two. "Haven't seen you in a while. I thought I wouldn't recognize you. Glad to see you're doing well." To Faith's surprise the mother of two actually gets up and walks across the room and wraps her arms around the brunette girl in a very motherly hug.

"It's good to see you too," Faith says, her voice giving away that she's uncomfortable with the hug. She does hug Joyce back because no doing so would be rude and one of the last things she wants is to make her girlfriend's mom mad. They pull back from the hug and Faith instantly puts her hand on the small of Buffy's back.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop Dawn off? It's not a problem, really." They didn't make plans for Faith stopping by until last night. Faith offered to take Dawn to school as well, but Joyce declined.

"I'm sure, Faith, but thank you." Joyce looks up at the clock on the wall and then back at the two smiling girls. She can't help but notice how happy her daughter looks and she knows most of that happiness is because of Faith. "You girls better get going. Wouldn't want to be late for your first day as juniors." 'I can't believe my baby girl is already a junior in high school. Only two more years and she'll be going off to college.'

The blonde kisses her mother on the cheek and they say their goodbyes. Then the two teenagers make their way out of the house. They walk out onto the porch and Faith tries to walk down the stairs, but Buffy doesn't let her. Instead she pulls her aside and wraps her arms around the brunette's waist. She looks up into Faith's dark brown eyes and smiles a mischievous smile.

"I didn't give you a proper hello. You've been gone for three weeks. I think I can do better then just a hug." She has to stretch her neck out a little bit to reach but she slowly presses her lips against Faith's. She smiles when she feels Faith instantly respond. The brunette runs the tip of her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip. 'Mmm, strawberry flavored,' she thinks and the blonde opens her mouth to let Faith in. The two kiss for what feels like hours. Buffy is startled and accidentally bites Faith's bottom lip when she hears a horn honk very loudly.

"Ouch," Faith says and puts a finger to her lip. She checks to see if she's bleeding or not, and luckily she isn't. They look over at the street and a group of boys slowly driving by. They start whooping and hollering and telling the girls to kiss again. Faith flips them off and Buffy gives her a smack on the arm. "What?" She sounds completely confused.

"Just because they're rude it doesn't mean you have to stoop to their level." Then she looks away from the brunette and gets a bashful smile on her face. "But I do kind of like it when you act all tough." Faith smiles and wraps her arms around Buffy's waist. "It makes me so hot." Faith leans in for another kiss but the blonde stops her. She puts an index finger the brunette's soft, very kissable lips. "We have to stop or I won't be able to think about anything else all day."

"That's kind of the point," she says with a devilish smile on her face. She leans in and gently nips the blonde along the throat. Buffy moans and it does nothing but spur Faith on. 'God she has no idea what that moan does to me,' the brunette thinks and leaves a very small hickie on Buffy's collarbone. That makes Buffy moan even louder and Faith smile like the cat that ate the canary.

"B, we still got plenty of time before school. Let's get out of here," the brunette whispers and looks into the blonde's eyes. Buffy nods her head and holds onto Faith's hand. The two girls make their way down the steps and walkway, and hop into Faith's truck. Buffy doesn't even look back to see if anyone was watching that display of affection. All she can concentrate on is the fact that soon she's going to get to touch Faith in ways she hasn't in a very long time.

'I can't believe I forgot how good it feels to kiss her. She always drives me wild whenever she does that swirly thing with her tongue,' Buffy thinks and glances over at Faith while they drive down a side street. 'She's so beautiful. Why did she pick me? Out of all the girls in Sunnydale, why did she decide I was worth dating and not just fucking?' She tries to come up with an answer but she can't. She would ask Faith but there's no way in hell she's going to ruin this moment.

"Here we are," Faith says and shuts off the engine. She looks over at the blonde and spends a few moments just looking at her. Her hair is a little messed up from Faith pressing her against the wall. Her face is still a little flushed and the makeup she's wearing is making her eyes look darker in color. 'Fuck, she looks so damn sexy,' the brunette thinks and leans in for a kiss. Buffy meets her halfway and instantly things start to heat up again.

The blonde just can't seem to get enough this morning. Even though her tongue is battling with Faith's for control it just isn't what she wants. She wants more. Oh so much more, and this morning she's going to get it. 'Which is probably why Faith brought us out there,' she thinks as she pulls back from the scorching hot kiss. She looks into Faith's eyes and can't help but shudder at the look of want in the dark orbs.

"Wanna get in the back?" she asks and the brunette nods her head. They both climb out of the truck, and do what they know they're supposed to. The two have parked here many times and it didn't take long to build up a routine. Buffy instantly heads towards the back so she can put down the tailgate. Faith lingers behind however so she can grab the blanket from behind the seat. The blonde doesn't climb into the bed of the truck until Faith has the blanket spread out nice and neat. 'I'm so glad things are back to normal,' she thinks and sits down next to Faith.

"So, what do you have in mind for this morning?" Buffy asks with a playful smile. She straddles Faith's lap and looks down in the lightly surprised dark eyes. "Is it going to be another anatomy lesson or an assessment test? Do you need to see if I've been studying over the summer?" She leans down and gently kisses Faith on the lips. She tries to deepen it but the other girl pulls back. Buffy looks into Faith's eyes and she has a little bit of confusion in them. 'Faith never does that. I wonder what's up.'

"No," the brunette says in a gentle voice. "I just want you." Buffy can't help it as her heart swells just a little. Even though what Faith said was cheesy, it was still slightly romantic. The blonde doesn't hesitate before she leans down and kisses Faith very deeply. Her probing tongue demands entrance as she runs it along Faith's bottom lip. When the brunette finally opens her mouth the blonde slowly but slightly forcefully massages her tongue against the other girl's.

This new side of Buffy is really turning Faith on. So far in their physical relationship the blonde has been more of the submissive simply due to a lack of experience. But now she isn't afraid to take charge and get a little rough, and Faith is loving every second of it. She holds onto the blonde's hips as she slowly lifts her up. Buffy doesn't fight it and she flows with the brunette's movements. Their mouths don't separate as Faith slowly lays Buffy down on her back. She pulls back from the kiss and looks into her hazel eyes.

"I want you so bad," she moans and lightly kisses the blonde's neck. "But we need to be fast." The blonde moans again as Faith lightly nips at her hot skin. She nods her head and lifts her hips up when she feels Faith pushing up her skirt. 'I am so glad I decided to wear a skirt. They just make things so much easier. Maybe I can convince Faith to start wearing skirts.' She sucks in a deep breath when Faith enters her with one finger. "You are so fucking tight." The slightly younger girl almost sounds like she's in pain as she forces out that statement.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Buffy can't help but moan over and over again. She feels a little silly because Faith hasn't even moved yet. But that doesn't stop her from gently rocking her hips and building up some friction with Faith's still finger. She grunts in displeasure when the finger disappears. "What are you doing?" She opens her eyes and looks at the brunette with a bit of curiosity.

"Do you trust me?" the brunette asks and looks deeply into the lust filled eyes of her girlfriend. She tries not to smile as Buffy instantly nods her head yes. Faith gently kisses her on the lips to try and defuse some of the tension that built up in Buffy's body. "Just lay back, ok?" She does as Faith asks and watches as the other girl slips out of the skin tight jeans. 'She's not wearing any underwear. So she either needs to do laundry or she was hoping to get some.'

She wraps her arms around Faith's neck as the other girl slowly lies down on top of her. Lying down in the back of the truck bed isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but Buffy is willing to put up with it if it means being with Faith. She moans deeply as the brunette softly caresses her thighs. She spreads her legs a little farther apart and slowly grinds against Faith. She moans when she feels softly touch her aching clit with her fingertips. The only thing separating the gently touch is Buffy's very girly underwear.

She lifts her hips up to help out as Faith slowly pulls them down. She watches as the brunette take them off and tosses them aside. 'Those better not disappear,' she thinks with a small smile as Faith eases down onto her again. She wraps her arms around Faith's back and gently kisses her. She doesn't know what the brunette has in store, but she knows it needs to happen soon or they're both going to miss their first class.

'Wait,' she thinks and softly sucks on Faith's bottom lip. 'I have the most beautiful girl in the world on top of me, half naked, and about to pleasure me and I'm worried about missing a class? I think I need to have my head checked.' She tenses up and hisses in a breath when she feels Faith's fingers gently rub against her dripping wet pussy. She pushes down against the probing fingers but Faith pulls them away. Buffy hears her chuckle a little and then Faith lightly nips at Buffy's earlobe.

"That's not why it's down there. Just be a little patient," she says and teases the other girl's earlobe with her tongue. But she can barely feel it because all she can concentrate on is Faith's hand that's nestled between her legs. She moans and bites her bottom lip when she feels Faith's thumb lightly rubbing against her clit. She groans a little in frustration when the thumb goes away. She isn't left feeling frustrated for long because the thumb is soon replaced with something hot, and wet and soft.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh God Faith," Buffy moans and wraps her legs tightly around Faith's hips. Her eyes slam closed and her head rolls back against the blanket. Faith hasn't even moved yet and the blonde is already close. She can feel Faith's soft breath against her neck and it sends little tingles down her spine as the start up a slow, almost teasing rhythm. Their hard and pulsing clits rub together, and it's the best thing Buffy has ever felt. She can't think, and she can barely breathe. All she can really do is just feel what Faith is doing to her.

She forces her eyes open and looks up at Faith. She moans deeply when Faith thrusts a little harder. She gently presses her forehead against Faith's and scratches the other girl's back through her shirt. Faith moans and drops her head to Buffy's shoulder. 'She loves it when I scratch her back,' she thinks and moans deeply. Her breathing is out of control, and she's thrusting against Faith a lot harder then before.

"Faith, I'm gonna come," the blonde moans out. The brunette lets out a groan and gently nips at Buffy's hot skin. "Oh God Faith!" She didn't mean to yell, but she couldn't help it as her mind is blown away by the force of her orgasm. Her entire body is trembling but she doesn't notice. All she can feel is the pleasure coursing through her body. Feeling Buffy's molten hot come gush out of her sends Faith over the edge.

"Oh yes, yes, oh fuck yes!" she yells into Buffy's ear. Buffy is a little surprised when she feels Faith's come gush out all over her pussy. She wasn't expecting it, and she has to admit that it felt really good. The two lay together for a long time. The only sounds coming from them is their heavy breathing as their bodies come down from the high. After a while they're recovered enough to speak. "Wow," is all Faith can get out. Her voice sounds deep, and a little raspy.

"Yeah," the blonde says and gives Faith a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you." She can't help but giggle after she says that. "But I think that's pretty obvious." Faith laughs a little too and pushes herself up just enough so she can see Buffy's face. The blonde smiles at her and gently runs her fingers through Faith's hair.

"What class did you have this morning? Because I really don't think I can get you there on time." Both of the girls start cracking up laughing and disentangle themselves from each other. They don't get dressed right away. They just lie next to each other and stare up at the sky. Buffy doesn't try to stop the goofy smirk that tugs at the corners of her mouth. 'I'm so glad things aren't weird between us. We can finally get back to normal,' she thinks and holds onto one of Faith's hands as they lay together taking in the cool morning air.


	32. My Bad Afternoon

The very happy blonde smiles a very goofy smile and leans into the body that's wrapped around hers. She feels like she's on top of the world, and she loves this feeling. What she loves more is the girl who's sitting behind her, with her strong arms around the blonde's waist, and her chin resting on the soft shoulder that's covered with golden hair.

"I can't believe we got away with it," Buffy says and turns her head a little to give Faith a kiss on the cheek. She loves it when Faith holds her from behind like this. They're outside, on the porch swing, which is a place they come to a lot whenever Faith comes over. "We only had five minutes before we had to get to class. If we were late and my mom found out about it she would have killed us both." She smiles and sighs when Faith lightly kisses along her neck.

"Yeah, she probably would have. So I take it she doesn't know what happened in LA?" Faith asks and moves Buffy's hair out of the way to expose more skin. "I mean, she's been nice to me and you're not grounded, so Dawn didn't tell her what she walked in on?" Buffy smiles and tries not to moan when Faith starts to gently suck on her earlobe. 'God, she knows my ears are very sensitive and she knows we can't do anything here. So she's doing this to torture me.'

"Dawnie promised she wouldn't tell. I know she's a pain, but it's very rare for her to break a promise. She drives me crazy sometimes, but she's a good person. Or at least she's turning out to be a good person. I'm still not sure how it works." Her breath hitches in her chest and she arches her back a little when Faith gently nibbles on her earlobe. "Ok, you should really stop. You know we can't do anything here and you're only making the temptation worst." Faith gives one last tug on the soft flesh and then she lets go.

"Ok, I'll stop. But you know how much I love touching you, and tasting you, and kissing you." 'Yeah, I don't need reminding,' the blonde thinks and tries not to sigh. 'I'm not trying to be mean. It's just that ever since we…you know? It's like all she wants to do when we're alone is get in my pants. Before what happened at my dad's we would make out a lot, but we talked too. We used to talk way more then we would make out. And when we talked we would sit like this but she wouldn't try to get me worked up.'

"Yeah, I know but if you keep doing it then we might do something we'll regret later on." 'Ok, so I didn't mean to use the word regret, but whatever. She just needs to know that she isn't getting any. She already got some today. I think that's enough for now.' "So, what are you going to do when you leave here?" 'I think a change of subject would be nice. I don't want her to think I mean anything by the word regret. I just meant that if my mom walks in on us making love then all hell will break loose and I'll never see the light of day again.'

"I'm going to hang out with the guys." 'Of course you are, because I think it would kill you to have friends who are girls.' "We're gonna go to the Bronze and have a few drinks." 'Have a few drinks? I didn't know Faith drinks.' "Then we'll probably go back to Mike's and hang out there for a while." Ok, so she's going to get drunk with a bunch of guys and then hang out alone with a bunch of guys. And she thinks that's a good idea?'

"I didn't know you drank," she says and tries to make it as casual as possible. "Do your foster parents care that you go out and drink with the guys?" Her voice is betraying her though, and she knows she needs to be careful. Faith can be very defensive when it comes to her friends. Buffy has never really pushed the issue before because when her boyfriends used to talk trash about her friends behind their backs to her she would get really upset. It's the reason why she dumped Joey Erickson in her freshmen year.

"They don't know about it. We always head back to Mike's after the Bronze, but I always stay over at Brian's and sleep on the couch." There's a very long moment of silence as they both just sit and think of something to say. Something is bothering the brunette and even though she thinks it would be better to stay silent she isn't going to let the blonde accuse her of something. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No," Buffy says but Faith can tell she's lying. "Why would I have a problem with my underage girlfriend going out and drinking and then staying the night at some guy's house?" Faith sits up straight and pulls away from the blonde. Buffy furrows her eyebrows at the move and turns around to see what Faith is doing.

"So you think I'm going to cheat on you?" She doesn't give Buffy a chance to answer. She's so irritated now that she's losing her sense of judgment. "You don't trust me, after everything that's happened between us and you still don't trust me?" Her voice rises and Buffy looks towards the back door. Dawn is in the house and probably spying on them. Buffy really doesn't want her sister hearing this.

"I trust you, I do. What I don't trust is a bunch of drunk guys alone with a drunk girl." Buffy watches as Faith gets this look on her face like she thinks the blonde is going insane. She starts to get very defensive even though there's a little voice in the back of her mind tell her she calm down.

"I didn't say we were going to get drunk. I said we were gonna have a few drinks. Getting a little buzzed doesn't qualify as getting drunk. And even if we did get drunk they would never try to do anything with me. We've been friends for way too long to even consider it." Now it's the brunette's turn to watch as the other girl's expression dramatically changes.

"So if you didn't know one of them for very long you'd consider it?" She watches as Faith sighs and then goes to say something. She decides to interrupt her. She just wants this disagreement to end. "I just don't think you drinking is a good idea, especially on a school night. I don't want you to do it." Now the brunette looks downright pissed off. Buffy's never seen that particular look in her eyes before and she's a little afraid. But she isn't going to back down. There's nothing more stubborn then a Summers' woman that thinks she's right.

"That's not your decision. Look, I get that we're in a relationship and we make decisions together but you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. I'm going out with my friends tonight, and I'm going to have a drink or two whether you like it or not." She doesn't wait for the blonde to say anything. She gets up off the swing and storms off. She walks around the side of the house and slams the gate closed. Buffy listens with tears in her eyes and she hears the truck door slam close and then Faith starts the engine and drives off.

She forces her tears to go away, which takes a couple of minutes. 'I can't believe she yelled at me like that. Who does she think she is? Ok, so maybe I was a little out of line, but that doesn't give her the right to talk to me like I'm some kind of lower being. Well if she thinks she can talk to me like that then fuck her.' She stands up and stomps off into the house. She knows she's acting a little over the top but she doesn't care. This is her first fight with Faith and she doesn't like it one bit. Her first fight with Faith wasn't supposed to be about something slightly serious. It was supposed to be over something stupid. She finds Dawn sitting in the living room, watching TV, and acting like she didn't hear the fight.

"When Mom gets home tell her I don't have any homework, and I went to Willow's," she says and walks out the door before her sister can say anything. She talked to Willow at break, and then again at lunch but they weren't able to really talk because Xander was there. The last thing she's going to do is talk to a guy about her sex life. Just the fact that she now has a sex life is something that still blows her mind. 'I've had sex twice. Not just oral, but actual sex. Ok, why are you freaking out about it? I don't regret sleeping with her. I love her and I wanted it to happen. Maybe this morning in the back of her truck was a little much, but I don't regret that either.'

She gets to Willow's house in no time. She's so angry that she's walking faster then she normally would. She knows that her mother isn't going to be happy with her, but she doesn't really care right now. She just needs to talk to Willow, to get all of this rage off of her chest. She also knows that when this anger goes away she's probably going to cry, and she'd rather be at Willow's then at home where Dawn will bug her. No, she needs to spend some time with her best friend, even if she does get grounded because of it.

She walks up the pathway to Willow's house and she sighs a little breath of relief when she sees there are no cars in the driveway. She really doesn't think she can handle a run in with Willow's mom right now. 'Why can't she ever get my name right? My name is Buffy, not Bunny. I will never understand some people,' she thinks and rings the doorbell. 'Please be home, please be home, please be home.' She waits on pins and needles for Willow to answer the door. She feels her body relax a little when the door opens and she's staring back at the ginger girl. At the sight of her friend most of her anger washes away and is replaced with hurt, and sadness. Her eyes well up with tears and she tries really hard not to cry.

"Buffy, what happened?" Willow asks and steps aside to let the blonde in. Buffy doesn't say anything because she's afraid she's going to have a melt down right here on the porch if she does. She walks into the foyer and looks over towards Willow's bedroom. She isn't so sure what she should do, and she doesn't know why she feels so uncomfortable. "No one else is here. We can talk in my room if you want." She nods her head and follows Willow.

She's always liked Willow's bedroom. It has a very calming vibe and as soon as she sits down on the bed she feels a little better. She watches as Willow closes the door and then sits in the chair at her desk. She turns it so she's facing the blonde, and Buffy has no idea what to say. Being in the redhead's calming presence is making her want to talk about anything but the fight. She doesn't want to bring that ugliness into this sanctuary. She can tell by the look in Willow's eyes that she's going to say something so she beats her to the punch.

"Faith and I had a fight, that's why I came over. But I don't want to talk about that. Can we talk about something else?" she sounds almost desperate. She sighs a large sigh of relief when Willow nods her head yes. Buffy knows exactly what she wants to talk about. Just thinking back on that night in LA makes her smile. 'Faith was so tender and loving, and she made me feel so special. How come she couldn't be like that twenty minutes ago?' She looks into Willow's big green eyes and she can't help but smile a little bigger at the confusion on the other girls' face.

"Faith came to visit me at my dad's a couple times, once a month for a week. And the last night she was there in July my dad went out of town. He had to go to San Diego for a couple of days for his work. So Faith snuck in through my window because my dad's girlfriend doesn't check on us at night like my dad normally does. She was going to leave but I told her not to go. We talked for a little bit, and then we started kissing again, and we ended up sleeping together." Her face blushes with a little embarrassment at the admission, and she looks away from Willow.

"Wow," the redhead says, sounding a little stunned. "I have to admit I wasn't expecting that." Buffy chances a glance at the other girl and she smiles a little a Willow's shocked expression. Then she watches as the shock goes away and is replaced by genuine curiosity. "What was it like being with her like that?" Buffy blushes and Willow can't help but giggle a little. She takes a minute to think about how she wants to word her thoughts but she's still struggling.

"She was so…gentle, and loving. She made me feel so special. I know this is going to sound incredibly cheesy, but it was almost like we were using our bodies to show just how much we love each other. God that is so lame." She hides her face in her hands out of embarrassment. She doesn't look up until she hears Willow laughing a little. She sends the other girl a nasty death glare which only makes her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, but you're it was really lame." She laughs a little harder and holds her hands up to block as Buffy grabs onto her pillow and swings it at her head. "Jeez, there's no need to get violent. So it was everything you wanted it to be except for the dinner at the fancy restaurant and the getting all dressed up?" Buffy just nods her head and continues to blush as she thinks about everything Faith did to her that night. "What about the morning after? Was she a little rougher like you wanted?" Her blush instantly disappears and she gets a little frown on her face.

"I don't know. We never got to that part. We were going to but Dawn walked in on us. She starting screaming something about her eyes and then she ran back into her room. I had a little talk with her and she promised not to rat on us. But God it was so embarrassing. Faith had pulled the covers off us so she could tickle me and Dawnie got an eyeful. When I was talking to her she made some joke about the next time we do it to cover up because there are plenty of people who want to see Faith's ass but she isn't one of them." Both girls laugh a little and then Buffy blushes again when she thinks about earlier that day.

"And this morning I did something kind of slutty," she says and Willow raises and eyebrow. Buffy blushes even more and chuckles a little bit. She can't help it, she's a little nervous about telling this story, but she isn't too sure why. She knows Willow isn't going to judge her, at least she won't judge her harshly. She should have nothing to be afraid of. 'So why am I?' "When Faith picked me up it was the first time we've seen each other in three weeks. She looked so amazing, and after I said bye to Mom we left. She took us to our spot, and we started kissing because that's what we normally do when we go there.

"But this morning we were so…excited to see each other, and after a few minutes kissing her just wasn't enough. So we got in the bed of the truck, and we, you know." Her face gets so bright with embarrassment it could probably light up a room. She looks over at Willow's face to see her reaction and it's one of shock and amusement. "It was different then last time though. In LA when we were together she used her fingers on me. I figured that's just how two girls do it, but she pressed her clit against mine. I can't even describe how good it felt." When she's done talking her eyes refocus, and she looks over at the other girl.

"Wow. So that's why you were almost late for our first class?" Buffy nods her head and the blush slowly starts to go away. "No wonder you were smiling all day. I'm sure if everyone started their mornings like that people wouldn't hate Mondays as much." Both girls laugh and Buffy starts to relax a little. The laughter starts to die down and Buffy finds herself actually relaxing here with her redheaded friend. Out of nowhere they start laughing harder again and Buffy starts clutching at her chest, trying to calm herself down so she can get some oxygen. 'This is exactly what I needed. How did the day get so shitty when it started off so good?'


	33. Her Decisions

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated this and I apologize. Taking care of two kids all day and being sick at the same time doesn't leave you with a large amount of motivation to write. I'll try to get the next one done soon. Anyway, enjoy your update.

* * *

"This is just what I fuckin needed," Faith says and takes another long swig from the can of Budweiser. She's calmed down a lot since she left Buffy's house about five hours ago. It took a lot of driving around and screaming along with the heavy metal cd her brother left in her cd player. That and the seven beers she's had are having a dramatic affect on her mood, and her judgment. 

She takes a look around the small group of people, and seeing all of her friends having a good time makes her relax a little more. Here isn't the place for relationship drama or any of that shit. This is a place for having fun, and forgetting about controlling blondes and their insane notions about her friends.

'Like I'd fuckin cheat on her. I love her, doesn't she fuckin understand that? And I've been friends with these guys since freshman year. They wouldn't fuck me even if I wanted 'em to. They're like my brothers or something. Why did she have to fuck up a perfectly good day? It was so good too, feeling her hot, wet pussy rubbed up against mine. Definitely gonna have to do that again. Great, now I'm horny. Could this night get any worst?' She lets out a long sigh and runs a hand through her hair.

"Trouble in girly land?" Brian asks and tosses his empty beer onto the sand. After going to the Bronze and seeing it was closed for construction, they decided to go to the beach where they met up with some other people. Now the group is having their own little party. Faith looks over at him with a slightly irritated look. They all know something is up with their friend, but none of them were stupid enough to ask. But alcohol has taken care of that.

"I don't want to talk about it," Faith says and takes another drink. She starts to chug down the slightly disgusting liquid, but then she feels a warm hand wrap around hers and the cold can and slowly pull it away from her face. She swallows the little bit in her mouth and gets a goofy smile on her face. "What's the matter? Did you want some too?" She sets the can on top of the cooler and turns in her chair a little to face the other girl.

"No, I have my own. But you're paying more attention to that beer then you are me. I just don't think it's very fair," the girl says and pouts that oh so full bottom lip. Faith watches it for a few seconds and thinks about how great it would feel to nibble on that lip. Before she can say anything she sees the blonde stand up from her lounge chair and then she straddles Faith's lap. "Your friends are having a lot more fun then you are right now. Why don't we change that?"

The people that they met up with on the beach are cheerleaders from a different school on vacation for the night, away from their friends and families. Mike's car door is wide open and the stereo is up as loud as it'll go, pumping a hip hop station into the cool night air. At first the teens were just talking, but after the alcohol was put in their systems their inhibitions lowed severely. Three of the four trouble makers are receiving some very sensual, boarder line slutty, lap dances.

The blonde that is now seated in Faith's lap, Monica if Faith remembers correctly, leans down start to nibble on Faith's earlobe. The brunette hisses in a deep breath and tries to stop the swirling that's going on in her head. Faith knows this girl from somewhere else. About a month before Buffy moved to Sunnydale Faith picked this hot bombshell up at the Bronze. This girl was able to do things that no one else has ever done to Faith before. She hasn't said anything about it, hoping that the girl won't recognize her and get pissed off for Faith no being there in the morning.

"That feel good?" the girl asks and she starts to slowly grind against Faith. She presses her upper body against the brunette. Faith tries so hard not to moan when she feels the blonde's hot breath falling against her neck. She feels the tip of a warm tongue reach out and softly lick her earlobe. A chill runs up and down her spine and it makes her whole body shake. "What do you say we go back to yours? I can make you come so fucking hard." The brunette moans when she feels those soft, moist lips start to kiss their way from her neck, to her jaw line.

"No," she says and puts her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'm seeing someone." Her words fall on deaf ears, and it's completely useless. Faith freezes, and tenses up when she feels those full lips press against hers. It's almost as if she's in a trance because she doesn't pull back or respond in any way. That is until she feels that gentle yet demanding tongue touch her bottom lip. She pushes the girl so hard that she falls off of Faith and onto the ground. Faith jumps up and there's nothing but rage in her eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?" the blonde yells and stands up. She brushes herself off and then locks eyes with the fuming brunette. "I asked you a question. What the fuck is your problem?" The alcohol in Faith's system is making it very hard to remain any type of calm, but she fights against the urge to punch this girl in face. She may be a total bad ass, but she doesn't hit girls.

"I told you I'm already seeing someone, that's my problem. So why don't you go fuck yourself if you're that desperate." She walks off and towards her truck. She's so pissed that she doesn't hear the others calling after her. She spins around with her fist up when she feels someone grab her shoulder. She stops though when she sees it's just Mike. It doesn't make her any less angry and she gives him a death glare that could rip the skin off a cat. "What?"

"Gimme your keys." She rolls her eyes and starts walking towards her truck. He follows her and grabs her by the arm. "Give me your damn keys, Faith. You really wanna kill yourself because of that skank?" She ignores him and keeps walking. She just wants to get out of here. She doesn't care that she shouldn't be driving. She's been behind the wheel of a car when she was way more wasted then this and no one cared. So what was the big fucking deal now?

"Get the fuck off me!" she screams when Mike grabs her by the shoulders and presses her up against the passenger side of the truck. She feels his arm wrap around her middle and she struggles with all her might. "Get off me you mother fucker! I'm gonna fuckin kill you!" He reaches into her pocket and pulls out her keys and then takes five very large, very quick steps back. He knows to stay out of her swinging distance at this point.

"Just calm the fuck down and I'll give you a ride later." He puts her keys in his pocket and then walks back over to the others. She stands there and watches them for a minute or two, and can't believe how fucked up this day has gotten. She never thought that a night out with the guy would turn out so bad. She's drunk, turned on, and in need of a hug even though she won't admit the last one. She takes a deep breath of the cool, salty air and makes a decision. Sunnydale isn't very far from here. She can walk and be there within an hour. So that's what she's going to do.

It only takes her ten minutes to get back to the main road. Her anger is acting like a fuel, and she's walking a lot faster then she normally would. She's staggering because of the alcohol but not very much. She doesn't know what she's going to say when she sees Buffy again, but it doesn't really matter. She just wants to see the blonde and the sooner she gets there, the better. As she walks along the asphalt road towards the tiny town of Sunnydale there's no way for her to know how much worst her night is going to get.

'I got here really fuckin fast,' she thinks as she walks down the sidewalk of downtown Sunnydale. It actually took her a little longer then it should have, but the alcohol is screwing with her sense of time. She walks by the Espresso Pump thinking the quickest way to the blonde girl's house would be to cut right through town and then take a left on Pine Street. Right before she gets passed the Pump, she hears someone laughing. The voice sounds so familiar and inspires a very strong feeling of hate that she has to stop to see who it is.

'I don't fuckin believe it,' she thinks and stares at the small group of jocks with anger and hatred. Of all the people she could have noticed tonight, she just had to notice him. Sitting there looking all smug and stupid, laughing at something one of the other boys had said just a few moment's ago. Watching Percy West sitting in the Espresso Pump like he's just a normal kid without a care in the world sparks a little flame inside of her.

She doesn't really know what it is, but it's burning her lungs and it's getting bigger, and bigger, the pain gets so intense that her entire body starts to shake. Her jaw is clamped shut, and her teeth are grinding together making a very unpleasant sound. All she can see is Percy's smiling face. The tooth she knocked out on the night of the dance was a molar, so you can't tell he's even missing one. Then something inside of her finally snaps. In a moment of pure drunken rage she makes a decision that in her mind is a good idea.

She runs into the little café and pushes Percy out of his chair. He falls to the floor and is up in seconds, completely unfazed. His friends jump up out of their seats and are instantly on the defense. Faith watches as the big jock turns around to see his attack. When his eyes lay on Faith's shaking form the anger melts from his face and is replaced with amusement. This pisses off the brunette even more and now she really wants his blood.

"Interesting way to get my attention, Lehane, what do you want?" he asks and straightens out his jacket. She lunges at him and tries to punch him on that smug face, but he blocks and pushes her back. The waitress starts yelling at them to leave or she'll call the cops, so the teenagers go outside and about halfway down the sidewalk. "What the fuck is this about? Or have you just gone completely insane?" Faith takes a threatening step towards him.

"You tried to rape Buffy!" her voice sounds strained, is only loud enough for the group of boys to hear. It's not like it would have made much of a difference. The only place still open is the Pump, and the waitress can't hear a thing. Percy shakes his head a little bit, and this little smile crosses his face. His friends don't seem too fazed although one of them does look a little guilty. But she isn't paying attention to his friends. It's like she has tunnel vision, and he's the only thing her eyes can focus on.

"What the fuck are you smiling about? You tried to rape her! I should fuckin kill you!" She lunges at him again only the alcohol is having a serious affect on her strength, speed, and grace. He punches her across the face and she falls to the ground. While she's down he kicks her in the stomach. The wind is knocked out of her, and she tries desperately to take a breath. The alcohol and adrenaline rushing through her veins are acting as a pain killer, and she won't feel the full affect of the kick until tomorrow.

"That shit happened a lot time ago, Lehane. So you better stop fucking with me." He kicks her again, but not as hard as before. She stands up her breathing his hard and raspy. She goes at him again, swinging hard but her aim is off and instead of hitting him in the face like she wanted, she hit him the shoulder. He pushes her back and hits her in the face. She staggers backwards but the blow doesn't knock her down. She runs at him again and tries to tackle him to the ground, but he's too big and she's too drunk.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson," he says and punches her in the face again. Blood pours from her nose and cut lip. She hits the wall of the building beside them and uses it to hold herself up. He grabs onto her shoulders and pushes her to the ground. He kicks her again and she groans in pain. He walks over to her and looks down at her bleeding form. He uses the toe of his shoe to turn her head so she's looking up at him. Then he takes a step back, and gets ready to kick.

"What the fuck Percy? Don't kick her in the head," Duncan says and runs over to the obviously very emotionally disturbed boy. "You're gonna fuckin kill her." Faith looks up at her two boys, her eyesight blurry and her head throbbing. It feels like a rib has been cracked but she doesn't really care about that. She just wants to lay here and die to make the pain stop. She stops paying attention to what the boys are saying and without even realizing it all of them take off into the night leaving her there to bleed.


	34. My Two Am Wake Up Call

'Oh my God! What the hell is going on?' Buffy thinks right after the doorbell wakes her up. She glances over at the alarm clock on her nightstand and just can't believe that this is happening. 'It's two in the damn morning. Who the hell is coming over this late?' She tries to go back to sleep, but then the bell goes off again. She sighs out of irritation and sits up in her bed. From the gap at the bottom of her door she can see that the hall light is one, which means her mother is already up and seeing who is downstairs.

Now that she's awake the blonde is very curious about the mysterious visitor, so she gets up and heads down the stairs. She's just in time to see her mother open the door. Before Buffy can ask who woke them up at this ungodly hour, a body falls into the foyer. The older blonde gasps and Buffy freezes. It only takes her six point three seconds to figure out who it is that's lying on the hardwood floor, bleeding from their face and looking like they got run over by a Mac truck.

"Faith?" she says a lot louder then she intended. It only takes her seconds to run down the remaining stairs, and then she's at Faith's side. 'What the hell happened to her? I told her not to go out tonight. I told her it was a bad idea. She probably got into a fight with some pig headed bastard at the Bronze. Some of those guys just don't understand the meaning of the word no.' "Faith, Faith can you hear me? Come on baby, open your eyes."

"S-s-stop…" Faith tries to say, but not all of it would come out. Most of her face is swollen and it's making talking very difficult. "S-stop yelling, B. I'm right…right here. You don't gotta yell." She slowly opens her brown eyes, pupils large from the lack of light. The blonde can't tell if Faith is concussed or not and it's now one of her main concerns. Faith's eyelids are only half open and Buffy has a feeling that's all the brunette can manage right now.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" she asks her voice full of concern and she's trying so hard not to cry. Faith opens her mouth to speak but before she can she starts coughing. She turns her head to the side and more of the warm, sticky blood oozes from her mouth. 'That means internal bleeding, right? When you cough up blood it means there's something wrong with your insides. At least I think. Why didn't I may attention in Bio last year?'

"Buffy, help me get her into the bathroom," Joyce says, her tone is that of concern, but her voice is even. Even though it's hard to see this she can't panic or it'll just make everything worst. She has to be in charge right now, she has to be the mom yet again. She looks over at her daughter and sees that she's on the brink of losing it. She reaches out and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Buffy, we need to get her to the bathroom so we can get her a little patched up. Then I need you to call Faith's house so I can talk to her parents."

"I don't know the number to her house. I only have her cell phone number." Buffy gently lays a hand on one of Faith's swollen, bruised cheeks and slightly turns her head so she's looking into her eyes. "Faith, I need to call your foster mom and tell her where you are. What's the number to your house?" The brunette doesn't respond, so Buffy tries again, a little louder this time. "Faith, what's the number to your house? We need to call your foster mom."

"No," she says and shakes her head. "No, don't call her." She slowly gets to her feet and is able to remain standing. Now that she's had some time to rest she feels a little stronger. The only real problem is going to be talking since her face has been beaten very badly. "Don't call her I'll be fine." She uses the back of her arm to wipe the blood away from her mouth. She tries to take a step towards the stairs to go to the bathroom but the pain in her ribs forces her to stop and wince.

"Faith, we need to get you to a hospital. You might have a concussion and I'd guess a broken rib or two," Joyce says and very gently strokes the side of Faith's head. The younger girl isn't put off by it, she doesn't cower away from it, and she doesn't want it to stop. What Joyce is doing to her is just such a mom thing to do, and she just wants to enjoy all the motherly love she can. There's nothing like getting the crap kick out of you to make you realize how much you miss your mommy.

The three women make their way up the stairs. Buffy tries to support as much of Faith's weight as possible, but it's a little difficult since she can't stop shaking. They go into the bathroom and Buffy is shaking so bad that she has to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Seeing her lover like this is hard. Her once pretty face is littered with bruises and cut marks. It's swollen and barely recognizable. 'Why would someone do this to her? I just don't understand it. What did she do that was so bad?'

With Faith's permission Joyce grabs the hem of the black Godsmack t-shirt and very slowly lifts it up. Buffy tries not to blush at all of the good memories that are running through her mind now at the sight of her lover's semi-exposed upper half. 'I shouldn't be thinking that stuff right now. She's hurt and in pain and all I can think about is what it was like to feel those soft breasts in my hands. Ok, I really shouldn't be thinking like that with Mom in the room. It's just weird.'

"I know this is probably unnecessary, but I need you to tell me if this hurts," Joyce says in a very gentle voice. Then she reaches out and gently touches the darkest spot on Faith's ribcage. The brunette winces and holds back a scream. She's broken a bone before but it didn't feel anything like this. Faith tries to pull away from the woman causing her even more pain, and that's when Joyce backs off. "It's ok, Faith. I won't touch it again. I just needed to know how bad it is." She opens up the cupboard under the sink and pulls out some gauze and bandages.

"Here Mom, let me do that," Buffy says and gets up off the tub. She doesn't know why but the thought of her mother touching Faith right now is very upsetting. 'No, not just Mom, I don't want anyone else to touch her. God what is wrong with me? I'm probably just freaked out by this whole thing,' she thinks and takes the stuff from her mother. Buffy gets a clean washcloth out from under the sink and runs some warm water on it. Then she kneels down in front of Faith.

"This is going to hurt a little bit," she says and starts to clean the drying blood off of Faith's face. The slightly younger girl doesn't move, but she winces in pain at very touch. The blonde has tears running down her face by the time she finishes cleaning off the blonde. She doesn't draw attention to it though. She simply wipes at her eyes every time the tears blur her vision too much. "I'm almost done, sweetie, I'm sorry it hurts so much." The rest of her words are cut off when Faith puts a hand on Buffy's cheek.

The blonde looks into the dark brown eyes that are both swollen and bruised. But right now she doesn't see any bruises, or swollen skin. She only sees Faith and the look in her eyes is breaking Buffy's heart. There's so much pain and regret and Buffy wants to just take the brunette in her arms and kiss it all better. But she knows she can't do that. She quickly unwraps a bandage and gently puts it across the cut on Faith's cheek. She picks up the ace bandage and looks a little lost. She's never wrapped anybody's ribs before and she has no idea what to do.

"I'll do that sweetie," Joyce says and steps forward. She had been watching from the corner of the room, and seeing her daughter being so gentle and loving just reassures her that she's done a good job raising her daughters. "Why don't you go put some older sheets on your bed? The one with the nail polish stain will do fine." Buffy gives her mom a strange look but does what she's told. She goes to the linen closet in the hallway and pulls out the old sheets. 'I guess she doesn't want my new ones getting all bloody,' she thinks and looks up when she hears a door open.

"What's going on in there?" Dawn asks in a whisper so her mother won't hear her. Buffy doesn't answer her with words. She motions Dawn to follow her and they go into the blonde's bedroom. She turns on her lamp on the nightstand and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Buffy what happened to Faith? Is she going to be ok? How bad was she hurt?" The older sister shrugs her shoulders and wills herself not to cry.

"I don't know, Dawnie. She hasn't said anything about what happened. Mom thinks she has a broken rib, but other then that it's just black eyes and bruises. Someone beat her up, but she won't tell me who." The brunette looks a little confused but Buffy doesn't ask why. 'If Dawn really wants to know then she'll ask. I know she's going to anyway,' she thinks and strips the bed of the blankets and sheets. Dawn helps out a little, but she's too distracted by whatever is going on in her mind.

"But I thought Faith was really strong, and tough? I mean, she beat up that Percy guy really bad when he hit you at a school dance. That's what Janice told me." Buffy's eyes go wide with fear and shock. "What is it? What's wrong?" She drops the unfolded sheets onto the blanket and starts walking towards the door.

"Will you finish changing the sheets please? I need to go talk to Faith really quick." She rushes across the hallway and doesn't bother with knocking before she opens the door. What she sees makes her stop in her tracks and all she can do is watch. She sees her mother sitting on the floor leaning up against the bathtub, and she's cradling Faith in her arms as if she were a small child. Faith is crying her eyes out, sobbing so hard that her entire body is shaking from them. She knows that Faith wouldn't want to be seen like this so she quickly backs out of the room and shuts the door.

She waits a little impatiently in her bedroom for forty-five minutes before she hears the door open. She looks up and sees her mom helping Faith walk into the room. 'She must feel so weak. I know she hates not being able to do things by herself. This has got to really suck for her. Then again she's still a little drunk so she probably doesn't really care right now,' she thinks and jumps up and helps the brunette walk over to her bed. She sits her down and doesn't quite know what to do.

"Faith, I really need to call your parents and let them know where you are," Joyce says and gently strokes the side of the broken girl's head. Faith shakes her head no, and the other gives out a long sigh. She takes a step back and watches as her daughter sits as close to Faith as possible without actually touching her. "Is there anyone else I can call, your brother maybe?" The two blondes watch as Faith thinks about it. Then the brunette nods her head yes and lies back on the bed.

"Here," she pulls her cell phone and drops it on the bed. "He's in room number three." Buffy picks up the phone and turns it on. She starts scrolling through the numbers until she finds the one for the motel her brother is staying in. She hits send and then hands the phone over to her mother. 'Her brother doesn't like me. He'll probably get pissed if I'm the one waking him up this late.' She watches her mom leave the room and when the door is closed she instantly turns to Faith.

"Faith, I know you're in pain, but we need to talk about this," Buffy says and lies down next to the brunette. "Who did this to you? What happened tonight while you were out with your friends?" Faith makes a little grunt noise and then closes her eyes. Buffy gently touches the other girl's cheek and her brown eyes fly open and she winces in pain. The blonde gives her a sympathetic look. "I thought you were just having a couple drinks? What changed?" Listens to make sure her mother isn't about to walk in the room but she doesn't hear anything.

"I can have a drink if I want one," Faith mumbles and she sounds mad. "Just 'cause we're dating it doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I can have a drink if I can have a drink." 'Great, and now she's not making much sense. I guess that's what happens when you get drunk. Wait a second.'

"You got drunk because I said I didn't want you drinking?" she asks, and there is anger in her voice. "So what, you got drunk and then picked a fight at the Bronze?" Faith shakes her head no and she tries to sit up. "No, baby, don't get up. You need to lie still or you might hurt your ribs even more." Even her anger at the brunette can't stop her concern, and the love she has for her.

"The Bronze was closed so we went to the beach. I walked back 'cause I had to see you. I don't wanna fight. I don't like fighting with you. You're my baby B." She giggles a little bit after she says that, but then stops because of the pain. "Then I ran into a dick wad, and I was gonna make him pay." All the talking is starting to get to her and she starts coughing. She grabs her at her ribs and Buffy tries to comfort her, but she's too afraid to touch her.

"Faith, who's the dick wad? Who did she try to fight?" She has an idea, and she's praying that she's wrong. 'Faith wouldn't act that stupid, right? Then again she is drunk so anything is possible.' She watches as Faith's eyes close, and then flutter open. 'I hope she doesn't have a concussion. Concussions can kill people right? Or they can put them in comas, or cause permanent brain damage? Why didn't I pay attention in health class?'

"Baby I tried to get him back. But I'll try again. Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it." 'Oh my God, she tried to beat up Percy? Is she psychotic? No, she's just drunk. See, this is why I didn't want her going out and drinking with her friends. I knew something like this was going to happen. Before the blonde can say anything, her mother walks into the room, interrupting their moment and making the blonde slightly irritated.

"Your brother isn't at the motel, I left a message with the desk clerk, but there's no telling when he'll get back." Buffy looks down at her hand when she feels something move. She smiles one of those little half smiles when she sees Faith trying to be sneaky about holding her hand. 'Even when she's drunk and beat to hell she's still really sweet,' she thinks and then looks into the brunette's eyes.

"Faith we need to get you to the hospital." When the brunette starts to protest the older woman's maternal instincts kick in. 'Uh oh, she did it now,' Buffy thinks and glances over at Faith with a little bit of fear, and a lot of sympathy in her eyes. "Faith, you are going to the hospital and you are going to get checked out by a doctor and that's final. Do you understand me?" When Faith doesn't respond Joyce steps forward with her hands on her hips, and a look of steel in her eyes. "I said: do you understand me?" Her tone is stern but not harsh.

"Yes ma'am," Faith says and holds onto Buffy's hand a little tighter then before. Buffy smiles a little bit. 'Aw, she's afraid of my mom. Well she should be. Mom can be damn scary when she wants to be and she knows it.' "Are we leaving right now? I just wanna sit and sit with B." 'Awww, she's so damn sweet. Wait, you're supposed to be mad at her remember? Percy is a psychotic freak. She could have been killed for God's sake! But it's so hard to be mad at her when she looks so broken, and she's being so sweet. I guess I'll be mad at her later.'


	35. My Great Depression

A/N: _for those of you who read 'So Damn Domestic' as well that story is going to be on a temporary hiatus until I finish this one. There won't be too many more chapters after this. Probably less then ten, and I want to get it done as quickly as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the updates._

* * *

'What is taking so damn long?' Buffy thinks and shifts again in the chair. She's been at the hospital for three hours now, and she's been waiting very impatiently. When her mother brought Faith in through the emergency room doors there were only three other people waiting to be treated. Faith was in so much pain and coughing up more blood so she got an express ride to through the back doors on a gurney. Buffy broke down when she saw them wheeling her away, and luckily her mom was there or she would have completely lost it. 

When they arrived someone had asked them if they were Faith's family and Buffy wanted to lie, but Joyce said they were just friends. Buffy couldn't believe her when she said 'just friends'. She wanted to follow the nurse and explain that she and Faith were more then friends, but her mom held her back. 'Just friends my ass. I gave my virginity to her. You let someone deflower you when they're just a friend. I love her, why can't Mom just understand that?' She's…on edge to say the least and right now her worry for Faith's health is making her a not so nice person right now.

They haven't been told anything. None of the nurses or doctors have come out to check on them. They were told to leave right after Joyce said that they weren't family, but Buffy refuses. 'I'm not going to leave until I find out if she's alright. I don't care if I have to wait all night and threaten a nurse I am going to get some information. Even if it's just someone telling me she isn't going to die, that's better then sitting here and freaking out.' Buffy looks up when she hears someone walking towards them and her blood goes cold.

"What the hell happened?" Noah asks and he doesn't look happy at all. Buffy and Joyce stand up from their seats and listen as Noah continues to rant. "I get back and the guy at the desk says some woman called saying my sister is in the hospital. What the fuck is going on? Where is she?" Noah looks like he needs to hit something and Buffy has a little bit of fear running through her body.

"We're not sure what happened," Joyce says in a very calm and reassuring way. 'Good, she's still acting like a mom,' Buffy thinks and subconsciously stands a little closer to her mom. "She woke us up around two and it looked like someone beat her up. She has bruises all over, and her face was pretty swollen. She was having some trouble breathing, and there were some really dark bruises on her stomach, so I brought her in. The doctor's won't tell us anything because we're not family." Buffy watches Noah stomp over to the nurses' station and she gets a not so good feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm looking for my sister," he says in a loud voice. 'I wonder where he was all night?' Buffy thinks and takes in his appearance. 'His clothes look all wrinkled and he has a five o' clock shadow and his voice sounds really rough. That's a little weird because every time I've seen him he's always clean shaven.' "Her name's Faith Lehane, she was brought in a couple hours ago." Buffy watches as the nurse tells him to calm down, and surprisingly he tries. 'I figured he'd be in a take-no-prisoners sort of mood.'

Mother and daughter sit back down in their seats and both of them sigh. Buffy leans against her mom and she relaxes a little when her mom wraps an arm around her. 'I can't believe this is happening. We had a stupid fight. That was it, just a stupid fight. I was going to tell her I was sorry for being so bossy, and then things were going to be better. We would go back to being touchy-feely and lovey-dovey. It wasn't supposed to be this way.' Tears start to roll down her cheeks and sniffles a little.

"Oh honey, Faith is going to be alright. She looked really bad, but I'm sure it was mostly just looks. If her rib is broken then they can fix it. There's nothing to worry about. She's going to be ok." 'Is she saying that just to make me feel better or is she saying it because she believes it's true? Did any of that make sense? God, I think I'm losing my mind.' No argument here. 'Would you shut up? My girlfriend is back there, probably bleeding to death, and the last thing I need is shit from you.'

The blonde teenager is very surprised when Noah sits down next to her. She thought that he would sit away from her and her mother. Buffy looks over at him and sees something she's never seen on him before. She sees fear, and worry, and she now knows why Noah doesn't want her around Faith. 'This is my fault. If I turned Faith down then we wouldn't be dating and I wouldn't have gone to the dance so Percy wouldn't have been able to almost rape me, and Faith wouldn't have been so pissed off, and she wouldn't have gotten the shit beaten out of her.'

She slowly reaches out and puts a hand on Noah's forearm. He looks over at her and she looks into his dark brown eyes. They just stare at each other for the longest time, and he has this look like she's searching her eyes for something, and when he finally finds it his lips crack in a very tiny smile. Buffy understand exactly what he saw, and why he's smiling. They finally have some things in common, they both love Faith, and they're both worried about her. They're little moment is interrupted when a doctor walks up to them.

"Are you family of Faith Lehane?" he asks, his voice doesn't give anything away. The three of them stand up and Noah tells him that he's her brother. The doctor motions for them to sit down, and when they do he pulls one of the empty chairs over and sits down in so he's directly across from Buffy, even though he's talking to Noah. "Your sister was in pretty bad shape." 'So Mom was wrong? Things are just as bad as they looked?'

"Her noise is broken, and there's a lot of bruising that's going to take a couple weeks to heal. She took a blow to her stomach that broke a rib, and ruptured her spleen." 'Oh my God. Is she going to be ok?' "We were able to repair the damage without having to remove the spleen, which is good. She lost a lot of blood though, and we had to give her a transfusion. If the recovery goes well she'll be out of here in a couple of weeks." The doctor goes quiet and he looks like he's going to deliver some bad news. All three of them tense up and prepare for the worst.

"Your sister has a blood alcohol level of .30 percent. Do you know where your sister would have gotten access to alcohol?" 'Oh shit, please don't look at me,' Buffy thinks and leans against her mother. Noah shakes his head and he looks worried and pissed off at the same time. 'I know how that feels,' Buffy thinks and sighs a little. "We have her on morphine because of the surgery. She's awake right now if you want to visit her, but it try to keep it short. She needs her rest right now."

"I have a question," Joyce says and Buffy looks up at her. 'What the hell?' "How did you perform surgery on her without a legal guardian here?" The doctor gives her a confused look so she explains. "She's only sixteen, so legally you couldn't have done any of that without someone signing consent forms." The doctor looks very flustered and even more confused then before.

"A nurse checked her driver's license and confirmed that she's eighteen." 'Oh God, Faith has a fake. I probably should have said something about that sooner,' Buffy thinks and she feels like she's going to be sick, but she doesn't really know why. "We'll have to get you to sign the consent forms." The statement is aimed at Noah, and he shakes his head a little bit. He also looks very frustrated.

"I'm not her legal guardian. She lives with a foster family. I'll go call them now." He gets up, looking like a zombie and walks off. Buffy looks at the doctor and he offers her a small smile. She doesn't feel reassured at all. 'I won't feel better until I see Faith.'

"Can I see her?" she sounds hopeful even though she isn't sure the doctor is going to let her back. To her surprise he stands up and tells her to follow him. She holds onto her mom's hand as they walk down the bright, quiet halls of the hospital. The smell of anti-bacterial is everywhere and she hates it. She's always hated hospitals, and this is the first one she's been in since her cousin died.

"In a few minutes a nurse is going to come in and check her vitals, you should leave then and come back during normal visiting hours." Buffy nods her head and stands in the doorway of Faith's room. "I'm sorry but I have to go check on some other patients." Buffy can hear her mom saying something but she can't make out the words. All she can focus on is Faith lying in the bed. There's a bandage thing on her nose to keep it in place while it heals, IVs in the back of her hands, and she's hooked up to an EKG. The beeping noise and the sound of Faith's deep, uneven breathing are the only sounds in the room.

"Honey, if this is too much we can come back later," Joyce says and puts a hand on Buffy's shoulder. The younger blonde shakes her head no and takes a couple of steps into the room. She freezes when she sees Faith open her eyes. She can tell by the unfocused stare that the medication is in full effect, and the brunette probably won't be making any sense for a while. Buffy isn't too sure what to do. On the one hand she wants to run to Faith's side and never leave. But on the other she wants to give her some privacy. 'If I know Faith as well as I think I do then she won't want anyone to see her like this.'

"Hey B," Faith says and tries to smile. Her voice doesn't sound like her own at all. The damage to her nose, the tiredness from the surgery, and the side effects from the drugs is making her voice sound deeper and raspy. Buffy doesn't like it, but she isn't going to complain. This is her girlfriend for God's sake. She needs to be here for her even if her voice and face aren't very recognizable at the moment. Buffy snaps out of her little trance like state and walks over to the side of the bed. She holds onto Faith's hand, and is extra careful not to disturb the IV.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" she asks and instantly regrets it. Faith tries to laugh but the pain from her bum rib makes her wince. Buffy shifts a little uncomfortably, and gently strokes Faith's hair. She doesn't really know what to do. She's never had to comfort someone in the hospital before. "Sorry, that was a stupid question. You're not in any pain, are you? 'Cause maybe I can ask the nurse to give you some more medicine." Faith shakes her head no and grips Buffy's hand a little tighter.

"Don't go. I just………wanna……..see you," she says. She sounds really tired and her words are spaced out a lot, and it's taking every ounce of Buffy's willpower not to break down and start crying. She longs to have the old Faith back. The one who can go on and on about comic books, and about what two comic labels are crossing over characters and selling two editions of the book in varied-ink chromium covers. She sits down in the plastic chair next to the bed and uses both of her hands to hold onto Faith's.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can stay for a few minutes but then I have to go." She closes her eyes and lets out a little sigh. Buffy watches her for a few minutes until she thinks the other girl is asleep. When she tries to remove her hand from Faith's the brunette's eyes pop open, and she grips the blonde's hand even tighter. She starts making a little whining noise, and Buffy has to fight not to panic. "It's ok, Faith. I won't go. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up."

'I know I shouldn't promise her that because the doctor is probably going to make me leave soon, but she probably won't even remember I was here,' Buffy thinks and gently caresses the back of Faith's hand with her thumbs. 'I don't want to leave her. I want to stay with her until she gets better.' Buffy holds back the tears as long as she can, but then she feels her mother place a hand on her shoulder and she can't fight it anymore.

She lets out a wet, strangled sob, and her upper body loses its balance. She falls forward, and her forehead is resting on Faith's forearm. Even though she's very upset, she makes sure she isn't blocking the IV running into the brunette's hand. The sobs shake her whole body and she can barely breathe. She knows this is selfish, but she just wants Faith to take her in her arms until she stops crying. She knows that isn't fair because Faith is the one who needs the support and the love. 'And I'm going to be here for her. Whatever she needs I'll give it to her.'


	36. My Wonderful Morning

Buffy sighs contently and moves some of her long blonde hair out of her face. It's almost insane how wonderful she feels now when only two and a half months ago she was on the brink of a nervous break down. 'They're not called nervous break downs anymore. They're major depressive episodes. And now I wasn't even close to having one.' Don't let the little blonde fool you, she was almost a basket case.

First she was freaking out because of how bad Faith looked from the beating she took. It took weeks for the swelling to completely go away, and a few days longer for the bruising to completely disappear. And then there was the breathing therapy that Faith had to do every day. At least once and hour she had to take in one large, painful breath to stretch the around the lungs, and the lungs themselves to move oxygen to the unused parts of the lungs. Buffy never realized how bad recovering from a broken rib can be.

'But she's better now,' she thinks and kisses the warm flesh that her head is currently resting on. Truth be told, Faith isn't all better. Her chest still hurts whenever she needs to breathe deep, so running is out of the question. 'It's not like she was going to try out for track or the cross country team or anything.' The pain meds are helping, her spleen healed fine, and she didn't contract an infection, which is what the doctor was worried about the most.

Buffy sighs again and gently strokes the warm stomach her hand is resting on. She feels so…alive right now. 'God, she makes me feel so incredible. When she's inside me it's like I'm the only person in the world who matters,' she thinks and very carefully snuggles a little closer to the body she lying against. Last night was their first year anniversary and the two planned out a very elaborate night. Buffy gets a little smirk on her face as she thinks back on their night together.

First they went to the carnival that Sunnydale has every fall to relive their very first date. Faith even won her another stuffed animal, a big red dog that Buffy named Wilsher. They went on most of the rides and their dinner was corndogs, cotton candy, and a large soda that they shared. They had a very heated make out session in the house of mirrors that didn't end very well. A mother and her small child caught them in the act and the woman complained to the carny so much that the decided to leave early.

They headed to the next place on their list. The windows in the tuck were rolled down halfway and Buffy's hair blew in the cool night air and to Faith she looked like a goddess. She wanted to take her right there but she knew the blonde wanted to do everything that they planned, even if she was a little worked up from the intense kissing, and light petting. They enjoyed a nice stroll down the beach. They were both surprised to see that it was empty because that night it was very serene and breathtaking as the full moon made the ocean almost glow.

Buffy doesn't know how long they were at the beach, but she does know that they didn't get to the hotel until one in the morning. They received some strange and slightly lustful looks from the man behind the desk, but they ignored him. They went up to their room and settled in. They laid down on the bed together and spent most of their time in silence. But then they kissed, and it as gentle at first but quickly grew in passion. The blonde gets goosebumps up and down her arms just thinking about it.

Faith spent the better part of two hours mapping out Buffy's body, finding all of the places that make her moan, groan, and cry out with pleasure. It took the blonde a while to recover from the experience, but when she did she made sure to make the brunette's experience just as good. She wasn't able to spend as much time teasing Faith and building up her release because it was causing the brunette some pain because of her mending rib. Buffy feels a little guilty about that, but she in no way regrets what they did last night.

The blonde looks over at the clock and sighs again, only this time it's not for a good reason. She was able to pull this sleep over off because her mother is out of town on business, and won't be back until sometime around six or seven tonight. She isn't breaking any of her mother's rules by being here. 'She only said Faith isn't allowed over to the house, she never said we couldn't be together at all.' It's a flimsy excuse, she knows, but she knows she isn't going to get caught. There's no way her mother can find out about this because nobody knows they were here.

"Hey," she hears the sleep roughened voice say and a smile breaks out across her face. She lifts her head a little so she can look into the dark eyes of her lover. 'My lover, I have to admit I love the sound of that,' she thinks and gives Faith a kiss on the cheek where her dimple would be if she were smiling.

"Good morning," she says back. She lays her head down again and her smile gets bigger when she feels the brunette wrap both of her arms around her very tightly. She feels secure, and safe, and she never wants to leave. But there's a little black cloud growing over this peaceful morning because she knows it can't last forever. "I have to get home soon." She voices her despair, and feels horrible for doing so. Just because she's feeling a little depressed it doesn't mean she has to drag Faith down with her.

"I know," the brunette says, but she doesn't sound upset about it, or sad like the blonde did when she spoke. "Let's not think about it right now. I just want to enjoy this." Buffy smiles and kisses the warm flesh of Faith's shoulder again. She gets a smile on her face as an idea forms, and she puckers her lips and lightly blows some air on the warm skin. She smile gets bigger when she sees goosebumps appear, and she feels Faith shiver. "Quit it, runt."

"I'm not a runt, you're a runt," she says with laughter in her voice. She brings her hand down and pinches the top of Faith's thigh and the unexpected move makes the brunette jump in surprise. This makes Buffy laugh and she can't for the life of her make herself stop. It doesn't die when Faith flips her on her back and holds her down. If anything she's laughing harder now.

"You think it's funny, huh?" Faith asks and Buffy nods her head yes. It's almost impossible for her to breathe, and her face is starting to turn red. "Maybe this'll make you stop." Faith disappears under the covers and Buffy watches the large lump move around until it finds a comfortable position between her legs. The laugher stops the second she feels Faith's tongue lay flat against her clit. 'Oh God, I thought she was bluffing,' she thinks and spreads her legs a little wider.

"Babe, I need to get a shower," Buffy moans and arches her back when she feels the tip of Faith's tongue wiggle against her entrance. But then the tongue stops moving, the brunette stops breathing and Buffy starts panicking a little. She lifts up the covers and looks down at the other girl with concern written all over her face. "Babe, what's wrong?" She watches Faith lift her head up and she has a big smile on her face.

"You're a genius," she says leaves a little peck on Buffy's swollen lips. She jumps up, and takes the covers off the bed with her. "You just wait here. I'll go get it started." Buffy watches with some amusement as Faith runs from the room, saying the word 'ow' under her breath with every step. The blonde listens carefully and rolls her eyes when she hears the shower running. 'I can't believe her sometimes. So, should I let her have her fun or should I spoil it? Seeing Faith naked with water running down that sexy body is something I'd definitely like to see.'

She doesn't wait for Faith to come and get her. Instead she jumps off the bed and makes a mad dash for the bathroom. She closes the door very quietly behind her and she's just in time to see Faith bent over, adjusting the hot and cold handles, and humming to herself. The little tune reminds Buffy of last night, but she can't really figure out why. She knows she's heard that somewhere before but she can't remember where, or what the words are. She very slowly walks behind the other girl, and makes sure she goes unheard, and stands about a foot away from the brunette.

"I think that should be our song," she says and tries so hard not to laugh when Faith jumps up and turns around. She has a look of shock on her face and Buffy gets a big smile on her face. "You're really jumpy today." She steps a little closer and puts her hands on Faith's shoulders. "I made you come four times last night. You'd think you'd be relaxed, not all jumpy." Faith smiles and leaves a little peck on Buffy's lips. It doesn't last long before she pulls back and looks into Buffy's hazel eyes that have nothing but love in them.

"Well, it's kind of hard to stay relaxed when a little runt sneaks up on ya," she says and gets a big smile on her face at the mock-irritated look Buffy gets on hers.

"I'm not a runt, you're a runt," she says and rises up onto the balls of her feet. She looks dead serious when she looks into Faith's eyes. "See, I'm taller then you. So you're the runt." Faith rises up onto her tippy toes in retaliation and she's taller then the blonde once again. "No fair, you're cheating."

"And you're still a runt." Buffy gets a pout on her face and she uses her puppy-dog eyes. When all Faith does is arch one of her eyebrows, the blonde makes her eyes water up and she sniffles a little. She takes it one step further by letting some of the tears fall. And Faith caves just like she wanted. "B, stop that. You're a runt, but you're a sexy, beautiful, and very cute little runt." She reaches out and gently wipes away the tears that are leaving streaks on Buffy's soft skin.

"You forgot smart, funny, and adorable," she says and gets one of those little half smiles on her face. "And you're the runt, not me." She doesn't give Faith a chance to talk before she leans forward and kisses her on the lips. It lingers for the longest but it doesn't deepen. The two just enjoy the feel of each other and pull back when oxygen becomes an issue. Buffy gets a devilish smile on her face and holds onto Faith's hand. She pulls back the shower curtain a little and steps into the tub, and stands directly under the spray.

"Holy fuck!" she screams and jumps out of the shower as fast as she can. She starts hopping around, looking for a towel and trying to will the discomfort away. "Why didn't you tell me it was cold?" Her voice echoes in the spacious room and all of sudden they hear someone pounding on the other side of the wall. She quiets down before the person gets angrier. She finally notices the towels sitting on top of the toilet lid and grabs one. She opens it up as fast as she can and wraps it around her cold, goosebump covered body.

"You didn't ask," Faith says in an innocent voice. The blonde gives her a death glare and starts shaking in anger, and because of the cold. Faith adjusts the handles and soon steam from the now warm showers starts to pour out into the room. Buffy doesn't move, she just keeps on glaring at the other girl. "Come on, B." She gets a seductive look on her face and steps closer to the disgruntled blonde. "I'll warm you up." She wraps her arms around Buffy's tiny frame and rests her forehead on the other girl's.

She places a soft kiss on the blonde's lips and gently rubs her back. Buffy doesn't respond to the kiss right away, she wants to fight the brunette on this as long as she can to make her suffer a little for what she did. But when she feels how gentle Faith is being she realizes that a stupid prank shouldn't get in the way of enjoying the rest of their morning together because after they leave here there's no telling when they can be together again in an intimate way.

She let's go of her towel and it drops to the floor, pooling around her feet. She opens her mouth and runs her tongue along Faith's bottom lip. Thoughts of morning mouth are far from her mind as Faith's tongue touches hers and they start to dance an erotic, arousing dance they've done a million or so times in the past. They slowly walk towards the shower, and are both aware they need to be careful so they don't trip when they come to the edge. When Faith feels the cool porslin touch her warm skin she stops and pulls back from the kiss.

"I love you," Buffy whispers and looks deeply into Faith's eyes. The brunette whispers it back and steps into the shower. She stands directly under the spray and shakes out her hair as the water starts to run down her body. Buffy is completely mesmerized by the sight. She watches the drops of water travel down Faith's body, and is particularly fascinated by her ample breasts. 'What can I say? I'm a breast girl,' she thinks and licks her lips like a hungry wolf.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" Faith asks and takes a step back, making room for the tiny girl. Buffy nods her head but she doesn't move. The meaning of Faith's words didn't even register in her mind. The head no was just an automatic response. Faith laughs and reaches out, some water drips from her hand and lands on the rug next to the tub. She holds onto Buffy's wrist and pulls on it gently. The feeling makes Buffy snap out of her little trance, and a large smile forms on her face.

"You look so hot," she says, her voice deeper with arousal. 'You need to go away now,' she thinks as she steps into the shower. 'I'm going to do dirty, naughty things to her and I don't want you describing it.' Yeah right, and miss out on that? You're out of your damn mind. 'I mean it, get out of here.' Fuck you. 'That's it, you're fired. I'm getting someone else.' You can't just fire me. After all the shit I've put up with from you I'm not going to just-


	37. My Horrible Conversation

A/N: This chapter is probably going to seem a little far-fetched but I based it on something that really happened to my ex. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute?" the blonde hears her mother ask. She looks up from the magazine she was flipping through and nods her head. And that's right ladies and gentlemen, I'm back. Little miss stick-up-her-ass didn't last a week before crawling back to me. The other narrator was a preppy chick who said the word 'like' way too much, and only talked about herself. Anyway, let's get back to the story. 

"Is this about that English test? I know I only got a D+, but I studied really hard Mom. I'm just not good at English," she says and sits up. She watches her mom walk further into her room and then sit down on the edge of her bed. She has a pensive look on her face, and Buffy is starting to get very worried.

"No, sweetheart, it's not about that. I remember how hard you and Willow studied. I know you did your best and that's all I can ask of you," she says and folds her hands across a one of her knees and Buffy tries not to panic. She only does that when she has some bad news.

"Ok Mom you're really freaking me out here. Did someone die or something? Did you lose your job? Are we going lose the house?" All of the worst case scenarios start to play through Buffy's mind. Her mom reaches out and gently rests her hand on one of her daughter's.

"No, Buffy no one died, and I'm not going to lose my job. I know this is going to sound…a little crazy but I think this is important so please just hear me out." Buffy nods her head and watches as her mother tries to put her thoughts into words. "You and Faith have been dating for a year and a half now, right?" Buffy very slowly nods her head and gets a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm a little concerned about it," she says and Buffy's eyebrows wrinkle as far as they'll go. She has no idea what her mother is talking about. "You two are only seventeen, Buffy, and I know how much you care about Faith, but sweetie this isn't going to last forever." 'How can she say that? Where the hell is this conversation going?' "I just think maybe you need to take some time to really think about your relationship with her." Buffy thinks very carefully about what she wants to say. The last thing she needs now is to accidentally insult her mother and get grounded for a couple of weeks.

"Why would I need to think about my relationship with her? Why are you saying all of this?" she asks, sounding lost and a little angry. Joyce sighs and takes a minute to think about how she wants to put this next part. She knows she needs to be very careful because Buffy has always been a sensitive girl, especially when it comes to the people she cares about.

"In four months you're going to be a senior and then you're going off to college. I just think it would be easier for you to make that adjustment if you weren't tied down to someone." 'Oh my fucking God! I can't believe she just said that.' "Now Buffy, please don't look at me like that. I'm not trying to be harsh. I'm just telling you what I think would be best." All bets are off now, and Buffy doesn't care if she insults her mother or hurts her feelings.

"Well what you think is wrong. I love Faith and I'm not going to break up with her just because you want me to." Her tone is harsh, and her voice is low. There's so much anger running through her right now she can barely see straight. And she has a feeling it's about to get much, much worst.

"Honey, I'm not tying to be mean, but you're only seventeen, you don't know what real love is like." Buffy stops breathing, she stops thinking, the only thing she can focus on right now is fighting against the extremely strong urge to reach out and slap her mother. "I know it seems like you love her but she's just a high school sweetheart. When you're in college, or after you graduate you'll meet someone who'll fall in love with." There's a long silence as mother and daughter just stare at each other.

"You need to leave," Buffy says and her voice is as hard as titanium steel. "You're not me. You don't know how I feel. I love Faith, it doesn't matter what you say. I do love her. And I'm going to be with her for as we want. If it doesn't last forever then it doesn't last forever but I'm not going to end our relationship sooner just because you think it'll make things easier. And I don't even know if I want to go to college so it doesn't really matter."

"Of course you're going to college, Buffy. You're a smart, very capable young lady and with a college diploma you can be whatever you want." Buffy's heard about enough of this but she's going to argue you her side. She really just wants her mom to leave before she says something she'll regret later. She knows if this conversation isn't over soon then that will happen. Even if she doesn't care now it doesn't she won't care if her mom cries because of something stupid, and mean that she might say.

"And if I want to marry Faith, and get artificially inseminated, and be a housewife while Faith gets a job and supports me, then that's what I'll do." She knows deep down that's not what she really wants, but that doesn't matter. That decision is for her to make, not her mother. "I don't know what I want to be, or do with the rest of my life. You don't get to decide it for me, Mom. If I want to go to college and Faith and I are still dating at the end of our senior year then I'll go to Sunnydale University. It's a good school where I can get a good education." Her mother shakes her head a little bit and it only frustrates the younger blonde even more.

"It's a good school, but you can get into a great school if you set your mind to it. Maybe not any of the ivy leagues because those are really expensive, but you can get into a better school then Sunnydale University." Buffy's face is starting to turn red, and she has tears in her eyes, not just from the anger, but because of a strong feeling of sadness. She can't believe her mother is disregarding her feelings like this. "I just think your relationship with Faith won't be able to last a long separation, and you should get out before you get too involved."

"Too involved, you mean like sleeping together?" Buffy asks and feels just a little embarrassed for asking that. If she wasn't so angry and she would be even more embarrassed then this, but the anger is making less room for other emotions and brain functions, like her judgment just to give an example. She watches her mother nod her head a couple of times, and she scoffs. "We already slept together. We've been dating for a year and a half, and we're in love, did you honestly think I would still be a virgin after all this time?"

Buffy watches as her mother face pales at the shocking news. But it shouldn't have been that shocking. After all Buffy doesn't have a very valid point. The two are young and in love, and after all this time it isn't insane to think they would have been together at least once. 'It's not like we're sex crazed. Sure the first day of school we did something a little crazy, but we hadn't seen each other for three weeks, we really missed each other. We haven't had a lot of sex. Sure we do a lot of oral, but that's just oral, it doesn't really count as sex.'

"I don't know what to say," Joyce says and runs a hand through her hair. Buffy is completely confused by the reaction. She understands why her mom is getting upset. 'I'm her baby and she doesn't want her baby having sex,' she thinks and has to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute, weren't you the one who called me downstairs and told me that you wouldn't stop me from being with her? That it was ok for me to…be intimate with her as long as I was sure I was ready? That's what you said, so why are you wigging?" she asks with lots of irritation in her voice. She wants to end this conversation now. She wants her other to leave the room so she can sneak out and go see Faith.

"I honestly didn't think you two would be together that long." Buffy's jaw clenches and her hands ball up into fists. She just can't believe her mother is acting this way. Then she notices her expression change. Her mom doesn't look so shocked anymore, but a little curious, and…embarrassed? "How was it before you two were first…together?" 'Why does she want to know that? It's none of her business.'

"That's not really any of your business." Her mom gives her what Buffy can only describe as a death glare, and she caves. "Six months, it was in July. She came to visit me, and she wanted to leave because it was getting late but I asked her to stay. I was ready Mom, a hundred percent sure. There was no doubt, and I don't regret it at all." 'Ok, things have gotten very uncomfortable in here. I don't want to talk about it anymore.'

"Were you safe?" Joyce asks but Buffy can tell just by the sound of her voice she only said it because she doesn't know what else to say. She does have to give her mom a little credit for not completely wigging out on her. Still, that doesn't stop the younger blonde from making a very sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, she made sure to wear a condom, and I'm on the pill." Her mom gives her a very disapproving look and Buffy gets very frustrated. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, ok? It's private, and talking about it with you is really weird since you're my mom. We were…safe, I guess. I don't what we need to be safe from. We can't get each other pregnant, and neither of us have a contagious disease, or non-contagious for that matter." Buffy quiets down when her mom puts a hand on one of her knees and gently squeezes.

"That's not what I mean, dear. I meant, she didn't try to make you do anything you didn't want to do?" 'When are people going to learn that Faith isn't a monster?' "Don't you dare give me that look, young lady. I would be asking this question regardless of who your first…partner is. I just want you safe, and if you were uncomfortable with anything that happened, or if she tried to pressure you into doing something-"

"She didn't," Buffy quickly interrupts before her mom could go any further with that line of thinking. "She was…gentle and loving, and kept telling me I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. She's one of the sweetest people I've ever met. And I'm not going to leave her." Buffy is dead set on that, and it doesn't matter how much her mother wants her to, she isn't going to dump Faith just because senior year is coming up.

"Ok, dear, I was just voicing my concerns. But please Buffy, think about what I said. College won't be so hard if your heart has time to heal before you go, then having to deal with everything at once." Buffy nods her head even though she knows she isn't going to think about it. She wants to be with Faith, Faith wants to be with her, there's no sense ruining something great just because an outside party has concerns. Joyce leans over and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She gently strokes the side of her head before she gets up and leaves the room, leaving a still very pissed off daughter to sit and brood.


	38. My Dinner At Faith's

"Don't be nervous, they're gonna love you," Faith says and Buffy turns her head to look at her. She gives the brunette a 'whatever' type of look and Faith can't help but smile a little bit. "Come on, Buffy, don't be like that." Buffy tries not to smile when Faith leans in real close and gives her the 'baby face'. "Please just calm down. Pweeeeeease?" 'I can't believe she's acting like this. If only Willow and Xander could hear her now. They wouldn't believe their ears.'

"I can't help it. This is your family. I want them to like me. What if they think I'm really weird? Or not good enough for you and they say we can't be together?" She's in full panic mode right now and there's almost nothing that can pull her out of it. Faith goes from cute and playful to dead serious in less then two seconds. 'Jeez, I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash from that,' she thinks and waits for Faith to say her piece.

"Rabid Grizzly bears couldn't keep me away from you," 'Awww, she's so damn sweet,' the blonde thinks, and plants a little peck on Faith's lips. It only lasts a few seconds before they pull back. "I only have to live with them for another year. Just one more year then I'll get my own place, and we can be together whenever we want." Buffy gets a little pang in her heart at that. She her face falls a little and Faith notices right away. She brings her hand up and lightly caresses Buffy's cheek. "What's wrong?" The blonde looks into her dark brown orbs that are full of love and concern, and she feels guilty.

"Nothing, it's just something my mom said to me the other night." Faith raises an eyebrow and Buffy knows she isn't going to get off the hook that easy. "She doesn't think it's a good idea for us to be together right now because senior year is going to start soon. She thinks it would make 'the transition to college easier if my heard has had time to heal' or something like that." Faith gets a confused look on her face, and her hand leaves Buffy's face and returns to her side.

"And you agree with her? Is that what this is?" she asks, sounding nervous and a little scared. The dinner at Faith's house doesn't start for another two hours, but Buffy wanted to meet with Faith early at the park. At first Faith thought it was just to spend some alone time together, but not she isn't so sure. Buffy sees the look on Faith's face, and feels stupid for not explaining further.

"No, no, no. That's not what this is. I love you, and I'm not going to leave you just because she thinks it would be easier." Faith instantly looks relieved and Buffy's glad that she dodged a bullet. The last thing she needs right now is getting into an argument before she has to go over to Faith's house for dinner with her family. "But at the same time, I can't help but think that maybe has a point." Faith gives her an odd look, and even though it's killing Buffy she needs to explain it some more.

"It's just what if I get into a great school that's on the east coast? Are you going to move with me? Are we going to try the long distance thing? Or do we break up until I graduate and then see where we stand?" All of these questions have been haunting her for the last three days, and it's been eating her up inside. She wants to be with Faith so bad, she's never felt this way about anyone before, but she does need to think about her future. She only has one more year to think, and then it'll be time to act.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I'm more of a 'live in the now' type of person," the brunette says and smiles a little bit. She wants to comfort her girlfriend but she doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know how to calm her down and reassure her hat everything is going to be ok, because now that the issue has been brought to her attention she isn't sure if they are going to be ok or not. "Let's not talk about it right now, ok? We have enough on our plate with the dinner." Buffy furrows her eyebrows a little bit and gives her a questioning look.

"I thought you said they're going to love me, and I don't have anything to worry about?" she asks with a little bit of suspicion in her voice. Faith smiles and rolls her eyes a little. She holds onto Buffy's hand and gently caresses the back of it with her thumb. The touch does calm Buffy down quite a bit, just like Faith knew it would.

"They are going to love you, but that doesn't mean the kids won't mess with you a little. I've seen it a lot. Whenever Amy would bring a boyfriend home to meet us the others would give him a lot of shit. Brian and Lauren are going to ask a lot of questions about us being together because we're both girls, and they don't know any other lesbians." Buffy nods her head a little bit and makes a mental list of things to remember. 'Ok, so expect a lot of questions, got it.'

"Tanner isn't going to like you. He's the littlest and I'm his favorite. He's mad enough that I spend my weekends with you, and I don't get home until dinner time during the week. He'll glare and not talk to you, and he'll want to sit on my lap and if you sit too close to me he might kick you." 'Avoid the little one, ok.' "Marcus might joke around about having a threesome with him, but he's harmless. Just tell him ya don't drive stick and he'll back off after a while.

"I don't know what Natalia is gonna do. She never really paid attention to Amy's boyfriends. Well, except with one guy but he was a hottie. Even Judy was givin him mooneyes." Buffy raises her eyebrow at that and Faith back paddles like there's not tomorrow. "You know what I mean, Buffy. For a guy he was pretty hot, but you know I'm all about the female persuasion." The eyebrow is raised a little higher and Faith sighs a little bit. 'When did I get so damn whipped?' "I'm all about your female persuasion." She runs her hand up Buffy's thigh, and the message is perfectly clear.

"Damn straight you are," she says with a little smile. She looks down at her watch and sees just how much time they've spent here and her eyes get a little wide. "Oh no, we're going to be late." She stands up from the bench and Faith is up only seconds after her. She looks down at her own watches and curses under her breath. "They're going to think I don't care about this or that I'm not taking them seriously. They're going to hate me forever now." Faith wraps her arms around Buffy from behind and gives her a gentle squeeze.

"They are going to understand when I tell them we got caught up talking and weren't paying attention to the time. B I've never been on time for a family dinner in my entire life. I'll take the heat for this one 'cause I'm the one with the car. So let's get going before the guys eat up all the food while Judy isn't paying attention." They walk to the truck and the drive to Faith's house is silent, and a little tense. Both of them are getting nervous now, even though they won't admit it.

'What if they're so mean to her that she doesn't want to be with me anymore? She's already talking about going off to college and leaving me behind, and what if this just gives her the perfect excuse to break it off early? See, this right here is the fucking reason I never wanted to date anyone! I get attached and then they get ripped away!' You don't really mean that. Being with Buffy is the highlight of your life. 'Stay out of my fuckin head, douche bag. Nobody asked you.'

'I don't care how callous Faith tries to act, she needs her foster family. Their opinion does matter to her, and what if they think I'm not good enough? Our relationship isn't perfect, it's getting better, but there's room for improvement. What if she thinks I'm just not worth it? I probably freaked her out with all that talk about going away to college. What if she panics and decides that we shouldn't be together anymore. Or maybe she just doesn't want to be with someone who is so high maintenance? Why do I always have to fuck everything up?'

Faith parks along the curb, which has been her parking spot ever since she got her license, and they both climb out. Buffy waits until Faith walks around to the other side of the truck and she looks over at her girlfriend with a very nervous expression. Faith looks a little nervous too, but she's trying to hide it, Buffy can tell. The brunette reaches out a hand and Buffy takes it. They entwine their fingers together and walk towards the house. When Faith opens the door and they step inside, both of them smile at what they see.

"Now you three are going to be nice to her, do you understand me?" Judy asks, her hands are on her hips and her voice is very stern. Her three biological children are lined up side by side in the living room and looking up at her with a little fear. They nod their heads, but Judy still isn't convinced they're going to listen. "This girl is very important to Faith and you are not going to be mean to her. And Tanner, Faith isn't yours so you need to leave them alone ok?" The little redheaded boy nods his head and he looks a little sad.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine," they hear a voice say. They all turn their attention to the direction it came from and they see Faith standing there, smiling but trying to look serious. "Besides they know if they're they'll have to answer to me." She holds up a fist and tries to look menacing. But it's obvious that none of them are afraid.

"Faith!" Tanner yells and runs towards her. Buffy smiles at the excited look on his face and she lets go of Faith's hand so the other girl can pick him up. "Where were you?" He sounds so…hurt, at the fact that she wasn't home and Buffy understands what Faith meant by 'I'm his favorite'. 'I thought she was just exaggerating so she wouldn't have to say something mean like 'Tanner's a brat and he won't be nice to you'. But I guess I was wrong.'

"Well, little man, I had to go get my girl so she can eat dinner with us." Faith looks over at Buffy and the little boy looks over too. Buffy suddenly feels like she's on display or something and she doesn't like the strange feeling. She waves a little bit, because she isn't sure what to do. Then she sees Faith lean in and whisper something in the little boy's ear. When she pulls back they look at each other and he nods his head yes. Then Faith sets him down and he runs off.

"Everyone this is Buffy," the brunette says before Buffy can ask her what that was all about. "Buffy this is Judy, Brian, Lauren and you just met Tanner." They all exchange hellos and waves. Judy even reaches out and shakes Buffy's hand. It's a little surprising to the blonde, but she doesn't mind it. Her mother is very…motherly when it comes to Faith, and now that she's in the room full of people she can definitely see herself as just another member of the family if all goes well tonight.

"I'm sorry but dinner won't be ready for another hour and a half. It would have been done five minutes ago, but Lauren decided to try and be Iron Chef, and the main dish didn't survive." She pauses for a few seconds to send a little glare to her daughter. The little brunette girl slinks back a little and Buffy can't help but smile. 'So far this isn't so bad. Maybe they'll start acting the way Faith said they would when they get used to having me here or something.' "Buffy is lasagna alright? You're not allergic to anything in it?" Feeling a little panicked for reasons unknown to her, Buffy starts to babble.

"Lasagna's fine. We don't have it a lot at my house because my sister is doesn't like it, but I like it." All eyes are on her and she feels like a side show freak at circus. Especially with the way Brian is trying not to laugh. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. It's nice to finally meet all of you." Both Judy and Buffy give Faith a little look and the brunette avoids eye contact. Judy smiles and walks further into the house. Faith holds onto Buffy's hand and they follow the older woman.

"You're welcome. It's nice to finally meet you too. To be honest I was feeling a little put off because Faith has been to your house so many times but she's barely said a word about you." They watch as the older woman starts putting the dish together in the glass pan. "I was starting to think she's embarrassed by us." She gives Faith a little sideways glance and the brunette instantly feels guilty. She lets go of Buffy's hand and stuffs her own in her pockets.

"Why don't you show Buffy your room?" she asks and the two teenagers give her an odd look. "Leave the door open though." And that was what they were waiting for. Even though Judy is acting pretty cool they both knew they wouldn't be able to go back to a bedroom without some type of motherly warning. They walk through the living room and down the hall. Buffy is looking around as much as possible, taking it all in, and trying to figure out why Faith would be embarrassed about living here.

"So, this is my room," Faith says and opens the door at the end of the hall. "Well, not just mine. I share it with Natalia." She leaves the door open about three inches and Buffy walks further into the room. There are two beds, against the wall to her left, and the other against the back wall. Against the wall to her right is a dresser that's covered in jewelry and make up, and Buffy has a feeling that one is Natalia's. 'Unless Faith wears a lot of pink when no one else is around,' she thinks and watches as Faith sits down on the bed against the back wall.

"This is mine. It used to be a bunk bed but after Amy moved out they took the top one off. I don't think they're going to be getting another foster kid any time soon since they have their hands full with us." Buffy sits down on the bed about a foot away from Faith. She doesn't want to sit too close because she really doesn't want to get caught making out on her first visit to the Doriann's. "That dresser there is mine." Buffy looks over where Faith is pointing. The dresser is about five inches away from the door, and on the other side of it is the closet door.

"It's not much, but it's nice. I lucked out big time. The things that happen to girls who go into foster care sound like horror stories or something. This is Natalia's fifth one, and she's had some fucked up shit happen to. She doesn't talk about it but I heard Judy and Bill talking about it when Natalia first got here. She wouldn't talk to anyone. All she wanted to do was sit in here on her bed and be left alone." Buffy gets a little sad at that, but she isn't going to dwell on it. Faith explained to her once that one of the big no-no's is feeling sorry for a foster kid. They want love and a safe place to live, not sympathy.

"What about Marcus?" Buffy asks and scoots a little closer to Faith. She has a feeling that this one is going to be bad. Judging by the look Faith has on her face now. She reaches out and links her hand with Faith's, their fingers entwine and suddenly they both feel a lot better. "You don't have to tell me. I was just a little curious. We can talk about something else if you want." Faith shakes her head no and stares at something on the wall. Buffy knows whenever she does that it means the story is most likely going to be long.

"His parents were drug addicts. I mean hardcore meth heads. It got to the point where they couldn't afford to buy it so they'd cook it up themselves. Meth is so powerful that the smoke and chemicals can burn skin, and that happened to him one day. His dad was showing him how to make it, and he wasn't wearing a shirt because they were all dirty, and the smoke burned his chest. He has these fatty scars now. He dropped out of school when he was fourteen. His parents didn't have jobs, so the only way his mom could make money was to turn tricks." There's a long pause while Faith tries to focus on the next part.

"He told me that one day he went with her to make sure she was ok, and some guy pulled up, flashed a wallet full of hundreds and said he wanted two hours with Marcus, and his mom said ok." 'Oh my God, I can't even imagine what that would be like.' "He said it wasn't so bad, that the guy was nice enough, and afterwards he even bought him some dinner. So that's what he started doing. Whenever his mom would leave to go hook he'd follow her and get picked up at least twice a night." Faith pauses again, longer this time, but Buffy knows better then to talk right now.

"One night Marcus left to go stand in his usual spot even though his mom stayed home. Her and his dad made up another batch of meth but something went wrong. It exploded, and the fire took the house with it. Cops said his parents were killed instantly, so there's nothing anybody could've done." Faith looks over at Buffy and she has tears in her eyes. Buffy reaches out and softly caresses the brunette's cheek, and they're both quiet. Until Faith takes in a deep breath, and then lets it out very slowly.

"When he came here he was so…broken. He loved his parents, and he had a hard time with their death. You're probably not gonna like this part." She looks over at Buffy with an almost bashful look on her face. 'Yeah, 'cause the rest of this story has filled me with giggly joy,' she thinks and just listens. "One night I got up to use the bathroom and I heard him crying. It was like three in the morning and everyone else was asleep. I went in his room to see if there was anything I could do. I just couldn't stand seeing him like that." 'Ok, I think she's getting to the part that I'm not going to like since she's staring at her shoes now.'

"I tried to comfort him the best I could. I sat down on his bed and hugged him. I just let him cry against me. He calmed down and looked into my eyes and…it was like his soul was just broken. It made me so sad. I kissed him, and one thing kinda led to another and…it was kinda like when they do cuts in movies. One second we're kissing, and the next I'm on my back with him on top and we're both naked and moving around." Buffy watches Faith's expression change a few times from sadness, to anger, then shame, and then finally back to neutral and Buffy can't tell what the other girl is thinking.

"Well, we already agreed not to talk about the other people we were with but I'm not mad, if that's what you were afraid of. You saw a wounded human being who had just lost everything and you did what you could to try and make him feel better for a while." Buffy watches as Faith lifts her head up so she's looking directly at her and she has a look of surprise on her face. She about to lean forward and kiss those soft, inviting lips, when there's a knock on the door.

"Dinner's ready you two," they hear Judy say. They both let out two big sighs and get up from the bed. Faith holds onto Buffy's hand again and they walk out of the room together. They join the others in the kitchen and Buffy is introduced to the rest of the people who occupy the household. As dinner goes by, and everyone gets to talk Buffy figure out she had nothing to worry about in the first place. She's a big hit with everyone, and after dessert when the two teenage lovers have to leave so the blonde can be home on time, even little Tanner is sad to see her go.


	39. My Unsettling Thoughts

"Oh God Faith," Buffy moans and her back arches. Faith's fingers are buried deep within the blonde's hive and they're working on getting that delicious honey out. Buffy forces her eyes open and she looks up at the love of her life. She watches as some beads of sweat form at Faith's hairline, and then drip down until their on the tip of her nose. Buffy leans up and licks the salty flavored fluid and moans really loud when she feels Faith's fingers press upward and hit her g spot.

"Right there, oh God, right there!" she yells, and her hips start bucking wildly. Faith rubs against the spot again, and her head rolls back, her eyes slam closed and her entire body tenses up. Faith watches the pleasure fall over Buffy's face and seeing it puts a little smile on hers. "Oh God yes! Oh yes! Faith! I…ah…love you!" Her walls contract almost painfully tight around Faith's fingers. Then her molten hot come gushes out of her, soaking the sheet beneath her.

Faith doesn't wait before she pulls her fingers out and descends Buffy's trembling body. She laps up the sweet, salty, musky, uniquely Buffy liquid. She watches as Buffy's clit throbs, and her swollen lips glisten with wetness. She can't fight the temptation, and she gives up her 'cleaning' of Buffy's thighs, and takes the hard, pulsating body part into her mouth and sucks on it like she would a candy. She gently scrapes her teeth over bundle of nerves, and chuckles when the blonde shudders.

It doesn't take long, ten minutes possibly shorter then that, for the over sensitive blonde to come again. This time the brunette gets to drink her down right away, and she doesn't miss a drop. She's slightly disappointed when the fluid is all gone. But then she looks at the girl in front of her and she gets an idea. She licks her lips like a starving fox looking at a henhouse. She sticks her tongue inside the other girl and starts a slow circular rotation. That is until she feels the blonde lightly kick her on the back.

"Stop. I can't…take any…anymore," she breaths out more then she says. She feels like every nerve ending is exposed and having Faith touch her is just a little too much. She watches the other girl crawl up the bed, and lay down next to her. Luckily Faith knows how Buffy gets after she's had an orgasm that powerful. She knows to just lie next to her until she comes down from the high. Buffy reaches over and grabs onto one of Faith's hands. She pulls it over to her mouth and kisses the back of it. She looks over at the brunette and she has nothing but love in her eyes.

"That was so amazing." She glances down at Faith's chin and smiles. "You got a little something." She reaches out and wipes some of her come off Faith's chin with her index finger. Then she holds it up to Faith's mouth and watches as the brunette wraps her lips around her finger, and gently sucks on it. She can feel herself getting worked up again, but so far Faith has given her two wonderful, mind blowing orgasms. It's the brunette's turn for some pleasure. She pulls her finger away from the brunette and scoots down a little on the bed.

'Now what is she up to?' Faith thinks and watches the blonde get comfortable. She could spend all day just watching her blonde girlfriend. 'Especially when she's naked.' Most of the time watching is all she really gets to do. They never get any privacy over at the brunette's house so whenever they go there it's just to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch, and sometimes Brian and Lauren will tease them. Whenever they go to Buffy's it's pretty much the same thing, only with a pesky little sister following them around.

"Kneel over my face," she says and watches the surprised look cross the brunette's face. Now they've given head in a couple different ways, but they've never done it like that before. Just the thought of it has Faith wetter then before. She doesn't have to be told twice. She gets up on her knees and situates herself so there's one on either side of Buffy's head. She's never carefully about pulling on the other girl's hair. She knows from experience something like that can kill the mood instantly.

The blonde takes her time just looking at the brunette. She runs her index finger along the smoothly shaven outer lips and smiles a little when Faith shudders. She uses her thumb to spread her lips apart. Her fingers become coated in Faith's wetness and her mouth fills with drool as she gets the overwhelming urge to lean up and taste the girl above her. She fights that urge though. Instead she teases Faith a little first. 'She always comes harder when I tease her first,' she thinks and blows some warm air onto Faith's throbbing clit. The brunette girl hisses in a breath and it makes Buffy smile.

She lets of the Faith for a few seconds and holds onto her hips. She brings her closer, and she can feel her blood start to pump faster with anticipation of tasting her for the first time. Well, at least for the first time today. She uses her thumbs to hold Faith open, and she runs the tip of her of her tongue up and down her slit. She hears Faith's breathing increase and she hisses in a breath. 'She's holding back, that's weird,' she thinks and decides to up her game a little.

She focuses her attention on the throbbing bundle of nerves. First she licks it with the tip of her tongue, just teasing little touches that make the brunette hiss in breaths like she's in pain. 'Ok, enough teasing,' she decides and ups her game. She dips her tongue into Faith's smoldering hot entrance, and listens in satisfaction as Faith moans deeply. Buffy's breathing increases ten fold when the brunette starts to push herself against the tongue that's deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Faith whispers over and over as she slowly rides Buffy's face. The key here is self control. She doesn't want to get too overzealous and hurt the blonde or accidentally suffocate her. Going slow is what she needs to do even if she wants to do let loose and ride Buffy like there's no tomorrow. "Oh God, Buffy. Do that again." The blonde eagerly complies, and hums a little more. She starts to lightly bob her head along with Faith's slow thrusting, and the brunette loses a lot of the control she was working on.

"Oh fuck yes!" she yells and rides Buffy's tongue harder and harder and the blonde keeps up with her thrust for thrust. Buffy watches Faith very closely, and even though she doesn't have the best of her face from this angle she can still tell that she's getting close. She lets go of the brunette's hips and as soon as she does Faith starts thrusting even harder. Buffy gently rubs Faith's clit with her thumb, and when the other girl can barely breathe, she presses down on it hard.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yeeessssssssssss!" Faith screams. Her walls constrict tightly around Buffy's tongue, her entire body is tense, and she has to lean against the wall to hold herself up. The blonde slowly pulls out, and wipes off her messy face. She reaches up and pulls Faith down. The brunette falls next to Buffy's side and stares up at the ceiling with a big smile on her face. She glances over at her lover and the happiness goes away. "I hurt you." Her eyebrows furrow and she reaches out to lightly touch Buffy's now bruised nose.

"No, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." But Faith doesn't look convinced. She even starts brooding a little bit. Buffy gets a little smile on her face and snuggles up against Faith. She rests her head on her shoulder and wraps an arm around her stomach. "Now don't be like that. Seeing that big grin on your face was worth it. I'm just glad I made you feel just as good as I did." She leaves a little kiss on Faith's shoulder and the brunette sighs.

"I can't believe I hurt you. I just lost control. I knew I had to be careful but I just couldn't. You made me crazy." Buffy chuckles and Faith lets out another sigh. "It's not funny, B. I could've really hurt you." Now it's Buffy's turn to adopt a serious tone.

"Faith, do you really think I would have sat there and done nothing if you were really hurting me?" she asks and the brunette doesn't respond. "I'm not the fragile little girl that everyone thinks I am. I can handle myself." She leaves a play nip on the top of Faith's breast and she smiles as she gets comfortable. 'I love basking in the afterglow,' she thinks and starts to trace invisible patterns on Faith's smooth stomach. 'It's my favorite part.' Excuse me, and what about those two orgasms you had about half an hour ago? 'Alright, fine it's my second favorite part.'

"Mom and I are going to Stanford this weekend to check it out," Buffy says and starts to circle Faith's belly button. "You should come with us. Get a little taste of what college life is going to be like." Faith sighs and stops running her fingers through Buffy's hair. There's a long, slightly uncomfortable silence between them and then tension is starting to grow and settle in. Even though all of the warning signs are flashing in bright neon colors, Buffy doesn't stop.

"There's this thing that the school does every once in a while, when you go there and actually get to stay in a dorm room for the weekend. And you eat in the cafeteria, and meet some of the professors. There's a fee, but I heard it's worth it." Faith sighs, and sits up, carefully pushing Buffy off of her in the process. She gets up and goes over to her dresser. She pulls out a large t-shirt and some underwear. While she does that Buffy sits up in the bed and pulls the blanket over her chest. "Are we ever going to talk about this?" She doesn't sound irritated, a little sad, but there's no anger in her voice.

"Talk about what?" Faith says after some hesitation. She puts the shirt on and then the underwear. She glances over at Buffy but she doesn't look her in the eye. "Do you want baby blue, or red?" She holds up the two different colored shirts and gives Buffy a questioning look. She's been avoiding this subject ever since the blonde brought it up the first time. The last time it was brought up Faith got very upset, and by upset I mean angry. She instantly told Buffy she had to go and didn't even say an 'I love you' before hanging up the phone. That was two months ago and it hasn't been brought up since.

"Red," the blonde says and sits up a little straighter. "Don't play dumb, Faith, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Our senior year starts in two weeks. We need to figure out what we're going to do." Ever since her mother brought up those upsetting issues back in April Buffy's brain has been thinking about them almost nonstop. She wants to find a way to go to school and be with Faith at the same time, but the other girl is very uncooperative to talk about it.

"If I go to an east coast school will you wait for me? Are we strong enough to handle that type of separation? It's nine months of being apart. The only time we'd see each other is on holiday breaks, and in the summer. I could barely stand to be away from you when I was at my dad's and that was only in L.A." Those are all very good points, and Faith knows it. What's worst is Buffy knows that Faith knows, she can see it written all over her face. She's just too scared to admit it.

"You decide what you want to do. If you want to go to an east coast school then go. Don't base your decision on me," Faith says. She sounds cold, and a little heartless, but only because this is tearing her up inside. 'Buffy deserves the best education she can get, and I don't want to ruin it for her,' she thinks and tosses the red shirt to the blonde who is sitting on the bed, and looking slightly wounded. "I have to check on Tanner." She leaves the room before the blonde can say anything.

Buffy sighs and tries hard to fight off the tears that want to build up in her eyes. She just doesn't understand why Faith refuses to talk about it. 'Doesn't she understand that I would stay here with her if she asked me to? I would go to Sunnydale University and we could stay together. Why won't she just open up and talk with me about it? She's so damn stubborn sometimes.'

She slips on the oversized t-shirt and gets out of the bed. She walks into the bathroom and takes a short shower to wash the smell of sex off of her body. If it were up to her she would leave it on because she loves smelling Faith on her. She likes other people being able to smell it too because then they know that she's already spoken for. She finishes washing her hair, and she gets out of the shower. She dries off with one of the large fluffy towels and goes back into Faith's room.

She dresses and uses the hair dryer Faith and Natalia share. She has to make sure that she puts her hair exactly the way it was when Judy, Bill and the others left this morning. Marcus and Natalia are staying over at their friends' houses, and the two parents decided it would be nice to take the kids to the beach. Since Tanner had a fever last night Faith volunteered to stay home and watch him. Judy said that Buffy could come over for a while as long as they stayed out of the bedrooms.

She leaves Faith's bedroom when she's done putting her hair back in a pony tail, and walks down the hall. She listens very carefully and slowly walks across the wooden floor and she stops when she hears Faith's voice. She follows the sound and stands in a doorway. 'So, this is the boys' bedroom?' she thinks and looks around. There are toys all over the floor, and the beds aren't made, but that's typical among children.

The thing that's holding her attention the most right now is the very adorable scene of Faith sitting on the edge of Tanner's bed, running her fingers through his ginger hair, and speaking in a soothing voice. She feels a little pang of longer in her heart, and she gently rubs her stomach. 'I want that,' she thinks as she watches Faith lean over and plant a little kiss on Tanner's forehead. The little boy giggles a little and squirms around in the bed. His fever has gone down, but according to the conversation he's having with the older girl, he has a 'tummy ache'.

'I want to have a family with her.' Yeah, but you've wanted it for a while now. 'Shut up I have not.' Oh really? So you don't know how many kids you want, and you don't already have their names picked out? 'Shut up. You're just a narrator what do you know?' Anything and everything about you. 'Whatever. If you know everything then how many kids do I want, and what are the names?' You want two girls: Amelia 'Amy' Rose, and Kathryn 'Katie' Leigh. 'Whatever. That doesn't prove anything.'

Standing here watching Faith being so sweet with that little boy is just reminding Buffy of all the decisions she's going to be forced to make. This is the last year of her high school career, and because of it there are going to be a lot of things to think about. Not just about college, but also the type of occupation she's going to want when she graduates college. Her mother has made it very clear that she can work at the gallery during the summers to give her a little taste of what that's like. But she isn't sure if running an art gallery is something she wants to do.

"Faith, I need to go. My mom wanted me home about fifteen minutes ago." Faith gets up and walks up to the blonde. She knows that things between them aren't exactly perfect, but she can play dumb for a little while longer. She wraps her arms around the blonde and kisses her on the lips. Buffy responds right away, but before things can deepen they're interrupted by the laughter and squeals of the little boy lying in the bed. "Bye Tanner, I'll see you later." She leaves one last kiss on Faith's lips before she leaves the house. The walk to hers isn't long, about fifteen minutes, and she really wants that time to think. 'Are Faith and I strong enough to last, or is this just a high school romance?'


	40. My Not So Awesome Day

Buffy Summers walks up the stairs of Sunnydale and into the large building. She remembers first showing up on the steps of this school, looking around and feeling so out of place. But today she actually feels like she belongs. 'Ah, the first day of senior year, could this be any better? I'm happy, I'm healthy, and I'm finally on the top of the totem pole. Freshmen will bow down at my feet, and the sophomores will get my lunch for me. This year is going to be so cool.'

"Did you get dressed in a closet this morning?" Cordelia asks as she and her sheep walk by. Buffy just rolls her eyes and keeps walking. She learned a long time ago that it's better to just ignore whatever Cordelia says. "Or did you forget that the jeans and t-shirt look belongs only in trailer parks?" 'Or things can be exactly like they were last year, and the year before that.' She starts walking down the hall towards the cafeteria to get her lock number and combination. As she her way down the hallway Xander breaks off from the crowd to walk next to her.

"Seniors rule!" she yells and bumps him with her shoulder. He staggers to the side a little but he doesn't fall. 'That would have been so funny,' she thinks and adjusts the shoulder straps of her back pack. Over the summer she didn't hang out with Willow and Xander as much as she would have liked. Willow's parents finally took an interest in their daughter's life so she spent most of the summer in Europe with them. And Xander spend most of his time hanging out at home at the Bronze getting rejected by girls. "Hey Xander, I'm surprised to see you here on time."

"Willow stopped by and said if I want any tutoring at all this year I have to get up and be here before the first bell rings. So I'm up, I'm here, and I really want to go back home." Buffy laughs and gets a big smile on her face when she sees the redhead in question gossiping with some of the AV nerds. 'Hey, they're not nerds. They're Willow's friends so you better be nice.' "Hey Wills. Nerds." See, even Xander thinks they're nerds. 'Oh so you're basing your judgment on what Xander thinks? Yes this is going to be great.'

"Hey Xan, are you guys headed to the cafeteria?" she asks and gives him a little glare for saying 'nerd'. Because apparently that's a bad word. The two nod their heads and Willow turns back to her other friends. "I'll talk to you guys later. I still haven't gone there yet." They say their goodbyes and the ginger girl joins her two friends on the journey to the cafeteria. 'Hey if we had one more person this could be like a weird version of the Wizard of Oz. I could Dorothy, Xander could be the scarecrow, Willow could be the lion, and Faith would be-'

"Toto," she says as soon as she sees Faith. Willow and Xander both stop walking just to give her some very strange looks. "Oh, did I just say that out loud?" They both nod their heads and Buffy blushes very deeply. She watches Faith and furrows her eyebrows when she sees the brunette shake hands with some guy she's never seen before. 'Is he new or something? Don't tell me he's a new member of her little group. There are enough guys in it already. I wonder why Faith is the only girl.'

As soon as she gets close to Faith the brunette grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her up against the locker. She kisses her very deeply, and for a few seconds Buffy forgets where they are and kisses her back. Their tongues battle for dominance, and the blonde sticks her thigh in between Faith's legs. And just when Buffy is getting really into it, Faith pulls back and turns towards the strange guy that Buffy has never seen before.

"Alright dude, pay up," she says and holds out her hand. Buffy watches with a lot of confusion while the guy shakes his head and pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. Faith sees the look on Buffy's face and smiles. "Jack here didn't believe him when I turned him down, and told him I'm a lesbian. So I bet him twenty bucks that I am, and you just helped prove it." The guy hands her twenty dollars, and doesn't say anything when he walks away.

"You do realize half of that is mine, right?" Buffy asks and Faith gets a weird look on her face. Buffy laughs a little and rolls her eyes. "Fine, I still owe you for lunch the other day." Faith pockets the twenty and Buffy reaches out and holds onto her hand. The two are doing a little better then they were two weeks ago. Things are still a little tense between them, but since there's that first day of school excitement neither of them are going to bring it up.

"We're off for our locker numbers, wanna come?" Buffy asks and Faith nods her head. The four teenagers start walking towards the cafeteria, although not all of them as comfortably as the others. 'Ooohhhhhh, we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was! If ever oh ever a wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, becaaaausssse,  
because of the wonderful things he does. Ooohhhhhh we're off to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oooooz!'

"Dude, are you humming the Wizard of Oz song?" Faith asks and gives her girlfriend a sidelong glance. Buffy gets embarrassed, and blushes very deeply, but she shakes her head no anyway. "Awww, look she's embarrassed." Willow and Xander look over at her, and Buffy gives Faith a little smack on her shoulder. "Hey, no need to get violent." She leans over and gives the blonde a little kiss on the cheek. "I gotta run, I'll catch you later."

"And where do you have to be right now?" 'She thinks she can just embarrass me in front of my friends and then take off? I don't think so.' Faith gives her a little kiss on the lips, but that slightly irritated look doesn't go away.

"I have to keep up a tradition, ok?" she gives the blonde another kiss on the lips and leaves without saying another word. 'Keep up a tradition, what is that supposed to mean?' She looks over at Willow and Xander and both of them look completely clueless. So the three make their way to the cafeteria, and get in line to receive their locker number and combination to the lock. Everything is nice and normal, which is exactly what Buffy wants right now.

'I don't want to think about anything depressing or stressful that doesn't involve high school. There will be no thoughts of the future going on in this head today. Nosireebob. Just thoughts about homework, how boring the classes are, and if the supply closet is going to be empty during lunch because I'm feeling a little frisky right now and I don't think it's going to go away on it's own.'

"What are you smiling about?" Willow asks with a knowing look in her eyes. 'There's no way she can know how I'm feeling right now. No way at all.' "So, did you and Faith hang out a lot during the summer?" Buffy nods her head and Willow's smile gets a little bigger. "Did you leave the house at all, or just the bedroom to get food and water?" Buffy and Xander stop walking and look at their friend like she just grew three, heads, turned purple and sprouted a tail.

"Who are you and what have you done with Willow?" Xander asks and Buffy nods her head in agreement. The redhead looks a little stunned by the way the two are acting and she tries to brush off the question. "What did those Europeans done to you?" Willow gives him another strange look and she just smiles. Then she looks over at Buffy and she gets a very goofy grin on her face.

"We have a lot we need to talk about," she says and gives Buffy this all knowing look. The blonde isn't too sure what to think of the look so she just nods her head. "We better hurry or we won't have a locker to put our books in at break." They agree and start walking towards the cafeteria yet again. 'So what the hell is up with Willow? What did she do when she as in Europe. And where exactly did she go in Europe?'

After they get their locker numbers and find and drop some of their stuff off at said lockers they have just enough time left to make it to their first class without being late. 'I can't believe my schedule this year. I have Geometry, English III, World History, Chemistry, P.E. and I am now a future business leader of America. Why do we even need elective credits? Those are so stupid. It's bad enough I have to sit here and listen to Ms. Baker go on and on about how to find the missing side of a triangle.'

The little blonde toughs it out though, and makes it through her first three classes. She just now realized that she doesn't have a seventh period like most of the students of this school, which means she gets to go home early. 'I love being a senior!' She goes out to the quad and sits down at a table. She looks around but she doesn't see Faith, Willow or Xander anywhere. 'That's weird, I wonder where they are?' She turns around in her seat when she hears a commotion going on, on the other side of the quad.

'What the hell is Faith doing?' she asks herself, and watches as Faith and her four friends pick up some weak looking kid and put him in a very full trashcan. 'No way, she just threw that freshman in the garbage? And here I was going to have sex with her in the janitor's closet like one of the slutty cheerleaders.' Buffy gets up and marches across the quad and stands directly in front of her laughing girlfriend.

"What's up, B?" the brunette asks and leans in for a kiss. But the blonde moves away and out of Faith's reach. She looks a little confused, until she actually takes a second to really look at Buffy's face and she tries so hard not to roll her eyes. 'Oh boy, here we go. This should be good,' she thinks and waits.

"You're a jerk that's what's up," she says and moves passed the brunette and the laughing boys. "I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." She grabs onto the kid's hand and tries to pull him out but his ass it too far down the aluminum can, and he's too heavy and before anyone can stop it he goes tumbling over. He hits his head on the ground but not very hard. Trash goes everywhere, and everyone in the quad, except Buffy and the injured boy, start laughing. "Would you help me out here?"

"Why?" Faith asks and leans against the stone wall. "He's just some stupid freshman. He needs to be hazed if he wants to go here." Buffy stands up straight and gives Faith a weird look. It's a cross between anger, confusion, sadness, and more anger. Faith does roll her eyes this time, and lets out a big sigh too. "What's that look for?" There's a moment's pause before Buffy speaks, and when she does everyone feels the sting.

"I was just wondering how I fell in love with a total jerk." Buffy helps the kid to his feet, and she tells him how to get to the nurse's office. She tries to walk back over to her table after that but Faith stops her by lightly grabbing her arm. "Don't touch me. I don't want to hear any of your excuses. What you did was mean, and humiliating, and I don't want to even look at you right now." She stomps back over to her table and is quickly joined by Willow and Xander. Both of them are concerned about the blonde and the way she acted, but she won't open up and tell them the real reason she got so upset.

'If all she really wants to do is screw around with her friends like that then how are we going to make this work? She can't hang out with her friends all the time, and get a job, and be with me at the same time. Is she willing to give up some of her 'hanging out time' with the guys so we can be together, or is that too much to ask?' Even though she told herself this morning she wasn't going to think about the future, that's all she can think about as she broods at the picnic table and lets her food get cold.


	41. My Birthday Party

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Buffy, happy birthday to you!" the small group of friends and family sings as the very excited blonde sits at the table, and in front of her is a huge stack of presents, and the prettiest birthday cake she's ever seen. She thinks about her birthday wish very carefully, and then she blows out the eighteen candles on the large white and pink cake. She picked the cake out herself. Her other decided that since this is her eighteenth birthday that she could have a little more involvement in the planning of the party.

"Ok, do you want presents first, or cake first?" her mother asks and Buffy just gives her a look. "Ok, we'll do presents. I don't know why I bother asking. Ever since your second birthday party all you want to do is rip open the presents." The eldest of the Summers women picks up the cake and takes it back into the kitchen where it won't be damaged by the impatience of her oldest daughter. Buffy gets a little frown on her face as she looks at the pile of presents in front of her. Normally she wouldn't hesitate to rip into them since presents are the best part of birthdays.

"She made it sound like I'm selfish. Should we do cake first? Are you guys hungry?" she asks and looks around at the group of people. There's the usual three that she hangs out with: Willow, Xander, and of course Faith. Then there's Dawn and Janice. Buffy decided to be nice and let Dawn invite a friend so she wouldn't be totally bored out of her mind. She can't really tell if having Janice there is making that big of a difference on Dawn's mood or not. She's been excited all day about the gift she got for her sister and that's all she can really focus on at the moment.

"Presents first," Dawn says and gets very excited. "I want you to see what I got you." That's all the incentive Buffy needs before she grabs the nearest one and rips it open. "Buffy, don't be a total savage. Read the card first." Buffy opens up the pink envelope and reads what her dad has to say. It isn't much really, just an 'I love you, I miss you and I wish you were here', but Buffy knows he doesn't really mean it. Hank Summers couldn't even go two whole years without breaking the custody agreement. Two weeks before the summer vacation started he called saying that he had to go to the east coast for a 'business trip' and he wasn't sure when he'd be back.

She tears open the pink wrapping paper and sees a plain white box. 'Ooooh, must be clothes. Sweet. I hope it's that new sweater I've been eyeing at Bloomies. Then again it's probably not since Dad has almost no sense in fashion.' She opens the box, rips off the tissue paper and gasps at what she sees. 'This sure beats the damn sweater.' Inside is a cream colored leather jacket that not only looks expensive, but it smells expensive too. She reaches in and gently runs the tips of her fingers along the cool leather.

Everyone lets out the appropriate ooooh's and awe's as she takes the jacket out of the box and holds it up for them to see. She stands up and slips it on, and it fits just right. She feels the inside of it and isn't the least bit surprised that it's real silk. 'I'm definitely going to call him and thank him for this. I can really get used to him trying to buy my love. I wonder if Mom still has the number for his new house,' she thinks and sits back down. She doesn't spend too much time admiring her father's gift.

"Open mine next," Dawn says and grabs one from the back. It's wrapped in baby blue paper that has balloons all over it. There's no card, and Buffy's a little grateful because cards are unnecessary on birthdays when all the person really wants to do is open up the gifts. Buffy takes her time unwrapping this one, mostly just to drive Dawn crazy but part of it is not wanting to completely ruin something her sister did herself. When all of the paper is off and discarded she opens up the brown box and takes off the tissue paper and what she sees inside makes her tear up a little.

"It's for when you go to college. This way your dorm mate can see what all of your friends and family looks like," the preteen says and gets a big grin on her face. It's a very nice collage of eight pictures inside a nice black wooden frame. There are two pictures of Buffy and her mother, one picture of Buffy and Dawn. There are four pictures of Willow, Xander and Buffy hanging out at the park, and one picture of Buffy and Faith. 'For when I go to college, huh? So Dawn thinks I'm going to g to a school that's far away if my dorm mate isn't going to meet any of my friends, or girlfriend.'

"Thank you, Dawnie. I love it," she says and sets it down on the table. She gives her sister a big hug but everyone can tell that she's a little upset. It's the middle of January and she and Faith still haven't talked about what their plans are for the future. Buffy's tried bringing it up again, but Faith either changes the subject or says that she needs to get home. She's also been acting really immature when she's around her friends, even more so then before. Buffy doesn't really understand why her girlfriend is being like this. 'Why can't she just grow up and face the facts?'

She slowly works her way through the rest of the gifts. She squeals with joy when she sees the necklace Willow and Xander bought her. It's a black hills gold locket, with a little rose on the front. Instead of buying two separate cheap gifts they decided to go halfsies on the locket. She her eyes take on a predatory look as she eyes the biggest box at the table. She rips through the gold wrapping paper and is shocked to see that it's a new laptop computer. She's been beginner her mom for one for months now, and she finally has one of her own.

"Thank you so much," she says and gives her mother a big hug. She looks back at the table and sees that there are no more presents. She tries not to let her sadness and disappointment show on her face as she looks over at Faith. Her curiosity is struck when she sees the little smirk on the brunette's face. "Did you get me anything?" She tries not to sound too hurt but it's a little hard. She did go a little all out for Faith's birthday back in July. Not only did she get her flowers, and a gold locket with both of their pictures in it, she also tried something new in the bedroom that had Faith smiling for three days straight.

"Don't worry, B, it's a surprise." Then the brunette looks over at Joyce and nods her head towards the kitchen. Buffy's eyebrows furrow and when the two start to walk out of the room she tries to follow. But Faith stops and turns around and smiles at the blonde girl who wouldn't have last as long as Pandora with that damn box. "You have to stay here. We'll be right back, ok?" She leaves a little peck to silence any protests and then she leaves the room. Buffy waits a little impatiently for Faith and her mom to get back.

When they do they're carrying something that's four feet tall and three feet wide. It's not wrapped and Buffy knows that she's looking at the back of a painting because she can see the wire that's for hanging it up on a wall. Even though she really wants to walk around the front to see what it is, she waits a little impatiently for Faith and her mom to hurt around. When they do Buffy gasps. She was expecting something store bought, or maybe Faith bought it from her mother's gallery but as soon as she sees it she knows that this is a Faith original.

It's a painting of a beautiful sunset. There are mountains in the background, and a meadow full of daisies, with a stream running through the middle. Over to the left side of the painting is a large oak tree, and if you look very closely you can see squirrels and birds and some bees collecting pollen from the blossoms. Off the right side is a little cottage, with a large front porch. The porch has a nice wooden bench and sitting on it are two figures that look like Buffy and Faith only older. The brunette has her arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulder as they look off into the sunset with little smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God, Faith," Buffy says with a little bit of a tremor in her voice. "It's beautiful, I love it." She wraps her arms around her girlfriend and kisses her. At first it's just the soft touching of lips, but the incredible sensations makes the blonde forget about all the other people in the room. She rubs the tip of her tongue along Faith's bottom lip and the brunette doesn't hesitate before she opens her mouth and softly rubs her tongue against Buffy's. This goes on for a few minutes until they're so rudely interrupted.

"Ok girls, are you going to stop or do I need to hose you down?" they hear Joyce ask, but that was definitely the wrong thing to say in front of a now turned on teenage boy.

"I vote hose them down," he says and raises his hand. He doesn't remember that he's in a room with no one else but girls until every single one is staring at him with little hurt looks on their faces. "Kidding. I was kidding." He looks around for any type of distraction and then he notices the clock on the wall, and lets out a big yawn. "Well, we hate to not eat cake and run, but it's getting late. I have a job interview at eight so if I get to sleep within the next hour I'll only be an hour late." Willow decides to go with him since she doesn't want to talk home alone.

"Well thank you guys for coming. And thank you for the locket. I love it." She gives both of them a big-best-friend-hug, and even gives Xander a little kiss on the cheek. She doesn't bring any attention to the fact that when she hugged Xander she could feel his hardness lightly press against her. 'Poor Xander. We really should stop kissing in front of him like that. And I don't think me moaning like a porn star really helps.' She watches them walk down the walkway and onto the sidewalk, and when they're out of sight she shuts the door and goes into the living room.

"Ok birthday girl, why don't you come pick what piece you want," Faith says and holds up the large knife. 'Hmm, Faith holding a big knife, I can't decide between scary or sexy.' She walks into the living room and gives Faith a little peck on the lips and sits down next to her on the couch. She carefully takes the knife from Faith and cuts off a corner of the cake. Then she cuts some for everyone else. She watches as her family, her girlfriend, and her sister's friend talk and joke around and just have a good time. But of course being Buffy she can't just let herself be happy.

'No, because that would be too easy,' she thinks and takes a little bit of the chocolate cake. 'How many more birthdays am I going to have that are like this? With Faith being a sweetheart and Dawnie actually wanting to be here. Going away to college is going to change all of that and I don't think that's a change I want to happen.' When she finishes her cake she sets the paper plate down on the coffee table and rests her head on Faith's shoulder. She smiles to herself a little and gives Faith a little kiss on the cheek.

"Getting tired, B?" Faith asks and Buffy nods her head. This is a very special birthday because Faith is actually spending the night tonight. They get to sleep in the same bed and everything. She had to promise her mother that they wouldn't do anything other then sleep, at the most they would talk, and Joyce finally agreed. Janice is spending the night as well, and Joyce is hoping with an extra set of young ears in the house then Buffy won't give in to the temptation to do something naughty.

"Thank you guys," Buffy says as she stands up and lets go of Faith's hand. 'I'm sure we can have a little bit of fun without making too much noise.' "Tonight was great. Best birthday ever. Thank you. But it's getting late so we're going to go on upstairs." She gives her mom a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Joyce gives her a skeptical look and Buffy tries not to roll her eyes. "Mom I promise we're not going to do anything tonight. We're going to lie down, and maybe talk before we go to sleep. That's it."

"Ok dear, if you say so," she says and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She looks over at Faith and the brunette looks a little uncomfortable. "Goodnight Faith, and remember my room is just right down the hall." The brunette nods her head, and says goodnight. Then she retreats to the safety of being next to Buffy. The blonde gives her mom a 'don't be so mean' type of look and the two head upstairs. 'I said we wouldn't do anything tonight. I never, ever said we wouldn't do anything in the morning.'

Fifteen minutes later the two teenagers are in their sleepwear, teeth brushed hair combed out and they're lying under the covers, snuggled up to each other. Buffy head is resting on Faith's shoulder and the blonde has her arm wrapped around Faith's stomach, and her leg thrown over Faith's thighs. She loves the feeling of being pressed up against Faith, there's no denying it and she doesn't even want to try. She lets out a small, very happy sigh and gives Faith's shoulder a little kiss.

"I could get used to this," she says and starts to drawn invisible patterns on the brunette's stomach. She feels the muscles jump and quiver and she smiles a little. "Don't you think it would be nice to fall asleep like this every night?" She isn't really expecting an answer because she knows that Faith knows what she's up to. And whenever they get on this subject things usually get very sour.

"It's pretty nice. I like the getting sweaty part, and then fall asleep together better though," the brunette says and reaches down to give Buffy's ass a little squeeze. Buffy jumps a little and gives Faith a small smack on the shoulder. "Alright, find I'll behave. 'Sides, your mom scares me and I don't want to know what'll happen if she catches us doing something naughty." Buffy laughs a little bit and gives the brunette a little peck on the lips.

"We could do this every night, you know. If we really wanted to," Buffy says and turns a little more serious like she was before. "Instead of going to school we can get some jobs and get an apartment together. Maybe even adopt a baby when we're much older and way more mature and financially fit." Faith lets out a heavy sigh and Buffy knows that she needs to back off or they'll get in a fight. "We don't have to talk about this now. I was just fantasizing. We have to go to college right? Because that's what you're supposed to do after high school." Faith doesn't respond and the blonde knows she isn't going to get anything accomplished. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too," Faith says and gives her a little kiss on top of the head. 'You say it, but do you really mean it? Are just saying it to keep me happy so I won't leave, or are you saying it because that's how you feel? Why won't you talk with me about the college stuff? We need to get it out of the way. Graduation is on June 2nd, that's only five months away.' She lets out a little sigh and snuggles deeper into Faith. 'Are we ever going to be normal again, or is this tension permanent?'


	42. My High School Graduation

Today is the big day. Excitement and anticipation are both in the air and everyone is feeling it. Today is the day that Sunnydale High gradates another class of promising young adults. That's right it's the end of the senior year. Final report cards are in the mail, most of the kids have heard back from the colleges they applied to, and everyone can't wait to get out of Sunnydale for the summer.

Things are especially crazy over at the Summers residence. Buffy's mom is busy running around looking for all of the disposable cameras she bought in preparation for the big day. Dawn is excited talking about how great it's going to be to have Buffy out of the house. The two are chatting away without a care in the world, while the graduate sits outside, on the bench in the backyard already dressed in her cap and gown.

'God, I love her lips, and her tongue. That's a good feature too,' Buffy thinks and kisses Faith a little deeper. The brunette showed up fifteen minutes ago because Buffy called saying she had some big news. But so far all they've done is kiss. As soon as Faith sat down next to her Buffy leaned over and kissed her so deeply Faith thought she was being consumed. Not that it's a problem with her.

"Ok…" Buffy says in between kisses. "I have some…" She kisses Faith again and the space between words is a lot longer. "Big news to tell you….." The brunette isn't listening to her. Sure she heard what she said, but she isn't going to stop. Kissing Buffy feels too good, and she has a feeling that Buffy's news isn't going to be good for her.

"Faith stop," she says sounding a little breathless. She pulls away from Faith and scoots over so her lips are out of kissing range. "This is big and I want to tell you before I tell anyone else." She gets an anxious smile on her face and reaches behind her. Hidden behind the large gown of polyester is a large white envelope. Buffy pulls it out and hands it to Faith. "Open it." It's already been opened, Faith can tell. And from how worn out the little flap looks she'd guess it's been opened a lot.

She does as Buffy asks and opens up the large envelope. The first piece of paper that she pulls out is a letter. From the looks of it it's been handled a lot. Folded many different times, and Faith is speechless. All she can do is read what the letter says. 'Dear Ms. Summer, Congratulations on your admission to Northwestern University! Announcing the good news to a candidate is the absolute best part of my job, and it gives me a great pleasure to send you this letter.' She doesn't bother reading the rest. She puts it back and looks at Buffy with an awestruck look on her face.

"You got in?" she asks and Buffy nods her head. "Oh my God." Buff isn't sure if Faith sounds happy or a little disappointed. "I'm so proud of you." And before Buffy knows what's happening Faith leans forward and kisses her. Their tongues instantly come out to play and Buffy moans deeply into Faith's mouth. 'She didn't ask me if I'm going or not. So does she think I'm going, or does she think I'm going to stay here with her?' Buffy ends the kiss and leans her forehead against the brunette's.

"Baby, there's something we need to talk about," she says and she looks a little nervous. Faith doesn't look too happy about. "It's just we really-"

"Buffy! Faith! Come on it's time to go!" they hear Joyce yell from the back door. Both girls get up and walk towards the house. Buffy makes sure to hide the large white envelope so her mother won't see it. She's going to announce the news tonight at the dinner celebration Joyce is throwing for Buffy. Faith can't be there because Judy and Bill are taking her out for her own celebratory dinner, which is why Buffy wanted to tell her first. When Buffy walks through the kitchen she hides the envelope in a drawer and they all hop in Joyce's car and make their way to Sunnydale High.

Buffy is amazed at how many students there are wearing the maroon polyester. She had no idea there were this many people in her class. 'Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter,' she thinks and looks over at her two friends and girlfriend. 'Because these three are the only ones who really matter to me.' She squeezes Faith's hand a little and smiles when the brunette squeezes back. Half of the students are shoved in this tiny classroom, waiting to be called out so they can walk down the isle and take their seats. Buffy can't wait, she's so damn excited.

"May we have the students out here," Principal Snyder says into the microphone. Buffy frowns a little because she has to let go of Faith's hand. She gives her one last little smile before she goes back to her spot in line. She walks with the rest of the students out of the room, up the stairs and then down the center of the two groups of chairs. She takes her spot and watches as Faith walks passed her to take her seat more towards the front.

Everybody sits through the boring speech that the mayor gives, and Buffy has to force herself not to fall asleep. All she can really do is look towards the front, at the back of Faith's head as she thinks about all of things that have been bothering her since she had that little chat with her mother back in April. 'What do we do now? I got into Northwestern University, that's huge. And it's a great opportunity for me to really be something. But does that mean I have to break up with Faith?'

'Just because we'll be living in two different parts of the country it doesn't mean we can't see each other. We can talk on the phone all the time, and writer letters, and send pictures. Especially naughty nude ones. But can we last as a couple? If I leave and she stays here does that mean we're doomed? Lon distance relationships never work. At least that's what the episode of yesterday's Maury was.'

"Larry Andrew Blaisdell," she hears Principal Snyder say into the microphone. 'Crap I need to pay attention or the people to my left are going to be mad,' she thinks and watches as all of the people from the first row are up there getting their diplomas. Some of them are giving shout outs to their friends and family, but not a lot of them are saying anything. Buffy watches with a little anticipation until Faith's row is finally up there. She watches her girlfriend of two years waiting in line and looking a little bored. 'Leave it up to Faith to be bored at her high school graduation.'

"Faith Isabelle Lehane." 'I didn't know her middle name was Isabelle. Oh my God I'm going to give her so much shit about this,' she thinks and smiles with so much pride as she watches Faith walk across the stage, shake the hand of the principal, get handed her diploma, and shake the hand of the mayor. 'Aw, she isn't going to give a speech?' But then Faith stops walking and turns back to the crowd and she looks into Buffy's eyes and she smiles. 'Oh, I guess she is.' Faith taps the microphone a couple times and gives a very nervous laugh.

"I'm no good at these things so just be patient," she says and Buffy can tell just by that tiny little almost nonexistent tremor in her voice that Faith is very nervous. "First I'd like to think my foster parents for giving me a safe place to live, and raising me up right. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you." Buffy hears some heckler in the crowd yell out 'prison!' and she instantly wants to know who it is so she can hurt him. But Faith just shrugs the comment off.

"You're probably right. Who I really want to dedicate this diploma to is my beautiful, smart, funny, larger then life girlfriend. She's put up with me for the last two years and I just want to say 'Buffy, I love you'." Buffy has tears running down her cheeks as she looks so deeply into Faith's brown eyes. Faith then leaves the stage and the next person is called but Buffy isn't paying attention anymore. She's too busy staring at the back of Faith's head as she thinks about how soon she can get her girlfriend alone.

The rest of the ceremony flies for the blonde. She tired to make a speech but she was too overwhelmed that all she got out where a few vowel sounds then she had to keep walking. But now the ceremony is over. Everyone is getting ready to go out to dinner, or go home, or to the big party at Cordelia's house. But right now Buffy is pressed up against a wall, her arms are wrapped around Faith's back, and they're in a very heated make out session. 'I want her to come with me,' she thinks and sucks on Faith's tongue. 'I don't want to be away from her for a second.'

"Ok girls," they hear someone say from behind them. Faith pulls back and Buffy looks over her shoulder. 'Great, they sent him,' she thinks and pushes Faith away. They've been caught making out my Bill before and it didn't end too well. He's very intimidating when he wants to be. He doesn't scare Faith at all because she has that bulldog mentally just like him, but Buffy is more like a cowardly Labrador. 'Make love, not war that's my philosophy.' "Faith come on, we gotta go." Then he walks off.

"I love you," Faith says and kisses Buffy again. Buffy says it back and hugs her tightly. "I'll sneak into your room tonight, ok?" Buffy smiles very widely and gives Faith a little kiss on the lips.

"Ah, Faith, you're forgetting the new rule. I am eighteen now, and you my underage girlfriend can keep me out as late as you want and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Buffy kisses her one last time before she gently pushes Faith back and walks over to where her mom and Dawn are waiting. "Alright guys, let's go. What are we waiting around for?" Dawn rolls her eyes and Joyce just smiles.

"Waiting for you to finish sucking face with your girlfriend," Dawn says. She isn't mean out it, she doesn't sound mad. That was said very matter of factly. Buffy just rolls her eyes and they get into the car and buckle up.

"One day little sister, you are going to be too busy sucking face with someone to remember what you're supposed to be doing." Dawn just rolls her eyes but she has this look on her face that Buffy can't quite place. 'When did my little sister grow up?' she thinks and watches Dawn through the mirror. 'She's twelve years old already. Soon she won't want to do anything but hang out with her friends and boyfriend. She's going to be like me. I don't want her to be exactly like me.'

Buffy watches the scenery go by as they drive towards the restaurant. Apparently a bunch of her family from out of town is here for the dinner. They weren't able to go to the graduation because they couldn't make it on time and all of the other seats were already sold for the other kids who have larger families. But Buffy doesn't mind too much. She just wishes her dad had been there to see her graduate. He may be a deadbeat, but she wants him to be at all of the really important stuff.

'Let's see the important stuff: high school graduation, college graduation if I decide to go, my wedding, and when my children are born. Yep, just those things and he couldn't even be at this one.' It's not like she didn't try to reach out. She sent him an invitation, and she left fifteen messages on his answering machine reminding him of the date, the time, and she gave him directions. But alas it was just another disappointment.

She sighs when Joyce pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant. She unbuckles her seat belt and the three Summers' women get out of the car. They walk in through the front doors and are a little surprised to see that all of their family members are already here. She hugs them and says hello and thanks them for coming. All of them fuss over her like she's a princess or something. 'Ok, I can do this,' she thinks when everyone is seated around the table. She picks up her glass of water and gently taps it with her fork.

"Everyone, if you could quiet down, please," she says and stands up from her seat. Everyone looks over at her and she feels like a deer caught in some headlights. 'This would be so much easier if Faith were here to give me some of that strength she always has.' She clears her throat and takes a look around at all the different people. "I just wanted to announce that last week I got something in the mail, and I wanted it to be a surprise." She looks at her mother as she says this. "I got into Northwestern." Everyone freezes and at first Buffy isn't sure what to think. But then everyone starts clapping and congratulating her and even though she's happy she would be so much happier if Faith were here too.


	43. My Nuclear Warfare

It's been one whole month since the graduation at Sunnydale High. One month and Buffy has had enough. She knows that this is hard for Faith, it's hard for her too, but they need to talk about this. She was accepted at Northwestern for God's sake, and she needs to know if she turns it down, will Faith pull her weight in making this relationship work? Or will she just want to hang out with her friends and try to be a teenager forever? Well today is the day that Buffy is going to find out for sure.

'Faith is on her way over here now. I told her we could go to the movies, but one little white lie isn't going to hurt. And if this talk goes as well as I want it to then maybe we will go see a movie. After hours and hours of mind blowing, toe curling, spine tingling sex of course.' Buffy jumps up when she hears the door bell ring. Ok, calm down that could be Duncan. Dawn's been hanging out a lot with him lately. I wonder if they're in puppy.' She walks down the stairs and opens the door and sees Faith standing there looking fabulous like always.

"Hey baby," she says and leans forward and gives Faith a little kiss on the lips. Then she steps back into the house to make room for Faith. "I know I said I wanted to see a movie, but there's something I need to talk to you about first." Faith lifts up her sunglasses and rests them on the top of her head. She has a suspicious feeling about all of this and she doesn't like it.

"Ok," she says. "Lead the way." She follows the blonde up the stairs and into her bedroom. Then she gets a little smile on her face. 'Maybe she wants to try something really kinky but she isn't sure yet. I'm sure I can talk her into it.' But as soon as she sees the look on Buffy's face she knows it isn't going to be sexy, kinky fornication. 'Fornication, are you serious?' "So, B, what's up?" She watches as the nervous blonde paces a little bit and then stops and takes in a deep breath.

'I can't do this. I can't tell her what I'm about to tell her. She might cry and then I'll start crying and nothing will get accomplished. Ok, Buffy, don't be a chicken. You got this far, and you can keep going. Just say what you need to say and listen to what she has to say. And whatever you do don't get mad. You know how she reacts to anger. It's like watching someone try to take a slab of meat away from a bulldog. They just gets meaner and meaner until someone gets bit.' That was a strange comparison. I don't think you got enough sleep last night.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. You know I was accepted to Northwestern, I told you as soon as I found out. And I've been doing a lot of thinking these last couple of months, and I think Illinois is where I belong." The look on Faith's face is one of shock, betrayal, and finally anger. "Please, don't look at me like that. I've been trying to get you to talk about this since for a long time, so don't act all blinded sided." Ok, I don't really think getting mad at her is going to help the situation.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do? Be happy that you're moving half way across the God damn country?" Cursing will help just as much as getting angry. 'Either shut the fuck up or my boot's going in your ass.' Shutting up.

"I don't know Faith. I don't know what either of us are supposed to do. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. And saying this is probably the hardest thing I'll ever do. But you haven't said a word about what you want. You keep avoiding the subject and putting it off. Well, there's only two months left before I have to leave. So if you have something to say then you need to say it before it's too late."

"It's already too fuckin late. You just said you're leaving, so what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Their voices are rising and the other occupants of the house don't have to be in the hallway to hear the argument. "Go ahead, tell me. If you're so God damn sure about every fucking thing then give me a clue!"

"Ask me not to go!" Buffy screams as loud as she can. There's a long pause after as they just stare at each other. Buffy has tears threatening to spill over, and Faith is completely stunned. "Just ask me not to go, tell me you can't live without me and I won't move away. Tell me our relationship has a possibility of going somewhere and I'll stay, and we can be together." Faith doesn't respond right away, and Buffy just gets really pissed off. All of the frustration and tension that's been building between them has finally reached a breaking point.

"Why don't you say something?! Why do you always just stand there?! You're like a child. Can't you make up your mind on one fucking thing?! Do you want me or not?" She's so angry that she doesn't really know what she's saying anymore. She just needs to get this anger out on the person who she thinks is responsible for putting it there. But she has to admit that it's not making her feel any better.

"I am not like a fucking child. I can make up my mind about stuff. You're just pressuring me into making a decision right now, and I need some God damn time to think!" Buffy scoffs at that and puts her hands on her hips.

"You've had months to think! I brought this up when we were still juniors! You're just too immature to come to a decision!"

"I am not immature! If anyone in this room is more immature then the other it's you not me!"

"You have a comic book collection! You stay up all night playing videos games and watching movies! You throw freshmen kids in trashcans for God sakes!"

"Well so do a lot fucking people! So what the fuck is wrong with it?!"

"Those people grow up to be shitless lay abouts who live in their parents' basement! When are you going to grow the fuck up and realize there's more to life then comics and having fun?!"

"When you get off my fucking back! You're always nagging me to change. Stop drinking, stop goofing around, stop hanging out with the guys so much! Well have you ever stopped to think that maybe this is just who I am? Are you so God damn fucking conceded and self-absorbed that you think just because you say to stop doing something I'm going to stop?! I'm not a fucking dog for you to train!"

"No you're not. Because at least can make up its damn mind about what it wants to do! Do you want me to stay here or do you want me to leave?! Am I so fucking controlling, and bitchy that you want me to go half way across the country just so you can be free?! Because that isn't love Faith. And if you don't love me anymore then let me know so I can get the fuck over you and move on with my life!" There's a little pause, and for a second Buffy thinks maybe something has finally gotten through Faith's thick skull.

"Oh and it would just be that easy for you wouldn't it?! You go off to college and jump on the first beef stick you find, and forget all about me?!"

"No it wouldn't be that easy for me because I love you dammit! But I'm sure it would be easy for you to move on! You could just go right back to fucking every girl you see!"

"This is exactly why I don't do relationships! It's too much fuckin drama!" They just stare at each other for a few seconds before Faith puts her sunglasses down. "Fuck this. I'm outta here." 'Oh my God. Is she breaking up with me?' Buffy thinks. As soon as Faith starts to walk away Buffy starts panicking.

"No, wait Faith don't go!" she yells as she follows her out the door. "Faith, come back here and we talk about this rationally. Please, Faith, don't just walk out!" She follows her down the steps and the other girl doesn't say a word, and doesn't turn around to look back at the very desperate blonde. "Faith please you can't just leave like this. We need to talk about it some more. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you immature, I was just angry. Please." Faith opens the front door but she turns around to look at the blonde. But Buffy can't see her eyes because of the sunglasses.

"You meant every God damn word you said." Her voice is low and full of venom. It makes Buffy take a step back. "You call me immature, just look at you. Crying and throwing a God damn fit when things don't go your way. You're pathetic. Just some little rich girl who has to have her way or she isn't happy. Well I'm fuckin sick of it." She turns around without another word and stomps down the walkway. She gets into her truck and slams the door closed. She peels out onto the street, leaving behind black marks from the tires. And as she drives off down Revello drive Buffy's heart shatters into a million pieces.


	44. My Heart Stopping Moment

'I can't believe I only have two more months here,' Buffy thinks and tapes up yet another box. Sure she has two months, but she's getting a jump start on packing. She's already boxed up most of the closet, and dresser drawers. She's taking all of her clothes with her to Illinois, that much is a given, but she isn't too sure what else should go. 'Mr. Gordo obviously, and my Care Bear.' She looks over at the bed, and sees the giant Care Bear that Faith won for her on their very first date and her eyes well up with tears.

'Why did she have to be such a jerk?' Buffy thinks and holds back a sob. The brunette has been gone for three days. Nobody knows where she is or when she'll be back. The whole situation has filled Buffy's heart with sadness, and more just keeps coming. She's trying to be happy because she got into a very good school, and everyone is so proud of her. But if she were to be really honest with everyone she would tell them that all she wants to do is curl up in Faith's arms and never leave that spot.

'How pathetic is this? I'm in my room on a Saturday afternoon crying and feeling sorry for myself. She's the jerk for being so mean, and she's the asshole for taking off. We could be spending time together right now. We could be on my bed making love and memorizing each other's bodies so when it's late at night and we're feeling so lonely we'll have something to go by as we try to imagine what it would be like to be with each other just one more time.'

She takes another armful of clothes out of her closet and throws them on the bed. This is how it's been all morning long. Her mom and her sister went to see a movie to give the middle Summers woman some time to herself. She's doing a little better today then she has the last couple of days. At least she got out of bed and showered. That's an improvement. 'Would you shut up? They don't care about that?' Well not having to smell your nasty B.O. is certainly a wonderful thing. I thought Faith just killed your spirit, I guess she took your sense of smell too.

The blonde collapses to her knees and starts sobbing her eyes out. She holds her head in her hands and cries harder then she's ever cried before in her entire life. Her whole body is shaking from the force of her sobs, and everywhere hurts. Her toes hurt, her knees hurt, her head hurts, her stomach hurts, and her heart hurts. In fact that's the part of her that hurts the most. And not because of her sadness, it's getting really hard for her to breathe so her chest feels like it's on fire.

"Would you just go away? Nobody wants you here! You're just an annoying little gnat that flies around pissing people off! Would you just go away!" she screams as loud as she can. The fire in her lungs gets worst but it feels so good at the same time. That's it miniscule blonde one, let it out. Let it all out. Your narrator is here to take all the verbal beatings you can dish out. 'You're not my narrator anymore. You're just an annoyance.'

She takes in a couple of deep breaths that are supposed to calm her down, but they don't really work. She wipes her eyes with her hands, and gets up. She heads into the bathroom and blows her nose. Now that she's had a really good, long cry she does feel a little better. The screaming helped rid her of some of the anger, and the crying has made her too tired to feel sorry for herself. She finishes packing up the last box for today and she stacks them up in the far corner of her room.

'Well now what am I going to do?' she thinks as she walks out of the room. Her mom and sister won't be back for another hour and she doesn't want to leave the house. If she leaves the house and Faith is back in town then there's a chance that Buffy will run into her, and she doesn't want that. 'I don't think I can handle it. If we're broken up now then I don't want to see her again, at least not until I'm over her. She's the one who stormed out of here like a four-year-old, not me. I'll just pick up her mess and move on even if it isn't fair at all.'

"Honey we're home!" she hears her mother yell out from the front door, as she walks down the stairs. 'I must've cried longer then I thought,' she thinks and greets her mother and sister in the foyer. As soon as Joyce looks at her daughter she knows that she's been crying again. 'That's all she's been doing for the last three days. I swear if I ever get my hands on Faith….Ok Joyce, just calm down. This is just what happens when you fall in love in high school.'

"Oh sweetie," she says and wraps her arms around her daughter. Buffy buries her face in Joyce's shoulder and starts crying again, not as hard as she did upstairs but just enough to make her stomach hurt. "Sweetheart, I know it doesn't feel like it now but things will get better." She isn't too sure what to say, but she needs to comfort Buffy anyway. This is her baby. She isn't going to just sit here while she's in pain.

"You promise?" Buffy lets out between two big sobs. Joyce starts to gently rub her back and Buffy starts to very, very slowly calm down.

"Yes sweetheart, I promise. Come on, let's go sit down, ok?" Buffy doesn't let go as her mother starts to walk backwards. Joyce struggles a little bit, but she makes it to the couch without getting hurt so that's a win in her book. She sits down and pulls Buffy into her lap. Having her blonde daughter sitting in her lap, crying against her shoulder, and having a broken heart reminds her of the time Buffy's kitten Snowflake was hit by a car. Only this is way worst, because she knows Buffy isn't going to calm down after a lecture about kitty heaven and a trip to Dairy Queen.

It's nightfall by the time Buffy is fully calm. Her body used up all of her tears, and she's too dehydrated to cry anymore. She's still sitting in her mother's lap like a little kid, and she so desperately wants to go back to those days when her biggest concern was how to con her mother into letting her stay up passed her bedtime, and how to convince her father to give her four scoops of ice cream and not just three.

She yawns a very wide yawn that seems to be contagious because only seconds after she's finished Dawn and their mother yawn as well. They're still in the living room, and they're watching a Bewitched marathon. They laugh as Samantha's mother insults the husband and he's so angry with her he can't think of anything to say. Buffy yawns again and she looks up when she feels her mother gently squeeze her knee.

"I think it's about time we went to bed," her mother says and gives her a gentle smile. She turns off the TV which causes Dawn to whine a little about not being tired, but the all knowing mom will have none of it. "You either go to bed young lady, or you're going to be pulling weeds all by yourself tomorrow morning." It only takes Dawn two seconds to jump up off the floor. Another five to yell out her goodnights and run upstairs like her ass was on fire. "Are you going to be fine, or do you need to snuggle up to your mommy?" She has a small smile on her face so Buffy knows she isn't trying to be mean.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now. I can sleep in my own bed. I just wish I didn't feel so…well, I just wish I could feel something." She pauses and rethinks what she was going to say for fear of sounding too emo. "I just can't wait to get to Illinois so I can get moved in and start my classes. I think when I get there things will be better. I'll be too busy worrying about homework and essays and finding the right rooms to be thinking about Faith." Her mom gives her another hug before sending her off to bed.

She goes through the usual night time routine. She brushes her teeth, uses the bathroom, changes into her pajamas and crawls under the covers. She leaves her lamp on for a few extra minutes though. She lies on her back and just stares up at the ceiling. 'It just seems like everything is happening so fast. I graduated high school, I broke up with Faith, and I'm going to college soon.

I don't know how I'm going to handle all of that. What if I'm not good enough? What if I get there and it just isn't right? Did I throw my relationship with Faith away for nothing or am I going to look back on this in ten years and think 'it worked out for the best.' I guess that could happen. I mean, I could be like some big executive and have the high paying career and the house with white picket fence, the two beautiful kids and a Golden Retriever named Sparky. Ok, maybe not Sparky but you get the idea, right?'

After a little more brooding she shuts off the lamp. She stares into the emptiness that has become her mind and she doesn't know what to do. She never really thought about what it would be like to lose Faith in any way, shape or form. From the first time she said 'I love you' she thought they would be together forever, and now look at where they are. 'So much for happy endings. Stupid Cinderella. Filling me with false hopes. I'm going to sue the Disney corporation for all there worth for this. Mark my words, I will sue them!'

She gives a small start, and looks up when she hears her bedroom window open. She sits up quickly in her bed and turns the lamp on preparing to scream if it's someone she doesn't know. She lets out a heavy sigh, and some of the tension in her body goes away. A lot of it remains however, because she isn't sure what is going on, or why she is here now. She's about to voice those questions, but she's interrupted.

"Please, just let me talk," Faith says and moves closer to the bed. She doesn't sit down. Instead she just stands about three feet away from the edge. "I know I was a jerk, and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of that, and I don't think words can describe how shitty I feel right now because I hurt you so bad." She stops and there's a pause. She paces for a minute or two but then she stops in the exact same spot where she was before.

"Look, B…Buffy, I'm not good at any of this. When you live the kind of life that I have you can't make plans for the future because if you do you're just setting yourself up for a big let down. I just couldn't handle the thought of losing you forever, and I wigged out big time. You're going to be moving halfway across the country to a school that you so deserve to be in, and when you told me that's what you decided to do…it was like a knife to the heart. I never thought I'd meet someone who could hurt me that bad with good news." Buffy looks away from her, guilt is all over her face.

"No, no please don't feel bad. When you told me that you got into Northwestern, and it's where you want to be I started doing a lot of thinking." Buffy looks up at her, hopeful, but scared at the same time. "I'm not going to ask you to stay." The hope melts faster then ice in hundred degree weather, and the fear turns to tears of sadness. "This is a huge opportunity for you, and if you don't take it you're going to regret it for the rest of your life, and you'll hate me for being the reason you didn't go."

Then Faith does something that Buffy totally wasn't expecting. She pulls a little black box out of her jacket pocket and just holds it in her hands like it's the most precious thing on earth. Buffy has an idea about what's inside that box, but she doesn't want to let herself hope, or think about it too long. Everything lately has been one big disappointment, and she doesn't want to set herself up for more hurt.

"After you graduate you can be anything you want. I know this because I know you better then anyone else in the world." Buffy notices that Faith's hands are shaking, and her voice has this little quiver to it. 'What the hell is this? What is she doing?' she thinks and it feels like pins and needles are stabbing the back of her neck. Her entire body is tense and she's barely breathing. All she can see is Faith, and how nervous she looks.

"Going to Northwestern is going to give you a very bright future, and I'm asking you right here, and right now: will you let me be a part of it?" Then Faith does the unthinkable. She takes a couple of steps forward until she's very close to the bed. Then she gets down on one knee and opens up the little black box. Inside is a diamond ring, nothing big or fancy, just a simple gold band with a very shiny diamond on top.

"Buffy Ann Summers, will you marry me?"

**THE END!**


	45. Author's Note

Muahahahahahhahaha!!!!! Yes I know I'm a sadist, but did you really think I'd leave you hanging like that forever? There will be a sequel, don't worry. So keep your eyes peeled for a story called 'The Proposal to Buffy Summers'. It should be up soon I'm already halfway down with the first chapter. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Even if they were slightly negative they really helped me mold this story into what it is. I'd also like to thank all of the faithful readers who didn't review. You're greatly appreciated as well. I'll talk to you guys later.  



End file.
